La Meute des Maraudeurs
by Cleo McPhee
Summary: Fin de 6ème année. Harry est de retour chez les Dursley. Son oncle le bat et le laisse presque mort. Il sera sauvé et une nouvelle vie s'offrira à lui. Il va créer sa propre organisation pour combattre Voldemort... HP/DM En cours de correction
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer :**__**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages.**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry.**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai prochainement le chapitre 21 et le 22 suivra très vite mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Dans ce premier chapitre :**_

→ _**Le début des vacances de Harry**_

→ _**Son sauvetage**_

→ _**Rétablissement et adoption**_

→ _**Balade dans le Londres moldu**_

_**Dites ce que vous en pensez. Dois je continuer ou pas ?**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 1 : Enfer et Paradis**_

La tentative de meurtre contre le grand Albus Dumbledore avait échoué. Il était dans sa forteresse, Poudlard, encore et toujours inviolable. L'ennemi était chaque fois repoussé. Après ce qui était arrivé, Harry avait pensé qu'il serait autorisé à passer son été là bas, que jamais le vieil homme ne le forcerait à retourner chez les Dursley, il avait tord. Dès que la fin de l'année scolaire avait sonné, il avait été convoqué par le directeur et ce dernier l'avait directement renvoyé au 4 Privet Drive. Le survivant avait hurlé, pleuré, supplié pour ne pas y retourner mais rien n'y avait fait. Le vieil homme savait tout pourtant. Ne lui avait il pas expliqué ce que l'oncle Vernon lui faisait ? Dumbledore n'avait il pas promit que plus jamais cet homme ne lui ferait du mal ?

Le 26 juin il avait prit le train qui l'avait ramené à Londres et comme chaque année, sa famille attendait à la gare de King's Cross l'air renfrogné. Il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela, Pétunia, Vernon et Dudley l'avaient toujours haïs mais une alarme en lui c'était mise à hurler. Il savait au plus profond de son âme que quelque chose se passerait cet été là. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était ce qui allait arriver. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que cet été là, la folie et la violence de son oncle irait si loin. Résigné, il avança vers sa famille lentement, très lentement et disparut avec eux hors de la gare. Ils montèrent en voiture dans un silence de plomb et regagnèrent Little Winging.

À peine avait il pénétré dans le pavillon familial que son oncle se jetait sur lui et le frappait violemment. Il n'y avait aucune raison valable à cette correction, juste le fait qu'il soit là. Avec difficulté, il avait réussi à monter sa malle et le reste de ses affaires dans sa chambre. Sa routine avait alors repris. Il se levait très tôt chaque matin, préparait les repas, faisait le ménage, entretenait le jardin et devait même se rendre à l'épicerie de quartier pour faire les courses. Parfois son oncle le battait, son cousin ne s'en était pas pris une seule fois à lui, ce qui était vraiment curieux et sa tante continuait à l'insulter. Les jours et les semaines passaient, il était peu nourrit et n'avait plus aucun contact avec Ron et Hermione. Ces derniers lui avaient tourné le dos. Pourquoi direz vous ? La réponse était simple et chaque fois qu'il y repensait, il sentait les larmes affluer. Comment aurait il pu imaginer que ces deux amis étaient si obtus ? Il avait mit du temps à se décider à leur avouer son secret et aujourd'hui il le regrettait plus que jamais. Il était sur son lit, les yeux clos et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

_L'année scolaire touchait à sa fin, le jeune homme savait qu'il devrait retourner chez les Dursley mais avant de quitter Poudlard, il voulait parler d'un sujet important avec ses deux amis. Il avait peur de leur réaction mais le fait qu'ils forment tout trois un groupe soudé et uni le rassurait un peu. Il savait Hermione intelligente et Ron bien que maladroit était plutôt tolérant. Il leur avait donc donné rendez vous dans la salle sur demande la veille du grand départ. Il était nerveux mais s'ordonnait mentalement de garder le calme._

_La salle était spacieuse et confortable. Un grand salon composé de canapés et fauteuils noirs et blancs, d'une table basse en bois foncée et de tapis moelleux. Dans une cheminée, un feu magique brûlait. Dobby avait apporté des boissons et friandises. Il était installé dans un des fauteuils quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce en se tenant la main. Il était heureux pour eux, ses amis avaient fini par se trouver. Ils étaient fous l'un de l'autre depuis leur première année. Il leur fit un large sourire et d'un geste de la main, les invita à s'asseoir._

_Il les observa un instant, prit une grande inspiration et se décida à parler._

_- Si je vous ai demandé de venir, c'est que j'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire._

_- On t'écoutes Harry. Tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. Répondit Hermione._

_Il plongea son regard dans celui de ses amis tentant d'y trouver des réponses. Ils avaient des regards si apaisant, rassurant, qu'il ne sentit pas le danger de leur annoncer ce qui le travaillait depuis plusieurs mois. _

_- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, ça ne sert à rien. Voilà, je suis Gay._

_Ron ouvrit des yeux ronds et Hermione afficha une grimace de dégoût et là, le survivant commença à paniquer. Il s'attendait à ce qu'ils soient surpris mais pas à la grimace de dégout de sa meilleure amie. Aucun de ses deux amis ne parlaient. Il se mit à trembler et souffla doucement._

_- Dites quelque chose au moins._

_- Mais...mais...Tu as eu une petite amie... Cho... Bafouilla Ron._

_- Ce n'était pas une histoire d'amour, c'était un désastre et j'avais déjà une attirance pour les hommes avant elle. Cette histoire m'a juste fait prendre conscience que les femmes n'étaient pas faites pour moi. Déclara t-il avec calme._

_Hermione se leva tel un diable sortant de sa boîte. Son visage était déformé par le dégoût et la colère. Elle était rouge de rage et ses mains tremblaient. Elle plongea ses yeux noisettes dans les émeraudes du survivant et cracha._

_- Tu me dégoûtes Potter ! Tu es un monstre ! Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire._

_Harry était stupéfait. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que Hermione soit si fermée d'esprit sur ce genre de choses. Elle n'avait jamais rien montré qui aurait pu lui faire penser qu'elle était homophobe. Il avait pensé que Ron lui aurait donné plus de mal. Il sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses yeux verts. Ses poings se crispèrent, il se leva et parla froidement._

_- Comment peux tu me dire ça ! Alors notre amitié n'était elle basée que sur du vent ? Tu ne me voyais que comme le survivant ? Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu n'ai je pas droit à une part de bonheur ?_

_En entendant ses mots, Hermione eut un haut le coeur et Ron poussa un petit cri. Harry comprit aussitôt leur réaction. Ses amis pensaient qu'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. C'était faux. En fait, il avait bien des sentiments pour un garçon mais rien ne se passait avec lui pour le moment. Il plongea son regard dans celui de ses amis et continua à parler._

_- Ne vous trompez pas ! Je n'ai personne ! Je suis amoureux d'un homme mais rien ne se passe avec lui pour le moment !_

_- C'est contre nature ! Tu mérites l'enfer pour ça ! J'espère que Voldemort aura ta peau ! Enfin tues le avant qu'on puisse au moins vivre en paix ! Ne me parles plus jamais Potter !_

_Les paroles d'Hermione le choquèrent au plus haut point. Elles le touchèrent en plein coeur. Il avait le coeur brisé, broyé, il se sentait trahis. Il avait mal à en crever. Hermione cracha sur le sol et lui fit un geste grossier. Ron ne semblait pas tellement d'accord avec elle mais ne voulant pas perdre sa petite amie, il se rangea à ses côtés. La jeune femme tourna alors les talons et commença à partir. Ron regarda sa petite amie, puis son frère de coeur et finalement rejoignit Hermione. Dès qu'ils eurent quitté la salle sur demande, le brun se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura tout son soul. _

_Le lendemain, Ron et Hermione l'avaient ignorés au petit déjeuner et dans le train. Tout le voyage, il c'était sentit tellement seul. Il n'avait personne pour partager ses craintes. Même quand Malfoy était venu le provoquer, il n'avait pas répondu au plus grand étonnement du blond qui était parti en grognant._

Comment aurait il pu penser que Hermione puisse tellement abhorrer l'homosexualité ? Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle détestait tant les homosexuels d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'elle était une fervante catholique mais la religion n'expliquait pas un tel dégout et un tel rejet. Alors pourquoi avait elle réagit de manière aussi violente. Comment aurait il pu deviner, que Ron, son frère de coeur, déciderait de le laisser tomber pour garder sa petite amie ? Il avait tellement mal.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée laissant apparaître son oncle. Il avait l'air en colère mais pas au point de le frapper ce qui rassura quelque peu le brun. L'homme le toisa un instant puis d'une voix calme, peut être trop calme, lança.

- Ce soir nous recevons des gens importants. Tu vas préparer le dîner et tu resteras dans ta chambre. Si j'entends un seul bruit, tu le regretteras.

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Sur place, sa tante lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait pour le repas et il se mit aussitôt au travail. C'était un des rares avantages à vivre avec cette famille. Il savait cuisiner, faire le ménage, entretenir un jardin et tout un tas d'autres choses qui lui seraient utiles plus tard. Il entreprit donc de préparer le plateau de crudité pour l'entrée, le plat était bien dressé et bien décoré. Il le mit au frigo et se lança dans la préparation d'un poulet à l'indienne. Une heure plus tard, il préparait un Crumble aux cerises pour le dessert. Il dressa ensuite la table et quand tout fut finit, il remonta dans sa chambre.

Il venait de fermer la porte quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se félicita intérieurement d'avoir terminé les préparatifs à temps. Il ne recevrait pas de correction à cause de ça. Les invités ne se doutaient pas une seconde qu'une autre personne que les Dursley vivait dans cette maison. Alors qu'ils passaient au salon, Harry s'étendit sur son lit, prit un livre de DCFM et lut un moment. En bas, des rires et des bruits de discussions raisonnaient. Il estima qu'il devait y avoir deux adultes et deux adolescents en plus de sa famille. Ils savaient que ceux qui étaient là, étaient venus à quatre. Son estomac criait famine. Il ne cessait de gargouiller mais malheureusement, il n'aurait pas de repas pour le moment. Il entendit que quelqu'un montait les escaliers et entendit chuchoter derrière la porte de sa chambre.

- Les gars faites pas de bruits.

Trois petits coups discrets furent frappés et Harry hésita. Il entendit alors la voix de son cousin s'élever. Dire qu'il était surpris fut un euphémisme.

- Cousin. Ouvres c'est moi.

Il se leva et avança prudemment jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit et se trouva face à son cousin souriant. Il était accompagné par deux garçons qui devaient avoir leur âge et il portait un plateau remplit de nourriture. Le brun se décala pour le laissé entrer. Ils prirent place sur le lit du jeune homme. Les deux jeunes invités fixaient Harry.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Big D ?

- Je me suis dit que tu avais sûrement faim.

- Depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

- Écoutes, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce qui c'est passé ces dernières années. Je sais aussi que si tu n'avais pas été là l'été dernier, je serais sûrement mort.

Harry hocha seulement la tête et commença à manger doucement. Il devait faire attention. Il avait reçu très peu de nourriture depuis son arrivée ici et risquait d'être malade s'il mangeait trop. Il fit un sourire timide à Dudley que ce dernier lui rendit. Puis, les trois ados quittèrent la chambre.

Après s'être nourrit, le brun reprit sa lecture et finit par s'endormir, bercé par les discussions et les rires provenant de l'étage inférieur. Il se félicitait de n'avoir commit aucune erreur. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit et son oncle n'avait donc rien à lui reprocher. Petit à petit, il glissa dans un cauchemar. Il gigota dans son lit faisant grincer le plancher. Les invités levèrent les yeux vers le plafond. Vernon jeta un regard furieux vers celui ci et déclara.

- Ne faites pas attention, c'est le chat...

Dans son lit, Harry s'agitait. Non ! Il ne voulait pas revivre tout ça. La mort de ses parents, de Cédric, de Sirius, la tentative de meurtre sur Dumbledore puis les tortures infligées à Snape et Malfoy junior. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa d'un coup et son hurlement déchira la nuit.

- Sirius ! Non !

Au salon, les invités c'étaient figés, Dudley avait pâlit et Pétunia semblait indifférente. Vernon, fou de rage, se leva et monta les escaliers en trombe. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Harry et se jeta sur lui. Le brun, encore dans les limbes de son cauchemars était sur son lit, les yeux clos et se berçait lentement. Il semblait être dans une sorte de transe, il était comme ailleurs. Une rafale de coups s'abattit sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent. Coups de poings, de pieds, claques. Il avait mal, si mal. Des bruits de craquements raisonnaient en même temps que les hurlements de douleurs. Une petite voix suppliait l'homme d'arrêter de frapper.

- Oncle Vernon. Je t'en supplie, arrêtes. J'ai pas fais exprès... S'il te plaît.

Dursley senior plongea encore plus loin dans sa folie. Il avait une lueur cruelle dans les yeux. Il voulait le punir, le tuer ce monstre, cet anormal. Il détacha sa ceinture, arracha le T shirt de Harry et frappa, encore et encore. Des plaies zébraient la peau mâte du survivant, le sang coulait, la douleur était horrible même pour lui qui avait subit le sortilège de Doloris. Incapable de supporter la douleur et les hurlements de son cousin, Dudley se leva et monta à l'étage. Il hurla à son père d'arrêter. Dans la chambre, Harry ne criait plus, il venait de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Il y avait du sang partout.

- Papa ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer !

- Je t'avais prévenu ! Monstres ! Anormal ! Cafards !

Il cracha sur le corps immobile du jeune homme, lui donna une dernière rafale de coups et quitta la pièce entraînant Dudley avec lui. Il ferma tous les verrous de la porte et regagna le salon. Les invités étaient blêmes. Les deux garçons qui avaient vu Harry un peu plus tôt se demandaient comment on pouvait traiter un être aussi gentil de cette façon. Dudley les entraîna dans le jardin pour leur parler, il ne savait pas trop s'il avait le droit d'expliquer ce qu'était son cousin mais était décidé à prendre le risque. Au salon, Vernon se lançait dans ses habituelles explications.

- Je suis désolé. C'est notre neveu. Il est très instable. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal bien sûr. Il fait des crises de démences, c'est pour ça que je ne vous en ai pas parlé. C'est si dur pour nous... _Déclara t-il larmoyant._

- Nous comprenons. _Répondit un homme au crâne dégarni d'un air compatissant._

Environ une heure plus tard, les invités quittaient la maison et celle ci replongeait dans le silence.

La famille Dursley allait se coucher. Dudley lui, était très inquiet pour son cousin. Il gigotait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il ne pouvait pas allé le voir, il le savait, c'était bien trop risqué.

Dans sa chambre, Harry reprenait un peu conscience mais il était si faible. S'il ne faisait rien, il allait mourir, il le savait. L'odeur de sang, de vomit et d'urine flottait dans la pièce. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il avait des fractures, il en était conscient. Il avait mal, si mal. Son oncle ne l'avait pas raté. Il fit alors la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

- Dobby... Aides moi...

Dans un petit crac discret, la créature apparut et ses yeux globuleux s'ouvrirent outrageusement. Harry venait de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Faisant preuve d'un sang froid rare pour une créature tel que lui, le petit elfe approcha doucement du jeune homme, posa une main à son cou pour prendre son pouls et déclara à voix basse.

- Harry Potter Monsieur. Dobby doit sauver son ami Harry Potter.

Le petit elfe prit le temps de réfléchir. Il savait que le directeur de Poudlard avait envoyé son ami ici, ce n'était donc pas une bonne idée de mener le garçon jusqu'à lui. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il s'occupe de lui plus tard. Il avait déjà pleins d'idées pour faire souffrir le vieil homme. Dobby se reprit, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à sa vengeance. Remus Lupin ne pourrait l'aider, cette nuit c'était la pleine lune. Ron et Hermione avaient tournés le dos au survivant. Comment le savait il ? Il avait espionné ce qu'ils c'étaient dit dans la salle sur demande. Soudain, un déclic eu lieu dans son petit cerveau d'elfe. Il accourut vers son ami, toucha son bras et disparut dans un crac.

Il apparut dans un jardin désert au centre duquel une petite maison se dressait fièrement. Il courut vers la porte en criant.

- Maître Snape ! Maître Snape !

Un homme furieux sortit alors de la maison. Il était habillé de ses habituelles robes noires et s'apprêtait à réprimander vertement la petite créature mais il se figea. Il avisa la frêle silhouette qui gisait au milieu de son jardin et secoua la tête. Qu'était il arrivé au gamin ? Qu'avait il fait pour être dans un état pareil ? Il avança doucement vers le petit corps, le stupéfixa pour ne pas aggraver ses blessures en le soulevant, le prit dans ses bras et le mena à l'intérieur l'elfe sur les talons. Il traversa la maison pour arriver devant la porte d'une des chambres d'ami et déposa le garçon avec précaution sur le lit.

- Dobby ! Tu vas allé à Poudlard. Dans mon bureau, il y a un tableau de Salazar Serpentard, derrière, il y a un petit coffre. Pose ce sceau dessus et quand il sera ouvert, tu prends le contenu du coffre et tu me l'apportes.

- Oui Maître Snape. Dobby peut le faire.

L'elfe disparut dans un petit crac.

Le maître des potions invoqua une bassine d'eau tiède, des compresses, du savon, des serviettes et tout ce qu'il fallait pour nettoyer l'adolescent. Il devait voir l'étendu exact de ses blessures et avec tout ce sang et cette crasse, c'était impossible. Il commençait à peine à le dévêtir quand...

- Par... Oh par Merlin ! Potter !

- Restes pas planté là Draco ! Viens m'aider !

Sans un mot, le jeune serpentard approcha de sa Némésis et aida son parrain. Ils dévêtirent le corps frêle, le lavèrent et le séchèrent. En plus d'être sous alimenté et d'avoir une fièvre importante, le survivant avait des plaies sanguinolentes et purulentes, des brûlures, des hématomes, diverses fractures et devait aussi souffrir de quelques lésions internes. Il respirait faiblement et avec grande difficulté, il fallait que Dobby se dépêche ou le survivant n'allait pas survivre cette fois ci. L'attente commença alors, inquiétante, stressante.

Draco observait le corps meurtrit devant lui et il avait mal, vraiment mal. Comment pouvait on être aussi cruel avec une personne telle que Harry ? Ce garçon était pur, innocent, généreux. Qui lui avait fait ça ? De son côté, Snape se demandait exactement la même chose. Quand il serait qui était le monstre qui avait fait tant de mal au jeune homme, cet être dénué de coeur allait payer. Malgré ses blessures, le brun commença à s'agiter. Il semblait être en plein cauchemar. Draco se précipita vers le brun, il s'assit prêt de lui et saisit sa main pour le rassurer. Aussitôt, des images affluèrent dans son esprit, il tenta de retirer sa main mais le survivant la tenait fermement ce qui était assez étonnant compte tenu de ses blessures. C'était comme s'il voulait faire partager ses souvenirs à quelqu'un, comme s'il sentait que la fin était proche et qu'il voulait que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il avait enduré.

_Un petit garçon dans un placard qui pleure. Un garçon battu par un homme grand et gros. Le même garçon qui tente d'échapper à des enfants de son âge. L'enfant faisant les repas, le ménage etc etc. Une femme qui l'insulte. Les images défilaient très vite et Draco ne saisissait pas tout ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Il savait juste que le petit garçon était maltraité et souffrait énormément._

_La fin de l'année scolaire, Dumbledore était vivant. Le survivant avançait confiant vers le bureau de son aîné qui l'avait convoqué. Quelques minutes plus tard, il était face à son mentor, ils buvaient le thé._

_- Comment vas tu Harry ?_

_- Bien monsieur._

_- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Albus._

_- Pourquoi m'avez vous fait venir Albus ?_

_- Pour te parler des vacances d'été._

_Le survivant fit un large sourire. Il était persuadé que son mentor allait l'envoyer chez Ron ou chez Remus. Il savait que Vernon Dursley lui faisait du mal, il avait promis que cet homme ne s'en prendrait plus à lui._

_- Tu vas aller chez les Dursley._

_- Non ! Vous savez ce qui se passe là bas ! Mon oncle Vernon va encore me battre ! Il est de_ _plus en plus violent ! Je vous en supplie ne m'envoyez pas là bas..._

_Harry était secoué de sanglots lourds, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas retourner là bas. Comment Dumbledore pouvait il lui faire ça ? Il avait confiance en lui et il le trahissait. _

_- Tu vas chez les Dursley ! Il n'y a pas à discuter ! Ils sont prévenus et t'attendront à la gare !_

_Rageur, le survivant se leva, la magie pulsa de son corps et dévasta le bureau du directeur, il fonça vers la porte et avant de disparaître, il hurla._

_- Je vous déteste !_

_S'en suivit la dispute avec Ron et Hermione puis son retour au 4 Privet Drive. Les premiers coups, les premières insultes et son ange gardien. Un jeune homme obèse qui tentait de le protéger de loin. _

_La fameuse dernière journée. Harry préparant le repas et dressant la table. Puis, le silence et le calme de sa chambre tandis que la famille s'amusait dans le salon. Les coups frappés à la porte. Dudley lui donnant à manger et discutant avec lui. S'excusant de son comportement passé puis le cauchemar qui déclencha la fureur de Vernon Dursley._

_L'homme entra dans la chambre le visage déformé par la fureur. Il lui lança une série de coups, ses os craquèrent. Il hurla de douleur, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il ferma les yeux en suppliant l'homme d'arrêter faisant redoubler sa colère. Les coups de ceintures, puissants, violents. Des pas précipités dans l'escalier, puis le jeune homme rondouillard qui entre dans la pièce et hurle._

_- Papa ! Arrêtes ! Tu vas le tuer !_

_L'homme crache sur le corps frêle, susurre qu'il l'avait prévenu de ne faire aucun bruit, lui donne une nouvelle rafale de coups et quitte la chambre en entraînant son fils avec lui._

_Le réveil de Harry quelques temps plus tard, sa peur de mourir, son appel au secours. Dobby qui le sauve et plus rien._

Draco se trouva éjecté de l'esprit de Harry. Il avait vu la vie complète du brun défiler. Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et écarquilla les yeux. Le griffondore avait eu une vie si difficile. Comment trouvait il la force de se battre pour survivre ? Il souffla...

- Par Merlin... Je suis désolé Harry.

- Que se passe t-il Draco ?

- J'ai vu des souvenirs de Harry. Je sais qui lui a fait du mal.

- Qui ?

- Son oncle, Vernon Dursley. Si le cousin de Harry ne l'avait pas arrêté, ce monstre l'aurait tué !

- Il faut prévenir Dumbledore !

- Surtout pas ! Il savait que Harry était violenté là bas et l'y a quand même envoyé.

Ils discutèrent encore un instant et Severus Snape prit une décision. Harry allait vivre chez lui avec Draco. Ils allaient trouver un moyen pour que les Dursley ne soient plus tuteurs du jeune homme et qu'un nouveau tuteur soit désigné pour lui. Ils ne préviendraient personne de l'ordre pour le moment. Il mettait un plan en place quand Dobby apparut de nouveau avec ce que le professeur lui avait demandé.

- Dobby est désolé d'avoir mit tant de temps maître Snape mais Dobby a surpris une réunion intéressante monsieur.

- Parles.

- Dumbledore a découvert qu'il y a un traître parmi les proches du jeune maître Harry. Il a dit que c'était soit le jeune Ronald Weasley, soit miss Granger monsieur.

- Bien. Dobby ? Penses tu pouvoir rester avec nous ?

- Est ce que Winky et Kreattur peuvent aussi venir monsieur ?

- Oui. Ils peuvent Dobby.

- Alors Dobby reste.

Sur cette affirmation, le petit elfe quitta la pièce. Snape ouvrit la sacoche que Dobby avait apporté et en sortit des potions, des baumes et des onguents pour soigner Harry. Pendant que Draco soignaient les plaies, hématomes et brûlures, Snape faisait boire des potions au brun. Il fallut presque 4 heures pour soigner le jeune homme. Son oncle ne l'avait vraiment pas raté. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et à croiser les doigts pour que son esprit aille bien et qu'il n'ait aucune séquelles graves à son réveil. Il garderait certaines cicatrices mais s'il se réveillait sans aucun dommage au cerveau, alors il serait tiré d'affaire et pourrait se reconstruire tranquillement.

Le professeur quitta la pièce laissant à son filleul le soin de veiller sur le survivant. Il avait proposé de le faire mais Draco voulait prendre soin du brun. Snape n'avait jamais été tendre et pourtant il s'en voulait pour la façon dont il avait traité Harry ces dernières années. Comment avait il pu faire ça au fils de sa meilleure amie ? Lily avait tellement fait pour lui. Elle était toute sa vie. Il lui avait promis de protéger son fils et avait échoué dans sa mission. Non ! Il n'était pas encore trop tard. Il pouvait encore aider le jeune homme. Il allait s'occuper de lui. Apprendre à le connaître. L'entraîner pour son futur combat et il était sûr que Draco allait l'aider. Il prit place dans un fauteuil du salon et se servit un verre de whisky. Il prit ensuite un épais livre de potions et en entreprit la lecture. Il adorait lire des livres de potions. Il était un maître réputé mais il apprenait en permanence et faisait de nombreuses recherches. Il voulait toujours améliorer la potion Tue Loup. Il cherchait aussi un potion qui permettrait de guérir les Londubat de leur folie et une autre pour guérir les lésions de la moelle épinière. Draco l'aidait souvent mais il savait que le domaine des potions n'était pas le domaine dans lequel son filleul voulait se lancer plus tard.

Dans la chambre, Draco était assit sur un fauteuil prêt du lit du survivant. Depuis qu'il avait eut accès à certains de ses souvenirs, il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir traité aussi mal. Il réalisait que le brun n'était pas le héros arrogant et fier de sa célébrité qu'il pensait. Il était en fait un être pur et innocent qui avait eut une vie difficile. Le griffondore était une personne qui avait un grand besoin de tendresse et d'affection. Il avait besoin d'une famille soudée. Depuis que son père avait été emprisonné un an plus tôt, le serpentard ne haïssait plus Harry. En fait, il l'avait remercié chaque seconde depuis. Sa mère c'était enfin montrée sous son vrai jour, une femme tendre et aimante qui ne partageait pas les convictions du seigneur des ténèbres. Elle était d'ailleurs cachée dans une ancienne demeure des Black connue d'elle seule. Elle avait envoyé Draco chez son parrain pour le protéger et qu'il puisse retourner à Poudlard pour sa dernière année. Le professeur des potions avait perdu sa couverture peu de temps avant et il avait été torturé pour ça. Le blond et sa mère l'avaient alors sortis des cachots. Le jeune serpentard avait été torturé à son tour et en pleine nuit, sa mère était venu le chercher et ils avaient fuis. Depuis, Draco vivait depuis dans cette maison moldu où il aidait son parrain dans ses recherches. Il ne regrettait pas sa décision de se détourner du camp de l'ombre. Il en était même très fier.

Il plongea lentement dans les limbes du sommeil. Dans le salon, le sévère professeur de potions c'était lui aussi endormi. Dobby, Winky et Kreattur s'occupaient de la maison, heureux d'être auprès de Harry Potter.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, le survivant ouvrit un oeil, puis deux. Il voulut s'étirer comme chaque matin mais fut prit d'une violente douleur qui le fit grimacer. Il jeta un oeil autour de lui mais sa vision était floue et il n'avait pas ses lunettes. Les souvenirs commencèrent à affluer, son oncle, les coups, les hurlements de Dudley, son appel au secours, Dobby qui apparaît et plus rien. Il n'était plus à Privet Drive et il avait été soigné, il le savait. Il laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce puis il s'arrêta sur un fauteuil dans lequel dormait une personne. Il reconnut une masse aux cheveux argentés et dû se mettre une main sur la bouche pour ne pas hurler. Qu'est ce que Draco faisait là ? Qui l'avait soigné ?

- Merci Merlin. Tu es enfin réveillé Harry !

Le brun sursauta. Le blond venait de l'appeler par son prénom mais en plus, le ton était doux et joyeux. Il devait sûrement rêver, il était encore à Privet Drive et allait se réveiller. Il se pinça et poussa un petit cri de douleur. Il était bien éveillé, il écarquilla les yeux et un rire s'éleva. Malfoy se foutait de lui en plus. C'était impossible. Draco rigolait. Pas un rire méchant, non, un rire joyeux. Il cligna des yeux. Dans quelle dimension était il tombé ?

- Tu vas bien Harry ?

- Euh... O...Oui.. Je...je...crois. _Balbutia t-il._

- Tu as faim ?

À ce mot, le brun n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son estomac grognait déjà provoquant un nouveau rire chez le blond. Draco appela Dobby pour lui demander un plateau pour deux et le brun fit un large sourire quand l'elfe fidèle apparut. La petite créature approcha de lui, monta sur le lit et posa quelque chose sur le nez du brun. Ses lunettes, son sourire s'élargit d'avantage.

- Dobby a récupéré les affaires de Harry Potter monsieur.

- Merci Dobby. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Harry Potter Monsieur est trop gentil avec Dobby. C'est trop d'honneur.

- Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Harry. Tu es mon ami Dobby.

Le petit elfe, ému aux larmes serra sur survivant dans ses bras et pleura son bonheur de le savoir vivant. Harry caressait doucement le dos de la petite créature en lui parlant avec douceur. Il voulait rassurer son ami. Draco regardait la scène, il était ému. Il avait toujours considéré les elfes de maison comme des inférieurs mais il se rendait compte qu'ils pouvaient être des alliés et des amis précieux. Sans cette créature, Harry n'aurait probablement pas survécu cette fois ci. Quand l'elfe parti, il observa le brun quelque peu mal à l'aise mais ce dernier lui fit signe de s'installer à ses côtés pour manger. Il sembla hésité un instant puis prit finalement place sur le lit. Ils venaient de finir leur repas quand Severus Snape entra dans la chambre souriant. Harry le regarda mâchoire tombante. Il n'avait jamais vu l'homme sourire ainsi. Quand il se mit à rire, le brun recracha sa gorgée de thé, il avait la larme à l'oeil. Décidément, ils c'étaient donnés le mot pour lui provoquer des émotions fortes aujourd'hui.

- Bonjour Harry. Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux. Tenez. Prenez ces potions.

Le potionniste tendit des fioles à Harry, le survivant grimaça, les ouvrit et les bu d'une traite. Il avait l'habitude des potions avec tout ses passages à l'infirmerie de Poudlard mais il n'aimait vraiment pas le goût. Il sentit son mal de tête refluer et les douleurs de ses muscles et ses os s'envoler. Il poussa alors un soupir de contentement à mesure qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres. Puis soudain, il se sentit inquiet. Le professeur faisait parti de l'ordre. Il allait prévenir Dumbledore et le directeur s'empresserait de le renvoyer chez les Dursley. Son sourire s'effaça aussitôt et il baissa la tête résigné. Snape avait suivit le fil de ses pensées et lança sur un ton rassurant.

- Je ne préviendrai pas Dumbledore et vous ne retournerez pas chez ces fous Harry.

- Albus aussi m'avait promis de ne pas m'y renvoyer et pourtant, il m'a trahit. Puis, où est ce que je peux aller d'autre ? Hermione et Ron m'ont tourné le dos. Je les dégoûte. Ils me voient comme un monstre.

- De quoi parlez vous Harry ?

- Je leur ai annoncé quelque chose la veille du départ de Poudlard. Hermione m'a dit que je la dégoûtait, que j'étais un monstre, un anormal. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais me parler et Ron l'a suivit. Elle a aussi dit qu'elle espérait que Voldemort me tue mais qu'il fallait que je le tue avant histoire qu'ils puissent vivre en paix.

- Qu'avez vous dit pour qu'ils réagissent si violemment ?

- J'ai juste dit que...

Il se stoppa. Devait il en parler ? Et si Snape et Draco le voyaient à leur tour comme un monstre ? Si Snape le jetait dehors ? Finalement, le blond lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds.

- Il n'a rien dit de grave. il a juste annoncé qu'il est homosexuel. C'est tout ce qu'il a dit Parrain.

- Vous n'êtes pas un monstre Harry. L'homosexualité est très bien accepté chez les sorciers. Je le suis moi même et Draco aussi. Vous voyez, aucune crainte à avoir. En attendant, j'ai quelques contacts au ministère et nous allons faire des démarches pour que ces horribles moldus ne soient plus vos tuteurs. Avez vous une idée de qui pourrait assumer ce rôle pour vous ?

- Avant il y avait Sirius mais... Sinon Remus aurait accepté mais il n'a pas le droit à cause de sa condition. Les Weasley auraient aimé mais c'est moi qui ne le veut pas. Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu assumer ce rôle et je n'ai personne d'autre. Kingsley accepterait mais il a déjà tellement à faire entre son travail d'Auror et son rôle au sein de l'ordre.

- Vous avez oublié quelqu'un Harry.

Harry haussa un sourcil. Non, vraiment, il ne voyait pas qui il avait oublié. Il ne connaissait personne d'autre qui l'aimait suffisamment pour assurer un rôle aussi important. Après tout, la personne désignée pour le rôle serait sa famille. Qui voudrait d'un monstre tel que lui dans sa vie ? Il aurait dû mourir. Pourquoi avait il appelé Dobby ? Ah oui, c'était vrai, il devait tuer Voldemort. Il y avait cette prophétie, tuer ou être tuer. Avec un peu de chance, il mourrait pendant la bataille finale. Snape l'observait avec insistance. Le jeune homme avait l'air si fragile. Il avait vraiment besoin d'une famille soudée et d'une personne sur laquelle il pourrait compter. Il lui fallait un modèle, un mentor. Lui, il avait une promesse à tenir, il avait dit à Lily qu'il protègerait Harry. Il fit un petit sourire et reprit la parole.

- Il y a moi Harry. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux devenir votre tuteur.

- Vous ? Mais vous me détestez.

- Non ! Je ne vous déteste pas Harry. Puis, j'ai fait la promesse à votre mère que je vous protègerait. J'ai bien faillit échouer. Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que d'être votre tuteur. Alors ?

Harry réfléchit rapidement. Il pesa le pour et le contre dans sa tête, puis, jugeant qu'il y avait bien plus de points positifs que négatifs, il soupira, releva la tête et chuchota.

- C'est d'accord. J'accepte votre proposition professeur.

- Tout d'abord, puisque tu acceptes, tu vas commencer par m'appeler Severus et je pense que nous pouvons nous tutoyer maintenant.

- Merci Severus.

- Bon, je vais contacter mon ami au ministère. Avec un peu de chance, tout ça sera très vite réglée.

Sur cette réplique, le professeur sortit de la chambre. Draco reporta son regard sur sa Némésis puis lui fit un petit sourire.

- Il faut que tu ailles te laver maintenant, ensuite nous irons un peu dans le jardin si tu veux. Ça te fera du bien de prendre un peu l'air.

Harry hocha la tête. Il repoussa doucement les couvertures qui étaient sur lui, pivota et posa ses pieds sur le sol. Il se redressa lentement et tenta un pas incertain, il chancela et manqua de s'effondrer au sol mais une paire de bras puissants le retint. Le blond passa le bras du brun par dessus son épaule et l'aida à aller jusqu'à la salle de bain. Sur place, il fit couler un bain puis sortit de la pièce. Le griffondore se déshabilla lentement puis entra dans l'eau tiède, il soupira de bien être. Il avait vraiment besoin de se laver. Chez les Dursley ses douches étaient froides et chronométrées. Patauger dans l'eau tiède lui faisait un bien fou. Il ferma un peu les yeux et respira à plein nez les vapeurs parfumées des sels de bains. Une bonne demi heure plus tard, détendu et propre, il sortit de la baignoire, se sécha et enfila ses habituels vêtements informes. À savoir un T shirt et un jean trop grand et usés. Il mit une paire de baskets très usées également et s'observa un moment dans le miroir. Il était vraiment pathétique.

Il rejoignit alors Draco dans le salon et se présenta à lui avec une petite moue d'excuse. Le blond lui fit un sourire puis lui proposa de le suivre dans le jardin. Ils devaient discuter tous les deux. Le serpentard avait vu les souvenirs de Harry mais en plus Severus allait devenir le tuteur du brun. Ils devaient cesser cette pseudo guerre puérile. Ils étaient dans le même camp après tout. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe fraîche et fixèrent l'horizon en silence. Ils étaient si bien sous le soleil d'été, la brise de cette fin de matinée fouettant doucement leurs visages. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait qu'un silence apaisant. Ils ne c'étaient jamais vraiment parlé, ils n'avaient jamais été amis et malgré leur envi de tourner la page sur leur passé tumultueux, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer. Faits rare, le serpentard opta pour la franchise. Il se doutait que s'il voulait se rapprocher du griffondore, alors il devait parler avec lui sans détours.

- Harry ?

- Oui.

- Je voulais te dire. Quand tu es arrivé, tu étais mal en point, tu as fait un cauchemar, j'ai voulu te réconforter et je me suis retrouvé envahi par tes souvenirs.

- Qu'est ce que tu as vu exactement ?

- Oh... Pas grand chose. Quelques images de ton enfance. Ta dispute avec Dumbledore, celle avec Granger et la belette et ce qui c'est passé. J'ai vu ton oncle te battre et t'insulter, ton cousin lui hurler d'arrêter et ton appel à Dobby.

Harry poussa un petit soupir de soulagement qui étonna Draco. Il avait visiblement eut peur que le blond ne voit un souvenir en particulier. Sa réaction intrigua fortement le serpentard qui lança négligemment.

- On dirait que tu es soulagé que j'ai vu que ça. Comme si tu étais heureux que je n'ai pas eu accès à certains souvenirs.

Le brun regarda son vis à vis avec des yeux ronds. Malfoy était bien trop perspicace pour son propre bien. Sachant que le blond ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne serait pas tout, le griffondore se lança dans un genre de monologue détaché, tentant de rassembler les souvenirs de cette horrible journée.

_C'était l'été juste après la mort de Sirius. J'étais très mal, je faisais des cauchemars chaque nuits et mon oncle jubilait. Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'empêcher de s'en prendre à moi. Il me répétait sans cesse que j'étais un tel monstre que tous les gens qui m'aimaient préféraient mourir que d'être auprès de moi. Que même mon parrain avait préféré crever. Je passais mon temps à pleurer. _

_Dans la journée, je faisais les tâches ménagères sans broncher et la nuit j'avais un sommeil agité. Quand je me réveillais en hurlant, mon oncle venait et me battait. Dès que je croisais ma tante, elle me crachait des insultes. Le seul qui semblait m'ignorer, c'était mon cousin. On aurait dit qu'il était mal à l'aise, comme s'il savait quelque chose que j'ignorais. _

_Un matin, je venais de préparer le petit déjeuner et j'allais retourner dans ma chambre, comme chaque fois mais mon oncle m'arrêta. Il était gentil, ça m'a surpris. Il m'a proposé de prendre place avec eux et de manger. Il m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire, j'avais oublié que je prenais 16 ans ce jour là. Puis, il m'a donné de l'argent et m'a dit d'allé m'acheter des vêtements. Je crois que si je n'avais pas déjà été assis, je me serais effondré. J'ai obéit. Quand je suis rentré, j'étais rhabillé de la tête au pieds. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais des vêtements à ma taille et j'étais bêtement heureux._

_Dans l'après midi, mon oncle m'a fait demandé dans le salon. J'y suis allé souriant. Et il a commencé à me parler._

_- Harry, mon garçon, j'ai un service à te demander. J'ai un ami qui a besoin d'aide pour certains travaux à son appartement. Il habite au centre de Londres. Il paie bien. Je pensais que peut être tu pourrais t'y rendre pour l'aider quelques jours. Bien sûr, je comprendrais que tu refuses. _

_Tu me connais, je suis du genre plutôt gentil, alors j'ai accepté. J'ai préparer un sac avec des affaires pour quelques jours, j'ai quand même eu la présence d'esprit de prendre ma baguette avec moi, puis, j'ai quitté la maison._

_Je suis arrivé chez l'ami de mon oncle en début de soirée, il m'a salué chaleureusement, m'a montré ma chambre et nous avons dîner tranquillement. Cet homme était plutôt gentil. Mais après le dîner, les choses se sont corsées et j'ai compris que je m'étais fait piéger. Mon oncle, ce bâtard, a osé me vendre à cet enfoiré. L'homme m'a traîner de force jusqu'à sa chambre, il a commencé à arracher mes vêtements. Il m'a forcé à lui faire... une fellation. J'étais sous le choc et je ne réagissais mais quand il m'a retourné pour essayé de... enfin, ma magie à prit le dessus. Elle a explosé. C'était horrible. Par la violence du choc, l'homme est passé au travers de la fenêtre et c'est écrasé 14 étages plus bas. Paniqué, je me suis relevé, j'ai pris une douche, je me suis changé, j'ai pris mes affaires et je me suis sauvé._

_Je suis rentré à Privet Drive et me suis enfermé dans ma chambre. En lisant les journaux moldus, mon oncle a comprit ce qui était arrivé. Il n'a pas osé me toucher de tout l'été après ça. Deux semaines avant la reprises des cours, Ron est venu me chercher avec son père et j'ai terminé mes vacances chez eux._

Des larmes roulaient sur les joues du survivant. Avec précaution, Draco approcha et le prit dans ses bras pour le consoler un peu. Le brun s'accrocha alors à son T shirt comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il pleura un long moment, il avait besoin d'évacuer la peur et le stress vécu depuis le début de l'été. Quand finalement il se calma, le serpentard s'éloigna doucement.

- Tu as dit que tu avais acheté de nouveaux vêtements et tu portes...

- Je les ai brûlé. Je ne voulais plus les voir. Chaque fois je repensais à ça.

- Alors. On ira t'en acheter d'autres, ensemble.

Le brun hocha simplement la tête. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis l'heure du déjeuner approchant, ils regagnèrent la maison et prirent place au salon où un repas attendait sur la table. Le professeur Snape les attendait déjà à la table et les accueillis avec un petit sourire discret. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Puis, quand le dessert arriva, le potionniste prit la parole.

- J'ai réussis à prendre contact avec mon ami du ministère. Ils nous attends demain pour les papiers. Il a dit qu'il avait des documents importants à te remettre et que tu devais allé à Gringotts pour rencontrer Gripsec.

- À quelle heure devrons nous partir demain ?

- Disons. 9H demain matin. Nous passerons la journée dehors comme ça.

- D'accord.

La fin de la journée se déroula à une vitesse folle et après un dîner léger, le professeur s'enferma dans le laboratoire de potion qu'il avait aménagé dans sa cave et Draco et Harry rejoignirent la chambre du survivant pour faire quelques devoirs de vacances. Le griffondore aida le blond en DCFM et ce dernier lui expliqua calmement les potions. Le brun se fit la réflexion que expliqué sans sarcasmes, cette matière était bien plus facile à comprendre et qu'il n'était pas aussi incapable qu'il aurait pu le croire. Quand ils terminèrent les devoirs dans ces deux matières, il était déjà tard mais ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer. Timidement, le brun demanda au blond s'il voulait rester avec lui pour la nuit et le serpentard acquiesça en souriant. Ils enfilèrent des bas de pyjamas et se faufilèrent sous les draps frais. Ils glissèrent rapidement dans le sommeil.

Quand le potionniste passa un peu plus tard pour voir si son protéger allait bien, il les trouva tout deux profondément endormis et enlacés. Il eut un petit sourire énigmatique, referma la porte en prenant garde à ne faire aucun bruit et regagna sa chambre. La maison tomba alors dans un silence total.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, ce fut un Dobby joyeux qui entra dans la chambre de Harry. La petite créature ouvrit les rideaux et réveilla les deux endormis de sa voix nasillarde. Ils grognèrent et envoyèrent leurs oreillers sur l'elfe dans un bel ensemble. Pour se venger, Dobby leur envoya de l'eau glacée qui leur arracha des cris très peu masculin. Vaincus, ils se levèrent, prirent leurs douches tour à tour, s'habillèrent et gagnèrent le salon pour un petit déjeuner en compagnie de Snape. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à le terminer et parfaitement réveillé, ils finirent de se préparer et quittèrent la petite maison. Le potionniste les fit transplanner à proximité du ministère et ils y entrèrent rapidement soucieux de ne pas se faire repérer.

À l'accueil, une jeune femme souriante attendait. Ils approchèrent et indiquèrent la raison de leur venue, elle leur remit des badges et ils traversèrent l'atrium pour arriver rapidement aux ascenseurs. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'un d'eux, Harry se figea, il y avait Kingsley qui se tenait devant lui. L'auror allait le ramener auprès de Dumbledore c'était sûr. Il baissa les yeux et commença à trembler. Le black le regarda avec inquiétude.

- Bonjour Harry. Tu sais que Dumbledore te cherche partout. Tu as disparu sans rien dire.

- Bonjour Kings'.

- Regardes moi Harry. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais.

- Ne dis pas à Albus que tu m'as vu ou il va me renvoyer chez les Dursley.

- Qu'est ce que ce porc de Dursley t'a encore fait ?

- Il l'a battu et l'a laissé presque mort. C'est Dobby qui l'a sauvé en l'amenant chez moi. Nous allons de ce pas voir Myers pour que je deviennes le Tuteur de Harry.

- Oh... Merci d'aider Harry. Dépêchez vous alors, Dumbledore doit venir ici dans une heure environ. J'essaierai de le retenir un peu.

Le survivant releva vivement la tête et ses yeux s'illuminèrent de joie. Kingsley n'allait pas le dénoncer. Il se jeta dans les bras du grand black qui le serra contre lui.

- Merci Kings'.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Harry.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et une voix annonça _« 2ème étage, droit des familles, entente entre les peuples magiques, cabinet du ministre. ». _Ils en sortirent et Snape les guida dans le labyrinthe de couloirs. Il y avait très peu de monde ce matin et ils ne croisèrent personne ayant un quelconque rapport avec Albus Dumbledore, à leur plus grand soulagement.

Le potionniste s'arrêta et frappa à une porte. Une voix grave et rauque les invita à entrer.

- Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Brian. Comment vas tu ?

- Très bien. Et toi ?

- Parfait.

- D'après ce que tu m'as dit, tu veux devenir le Tuteur de Harry Potter ici présent. Juste son Tuteur ou tu veux aussi l'adopter ?

- Tu veux dire qu'il serait possible pour moi de l'adopter ? Sa famille moldue ne l'a jamais fait ?

- Non. Ils me détestent, pourquoi m'auraient ils adoptés ? Après la mort de mes parents, jamais personne n'a voulu le faire. Même les Weasley. Ils clament partout que je fais parti de la famille. Ils étaient prêt à devenir mes tuteurs mais pas à m'adopter.

Les paroles du brun dénotaient une grande tristesse. On ressentait tout le besoin d'affection et de stabilité qu'il avait. Tout ce que ce jeune homme fort et fragile à la fois voulait, c'était une famille. Snape avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un enfant mais l'occasion de fonder une famille ne c'était jamais présentée à lui. Il fut alors prit d'un espoir fou. Peut être que Harry l'accepterait comme père adoptif ?

- Est ce que tu voudrais que je deviennes ton père adoptif ?

- C'est... sérieux ?

- Oui...

Le brun se jeta dans les bras de Severus et lança un _« OUI ! »_ tonitruant.

- Il faut d'abord prouvé que vos moldus sont incompétents.

- Ça va pas être difficile. Par ou commencer ? J'ai vécu enfermé dans un placard, je n'ai jamais mangé à ma faim, j'ai été traité comme un elfe de maison, battu, insulté.

- Puis-je accéder à tes souvenirs jeune homme ? Demanda Brian avec douceur.

Harry prit place sur une chaise et hocha la tête pour donner son accord. L'homme contourna alors son bureau, s'accroupit face à lui, prit sa tête entre ses mains et plongea son regard dans les prunelles vertes du plus jeune. Aussitôt, les images affluèrent et plus le temps passait, plus le fonctionnaire blêmissait. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retira doucement de l'esprit du survivant et regagna sa place en chancelant.

- Je déclare les Dursley inaptes à leur fonction de Tuteurs.

Il donna des formulaires à remplir. Les premiers désignaient Snape comme Tuteur de Harry. Puis les seconds étaient des papiers pour l'adoption. Severus fut désigné père adoptif de Harry et Remus Lupin Parrain. Le survivant abandonna son deuxième prénom au profit de celui que Snape avait toujours rêvé de donner à son enfant s'il avait eu la chance de fonder une famille. Il était désormais Harry Gabriel Potter Snape. Dumbledore n'aurait plus aucune prise sur sa vie. Dès qu'ils furent signés, les documents se trouvèrent scellés et expédiés à Gringotts par mesure de sécurité. Ils saluèrent Brian Myers et quittèrent le ministère. Ils n'avaient pas croisé Albus Dumbledore pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement sur le chemin de traverse et se rendirent directement à la banque. Sur place, ils étaient attendus par Gripsec. Le gobelin les accueillis avec un pseudo sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose et les guida vers un bureau à l'abri des regards.

- Je suis ravi de vous voir enfin Mr Potter Snape.

- Bonjour Gripsec.

- Nous voulions vous rencontrer pour votre héritage. Vous allez prendre 17 ans dans une semaine et vous aurez donc pleinement accès à celui ci. Je tiens à vous dire qu'il est très important. Vous êtes l'unique héritier des Potter et donc de Godric Griffondore et Merlin lui même puis Sirius Black vous a également désigné comme son seul héritier.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

- Que vous êtes riche. Très riche même. Vous héritez de plusieurs domaines un peu partout dans le monde, de livres anciens, d'objets magiques ou non, d'entreprises aussi bien moldues que sorcières et de beaucoup d'argent. Vous avez deux avocats sorciers qui gèrent vos affaires au mieux, ne vous en faites pas. Puis Remus Lupin a été désigné comme conseillé. Il sera payé en conséquence bien sûr.

- Euh... Bah... Merci... Mais comment je vais faire avec toute cette fortune ? Je ne vais pas me déplacer ici chaque fois que j'ai besoin d'argent.

- Je vous remets cette carte. Vous pouvez l'utiliser dans le monde sorcier et moldu. Chaque achats sera déduit de vos coffres.

Le gobelin remit à Harry différents papiers en plus de la carte. Ils discutèrent un long moment puis, Gripsec lui annonça qu'il serait ravi de pouvoir l'aider en cas de besoin. L'heure du déjeuner approchait quand ils se quittèrent. Ils sortirent de la banque en regardant bien autour d'eux et ne voyant aucun danger, regagnèrent le Londres moldu. Ils se rendirent dans une pizzeria pour manger un morceau avant de continuer leur escapade.

Ils étaient à présent dans une rue piétonne de Londres. Elle était bordée de magasins en tout genre. Draco se fit un plaisir d'entraîner Harry et Severus dans les boutiques de vêtements. Le survivant avait grand besoin de se rhabiller et le potionniste ronchon aussi. Tout y passa : sous vêtements, T shirt, chemises, pulls, pantalons, jeans, shorts, maillots de bain, chaussures, vestes, blousons et divers accessoires. Ils passèrent presque deux heures dans les cabines d'essayages et le blond ravi, donnait son avis sur tout. Une fois la torture vestimentaire terminée. Le jeune serpentard les traîna dans des magasins de meubles et de décoration intérieure. Selon lui, il était grand temps de refaire la décoration de toute la maison. Snape grogna mais n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre le mouvement. Le blond était impitoyable. Il adorait son filleul, là n'était pas le problème mais dès fois, il était vraiment exaspérant. Leur après midi shopping se termina à l'heure du dîner. Ils se cachèrent dans une petite ruelle, réduisirent leurs paquets et décidèrent de manger quelque chose dans un petit restaurant avant de rentrer.

Harry les guida vers un restaurant chinois sympa qu'il connaissait depuis un an. Il y était allé quelques fois avec un ami moldu, son seul ami moldu. Dans le restaurant, l'ambiance était chaleureuse. Les murs étaient de couleurs rouges, noirs et pourpres. La lumière était tamisée, des petites tables rondes noires en bois laqué étaient disposées dans toute la salle. En leur centre, il y avait des bougies parfumées qui répandaient une douce odeur fruitée. Les chaises rembourrées étaient très confortables. Une serveuse les mena à une table légèrement à l'écart et ils s'installèrent en silence. Elle apporta rapidement un cocktail et des beignets de crevettes offerts par la maison et ils se détendirent. Ils discutèrent tranquillement et rirent énormément aussi. La jeune femme revint vers eux pour prendre leur commande. Ils se contentèrent d'un plat chaud tout simple. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment faim et étaient épuisés de leur journée. Le repas se passa rapidement et bientôt l'heure de rentrer arriva. Ils quittèrent le restaurant, se dirigèrent vers une ruelle adjacente et transplannèrent. À peine arrivé, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le petit jardin. Il était dangereux pour eux de passer trop de temps devant la maison du professeur. Draco et Severus étaient recherchés par Voldemort pour traitrise et Harry, bah c'était le survivant alors il ne pouvait qu'être en danger.

Dans la maison, ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Severus rejoignit son laboratoire de potions comme chaque soir. Draco rangea ses achats dans sa chambre et vint retrouver Harry dans la sienne. Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, le griffondore était en train de ranger ses achats. Il avait déjà disposé ses meubles et objets de décoration. La pièce était méconnaissable. Elle avait été agrandit magiquement et se composait maintenant de quatre parties bien distinctes. Un salon dans lequel il y avait un canapé, une table basse, un bureau et une bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi une cheminée, un tapis gris moelleux et le perchoir de Hedwidge. Une porte donnait sur sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, lumineuse et chaleureuse. Une commode en bois laqué blanc était disposée contre un mur. Dessus il y avait des bougies et quelques bibelots. Il y avait un grand lit avec des draps couleur sable et deux chevets laqués de blanc aussi. Une porte donnait sur un grand dressing et une autre sur une salle de bain privée carrelée de bleu clair et de blanc.

Le serpentard fit un large sourire. Harry avait de bien meilleurs goûts que ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait même pas de rouge et or dans sa chambre. Il avait disposé sur les murs des photos de ses parents, de Sirius, de Cédric Diggory, de Remus Lupin, Neville, Luna et Ginny Weasley mais aucune de Granger et la belette mâle. Il les avait visiblement rayé de sa vie. Une larme roula sur sa joue, il était ému. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de ses parents, il se sentait à sa place. Si on lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt qu'il serait sauvé par Severus et Draco, que le potionniste l'adopterait et que le prince des serpentards deviendrait quelqu'un d'important dans sa vie. Au mieux, il aurait fait interné la personne à Sainte Mangouste. Au pire, il l'aurait carrément avada kadévrisé. Le blond et lui prirent place dans son lit, discutèrent calmement et sans s'en rendre compte glissèrent dans un sommeil réparateur.

_**Bénit soit ce moment durant lequel vous pouvez me huer, me jeter des tomates, m'insulter, me complimenter ou simplement décider de continuer à me lire. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu. Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire. d'autant que cette histoire me trotte dans la tête depuis longtemps. Je vous dit à très vite pour la suite qui est déjà en cours d'écriture et pour les fans de "La Prophétie des éléments" pas d'inquiétude, le suite arrive bientôt aussi.**_

_**Gros gros Bixxxxxxx à tous et à bientôt.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai prochainement le chapitre 21 et le 22 suivra très vite mais cette histoire me trottait dans la tête depuis trop longtemps. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**"Eviter la guerre" de Marjo76 qui est super ! **_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Je fais d'énormes bizoos à Marine qui est adorable et qui est toujours présente pour moi. Ma petite soeur de coeur Justine que j'adore plus que tout. Ara qui est dans mes délires les plus bizarres et Jenni qui est ma douceur dans ce monde de brute ! Bizoos mes chéris \o/**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise.**_

_**Dans ce deuxième chapitre :**_

→ _**Un mystérieux héritage**_

→ _**une fête d'anniversaire mouvementée**_

→ _**Organisation secrète**_

→ _**Première réunion.**_

_**Dites ce que vous en pensez. Dois je continuer ou pas ?**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.

_**Chapitre 2 : Héritage magique, Anniversaire et organisation secrète.**_

La semaine précédent les 17 ans de Harry passa à une vitesse folle. Draco et lui avaient terminé leurs devoirs de vacances que le potionniste avait relus, vérifié et corrigé. Severus leur donnait des cours de Potions, DCFM, Occlumencie, Magie noire et Sortilèges. D'ailleurs, le brun c'était considérablement amélioré dans cette matière qu'il trouvait plus facile sans sarcasmes et brimades en tout genre. Leurs emplois du temps étaient très chargés et tout trois étaient épuisés mais heureux. L'organisation dans la maison c'était vite faite et les négociations avaient été simples. Ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner à 8h, déjeunaient à midi et dînaient à 19h00. Le soir, ils lisaient dans le salon, jouaient aux échecs ou discutaient. Dès fois, les deux plus jeunes aidaient Severus dans ses recherches. Il avait beaucoup avancé dans sa potion pour guérir les parents de Neville et espérait qu'elle serait bientôt prête. Ce soir là, après un copieux dîné, ils avaient travaillé sur une version plus forte de la potion Tue Loup et avaient hâte que Remus la teste. Il y avait des mois de recherches pour un chaudron de 5 ou 6 fioles seulement. Ils avaient fini vers 22h30 et étaient aussitôt partis se coucher. Ils étaient tous les trois épuisés, la journée avait été longue.

Dans sa chambre, Harry dormait profondément. Pour une fois, il était seul. Depuis son arrivée, un blond de serpentard avait pris l'habitude de squater sa chambre mais ce soir là, en raison de leur fatigue, ce même serpentard avait décidé de dormir dans sa propre chambre. Plus les minutes passaient, plus le brun s'agitait dans son lit. Il avait chaud et se sentait courbaturé. Malgré la gêne et les douleurs lancinantes qui traversaient son corps, il ne se réveillait pas. Il était plongé dans un sommeil apaisant. Il ne passait des nuits correctes que depuis peu de temps. Depuis qu'il vivait chez Severus pour être exact. L'ancien espion avait enfin réussi à le faire s'améliorer en occlumencie et il n'était plus ennuyé par les visions de Voldemort. Il commença à s'agiter, ses mains se crispaient sur les draps, son corps était en sueur et une grimace de douleur déformait les traits de son visage.

Quand minuit sonna, il se réveilla en sursaut, poussa un hurlement de douleur et sa magie pulsa dans sa chambre fracassant tout autour de lui. La fenêtre vola en éclat et les meubles se fracassèrent contre les murs. Seul son lit semblait avoir résisté à la tempête. Il avait chaud, la sueur perlait sur son front, sa vision en revanche était parfaite alors qu'il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Une migraine affreuse avait pris possession de son crâne et le monde tanguait affreusement autour de lui. Il avait la nausée. Il entendit des pas précipités dans le couloir et la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit laissant place à un blond paniqué. Le brun était recroquevillé sur son lit, le corps prit d'affreux tremblements. Draco regarda Harry et poussa un cri de surprise. Il fut vite rejoint par Severus qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Tous deux regardaient le survivant, mâchoires tombantes, les yeux écarquillés. Le griffondore ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait. Toujours tremblant, il souffla.

- Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Le blond avança vers lui, le prit par la main, l'aida à se lever et le mena jusqu'à la salle de bain. Bien que la distance à parcourir soit courte, ce fut laborieux. Le brun avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient en cotons. Il avait la tête qui tournait, tout tanguait autour de lui. Un marteau piqueur semblait avoir élu domicile dans son crâne. Il finirent par arriver à destination, puis, le blond le mit face au miroir et...

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH ! Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? J'ai grandit, mes cheveux, ils sont plus longs et c'est quoi ce serpent et ce griffon sur ma hanche droite ? Mais merde ! En plus ils bougent !

En effet, Harry avait grandit, ses cheveux lui arrivaient désormais aux épaules et étaient parsemés de mèches bleues pétroles et il avait deux petits tatouages qui se baladaient sur sa peau bronzée. Autre fait significatif, sa vue était parfaite, il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes. Severus se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et regardait son fils adoptif avec fierté. Il savait que le brun était puissant mais à ce point. La magie qui crépitait autour de lui était instable et d'une puissance inimaginable. La magie de Voldemort lui même n'était pas aussi puissante. Il allait devoir apprendre à la maîtriser rapidement.

- Tu viens de recevoir un héritage magique. Maintenant, il va falloir découvrir lequel. Il ne faut pas oublier qui sont tes ancêtres. Godric Griffondore était mage de combat et Merlin un mage élémentaire. Ça ne peut être qu'un des deux, à moins que ce ne soit un mélange des deux. En tout cas, tu viens de recevoir une importante quantité de magie. Viens te recoucher. Je vais te donner quelques potions. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Le jeune homme ne discuta pas, il était épuisé. Il sortit de sa salle de bain et se jeta presque aussitôt sur son lit. Il baillait largement et ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Le potionniste lui donna alors une potion contre la fièvre, une autre pour apaiser sa magie et une sommeil sans rêve. Il devait dormir pour récupérer. Dès que le brun but la dernière fiole, il s'écroula comme une masse. Severus déposa un baiser sur son front et quitta la chambre. Draco se retrouva seul avec le survivant. Il l'observa un long moment puis vint s'installer à ses côtés. Il était un peu gêné mais il se sentait si bien en compagnie de Harry. La respiration calme et apaisée du brun finit par avoir raison de lui et il plongea lentement dans les limbes du sommeil.

Quand le brun s'éveilla, il était presque midi et il était seul dans son grand lit. Il avait l'impression que des lutins de cornouailles dansaient la macarena dans sa tête ou qu'il était passé sous le Poudlard express. Il s'assit et resta un moment sans bouger. Autour de lui le monde tanguait encore. Petit à petit, son environnement sembla se stabiliser. Quand il fut certain de pouvoir tenir debout, il chercha ses lunettes à tâtons avant de se souvenir qu'il n'en avait plus besoin. Il se leva et pénétra aussitôt dans la salle de bain. Il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Il se glissa sous le jet brûlant et laissa l'eau chaude dévaler sur son corps détendant chacun de ses muscles et éveillant doucement son esprit. Il vit le serpent et le griffon tatoués sur sa peau se promener sur son ventre et esquissa un sourire. Il chatouilla son serpent du bout du doigt et le reptile poussa des petits sifflements frénétiques. Le rire cristallin de Harry retentit dans la salle de bain. Il était heureux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se décida à sortir de la douche, se sécha, s'habilla, se coiffa et quitta sa chambre.

Dès qu'il arriva dans le salon, il fut accueillis par les visages souriants de Severus et Draco. Il prit place à leurs côtés et se servit à manger.

- Bon Anniversaire ! Lui crièrent ils dans un bel ensemble.

- Merci. Marmonna t-il encore un peu gêné par son mal de tête.

Le repas se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Draco pensait déjà à la fête qu'il allait organiser pour le soir même. Severus réfléchissait à quels ouvrages pourraient le renseigner sur l'héritage magique que son fils adoptif venait de recevoir et Harry se disait que si son mal de crâne persistait, se claquer la tête contre un mur était peut être une solution envisageable. Il était assez pâle et légèrement tremblant. Alors qu'il allait se lever pour retourner dans sa chambre et dormir vaincu par sa migraine. Le potionniste lui donna une fiole contenant un liquide bleu pâle. Il jaugea l'objet, haussa les épaules, l'ouvrit et l'ingurgita. Aussitôt, il sentit son mal de tête s'évanouir et son esprit s'éclaircir. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Finalement la journée ne commençait pas si mal que ça. Il prenait 17 ans et avait donc le droit de se servir de la magie légalement maintenant. Il allait pouvoir passer son permis de transplannage et il avait pleinement accès à son héritage. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait était ce mystérieux héritage magique. Il était un sorcier puissant, il le savait, on le lui avait suffisamment répété, mais, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer qu'il le soit autant. Il avait reçu son capital magique manquant au cours de la nuit et il sentait sa magie pulser autour de lui à chacun de ses mouvements. Alors qu'il mangeait encore, affamé comme jamais, il vit Draco se lever et quitter la table après lui avoir adressé un petit sourire.

Le blond se rendit dans sa chambre. Contrairement à celle de Harry, elle était plutôt petite. Elle était composée d'un grand lit, de deux chevets, d'un bureau et d'une armoire couleur miel. Les draps étaient verts clairs. Elle était assez lumineuse et sur son armoire, un hibou grand duc dormait profondément. Il prit place à son bureau, sortit des parchemins vierges, sa plume et son encrier et rédigea plusieurs messages. Pour la fête d'anniversaire de Harry, il avait décidé d'inviter Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Même si Harry les connaissaient peu, il était persuadé qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre avec lui. Le matin même, il avait reçu une lettre de sa mère qui lui annonçait sa venue. Narcissa Black (puisqu'elle avait repris son nom de jeune fille) serait donc présente ce soir là. Il confia les missives à son hibou qu'il regarda partir par la fenêtre ouverte. Il regagna ensuite le salon où il trouva son parrain et Harry en pleine séance d'entraînement.

Les meubles avaient été réduits et repoussés contre les murs, une bulle de protection avait été créée autour d'eux et ils venaient de se lancer dans un duel magique. Le potionniste n'épargnait pas le plus jeune qui lui rendait coups pour coups.

- Expelliarmus ! Hurla Snape.

- Protego ! Impédimenta !

- Protego !

- Rictusempra !

- Levicorpus !

Le plus vieux ne pu éviter le sort et se retrouva pendu au plafond par les pieds. Il grognait contre le sale morveux qui utilisait des techniques serpentardes, que c'était injuste et puis na ! Un vrai môme pensa Draco qui retenait un fou rire. Le blond avait les larmes aux yeux et son corps tremblait. Son parrain avait vraiment l'air ridicule comme ça. Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry relâcha son sort. Severus toucha à peine le sol qu'il hurla...

- Reductor !

Harry plongea de côté pour esquiver le sort et renvoya un jambencoton. Le professeur se retrouva sur le sol et envoya un expalliarmus puissant. Harry parvint à garder sa baguette mais fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'assomma en se cognant contre le mur. Il secoua la tête pour retrouver ses esprit et se releva doucement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne. Sans crier gare, Severus passa de l'entraînement au duel à celui d'occlumencie.

- Legilimens !

Les images commencèrent à affluer. Harry serrant Sirius dans ses bras, riant avec ses amis, rencontrant Hagrid et apprenant sa condition de sorcier puis le plus jeune hurla _« NON ! »_ avant de le repousser violemment de son esprit. Le professeur fut éjecté à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Il se releva en grimaçant, vint se placer devant le brun et parla d'une voix calme et empreinte de fierté.

- C'est pas mal Harry mais tu dois apprendre à protéger ton esprit tout le temps. Tu m'as repoussé plus rapidement que d'habitude. C'est bien.

L'entraînement avait duré bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait. Severus envoya le griffondore se laver et se changer avant de se diriger vers son laboratoire qui lui servait aussi de bureau. Une fois sur place, il sortit deux volumes anciens de sa bibliothèque et entreprit de les lire. Il espérait y trouver des réponses sur le mystérieux héritage de son fils adoptif. Son intuition lui disait qu'il avait reçu un mélange des deux mais il pouvait toujours se tromper. Le fait que Harry se retrouve avec deux tatouages magiques sur la peau confirmait quelque peu ses soupçons. Il trouva un chapitre très intéressent dans le premier livre et commença à prendre des notes.

_« Lorsque le mage élémentaire reçoit son héritage, un tatouage magique apparaît sur sa peau. Ce dernier sera en accord avec l'élément que le mage maîtrisera le mieux. Ainsi, si il s'agit d'une créature magique volante, cela signifiera que l'élément le mieux contrôlé est celui de l'air. _

_Il y a quelques exceptions, si le sorcier à un Phoenix de glace tatoué alors il maîtrisera l'air et l'eau. S'il s'agit d'un phoenix de feu, il maîtrisera le feu et l'air, etc etc. Il sera possible au mage élémentaire de posséder deux formes animagus. Une forme non magique chat, loup, rat etc etc et une autre magique griffon, phoenix, licorne, dragon etc etc. _

_Un mage élémentaire est bien plus qu'un simple sorcier, sa puissance est inimaginable pour un sorcier commun. Il devra apprendre à gérer sa magie au plus vite au risque que cette dernière ne se retourne contre lui. D'autant plus si son héritage est couplé à un autre. »_

Bon, il avait la certitude que Harry était un élémentaire d'air, c'était déjà un début de réponse. Pourtant, il avait ressentit une puissance autre que la magie élémentaire. Puis le griffondore avait deux tatouages sur la peau. Il continua de parcourir le premier volume mais n'y trouva rien de vraiment probant. Il sortit donc le deuxième volume, souffla doucement dessus pour enlever l'épaisse couche de poussière qui y avait élue domicile et l'ouvrit. Les premiers chapitres étaient barbants et sans aucun intérêt. Il allait abandonner quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait.

_« **Mage de combat.** _

_Les mages de combats sont très rares et on peut aisément dire que depuis Godric Griffondore, il n'en existe plu. Aucun des descendants de ce dernier n'ayant jusqu'à ce jour reçu l'héritage si précieux et rare. Ils sont séparé en plusieurs catégories :_

_**Mage de combat type guerrier :** Sa magie est puissante et il manie parfaitement les épées et les combats directs dit combat au corps à corps. Il dégage une aura de puissance qui fait plier les plus braves. Sa magie est communément appelée Magie Guerrière. Son tatouage magique est le plus souvent un Lion ou un Ours symboles de puissance._

_**Mage de combat type archer :** Il sera doué pour tout ce qui est combat à distance. Tir à l'arc, dague de lancée, frondes. Sa magie sera surtout basée sur l'enchantement de ses armes. Ainsi, il placera des poisons sur ses flèches ou pourra les enflammer à sa guise. Sa magie est appelée Magie d'imprégnation. Son tatouage magique est souvent un petit lynx ou un rapace qui sont doués d'une excellente vision._

_**Mage de combat type assassin :** Probablement le plus puissant de part sa nature rusée et fourbe. Il est spécialisé dans l'utilisation des disques de combat magique, des poignards, des dagues etc etc. Il attaquera le plus souvent de dos et il est spécialisé dans les poisons et l'art de la dissimulation. Il est une ombre redoutable. Sa magie est basée sur l'affaiblissement de l'ennemi jusqu'à causer la mort de ce dernier. Elle est aussi appelée Magie Nécromancienne. Son tatouage magique est le plus souvent un serpent ou un renard symboles de ruses. _

_Qu'ils soient de n'importe quel type, les mages de combats sont des êtres puissants qui n'ont pas pour habitude d'avoir de la compassion ou de la pitié face à l'ennemi. Bien entraîné, ils sont impitoyables et ne font aucun cadeau. Cet héritage peut être couplé à un autre mais ce phénomène ne c'est jamais produit jusqu'à ce jour. »_

Il poussa un soupir, reposa le livre sur son bureau en prenant garde de marquer la page à laquelle il c'était arrêté puis sortit de son antre. Il avait trouvé des réponses mais il lui fallait aussi trouver comment entraîner Harry. Il ne connaissait rien à ce type de magie et les livres qui auraient dû apprendre au jeune homme à gérer son héritage avaient disparu depuis très longtemps. Il décida de repenser à tout ça bien plus tard. Il n'avait plus vraiment de temps. Draco lui avait dit qu'il devait être au salon pour 18h. Il devait aller se laver et se préparer sinon il serait en retard et il ne supportait pas ça.

Quand il pénétra dans le salon pour se rendre à sa chambre, la pièce avait changé. La table avait été dressée avec soin. Une nappe bleue claire avait été mise, des assiettes mauves, des verres en cristal et des serviettes d'un bleu plus profond avaient été disposées. Il y avait des petits bouquets de fleurs et des bougies parfumées un peu partout. Des ballons étaient accrochés aux murs et suspendus au plafond et une banderole sur laquelle était inscrit _« Joyeux Anniversaire Harry ! »_ flottait dans les airs. Draco c'était surpassé. Plus loin, il y avait une table sur laquelle des cadeaux avaient déjà été posés. Elle ne servirait visiblement qu'à ça. Il se demandait qui Draco avait invité, le blond n'avait rien voulu lui dire et il avait jugé préférable de ne pas insister. Il se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre. Sur place, il prit une douche rapide puis enfila un pantalon noir et une chemise tout aussi noire. Il était d'accord pour abandonner ses robes austères mais il était hors de question qu'il porte quelque chose de coloré.

Dans sa chambre, Harry boudait. Il c'était lavé, il avait enfilé un jean beige et une chemise verte, ses cheveux étaient coiffés et parsemés de petites tresses éparses, il était très beau. Cependant, quand il avait voulu sortir de sa chambre, Draco était arrivé comme une furie, l'avait repoussé à l'intérieur et l'y avait enfermé sans un mot. Le brun c'était alors jeté sur son lit en grognant et avait commencé à fixer le plafond. Il s'ennuyait et surtout il était énervé contre ce sale blondinet arrogant, serpentard et très sexy. Oui, Draco était sexy et d'ailleurs il le rendait fou mais ce n'était pas le sujet. Comment avait il osé l'enfermer ainsi sans donner aucune explication ? Il pestait en fixant un point imaginaire sur son plafond et tentait de calmer sa magie qui prenait un malin plaisir à se rebeller. Depuis qu'il c'était réveillé, il avait déjà pulvérisé deux vases, la vitre de sa chambre, la paroi de sa cabine de douche et d'autres choses encore. Il avait passé un temps fou à réparer ce qu'il avait brisé sans le vouloir. Maîtriser sa magie n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Il poussa un nouveau soupire, se leva, ouvrit sa fenêtre et s'assit sur le rebord en fixant l'horizon. Le ciel était clair et le soleil brillait, une légère brise courait sur ses joues en une douce caresse. Il sentit son esprit et sa magie s'apaiser un peu.

Draco était fier de lui. Il avait enfermé Harry dans sa chambre et avait jeté un sortilège de silence sur sa porte. Le brun n'entendait donc rien de ce qui se passait dans la maison. Théo et Blaise venaient d'arriver et avaient serré le blond dans leurs bras, ravis de le retrouver. La sonnette retentit de nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus Lupin, Neville et Luna. Le blond leur fit un petit sourire gêné et les invita à entrer. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait jamais été très tendre avec eux à Poudlard. Il les guida au salon où il les fit s'installer confortablement. Severus rejoignit le groupe. Il salua chaleureusement le lycanthrope et entama aussitôt une conversation avec lui. Le blond n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette image surréaliste car la sonnette retentissait de nouveau. Il fonça vers la porte et l'ouvrit un large sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Face à lui se tenait Narcissa Black, belle et radieuse. Elle était tellement souriante, elle semblait si heureuse. Elle ouvrit les bras et Draco s'y jeta.

- Bonjour maman.

- Bonjour mon p'tit dragon. Je suis si heureuse de te voir. Tu as l'air en forme.

- Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir. Tu m'as manqué.

Ils se séparèrent et en bon hôte, il la guida au salon où elle salua l'assistance avec douceur. Le jeune serpentard laissa les invités se débrouiller un moment. Il devait allé chercher un brun un peu grognon. Il entra dans la chambre de Harry sans frapper faisant sursauter ce dernier qui était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte. Il approcha doucement de lui, lui prit la main et dit doucement.

- Désolé de t'avoir enfermé mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je vais te bander les yeux et tu vas me suivre.

- Hors de question ! Cria le brun alors qu'a nouveau la vitre de sa fenêtre volait en éclat. Il grogna un reparo pour la remettre en place.

- Harry tu ne commences pas ! Obéis ou je te jure que je te castre !

Le survivant déglutit difficilement et décida que finalement, il était peut être mieux pour sa survie de se laissé faire. Draco mit un bandeau noir sur ses yeux puis ils sortirent de la chambre en silence. Il se laissa guider jusqu'au salon en grognant un peu mais il était bêtement heureux. La main du blond était douce et chaude. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce, un _« Joyeux Anniversaire ! »_ tonitruant retentit et le serpentard lui enleva son bandeau. Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les personnes présentes. Il reconnut Luna, Neville, Remus, Nott Junior, Zabini et Narcissa, la mère de Draco. Il se tourna vers le blond et l'enlaça avec force en chuchotant un _« merci »_ ému. C'était la première fois qu'il avait droit à une fête d'anniversaire. Il salua ensuite chacun des invités. Jamais il n'aurait pu rêver plus bel anniversaire. Il ne regrettait même pas l'absence de Ron et Hermione. Il avait définitivement fait une croix sur leur amitié. Il se sentait si bien. Toutes les personnes présentes ce soir étaient là pour Harry. Pas pour le survivant, l'élu ou que savait il encore. Non, juste pour Harry, juste pour lui.

Quand tout le monde fut confortablement installé, Kreattur, Winky et Dobby pénétrèrent dans la pièce pour servir un apéritif agrémenté de petits toasts de toutes le couleurs. Les discussions débutaient de tout côté et l'ambiance était joyeuse. Harry c'était installé dans un coin avec Remus, ils discutaient. Ça faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

- Alors comment vas tu Remus ?

- Très bien. Surtout maintenant que la pleine lune est passée. Heureusement, la potion de Severus est de plus en plus efficace et je ressens moins les effets du loup maintenant.

- Je suis vraiment ravi pour toi.

- J'ai été étonné quand j'ai appris que Severus t'avait adopté mais je suis vraiment heureux pour toi.

- Merci.

- Tu as changé. Ton physique mais aussi ta magie. Elle est différente, plus puissante, plus instable. Tu as reçu un héritage magique n'est ce pas ?

- Oui mais nous ne savons pas encore lequel.

À ce moment, Severus se racla un peu la gorge puis prit la parole.

- En fait j'ai trouvé. J'y ai passé presque tout l'après midi.

Le visage de Harry s'illumina. Il allait enfin savoir en quoi consistait son mystérieux héritage. Le potionniste reprit alors la parole.

- Tu as reçu un mélange des deux. Par rapport à tes tatouages, je peux te dire que tu es élémentaire d'air et mage de combat de type assassin.

- Type assassin ? Interrogea le brun peu rassuré.

- Oui. En fait tu maîtrises les poisons, les sorts affaiblissants, les poignards, les disques de combats magique et autre. Ta magie de combat est la magie nécromancienne. Le problème va être de trouver les livres qui te permettront d'apprendre à gérer tes pouvoirs. Pour la magie élémentaire je peux t'aider un peu mais pour le reste.

Remus allait reprendre la parole mais Luna et Neville venaient d'approcher. La blonde se jeta dans les bras du survivant et déposa un baiser sur son front. Luna était parfois très curieuse. Le griffondore se sentit rougir peu habitué à cette marque d'affection par d'autres personnes que Ron et Hermione. À cette pensée, un voile de tristesse flotta un moment dans ses prunelles vertes avant de disparaître.

- Hermione est vraiment stupide. Que tu sois attiré par les hommes ne lui donnait pas le droit de te faire autant de mal Harry. Tu mérites d'être heureux avec Draco.

Le brun s'étouffa avec sa salive et vira au cramoisi. La blonde avait le don de sortir des phrases totalement hors sujet. Il prit soudain conscience de ce qu'elle venait de dire et se figea. Luna venait d'annoncer à tous qu'il était homosexuel et insinuait qu'il était en couple avec Draco. Pas que cette option lui déplaise mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il attendait les réactions de l'assemblée, un quelconque rejet ou commentaire acide mais rien ne vint. Il releva doucement la tête et constata que tous le regardaient avec le sourire. Il sourit à son tour et l'incident fut rapidement oublié.

Peu de temps après, Draco vint se joindre à eux pour discuter un peu. La conversation sur l'héritage magique de Harry avait prit fin avec la réflexion de Luna. La soirée avançait à la fois rapidement et lentement. C'était tout du moins l'impression que le survivant avait. Il ne souhaitait aucunement qu'elle se termine. Il était dans ses pensées quand Dobby entra dans la pièce annonçant joyeusement que c'était l'heure du repas. Ils prirent place autour de la table dressée par Draco et les elfes apportèrent de succulents mets. Ils entreprirent de manger dans une ambiance légère et festive. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de discuter avec Blaise, Théo ou même Narcissa mais il devait avouer qu'ils étaient géniaux tous les trois. L'ex Mrs Malfoy lui parla un peu de Sirius et il en fut heureux. Elle avait une autre vision de l'homme que celle des maraudeurs ou de Severus. Elle l'avait connu comme un membre de sa famille et avait toujours apprécié ce cousin blagueur et bon vivant. Il avait trouvé en Nott et Zabini des garçons rieurs, plutôt mûrs pour leur âge et profondément contre les idées de Voldemort. Bref, des nouveaux alliés dans la bataille qu'il allait mener. Tuer ou être tué, c'était son destin et il avait décidé de le prendre bien en main et de se lancer activement dans cette guerre.

Les discussions allaient bon trains et tous s'appréciaient. Les plus jeunes venaient d'entamer un débat très animé sur le Quidditch. Remus et Severus avaient une conversation civilisée. Une grande complicité était en train de naître entre tous. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit coupant cours aux discussions. Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur. Il ne manquait personne à la fête. Qui pouvait bien venir ici à une heure pareil ? Harry fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva, prit sa baguette fermement dans sa main et s'engouffra dans l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur deux yeux bleus rieurs qui l'observaient. Il crut un instant que Albus était face à lui et sentit la colère monter en lui. Rage qui retomba quand il réalisa que ce n'était pas le vieux citronné.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter Snape et Bon anniversaire.

- Abelforth Dumbledore ! Bonsoir. Euh... Merci.

Il fixa un instant l'homme complètement ahurit puis se décala pour le laisser entrer et le guida jusqu'au salon. Les conversations qui avaient repris cessèrent dès leur arrivée dans la pièce. Severus fusilla le vieil homme du regard et ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix.

- Je suis venu pour vous parler. Pour vous avertir.

- Que ce passe t-il Abelforth ? Demanda le survivant.

- Mon frère Albus est entré dans une rage noire quand il a appris que les Dursley n'étaient plus tes tuteurs et que Severus t'avait adopté. Il tente toutes les démarches possibles pour annuler l'adoption.

Harry se crispa et sentit une vague de colère et de haine pure s'insinuer dans ses veines. Non seulement le vieux fou l'avait envoyé chez les Dursley où il avait faillit mourir mais en plus, il se permettait de continué à vouloir gérer sa vie. Si l'homme avait été en face de lui, il aurait pu le tuer en cet instant. La porte fenêtre et plusieurs vases volèrent en éclat. Il était réellement hors de lui et les invités c'étaient légèrement tassés sur leurs sièges. Il en venait même à souhaiter que Albus n'ait pas survécu à la tentative de meurtre de juin. Puis finalement, il hurla sa rage faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- CE VIEUX FOU NE ME LAISSERA DONC JAMAIS ETRE HEUREUX ?

- Harry. Calmes toi. Il n'arrivera pas à annuler cette adoption. On ne le laissera pas faire. Déclara Severus dans une tentative d'apaisement.

- Très bien ! Il veut la guerre, il l'aura ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec l'ordre. Je vais créer ma propre organisation pour combattre Voldemort. Ça fait déjà un moment que j'y pense. Cet événement ne fait que précipiter les choses. Le vieux fou n'aura plus aucune prise sur moi ! C'est terminé ! Je ne suis pas une arme qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise !

- On est avec toi Harry. Lança Neville les yeux brillants de détermination.

- Que proposes tu ? Demanda Luna de son habituel voix rêveuse.

Le jeune homme commença à se calmer. Il vint reprendre place à la table invitant Abelforth à se joindre à eux d'un geste de le main. Draco et Severus réparèrent les dégâts de quelques coups de baguettes et Harry prit la parole.

- Je veux créer une organisation dans laquelle tout le monde sera accepté. Que se soit un sorcier, un cracmol, un moldu ou une créature magique pourvu que son objectif soit le même que le mien à savoir la destruction de Voldemort. Chacun aura un rôle bien précis. Nous aurons des entraînements en duels magique et non magique. Il nous faudra un QG pour se rencontrer en dehors de Poudlard. J'ai beaucoup d'idées mais il faut que je vois si les personnes auxquelles je pense seront partantes pour me suivre.

- En tout cas nous on est avec toi Harry. Répondit Remus un brin de fierté dans la voix.

Tous hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis Blaise prit la parole.

- Comment vas tu appeler ton organisation ?

- On avait l'AD avant. Déclara Neville.

- Je veux me démarquer de Dumbledore. Je vais pas appeler mon organisation l'Armée de Dumbledore. Répondit Harry.

Ce fut un Remus au regard malicieux qui prit la parole.

- Harry ?

- Oui Remus.

- Que suis je ?

- Un loup garou. Répondit le brun sceptique.

- Et ton animagus ?

- Un loup noir.

- Qu'est ce que je te dis souvent ?

- Que je fais parti de ta meute. Que je suis ton louveteau.

- Et maintenant, de qui es tu le descendant ?

- Euh... Des Maraudeurs.

- Donc ?

- Mais oui... _« La Meute Des Maraudeurs »_ ! Merci Mus' !

Tous sourirent. Leur organisation avait un nom et commençait à vraiment prendre vie. Il fallait qu'ils mettent en place certaines règles et autre mais c'était déjà un bon début.

- Il nous faudrait un signe de reconnaissance. Lança Théo.

- Pour ça aussi je peux vous aider. Rétorqua Remus.

Il leva sa manche droite, lança un revelio sur son poignet et là, une tête de loup hurlant à la lune entrecoupé d'un M stylisé apparut. Harry lança à son tour le sort laissant apparaître le même dessin. Ce tatouage permettait à Remus et lui de se retrouver, de communiquer et autre. Grâce à se tatouage, ils pouvaient connaître en permanence les pensées de l'autre et son état de santé. Quand Harry avait été battu, Remus l'avait sentit aux portes de la mort mais c'était la pleine lune cette nuit là et il n'avait rien pu faire. Quand il avait sentit que quelqu'un soignait son protégé et qu'il allait mieux, il avait été rassuré.

- Vous voulez nous marquer ? Demanda Narcissa incrédule.

- Non. Rétorqua Harry, puis, il reprit plus calmement. En fait ce tatouage nous sert à nous rassembler, à communiquer et pleins d'autres choses intéressantes mais le plus important est que, contrairement à la marque des ténèbres, il est réversible. Quand j'aurai accompli la prophétie, vous pourrez décider de le garder ou l'enlever.

Tous étaient dans leurs pensées. Ils avaient vraiment envie d'entrer dans la meute et d'aider Harry mais se faire marquer, pour certains c'était un mauvais souvenir. D'après ce que disait le jeune griffondore, elle pouvait être enlevée par la suite. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était bien plus discrète que la marque des ténèbres et pouvait être dissimulée aussi. Du côté des plus jeunes, ce fut Luna qui débloqua la situation. Elle se leva, se planta devant Harry, déposa un baiser sur son front, lui tendit son poignet droit et murmura.

- J'ai confiance en toi Harry.

Le brun lui fit un large sourire, attrapa son poignet, pointa sa baguette dessus et susurra une incantation en latin. Une lueur bleu d'azur sortie de sa baguette et le tatouage apparut sur le poignet de la blonde qui arbora un sourire satisfait. Aucune douleur, juste un sentiment de joie intense. L'impression d'appartenir à une grande famille. Abelforth se leva alors à son tour et comme la blonde avant lui, présenta son poignet droit à Harry. S'en suivit un défilé de toutes les personnes présentes.

- Qui est doué en sortilèges ? Demanda le griffondore.

Théo et Luna levèrent la main. Le brun reprit alors la parole.

- J'ai besoin de créer un contrat magique qui empêcherait quiconque à part nous créateurs de la meute à révéler son existence. Il faut aussi un sort assez similaire au fidélitas, un sort qui permettrait de garder un secret mais ce serait nous tous qui serions les gardiens du secret.

- Ok. On va travailler là dessus. Répondit Théo.

- Je vais aussi organiser des entraînements. Il me faut aussi quelqu'un de doué en gestion pour gérer nos biens et nos fonds.

- Je peux m'en charger pour le moment mais j'aurai besoin d'aide par la suite.

- Bien Miss Black...

Harry fit venir à lui des parchemins vierges, une plume et un encrier puis commença à prendre des notes. Il s'adressa au groupe fraîchement formé.

- Narcissa est à l'intendance et Luna et Théo aux sortilèges.

- Blaise et moi on est aussi très doué en rituels anciens, civilisations anciennes, Runes et langues anciennes.

- Bien, je note que vous gérer les traductions et les recherches sur le sujet. Merci Théo.

- Il me faut des potionnistes. Lança le brun avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Je pense que Draco et moi pourrions le faire.

- J'en doute pas Severus.

- Je pense que notre expert en botanique sera Neville.

Le griffondore maladroit hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Son don pour la botanique était sa fierté. Il avait déjà une collection de plantes impressionnante. Il avait même réussi à ressusciter certaines espèces de plantes qui avaient disparu ou presque.

- Il faut quelqu'un pour nous apprendre la magie noire, les impardonnables, l'occlumencie et la légilimencie.

- Severus et moi allons nous en charger. Répondit Narcissa.

- Pour la DCFM Remus et moi devrions être au point.

Le brun fit un petit sourire et nota sur son parchemin.

- Il va nous manquer des entraîneurs en duel magique et non magique, des fournisseurs de gadget et accessoires, quelqu'un pour la métamorphose, au moins un médicomage, des espions auprès de l'ordre, du ministère et de Voldemort et encore d'autres choses que nous mettrons au point dans les semaines à venir.

- Pour le médicomage je peux m'en chargé, j'ai fait des études de médicomagie même si je n'ai jamais pratiqué. Lança Abelforth.

- Très bien, je le note. Je vais contacter certaines personnes que je vais convoquer pour notre première réunion. Alors je pense qu'il serait bon de faire un petit récapitulatif de ce que nous avons décidé pour le moment.

**Intendance : Narcissa Black**

**Sortilèges : Théodore Nott et Luna Lovegood**

**Rituels anciens, Langues anciennes, Runes et civilisations anciennes : Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini.**

**Potions et Poisons : Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy.**

**Botanique et soins au créatures magiques : Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood**

**Magie Noire, Impardonnable, Occlumencie et légilimencie : Narcissa Black et Severus Snape.**

**DCFM : Remus Lupin et Harry Potter**

**Médicomagie : Abelforth Dumbledore.**

Ils décidèrent que tous les biens de l'organisation seraient pour le moment stockés chez Narcissa. C'était moins risqué puisqu'elle ne vivait plus en Angleterre. Harry écrivit des messages à Fred et George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Kinsgley Shackelbolt, Nymphadora Tonks, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. C'était déjà un bon début pensait il. Il espérait que les contrats seraient prêt pour le prochain rassemblement. Il y avait encore tellement à organiser. La rentrée était pour dans un mois et Draco et lui regagneraient Poudlard vers le 26 Aout en même temps que Severus. Il annonça que la première vraie réunion de la meute aurait lieu dans une semaine. Ils parlèrent encore un moment du groupe puis revinrent à ce qui les avaient amené ici en cette soirée de fin juillet, l'anniversaire de Harry.

Draco avança vers le brun, lui prit la main et le guida vers la table couverte de cadeaux. Le griffondore était un peu gêné, il était peu habitué à ce genre d'attentions. Depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard, il recevait chaque années des cadeaux par hiboux mais n'avait pas encore eu de vrai fête d'anniversaire. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de cadeaux. Dudley était gâté chaque année mais lui non. Il se contentait de regarder son cousin ouvrir ses paquets. Il prit alors le premier cadeau et l'ouvrit. Il venait de Neville. Le jeune homme lui avait offert une nouvelle paire de gants pour le Quidditch et un kit d'entretien pour son balai. De la part de Luna, il eut un abonnement d'un an au chicaneur et un objet dont il ne voyait pas trop l'utilité. C'était un genre de grosse sphère qui changeait tout le temps de couleur. Draco lui avait offert une nouvelle cape et un bracelet en forme de serpent se mordant la queue. Severus avait opté pour des volumes rares de DCFM, Remus avait fait un album photo avec les maraudeurs dedans et un livre sur les mages de combats. Il reçu aussi un livre sur les sortilèges de guérisons basiques de la part de Narcissa, des friandises de chez Honeydukes de Blaise et Théo et un disque de combat en platine orné de runes anciennes par Abelforth. En découvrant ce cadeau, il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais le vieil homme lui répondit par un sourire innocent, trop peut être mais Harry n'insista pas plus. Il était ravi. Il les remercia tous chaleureusement. Il était déjà tard et après avoir mangé de la gâteau et dégusté des boissons chaudes ou autres digestifs, les invités quittèrent peu à peu la petite maison.

Dès que la maison fut déserte, Severus s'enferma dans son laboratoire comme tous les soirs et Draco et Harry gagnèrent la chambre du brun. Le survivant se sentait bien, il était détendu, heureux. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit et continuèrent à discuter de cette soirée d'anniversaire un peu surréaliste. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils glissèrent lentement dans le sommeil.

La semaine passa à une vitesse folle. Entre les entraînements, les recherches sur les pouvoirs de Harry et les différentes personnes à contacter pour la meute, ils n'eurent pas une seconde à eux. La semaine avait été rythmée par des attaques du mage noir et le survivant était heureux d'avoir enfin un bon niveau en occlumencie, il avait pu passer des nuits normales. Dumbledore avait fait un scandale au ministère et Rita Skeeter c'était empressée de critiquer les méthodes du vieux fou dans la gazette. Bref, tout allait bien, si on oubliait la fatigue qui minait les membres de la petite maison. Le lendemain, les créateurs de la meute devaient venir pour la première réunion. Harry était installé à la table du salon à moitié endormi face à son petit déjeuner. Il porta son bol de café à ses lèvres quand Hedwidge et deux autres hiboux firent irruption dans le salon et déposèrent des lettres devant lui. Il reposa doucement son bol et prit la première.

_« Salut Harry,_

_Nous avons bien reçu ta lettre et nous serons présent demain. Charlie viendra aussi. Ginny et Percy étaient présents quand nous avons reçu ton message et veulent à tout prix venir avec nous._

_À demain,_

_Fred et George »_

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Alors comme ça cinq Weasley sur les neuf que comptait la famille seraient présents le lendemain. S'ils acceptaient tous de rejoindre la meute se serait parfait. Puis il aurait un espion tout trouvé au ministère. Percy était un proche du ministre. Puis, le troisième des Weasley était très bon acteur. Il avait semblant de détester Harry alors qu'en faite, ils avaient des contacts assez réguliers. Il prit la deuxième missive qui était de Kingsley et Tonks qui annonçaient eux aussi qu'ils seraient présent. Dean et Seamus viendraient aussi avec deux invités surprise selon eux. Bien qu'il soit curieux, Harry décida de ne pas demander d'explications. Tout semblait se passer au mieux. D'un petit mouvement de baguette, il envoya les lettres dans sa chambre et continua tranquillement son petit déjeuner.

La journée passa très vite entre des devoirs de potion donnés par Severus et les séances d'entraînements au duel magique et en occlumencie. Il c'était beaucoup amélioré dans de nombreux domaines. Draco et lui étaient de plus en plus proches, ils discutaient beaucoup et s'amusaient énormément à différents jeux sorciers ou moldus. Ils avaient bien plus de points communs qu'ils ne se l'étaient imaginé. Jamais Harry n'aurait pensé que le blond soit si sympa. Avec leur passif, ils avaient eu quelques disputes mais rien de très important. Ils avaient décidé de laisser le passé de côté ainsi que les préjugés tenaces et apprenaient à se connaître. Et puis, depuis que le survivant était libéré de Dumbledore, il semblait enfin être lui même. Il ne jouait plus de rôle. Il se montrait enfin sous son vrai jour. Un jeune homme vivant, bourré d'humour, au caractère bien trempé, usant de sarcasmes et rusé comme un serpentard à ses heures perdues. Plus besoin d'être saint Potter, de jouer les jeune homme parfait. Il se sentait libre.

Le soir venu, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, s'installa à son bureau, sortit des parchemins vierges et entreprit de noter toute une liste de choses à laquelle il devait penser pour la réunion du lendemain. Draco lui était dans sa chambre, faits très rare depuis quelques temps. Il était assis sur son lit et lisait un roman moldu. Quand à Severus, il était dans son laboratoire et travaillait sur ses recherches. Il venait de trouver quelque chose pour la potion qui devait guérir les Londubat. Il mit le nouvel ingrédient dans le chaudron, tourna 30 fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et laissa reposer la potion pendant vingt minutes. Elle prit alors une magnifique teinte jaune soleil. Il poussa un petit cri de victoire, il était très proche de la fin. D'un mouvement de baguette, il enferma son chaudron dans un globe en verre et quitta la pièce. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit s'endormant tout habillé.

Le lendemain, la journée passa à la vitesse de l'éclair. Ils c'étaient tout trois levé tôt, avaient ingurgité un rapide petit déjeuner et c'étaient lancé dans une séance d'entraînement épuisante. Ils avaient ensuite prit une douche, déjeuner et fait une sieste bien méritée. Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le salon et en modifiaient un peu la disposition. Des longs canapés et des fauteuils étaient disposés en U, il y avait plusieurs tables basses sur lesquels des boissons, des friandises et des pâtisseries étaient posés. Dobby, Winky et Kreattur allaient et venaient en chantant joyeusement de leurs petites voix nasillardes. À 18h, comme prévus une semaine plus tôt, les créateurs de le meute apparurent dans le salon. Leur tatouage permettait de se rendre auprès d'une personne portant le même. Il suffisait qu'ils pensent à cette personne et qu'ils ressentent l'envie de la rejoindre. Beaucoup commençaient seulement à saisir l'utilité de ce tatouage. Le brun les accueillis avec le sourire et leur indiqua leur place à la table d'honneur.

- Bonsoir à tous. Bienvenue à la première réunion de la meute. Les personnes que j'ai contacté ont toutes répondu présentes. Elles vont arrivées dans quelques minutes, il y a même 4 personnes de plus que ce que j'avais prévu.

- Tu peux en compter 6 Harry. Deux personnes sont venues me trouver à l'auberge, elles voulaient de tes nouvelles et pestaient contre mon frère. Je leur ai donc conseillé de venir ce soir et elle ont accepté. elles seront là aussi à 18h30.

- Oh... D'accord, merci Abelforth.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement de toutes les choses à mettre en place le soir même. Trouver un rôle à chacun des nouveaux membres, si tous acceptaient d'entrer dans l'organisation bien sûr. Si certains refusaient, ils seraient soumis à l'oubliette même si Harry détestait ce genre de choses. Luna et Théo avaient travaillé toute la semaine ensemble et avaient avancé sur le contrat magique. Il ne leur manquait presque rien pour qu'il soit au point. Ils avaient quand même préparé une version de ce dernier, même incomplète, elle signifiait la sécurité et le secret de leur association. Severus et Draco sortirent plusieurs caisses en bois dans lesquelles des potions étaient stockées et étiquetées. Elles serviraient à faire des trousses de secours que chaque membres de la meute porteraient sur eux et aussi un centre de soins quand ils auraient enfin un QG. Narcissa avait amené un coffret en bois dans lequel il y avait une importante somme d'argent. Elle avait commencé à lister tous les biens de la meute et Harry était vraiment impressionné. Il venait de finir de lire la liste établit par Miss Black quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il se leva et ouvrit aux premiers invités.

- Salut 'Ry !

- Salut Fred, George, Ginny, Charlie et Percy ! Entrez !

Il se décala pour les laisser entrer et les guida au salon. Il n'eut pas le temps de leur parler que déjà d'autres personnes arrivaient. Il se retrouva face à Kingsley et Tonks. Puis suivirent aussitôt Seamus et Dean accompagnés de deux personnes que Harry fut heureux de revoir. Alicia Spinnet et Lee Jordan. Enfin, la sonnette retentit une dernière fois, le brun se précipita et ouvrit la porte sur Hagrid et Mrs Pomfresh. Il se jeta dans les bras du demi géant qui le serra si fort que sa respiration en fut coupée. Il guida les derniers arrivés vers le salon et reprit sa place. Tous le regardaient bizarrement. Ils étaient à la fois impressionnés, inquiets et pleins d'espoir. Il se leva et prit alors la parole.

- Je vous ai réunis ici ce soir pour vous annoncer quelque chose. Comme vous le savez tous, j'ai été adopté par Severus Snape. Mon nouveau nom est Harry Gabriel Potter Snape. Ce que vous ne savez pas c'est pourquoi. Au début de l'été, Albus Dumbledore m'a renvoyé chez les Dursley pour les vacances. Je ne voulais pas y aller, mon oncle me battait et j'ai supplié le directeur de ne pas m'y envoyé. Il n'a pas écouté. Mon oncle m'a battu presque à mort. Dobby m'a sauvé et amené ici. La suite vous la connaissez. Seulement, il y a une semaine, j'ai appris que Albus était furieux que Severus m'ai adopté et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour annuler l'adoption.

Il fit une courte pause et regarda toutes les personnes qui étaient face à lui. Les réactions étaient vives et beaucoup semblaient très en colère contre le vieil homme. Certains étaient abasourdis aussi. Jamais ils n'auraient pu imaginer que le dirigeant de l'ordre du phoenix soit ainsi. Ils étaient plutôt choqués.

- J'ai donc pris une décision. J'ai renié l'ordre du phoenix et crée ma propre organisation pour combattre Voldemort. Luna Lovegood, Neville Londubat, Remus Lupin, Abelforth Dumbledore, Narcissa Black, Théodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy et moi sommes les créateurs et les dirigeants de la meute des maraudeurs. Je vous ai fait venir ici ce soir par ce que j'ai confiance en vous tous et que je veux vous proposer de rejoindre la meute. Vos compétences nous seront vraiment utiles.

Les premiers à réagir furent les Weasley. Les cinq se levèrent comme des ressorts et vinrent se planter face au survivant. Fred et George dirent alors complètement excité.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on est avec toi Harry !

Charlie, Ginny et Percy hochèrent la tête en signe d'approbation. Puis tous ceux qui étaient convoqués acceptèrent à leur tour d'entrer dans le groupe. Ce fut alors au tour de Neville de prendre la parole.

- Nous sommes ravi que vous acceptiez mais vous allez devoir recevoir la marque de la meute.

Il prononça alors un revelio et montra l'intérieur de son poignet droit. Un léger silence flotta, les nouveaux membres semblaient mal à l'aise. Il reprit alors la parole.

- Cette marque nous permet de communiquer, de nous rassembler et bien d'autres choses. Et surtout, elle peut être enlevée. Vous ne la garderez pas à vie. Si vous le souhaitez, dès que la guerre sera finie, elle sera enlevée de votre poignet.

Ils semblèrent soulagés et se détendirent aussitôt. Les Weasley vinrent face à Harry et le jeune homme leur apposa la fameuse marque. S'en suivit un défilé de toutes les personnes présentes. Le survivant repris ensuite la parole.

- Il faut trouver un rôle pour chacun d'entre vous. Percy, nous avons besoin d'un espion au ministère. Tu penses pouvoir le faire ?

- Pas de problème Harry.

- Merci. Les jumeaux, j'ai besoin que vous fabriquiez une tenue pour les membres qui protégera des sortilèges mineurs et aussi d'un kit de farces et attrapes utiles dans un combat pour chaque tenues. Il faudrait aussi que vous vendiez quelques potions basiques dans votre boutique pour apporter de l'argent à l'organisation. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

- On est déjà sur le coup Harry. Puis Ginny nous aidera.

- Charlie, Tu seras expert en créatures magiques. Tu vas travailler avec Neville, Luna et Hagrid.

- Ok.

- Mrs Pomfresh et Alicia, vous ferez partie de l'équipe de médicomage avec Abelforth.

- Aucun problème Harry !

- Seamus. Tu seras chargé d'examiner les candidatures de ceux qui veulent rejoindre la meute et de leur annoncé où et quand ils devront nous rencontrer. Dean, Ginny et toi vous allez espionner chez les griffondores. Je suis sur que certains d'entre eux sont partisans de Voldemort.

- Ok. Répondirent les concernés...

- Lee, il va falloir que tu trouves un moyen d'approcher Rita Skeeter et certaines autres personnes et créatures magiques dont je te donnerai la liste. Tu seras notre ambassadeur dans le monde extérieur à Poudlard.

- Pas de problème.

- Kings' et Tonks. Vous allez gérer l'intendance avec Narcissa. Vous nous donnerez aussi des cours de duel magique et Tonks tu es chargé de la métamorphose. Vous deux et les jumeaux vous serez espions dans l'ordre pour nous.

- D'accord.

- Je pense que tous les rôles ont été donné pour le moment.

L'assemblée hocha la tête. Tous étaient agréablement surpris. Harry avait un certain charisme et était doué pour diriger les personnes. Ils étaient fiers de pouvoir l'aider dans sa lourde tache qui consistait à exterminer Voldemort. La réunion dura de longues heures et la meute se structura petit à petit. Ils firent une longue liste de personnes et créatures magiques susceptibles de les rejoindre. Puis Harry donna pour mission à Kingsley et Tonks d'examiner chacune des propriétés dont il avait hérité et d'en trouver une qui soit : Grande, isolé, bordée d'un bois et d'un lac et d'y apposer toutes les protections nécessaire afin d'en faire leur QG. Il remit un carnet spécial à Percy. Tout ce que le jeune homme écrirait dedans apparaîtrait dans un carnet identique que Harry possédait. Bien sûr, le carnet serait codé et il faudrait un mot de passe pour écrire dedans et un autre pour le lire. Fred et George avaient décidé d'embaucher Ginny à la boutique jusqu'à la rentrée et la rouquine vivrait avec eux dans leur appartement du chemin de traverse. Charlie vivait dans le Londres moldu avec Percy. De cette façon, aucun autre membre de la famille Weasley ne se demanderait ce qu'ils faisaient. Le survivant avait encore beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer que la meute existait réellement, qu'elle était bien en place et que bientôt, elle mènerait des actions concrètes.

Ce ne fut qu'au petit matin, après des kilomètres de parchemins noircis, de débats animés autour d'un copieux dîner et de bien d'autres choses intéressantes que la réunion prit fin. Petit à petit, les membres de la meute quittèrent la maison. La prochaine réunion aurait lieu quelques jours après la rentrée à Poudlard sauf cas exceptionnel. Dès que Tonks et Kingsley auraient trouvé l'endroit idéal pour monter le QG, toutes les personnes bloquées à Poudlard pour différentes raisons auraient un portoloin pour s'y rendre et en revenir. Les autres pourraient y transplanner directement grâce à la marque. Dès que tous furent partis, le trio ne prit même pas le temps de regagner leurs chambres respectives. Ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils s'endormirent sur les canapés du salon n'entendant même pas les bruits que les elfes faisaient en rangeant la pièce.

_**Voici le moment tant attendu, celui ou vous pouvez me huer, me jeter des tomates, m'insulter, me féliciter ou seulement décidé de continuer à me lire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Sachez que les membres de la meute seront nombreux mais je vous rassure, nous ne les suivront pas tous. Certains seront plus importants que d'autres. À bientôt pour la suite. Gros gros bixxxxx.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai le chapitre 22 dans la soirée.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Je fais d'énormes bizoos à Marine qui est adorable et qui est toujours présente pour moi. Ma petite soeur de coeur Justine que j'adore plus que tout. Ara qui est dans mes délires les plus bizarres et Jenni qui est ma douceur dans ce monde de brute ! Et aussi à Vince qui me suit dans mes écris ! Promis j'irai lire tout ce que j'ai raté de ta fic « De Feu et de Glace » prochainement. Bizoos mes chéris \o/**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. **_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous.**_

_**Dans ce troisième chapitre :**_

→ _**Fin de l'été**_

→ _**Balade dans le monde moldu**_

→ _**Le chemin de Traverse**_

→ _**Visite surprise**_

_**Dans ce chapitre certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en dirai plus au début du prochain chapitre pour ne pas dévoiler trop l'histoire.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne**_ _**supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Fin d'été et rencontre et visite surprise...**_

Depuis la réunion, aucun des membres de la meute n'avait donné de nouvelles. Tous étaient occupés à leurs missions, certaines étant plus complexes et risquées que d'autres. Ils devaient se montrer discret. Dumbledore continuait à tenter de casser l'adoption mais le ministère de la magie restait sourd à ses appels. Après tout, Harry avait démontré de manière indéniable qu'il avait été maltraité chez les Dursley. Il était donc hors de question pour le ministre de leur redonner la garde du survivant. Le vieil homme avait envoyé un hibou à Harry pour demander à le rencontrer mais le brun avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas discuter avec ce vieux fou. Il lui en voulait tellement. Il était si en colère contre cet homme qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir garder son calme face à lui. Il l'avait longtemps considéré comme un mentor, un grand père de substitution et l'homme l'avait trahi. Il l'avait laissé dans sa famille alors qu'il savait qu'il y était maltraité. Enfin il ouvrait les yeux. Dumbledore l'avait toujours vu comme une arme. Il remerciait chaque jours Merlin d'avoir permis à Dobby, Severus et Draco de le sauver. D'avoir mis ces trois êtres sur sa route. Le blond et lui apprenaient doucement à se connaître. Les préjugés tombaient les uns après les autres.

Ce matin là, ils prenaient tranquillement leur petit déjeuner. Ils étaient encore fatigués et étaient heureux que Severus ait décidé de ne pas les entraîner ce jour là. Ils avaient toute leur journée libre. Ils se tartinaient leurs toasts en buvant leur café noir. Le silence régnait, tous savaient qu'aucun ne parlerait tant que son premier café ne serait pas avalé. Harry avait passé son permis de transplannage deux jours plus tôt et l'avait réussis. Il se souvenait encore de l'examinateur et de son stress.

_Harry avait dû se lever tôt. Il avait avalé son petit déjeuner malgré le noeud dans son estomac et c'était rendu au ministère par cheminette. Sur place, il c'était rendu dans une petite clairière à laquelle on accédait par une porte dérobée dans l'atrium. Il avança dans la vaste clairière et arriva à proximité d'un étang où un homme de petite taille l'attendait. Il ressemblait au professeur Flitwick en plus jeune._

_- Bonjour Mr Potter Snape. Je suis Roger Smith. C'est moi qui va vous faire passer votre permis._

_- Bonjour._

_- Pour commencer, vous allé tenter de transplanner jusqu'à la cabane qui se trouve à l'autre bout de cette clairière._

_Il montra la cabane du doigt et le survivant la regarda attentivement. Il en visualisa chaque recoins et se concentra sur son objectif. Il ferma les yeux et disparut dans un crac sonore. Il arriva au centre du cercle prévu à cette effet. Sa première épreuve était parfaitement réussie. L'homme le félicita chaudement et nota le résultat sur un formulaire bleu. _

_- Très bien jeune homme. Pour la prochaine épreuve, vous allez transplanner jusqu'au chaudron baveur à Londres. Vous devez arriver prêt de la cheminée qui se trouve dans la salle principale de l'auberge._

_Harry hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et ferma les yeux pour visualiser son nouvel objectif. Il n'avait pas été très souvent au chaudron baveur mais se souvenait parfaitement de la salle en question. Il se souvint de la cheminée et quand il se sentit prêt, un crac retentit et le brun disparut de la clairière. Il reparut à l'endroit exact que lui avait désigné l'examinateur. Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit homme apparut prêt de lui. Un large sourire fendit son visage et il annonça joyeusement._

_- Bravo Mr Potter Snape. Vous avez votre permis. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un transplanner avec autant de précision._

_Il nota le résultat de l'épreuve sur le formulaire bleu qui disparut et en donna une copie au jeune homme. Il lui serra la main et lui souhaita une bonne journée. Harry transplanna aussitôt jusqu'à la maisonnette dans laquelle il vivait avec Severus et Draco et y pénétra sourire aux lèvres. Ce jour là, ils fêtèrent la réussite de Harry jusque tard dans la nuit._

Cet examen l'avait effrayé mais finalement il était très simple. Il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une montagne. Il pouvait maintenant se déplacer librement et comme il avait une journée de libre, il voulait emmener Draco se promener dans le monde moldu. Lui faire découvrir les technologies moldus, les monuments de Londres et pleins de trucs sympa. Il espérait sincèrement que le blond allait accepter sa proposition. Il termina son café. Severus était déjà parti s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour continuer ses recherches et le serpentard le regardait en souriant. Le brun répondit à son sourire et s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Dray ?

- Oui Ry ?

- Ça te dit de passer la journée dans le monde moldu aujourd'hui ?

Sur cette proposition, le visage du serpentard s'éclaira. Il était heureux de cette sortie, il répondit donc avec précipitation.

- Bonne idée... Je vais me préparer.

Le blond se leva comme une flèche et fonça vers sa chambre alors que le survivant soupirait. Si Draco devait se préparer, il en avait encore pour un moment. Il termina tranquillement son petit déjeuner et se rendit dans sa chambre à son tour. Il prit une douche, se s'habilla et se coiffa. Il était prêt. Il regagna le salon, s'installa dans le canapé avec un livre et attendit. Comme il l'avait pensé, le serpentard prenait tout son temps. Cela faisait déjà une bonne demi heure qu'il attendait. Dray était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais vu une personne passer autant de temps dans une salle de bain que lui. Comment faisait ceux qui partageaient son dortoir à serpentard pour arriver à l'heure avec une diva tel que lui ?

L'héritier Malfoy entra dans le salon plus d'une heure plus tard. Il avait revêtu un pantalon gris et d'une chemise blanche dont il avait ouvert les trois premiers boutons laissant entrevoir son torse pâle et imberbe. Il portait des chaussures de ville noires. Ses cheveux étaient impeccablement coiffés. Il était vraiment beau. Harry se leva, lui fit un sourire et après avoir annoncé leur départ à Severus, ils quittèrent la maison. Le brun mena son ami dans le centre de Londres. La matinée était déjà bien entamée. Ils décidèrent de faire un peu de shopping. Le serpentard était obnubilé par les technologies moldues. Les ordinateurs, les télévisions, les chaînes hi fi, les téléphones portables. Ils pénétrèrent donc dans une boutique qui en vendait à profusion et déambulèrent dans les rayons déserts. Le blond était comme un enfant lâché dans un magasin de jouets. Il avoua à Harry qu'il avait toujours été impressionné par la capacité des moldus à se débrouiller sans magie. Ils ressortirent du magasin une heure plus tard avec deux ordinateurs portables, deux lecteurs mp3 et deux téléphones portables. Ils se promirent de faire des recherches pour parvenir à les faire fonctionner dans Poudlard. Ils se rendirent dans une petite ruelle, réduisirent leurs paquets et continuèrent leur balade. Ils firent le tour des boutiques de vêtements et de quelques librairies et quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva, le brun traîna le serpentard dans un Fast food.

Il pénétrèrent dans le restaurant et à la tête que fit le blond, Harry se mit à rire. Il était évident que le serpentard n'était pas habitué à ce type d'établissements. Ils avancèrent vers la caisse, le griffondore commanda pour les deux et porta le plateau jusqu'à une table un peu à l'écart. Le serpentard grimaça face à son hamburger puis se décida à croquer dedans. Il mâcha lentement se préparant à recracher le mets à l'allure repoussante mais il fut agréablement surpris. Ce n'était pas de la grande cuisine mais ce n'était pas mauvais non plus. Il dévora alors son repas avec appétit, il était affamé. Le brun mangeait en le regardant avec un petit sourire. Si on lui avait dit quelques mois plus tôt qu'il deviendrait ami avec Malfoy et que aujourd'hui, il serait dans un fast food avec lui, au mieux, la personne aurait été envoyé à Sainte Mangouste, au pire, elle aurait été avada kadévrisé. Il reporta son regard à son repas et mangea doucement. Ils avaient tout leur temps. Severus allait travailler toute la journée de toute façon. Puis, Il se sentait bien ici avec Draco. Il buvait une gorgée de son coca quand une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien lui fit tout recracher aussitôt.

- Harry ?

Le brun était rouge et avait un peu de mal à reprendre sa respiration. Draco le regardait avec de grand yeux, la tête du gros jeune homme qui se tenait derrière Harry lui disait quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où il l'avait déjà vu. Finalement, avec l'aide du serpentard qui s'était levé et tapait doucement dans son dos, le griffondore parvint à reprendre sa respiration et ses esprits. Il parla d'une voix calme et assurée.

- Big D ! Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien. Et toi ? Depuis... Enfin... Tu as changé. Demanda Dudley avec gêne.

- Tu as un peu de temps ? Assieds toi. Au fait je te présente un ami Draco Malfoy. Dray voici mon cousin Dudley Dursley.

Le blond fit un sourire au gros garçon qui se sentit rougir et lui tendit une main que le moldu serra chaleureusement. Puis finalement, Dudley prit place à leurs côtés. Il était heureux de voir que Harry allait bien. Le brun avait tellement changé. Il était devenu vraiment beau. Dudley c'était tellement inquiété depuis sa disparition. Il avait appris que ses parents n'étaient plus les tuteurs du jeune homme et qu'il avait été adopté mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour lui. Il avait de nombreuses questions à lui poser mais par où commencer ? Harry et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches même si leurs relations c'étaient un peu améliorées vers la fin. Il plongea son regard dans les émeraudes de son cousin puis se lança.

- Comment tu as fait pour disparaître ? Tu étais mal en point. Je le sais. Je l'ai vu.

- C'est assez compliqué mais je peux essayé de t'expliquer. Quand ton père à quitté ma chambre, je me suis évanoui et je me suis réveillé presque deux heures plus tard. J'étais faible et je sentais que si je faisais rien, j'allais mourir. Alors j'ai appelé un ami, il s'appelle Dobby, c'est un elfe de maison.

- Elfe de maison ?

- Normalement les elfes de maisons sont des créatures magiques qui sont esclaves des sorciers. Ils font le ménage dans les maisons des sorciers les plus riches mais Dobby est un elfe libre. Quand je l'ai appelé, il est venu, il a vu que j'étais mal en point et m'a amené auprès d'un professeur de mon école qui était un ami de ma mère. L'homme m'a soigné avec l'aide de Draco et quand j'ai été rétabli, il a décidé de m'adopter.

- Oh. Et tu as changé physiquement. Tu es plus grand, tu as les cheveux plus longs. Je n'étais pas sur que c'était toi quand je t'ai abordé. On ne peut pas changer autant en si peu de temps.

- C'est plutôt compliqué mais pour faire simple, j'ai reçu un héritage magique. Un héritage de la famille de mon père. Et toi alors ? Ça va avec tes parents ? Tu es venu seul ?

- Pour mes parents, mon père boit beaucoup. Il s'en prend à ma mère, l'ambiance est plutôt tendue à la maison. Moi je vais plutôt bien, j'essaie de survivre mais tu me manque beaucoup Harry. On a jamais été très proche avant et je regrette le temps perdu à se chamailler. Et non, je suis pas seul. Je suis avec la bande.

À la dernière phrase, Harry fit une grimace. Il détestait les amis de Dudley. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la chasse au Harry et autres jeux inventés pour lui pourrir son enfance qui n'était déjà pas rose. Il pouvait pardonner à Dudley mais pas eux autres, pas encore, peut être avec les années. Son cousin remarqua qu'il s'était crispé et reprit la parole.

- Tu sais. Je leur ai expliqué ce qui était arrivé. Je leur ai dit que tu avais eu une vie de merde chez moi et que je m'en voulais pour ce qu'on t'avait fait. Ils ne sont pas aussi mauvais que tu le penses et ils s'en veulent aussi. Ils ont grandit.

- Peut être. Toi je t'ai pardonné parce que tu es le seul membre de ma famille qu'il me reste et que tu as essayé de m'aider au pire moment de ma vie mais eux...

- Je comprends. J'aimerais qu'on garde le contact Harry.

Le brun donna son numéro de téléphone portable à son cousin. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Dudley partit retrouver ses amis. Draco qui avait bien suivit la conversation savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas très clair avec le moldu. Il décida de jouer la franchise et de poser une question directe.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec ton cousin et sa bande ?

- Quand j'étais gamin, je suis rentré à l'école plutôt tard. Les Dursley ne m'ont pas envoyé à la maternelle, ils voulaient dépenser le moins possible pour moi. J'étais un monstre, un anormal selon eux. Je préparais les repas, faisais le ménage et autre. J'étais leur elfe de maison. Quand je suis rentré à l'école primaire, j'avais 6 ans et bien sûr, mon cousin y était aussi. Il avait sa bande de copains et ils terrorisaient les autres enfants. Ils avaient menacé tout les autres gamins. Si l'un d'eux devenait ami avec moi, il se ferait tabasser. Résultat, j'étais seul. Dudley et ses amis me tapaient dessus. Ils avaient inventé un jeu quand ils s'ennuyaient. La chasse au Harry. Oh j'étais rapide et agile et la plupart du temps j'arrivais facilement à leur échapper. Je montais dans les arbres et je restais caché des heures. Je pense que ça a développé mon instinct de conservation. Mais quand par malheur ils m'attrapaient, ils étaient 4 ou 5 à me taper dessus. Enfin. C'est du passé tout ça.

Le blond hocha la tête, tendit sa main et caressa la joue de Harry. Le brun attrapa la main de son ami et la serra dans la sienne en fermant les yeux. Il fit un large sourire au serpentard puis ils décidèrent de quitter le fast food. Ce geste ambigu n'avait pas échappé à Dudley qui était installé quelques tables plus loins avec ses amis. Il eut un petit sourire. Draco et Harry se promenèrent un long moment dans les rues de Londres. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais peu importait. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, seuls au milieu de tous. Ils étaient proche, bras dessus, bras dessous. Certains les dévisageaient, d'autres semblaient attendris ou encore haineux. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur duo ne passait pas inaperçu.

Après avoir fait le tour de nombreux magasins dans lesquels ils dépensèrent sans compter, surtout Harry. Le brun proposa au blond de lui faire découvrir le cinéma. Il était encore tôt et ils avaient largement le temps. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur et Harry lui expliqua calmement ce qu'était un cinéma et son fonctionnement. Le serpentard sembla surexcité et accepta aussitôt de s'y rendre. Ils remontèrent alors la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et arrivèrent rapidement devant le cinéma. Ils regardèrent les films qui étaient à l'affiche et le griffondore laissa son ami choisir le film qu'il voulait voir. N'y connaissant vraiment rien, le blond prix un titre au hasard et ils avancèrent vers le guichet pour prendre leurs places. Harry acheta ensuite un grand pot de pop corn et un grand coca puis ils pénétrèrent dans la salle bondée. Ils trouvèrent rapidement une place et fixèrent l'écran.

Ils eurent droit aux habituelles publicités et bandes d'annonces pour les films à sortir prochainement et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le film commençait enfin. Il s'avéra que le blond avait choisi un film d'horreur avec des loups garou et des vampires assoiffés de sang. Le scénario et les effets spéciaux étaient tellement creux qu'ils ne purent se retenir de rire sous les cris outrés de certains spectateurs. Ils se gavaient de pop corn entre deux. Pour les moldus ce genre de films étaient effrayant mais pour eux pas du tout. Ils connaissaient personnellement un loup garou et savaient que les vampires existaient et qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment tel qu'ils étaient dépeints dans le film. Pour eux, le film était tout simplement drôle, vraiment risible. Bref, ils eurent deux heures de rires intenses et quand enfin le massacre se termina et que le héros sortit vainqueur de son combat, les lumières se rallumèrent. Ils se levèrent et quittèrent le cinéma rapidement craignant de recevoir les foudres de certains clients. Une fois dans la rue, il trouvèrent un endroit désert et sombre puis transplannèrent.

Ils arrivèrent devant la petite barrière de la maison de Severus, l'ouvrirent, traversèrent le jardin et pénétrèrent dans le salon silencieux. Sur la table du salon, un repas les attendait. Ils n'avaient pas faim avec la montagne de pop corn qu'ils avaient ingurgité mais ils prirent tout de même place à la table. Ils tombèrent alors sur un mot du potionniste.

_« Harry, Draco,_

_J'ai été obligé de me rendre à Poudlard pour une réunion de professeurs. Je vous raconterai ce qui c'est passé quand je serai de retour. Je ne sais pas exactement pour combien de temps j'en aurais. Ne m'attendez pas pour manger._

_J'espère que votre journée c'est bien passée et que vous vous êtes amusés._

_À plus tard._

_Affectueusement,_

_Severus. »_

Harry fronça les sourcils, une réunion de professeurs ? Ce n'était pas prévu, il n'aimait pas ça. Draco posa une main apaisante sur la sienne et lui jeta un regard tendre. Le griffondore y répondit par un petit sourire crispé, il n'allait pas gâcher la fin de cette superbe journée pour une inquiétude mal placée. Il était bête, ce n'était sûrement rien. Ils mangèrent un peu quand même. Un silence apaisant c'était emparé de la pièce, chacun étant dans ses pensées. Quand ils eurent terminés, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé.

- Quand Severus rentra, la nuit était déjà bien installée. Il eut à peine le temps de franchir la porte que Draco et Harry se jetaient sur lui.

- Alors c'était quoi cette réunion Severus ? Demanda Harry.

- Bah c'était pour plusieurs choses. La première était l'élection des deux préfets en chef.

- C'est qui alors ? Interrogea Draco.

- C'est vous deux ! Harry, tu as battu Granger aux derniers examens et de beaucoup en plus. Donc exceptionnellement, ce sera deux préfets en chefs masculins cette année. Vous allez partager des appartements privés et vous aurez plusieurs événements à organiser et le planning des sorties à Pré Au lard à tenir plus des rondes à effectuer le soir.

- Tu disais que cette réunion avait plusieurs buts non ? Reprit le griffondore.

- Oui. Kingsley est nommé professeur de DCFM cette année ce qui n'est pas un mal, il est plutôt bon. Firenze reprend la place de Sibylle aussi, une incompétente de moins au château. Puis Abelforth donnera des cours de médicomagie en option pour les élèves de 5ème à 7ème année.

- Pour la divination on s'en fou on a abandonné. Mais les cours de Abelforth vont être intéressants. Répondit le serpentard.

- Je me doutais que vous diriez ça. Je vous ai inscrit aux cours. J'ai la liste de vos fournitures et vos insignes de préfets. On ira sur le chemin de traverse demain. Il faut profiter qu'il n'y a pas trop de monde.

- Parfait. Dit simplement Harry.

- Et votre journée.

- On c'est promené dans Londres puis on a rencontré mon cousin Dudley dans un restaurant, on a un peu parlé et après on est allé au cinéma.

- Oh. Ton cousin ne t'as pas embêté au moins ?

- Pas du tout. Il a été gentil en fait. Il veut qu'on garde le contact.

- Ok. Je suis content que tu parles encore à quelqu'un dans ta famille et puis il t'a aidé. Bon je suis épuisé. Pour une fois je vais allé directement dormir.

- Bonne nuit Sev'. Répondirent les deux adolescents.

Le potionniste leur fit un faible sourire et quitta le salon. Draco et Harry discutèrent encore un bon moment confortablement installé sur le canapé. Le brun était légèrement couché et le blond était glissé entre ses jambes la tête appuyée contre le torse musclé du griffondore. Ils étaient heureux, ils ne seraient pas séparé cette année. Ils c'étaient habitués à la présence de l'autre et redoutaient le retour à Poudlard. Avec ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre, ils avaient hâte d'y retourner. Ils étaient tellement pris dans leur conversation qu'ils ne virent pas l'heure tournée et ne sentirent pas non plus le sommeil leur tomber dessus comme une chape de plomb. Ils s'endormirent dans le canapé enlacés.

Ce fut dans cette position que Severus les retrouva au petit matin. Ces deux là étaient de plus en plus proche. Il y avait bien plus que de l'amitié entre eux même s'ils ne s'en étaient pas encore rendu compte. Il demanda aux elfes de préparer le petit déjeuner et réveilla ses deux marmottes. Les deux garçons grognèrent un peu puis finirent par ouvrir les yeux. Quand ils réalisèrent la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils rougirent instantanément. Severus émit un petit rire et ils lui tirèrent la langue dans un geste très mature. Ils se levèrent fièrement et gagnèrent leurs chambres pour se laver et s'habiller.

Une bonne demi heure plus tard, le trio prenait un petit déjeuner bien mérité. La matinée allait être chargée. Severus devait refaire le pleins d'ingrédients pour potions, les deux garçons aussi d'ailleurs. Ils devaient acheter leurs manuels scolaires, des plumes et parchemins vierges et pas mal d'autres choses. Ils mangèrent donc rapidement et quittèrent aussitôt la maison. Ils atterrirent directement au chaudron baveur. Sur place, ils saluèrent Tom le patron et se rendirent dans l'arrière cour pour ouvrir l'arcade qui menait à l'avenue sorcière. À cette heure matinale, l'endroit était encore désert pour leur plus grand plaisir. Severus les mena à l'allée des embrumes pour acheter leurs ingrédients de potions. Ils y étaient de bien meilleure qualité que sur le chemin de traverse lui même.

Ils entrèrent dans une petite boutique sombre et miteuse. Des bocaux, pots, boîtes, bouteilles, fioles et autres étaient exposés du sol au plafond. Ils prirent chacun un petit panier et entreprirent de les remplir. Harry c'était grandement amélioré en potion et reconnaissait facilement les ingrédients maintenant. Il les sélectionna avec soins et prit même la liberté de prendre quelques trucs en plus pour son usage personnel. Quand ils furent certain d'avoir terminé, ils se rendirent au comptoir. Une vieille femme attendait. Elle était petite, bossue, des cheveux gris emmêlés et des dents jaunies. Elle faisait vraiment peur et parlait plutôt sèchement. Ils réglèrent rapidement leurs achats et regagnèrent le chemin de traverse qui était bien plus fréquentable et moins dangereux. Le premier arrêt fut pour le vendeur de plume, encre et parchemin. Il n'y restèrent que quelques minutes. Ils achetèrent ensuite de la nourriture pour leurs hiboux et quelques accessoires pour le Quidditch avant de se diriger vers la librairie Fleury et Bott.

À peine eurent ils mit un pieds dans la librairie que la patronne leur sautait dessus. Elle prit les listes des deux adolescents et le trio s'engouffra dans les rayons en attendant que les commandes soient prêtes. Harry jeta un oeil aux livres de DCFM, Sortilèges et Quidditch. Il en prit quelques uns qu'il ajouterait à ses livres scolaires. Draco de son côté avait trouvé quelques livres de potions, médicomagie et un gros volume sur les rituels de magie ancienne. Severus avait investit dans des livres de potions, botanique et deux livres sur les créatures magiques. Ils réglèrent rapidement leurs achats et sortirent de la boutique qui commençait à se remplir. Ils avaient terminé leurs courses bien plus rapidement qu'ils ne le pensaient. L'heure du déjeuner approchait déjà et la rue était désormais bondée. Ils décidèrent tout de même de manger quelque chose chez Florian Fortarôme avant de rentrer.

Ils trouvèrent une table libre à la terrasse et s'y installèrent. Aussitôt un serveur vint prendre leur commande. Ils optèrent pour trois menus du jours et demandèrent un verre d'hydromel en apéritif. Ils discutaient de l'année à venir, des missions qu'ils allaient effectuer. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry se surprenait à penser à l'avenir. Il avait longtemps été persuadé qu'il ne survivrait pas à la bataille finale mais là, il avait envie d'y croire. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, le brun ne voulait pas devenir Auror. Il l'avait longtemps voulu mais il avait changé d'avis. Il voulait maintenant travailler auprès des créatures magiques. Communiquer avec elle, les aider, les soigner et faire évoluer certaines lois les concernant. Draco voulait être médicomage et Severus avait décidé que dès que la guerre serait terminée, il se consacrerait à ses recherches. Il ne voulait plus être professeur après ça. Ils riaient beaucoup. L'ambiance légère et festive ne le fut pas longtemps. Derrière eux une voix féminine et froide s'éleva.

- Alors Potter ? Toujours en vie ? Dommage. Tu t'es trouvé de nouveaux toutous ?

- Granger ! Alors y parait que t'as perdu ton cerveau aux derniers examens ? Oh ! Mais que j'y pense ! T'as jamais eu de cerveau ! Répondit Draco du tac o tac.

- La fouine sort les griffes ! Je tremble de peur ! Cracha t-elle avec dégoût.

- T'as rien trouvé de mieux comme insulte Granger ? Franchement tu me déçois ! Il serait tant de te renouveler. Ton étroitesse d'esprit à grillé le peu de neurones qui te restait ? Comme c'est triste ! Répondit Harry en se retournant et en la toisant du regard.

Hermione n'était pas seul. Elle était accompagnée de Ron Weasley. Le brun plongea ses émeraudes dans les yeux bleus de son frère de coeur et il crut y percevoir de la tristesse, des regrets. Il lui fit un micro sourire comme pour lui dire que si un jour il souhaitait discuter et revenir auprès de lui, il serait là. Les yeux du roux brillèrent un instant avant de redevenir ternes et tristes. Miss je sais tout bouillonnait de rage. Elle était rouge de colère et ses yeux noisettes jetaient des éclairs. Le trio infernal lui jeta des regards noirs à faire geler la banquise elle même et la griffondore fut parcourut d'un frisson. Elle ne pouvait pas allé trop loin, elle le savait et puis quelque chose l'inquiétait. Harry avait changé, il était plus puissant, plus dangereux, elle le sentait. Elle ne le montrait pas mais ce Harry là lui faisait peur. Elle leur lança un dernier regard dédaigneux, cracha au sol et tourna les talons embarquant le roux avec elle. Quand ils furent assez loin, le survivant prit la parole.

- Je pense que Ron va revenir vers moi cette année. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise avec Granger. Il semblait triste.

- Quand il reviendra, tu seras là. Répondit le blond.

Harry hocha la tête mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, leur commande venait d'arriver. Ils entamèrent donc leur repas en silence. Ils avaient besoins de réfléchir. C'était la brune qui avait lancé les hostilités. Elle haïssait vraiment le survivant, c'était évident. Draco se demandait comment elle avait pu tirer un trait sur une amitié aussi intense si facilement. Severus lui était inquiet. La jeune femme avait tellement changé en si peu de temps. Elle était blasée et haineuse. Ce n'était pas normal. Puis il avait sentit de la magie noire autour d'elle. Il était sûr qu'elle en utilisait régulièrement. Elle était passée de la miss je sais tout un peu timide et réservé à une jeune femme narcissique, arrogante, snob, tout ce qu'elle détestait avant. Le reste du repas se passa sans incident tout comme la journée.

Les jours étaient passés à une vitesse incroyable. Entre les entraînements habituels, les balades dans le monde moldu et des repas dans le jardin pour profiter du beau temps. Le lendemain, le trio devait regagner Poudlard et les cours reprendraient dans six jours. Ils avaient dîner et bouclé leurs malles. Severus c'était enfermé dans son laboratoire et Draco était dans sa chambre. Harry lui c'était assoupis sur son lit. Il était épuisé depuis quelques temps. L'entraînement que lui faisait subir Severus était dur et éreintant mais il était hors de question qu'il se plaigne. S'il voulait avoir une chance de survivre à la bataille finale alors il devait s'entraîner sans relâche. Il avait besoin de maîtriser sa magie, ses nouveaux pouvoirs, de se muscler, de se déplacer plus vite, de bloquer son esprit et Severus était dur avec lui. Il évoluait assez rapidement mais il était loin d'être au niveau pour battre Voldemort. Le chemin serait encore long.

Dans la rue déserte, un quatuor plutôt particulier venait de faire son apparition. Il était composé de trois filles et un garçon. Ils avaient une allure sombre mais se déplaçaient en silence et avec grâce. Ils passèrent les sécurités de la maison sans problème et ouvrirent la fenêtre de la chambre de Harry sans un bruit. Ils se glissèrent dans la pièce tel des chats silencieux dans la nuit noire. L'homme du groupe avança prudemment jusqu'au lit sur lequel le brun était étendu, approcha sa main et le secoua doucement.

Harry papillonna des yeux, quelqu'un était en train de le secouer. Il pensa que c'était Draco. Le blond le réveillait souvent la nuit, il faisait des cauchemars. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux pour tomber sur deux pupilles pourpres qui l'observaient avec malice. Il sursauta violemment, se leva d'un bon et tint fermement sa baguette qu'il braqua sur l'intrus. Le jeune homme était grand, musclé, des cheveux bruns indisciplinés et la peau aussi blanche que la neige. Il avait une larme de sang tatouée sur la joue gauche et une toile d'araignée tatouée dans le cou. Il était très beau pensa le survivant mais il se reprit bien vite, il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Le jeune homme émit un petit rire et Harry se crispa. Il n'allait pas mourir maintenant n'est ce pas ? Ce gars était vraiment inquiétant.

- Calmes toi. Mes soeurs et moi on ne te veux aucun mal. Et puis si nous avions voulu te tuer on aurait largement eu le temps. Tu ne nous a même pas entendu entrer.

La lumière s'alluma dans la chambre de Harry et le brun pu voir qu'en fait il n'avait pas un mais quatre visiteurs. Le garçon était accompagné par trois créatures aussi belles que effrayantes et le survivant sentait une panique froide s'infiltrer dans ses veines.

- Je me nomme Alexander. Je fais partie du clan vampire « Sanginaë ». Mes soeurs et moi sommes là pour t'aider.

Harry baissa légèrement sa baguette sans pour autant baisser sa garde et lui fit signe de continuer. Alexander commença par présenter les trois jeunes femmes. Le première se nommait Lyannah, elle devait avoir dans les trente ans. Elle était elle aussi d'une beauté à couper le souffle. De taille moyenne, des courbes gracieuses, la peau blanche, de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux avec juste une mèche blanche du côté gauche. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus et également une larme de sang sur la joue gauche. D'ailleurs ils l'avaient tous. C'était certainement le signe de leur appartenance à ce fameux clan vampire. La femme lui adressa un sourire rassurant et le garçon continua les présentations. Une autre jeune femme s'appelait Katerina, elle était de taille moyenne, blonde, un peu rondelette, des yeux noisettes, la peau blanche comme les autres et une lueur malicieuse dans le regard. Elle était belle, elle aussi. La dernière se nommait Marina, elle était de taille moyenne, avait des cheveux châtain mi longs et de grand yeux marrons rieurs. Son corps était finement sculpté, sa taille fine. Elle était magnifique. Quand les présentations furent faites, Harry les invita dans son salon privé et ils prirent place sur un grand canapé. Alexander reprit alors la parole.

- Donc tu dois d'abord savoir que nous ne sommes pas vampire à 100 % mais demi vampire. Moi je suis mi vampire, mi mage guerrier. Marina est mi vampire, mi nymphe. Lyannah est mi vampire mi mage assassin, elle est une nécromancienne hors pair et très douée dans l'art de la dissimulation quand à Katerina, elle est mi vampire, mi élémentaire de glace. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parlé de toi et nous avons appris que tu avais monté ta propre organisation pour combattre Voldemort, nous voulons nous joindre à vous. Katerina pourra t'entraîner à gérer tes pouvoirs élémentaires et Lyannah et moi tes pouvoirs de mage de combat. Marina pourra t'apprendre un peu de magie dryadique, quelques incantations seront à ta portée.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Nous avons besoin d'alliés et j'ai besoin de personne pour m'apprendre à gérer mes nouveaux pouvoirs mais qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ?

- Un rituel de sang. Répondit simplement Marina.

- Macha tu sais que normalement on a pas le droit de...

- Et alors ! On est déjà partie sans autorisation et pour trahir le clan je te rappel ! On a tué plusieurs des notre pendant notre fuite ! Le reste du clan est du côté de Voldemort tu te souviens ?

- Euh... Sans vouloir vous déranger. C'est quoi ce rituel de sang ? Demanda Harry faisant fit du fait que le reste du clan étaient partisans de l'ennemi.

- Pour faire simple, ce rituel va nous lier magiquement parlant. Nos magies seront étroitement liées et il nous sera impossible de faire quelque chose qui puisse nuire à l'un d'entre nous. Déclara Marina.

Le brun réfléchit un moment, il était vrai qu'avec ce rituel, il n'aurait plus rien à craindre mais il était tout de même inquiet. Peut être devait il attendre de présenter les quatre demi vampires à Severus ? Il serait lui si ils étaient dangereux ou pas. Il soupira. Comment présenter les choses sans les offusquer ? Il était tard, il était fatigué et pas très doué pour les négociations quand il se faisait réveiller en pleine nuit. La jeune femme du nom de Lyannah sembla comprendre parce qu'elle prit la parole.

- Si tu veux en parler avec tes alliés avant nous ne sommes pas contre. Si tu peux juste nous autoriser à dormir ici, nous avons fait un long voyage depuis la Russie pour te rejoindre et nous sommes épuisés.

- Bien sûr ! Vous avez peut être faim aussi enfin si vous manger normalement ?

- Oui ! Nous mangeons de la nourriture classique et nous mourrons de faim ! S'exclama Alexander

Harry fit un grand sourire et appela Kreattur. Il demanda à l'elfe de préparer à dîner pour quatre ainsi que des boissons chaudes et d'apporter le tout à ses invités. La petite créature revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qui avait été demandé et le brun regagna sa chambre pour dormir encore quelques heures.

Quand il s'éveilla au petit matin, il se demanda si c'était un rêve ou la réalité. Il prit une douche, s'habilla et ouvrit la porte de son salon qu'il devait traverser pour rejoindre le reste de la maison. Ses quatre visiteurs nocturnes dormaient profondément. Il fit un petit sourire et partit prendre son petit déjeuner avec Severus et Draco.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, Severus haussa un sourcil. Il devait vraiment avoir mauvaise mine mais il avait tout de même été réveillé à trois heures du matin par quatre demi vampires un peu cinglé. Il fit un maigre sourire et s'installa pour manger en silence. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas avalé son premier café, il ne dirait rien. Il se demandait comment allait réagir les deux autres quand il expliquerait qui dormait dans sa chambre et pourquoi. Soucieux de ne pas les faire trop languir, il avala son café d'une traite, les observa avec sérieux et prit la parole.

- J'ai reçu de la visite cette nuit.

À ces paroles, les deux autres sursautèrent. La maison était bien protégée et normalement personne ne pouvait y entrer. Comment quelqu'un avait il pu passer les barrières magiques mises en place pour leur protection ? Sentant leur panique, Harry reprit.

- Ce sont des demi vampires, ils sont quatre. Ils disent vouloir nous aider.

- Tu as discuté avec eux ? Demanda Severus.

- Oui. Ils dorment dans le salon de ma chambre en ce moment.

- Tu les a laissé dormir ici ? Le ton du potionniste était légèrement colérique et soucieux.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et se massa les tempes sentant une migraine poindre doucement. Il avait tant de choses à expliquer. Il ne savait plus trop par quoi commencer. Rassemblant ses pensées pour en faire un patchwork organisé, il continua son explication.

- Ils font parti d'un clan vampire russe nommé « Sanginaë ». Le reste de leur clan est partisan de Voldemort alors ils ont fuis la Russie et sont venus me trouver. Pour être sûr qu'ils ne me trahiront pas, une des filles a proposé un Rituel de sang.

Severus écarquilla les yeux. Il connaissait cette pratique et si les quatre demi vampires l'avaient proposé, il était certain qu'ils étaient sincères quand ils disaient vouloir aider Harry. Il fallait que le jeune homme les amène ici pour discuter. Il pourrait ainsi mieux les jauger et peut être demander accès à leurs esprits pour être certain qu'ils n'étaient pas des espions. Il reporta son regard sur son fils adoptif et claqua d'une voix ferme ne souffrant aucun refus.

- Vas les chercher !

Harry hocha la tête, se leva et disparut dans le couloir. Il se sentait à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Severus n'avait pas rejeté en bloc la proposition et voulait rencontrer le quatuor. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que l'entrevue se déroule convenablement. Le temps de réveiller le groupe et que chacun se prépare, ils furent de retour dans le salon de la maison une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils saluèrent Draco et le potionniste d'un mouvement de tête et s'installèrent sur le tapis devant la cheminée.

- Bien. Mon fils m'a expliqué ce que vous vouliez. J'avoue être un peu sceptique même si le fait que vous souhaitiez un rituel de sang plaide en votre faveur. Severus parlait calmement et pesait chacun de ses mots ne voulant pas froisser le groupe.

- Nous sommes sincère et nous sommes prêt à faire ce que vous voulez pour vous prouver notre attachement à votre cause. Rétorqua Alexander.

- Nous laisseriez vous accéder à vos souvenirs ? Ceux de votre fuite et ce qui vous a amener à prendre la décision de nous suivre ?

Le quatuor sembla entrer dans un dialogue silencieux. Seul quelques hochement de tête et expressions de visage montraient l'étendue de leur débat. L'attente qui ne dura que quelques minutes fut longue et insoutenable pour le trio restant. Finalement, ce fut celle qui se nommait Lyannah qui se leva. Severus avait sortit une pensine. Elle avança vers celle ci d'un pas décidé, posa son index droit sur sa tempe, ferma les yeux et sortit un long filin argenté qu'elle déposa dans le récipient. Magie sans baguette pensa aussitôt le potionniste. Elle les invita à plonger dedans d'un mouvement de tête. Ils jaugèrent le liquide argenté qui tournoyait en masse compact dans le fond de la pensine puis plongèrent leurs têtes dedans. Aussitôt, ils se sentirent entraînés dans une chute vertigineuse avant de rencontrer le sol avec douceur. Il jetèrent un coup d'oeil aux environs et comprirent qu'ils étaient dans ce qui semblait être une salle de réception, dans un château.

_Une assemblée de vampires était présente. Tous regardaient leur chef, ils étaient à genoux sur le sol de pierre froide, tête basse et écoutaient attentivement le discours de leur roi._

_- Chers disciples ! Aujourd'hui est le début d'une nouvelle ère pour nous. Mes conseillers et moi avons décidé d'accepter la proposition du Seigneur des ténèbres. Nous rejoindrons l'Angleterre dans une semaine. D'ici là, entraînez vous et préparez vous au départ. Vous pouvez disposer._

_Les vampires se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Le quatuor de demi vampire se rendit dans une bibliothèque et s'y enferma, ils avaient à discuter. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulaient rejoindre le mage noir. Ils avaient vu les méthodes des mangemorts et de leur chef. Toute cette violence, cette haine. Puis ils n'étaient pas dupes. Quand la guerre se terminerait, si le mage noir gagnait, leur peuple allait souffrir. L'heure était grave, ils devaient vite décider de leurs avenirs. _

_- Nous ne pouvons pas nous soumettre ! Voldemort est dangereux !_

_- Je sais Alexander mais que pouvons nous faire ? Si nous résistons, nous serons tués. Répondit Katerina._

_- Et si on proposait notre aide à Harry Potter ? Demanda Marina._

_- Macha ! Tu n'y pense pas ! Il est avec ce "Albus Dumbledore" et cet homme n'a pas confiance en notre peuple ! S'énerva Lyannah._

_- Tu te trompes Iana ! Il n'est plus avec lui ! Des événements récents lui ont fait lui tourner le dos. N'as tu pas lu les journaux sorciers ? Ils disent que le survivant a été adopté par son professeur de potion et que le directeur de Poudlard et lui sont en guerre. J'ai entendu dire que Harry Potter venait de monter sa propre organisation. Peut être qu'ils nous acceptera. Rétorqua Marina._

_- Macha. Tu oublis qu'il a longtemps été sous l'influence de Dumbledore. Il a peut être déjà son opinion sur notre peuple. Déclara Iana._

_- La personne que j'ai entendu a dit « Son organisation est super. Harry a dit qu'il acceptait tout le monde à condition que l'objectif de la personne soit le même le sien. La destruction de Voldemort. ». Alors je penses qu'on peut tenter notre chance._

_- Ok Macha ! On tente ! On partira à l'aube. Préparez discrètement vos affaires. Quitter le château ne sera pas facile._

_Ils se séparèrent, préparèrent leurs affaires et enfilèrent leurs tenues de combat. Leur départ ne se passerait pas dans la douceur, ils le sentaient._

Le souvenir s'arrêta un moment. Le trio se sentit tournoyer, il y eut une nouvelle chute et quand finalement ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils tombèrent en plein combat.

_C'était la panique. Ils avaient été repérés alors qu'ils fuyaient. Une horde de vampires enragés c'était jetée sur eux. Ils étaient nombreux et forts mais le groupe n'avait pas peur. Ils savaient exactement comment achever l'ennemi rapidement et étaient impitoyables face à leurs anciens frères._

_Alexander faisait face à trois vampires son épée dans sa main droite, une dague dans l'autre. Il était fier et droit et jetait des incantations puissantes. L'épée fendait l'air, la dague transperçait les chairs. Bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'un amas de cendres à ses pieds et il fonça vers d'autres ennemis._

_Katerina laissait sa magie sortir et des vagues de froids dévalaient dans le couloir sombre. Les ennemis se trouvaient gelés sur place avant de tomber en poussière. _

_Marina avait enrôlé les rats, les chauves souris et plein d'autres créatures qu'elle jetait sur les buveurs de sang. Les animaux mordaient, griffaient alors qu'elle jetait des sorts puissants. Une pluie d'épines empoisonnées s'abattit sur ses ennemis, s'en suivit un éclair qui raisonna dans le couloir sombre. Les vampires face à elle tombaient avec une rapidité déconcertante._

_Lyannah ne semblait pas être là et pourtant elle était bien présente si on en jugeait par les corps qui s'effondraient sans vie sur le sol avant de se transformer en poussière. Elle était maître dans l'art de dissimulation et ses ennemis n'avaient pas le temps de la voir qu'ils étaient déjà mort. Elle se faufilait entre eux, ombre silencieuse dans la faible lueur du matin._

_Le combat dura un long moment et bientôt il n'y eut plus qu'un amas de cendres grises sur le sol. Une odeur de mort et de chairs brûlées flottaient dans l'air._

_Ils sortirent du château et coururent à travers le parc et une partie du bois environnent. Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que les membres restant du clan réalisent leurs trahisons et se lancent à leur poursuite. Quand ils purent le faire, ils transplannèrent et se retrouvèrent dans une petite auberge à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres du château._

_Ils prirent une chambre et se reposèrent quelques heures. Puis commença le long périple pour rejoindre l'Angleterre. Ils transplannèrent plusieurs fois, marchèrent, prirent le train moldu. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les côtes françaises, ils prirent un bateau pour l'Angleterre. Leur voyage dura presque deux semaines jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, ils arrivent devant le maison de Severus Snape._

Quand le trio fut de nouveau dans le salon, aucun d'eux ne savait trop quoi penser. Les quatre demi vampires avaient vécu des moment difficile et avaient faillit mourir lors de leur fuite. Ils étaient très puissants, ils en avaient la preuve et surtout, Il était évident qu'ils étaient sincères. Harry se sentit ému de la confiance que ce groupe qui ne le connaissait même pas avait en lui. Il regarda son père adoptif comme pour trouver en lui la réponse à sa question muette et quand ce dernier hocha la tête, il sut qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Il se leva et marcha fier et droit vers le groupe. Il tendit sa main à Alexander qui la prit sans hésiter et déclara d'une voix clair et calme.

- Bienvenue. La cérémonie pour votre entrée dans l'organisation aura lieu ce soir. Je vais contacter les dirigeants et nous nous réunirons. Cependant ce ne sera pas ici. Nous devons quitter le maison dans quelques heures mais je vais vous trouver un endroit ou vivre. Vous pouvez retourner vous reposer un peu si vous voulez.

Ils hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le salon en silence. Dès qu'ils furent partis, Harry apposa son doigt sur sa marque et se concentra pour contacter Abelforth. Il avait besoin de lui. Le vieil homme lui répondit qu'il viendrait une heure plus tard. Le brun s'installa alors dans le canapé avec un livre de DCFM, Severus disparut dans son laboratoire et Draco parti dans sa chambre pour se laver et se changer. Il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de se préparer.

Comme prévu, une heure plus tard, Abelforth arriva par la cheminée. Il salua le trio et ils prirent place à la table du salon devant une bonne bière au beurre. Le survivant ne perdit pas de temps et expliqua directement la situation. Le vieil homme écouta avec beaucoup d'attention. Une idée fleurissait déjà dans son esprit. Il leur demanda d'amener le groupe à son auberge avant d'allé à Poudlard. Ils acceptèrent et l'aubergiste repartit.

En milieu d'après midi, ils étaient prêt à quitter la maison. Il jetèrent un dernier regard à leur chez eux. Ils allaient retrouver Poudlard mais leurs petites habitudes allaient leur manquer. Ils avaient prit leurs marques dans ce pavillon. Ils aimaient partager leur repas, débattre pendant des heures, jouer aux échecs. Leurs soirées de complicité seraient moins nombreuses désormais. Ils sortirent de la maison et en vérifièrent les protections pour la dernière fois avant quatre mois. Ils traversèrent le jardin, passèrent le petit portail et transplannèrent. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle proche de l'auberge du sanglier et se hâtèrent vers celle ci. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas être vu par d'autres sorciers. Sur place, ils furent accueillis par un Abelforth souriant. Le vieil homme ferma l'auberge et en bloqua l'entrée avec plusieurs sorts puis les guida vers une arrière salle sombre. Ils s'installèrent dans les canapés vieillis. Aussitôt, l'aubergiste prit la parole.

- Bon d'abord, bonjour à tous. Harry, j'ai pensé au problème dont tu m'as parlé concernant l'hébergement de ces jeunes gens.

- Ah. Et tu as trouvé une solution ?

- Oui. Tu sais que j'ai été engagé à Poudlard pour donner des cours de médicomagie cette année ?

- Oui. Severus m'en a parlé.

- Donc j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour tenir mon auberge puisque je ne pourrais pas le faire. J'ai alors pensé que ces quatre jeunes gens ici présent pourraient s'occuper de mon auberge et vivre ici. De cette façon mon frère n'aurait aucun soupçons sur le fait que quatre personnes vivent à l'auberge sans que j'y sois moi même.

- C'est une bonne idée.

- Puis comme tu le sais, il y a parfois des personnes louches qui viennent ici. Ça permettrait de continuer à espionner discrètement. Est ce que ma proposition vous intéresse ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers les demi vampires.

Alexander plongea son regard dans celui d'Abelforth puis fit un large sourire et hocha la tête pour dire qu'ils acceptaient. Le jeune homme était le leader de ce petit groupe et les filles s'en remettaient à ses décisions. Il était plutôt sage et réfléchit comparé à elles trois qui étaient extravertis et impulsives. Ils discutèrent un petit moment puis Harry, Draco et Severus quittèrent l'auberge. Ils devaient se rendre au château. Ils ne reviendraient sur place que dans quelques heures pour la réunion qui s'annonçait plutôt bien.

Après le départ du trio. Abelforth fit visiter l'auberge au groupe. Il leur donna des chambres et expliqua le fonctionnement de l'établissement. Les jeunes vampires devaient avouer que malgré le fait que l'endroit soit un peu miteux, ils étaient bien heureux d'avoir un toit au dessus de leur tête, un travail et une place dans l'organisation du survivant. Dès que leurs affaires furent rangées, ils commencèrent à travailler. Ils voulaient se mettre de suite dans le bain. Le vieil homme devrait partir peu de temps avant le dîner. Il devait être présent au château pour le premier repas des professeurs. Il allait également s'installer à Poudlard. Albus avait refusé qu'il continue à vivre dans son auberge prétextant que son rôle d'enseignant en pâtirait. Qu'il devait rester au château pour s'occuper convenablement de ses élèves. Il avait donc fini par céder. Il était heureux. Grâce au petit groupe son auberge allait continuer à tourner et il ne perdrait ni argent, ni sa clientèle d'habitué.

En visitant l'auberge, le groupe avait repéré une salle qui ne servait pas. Il était évident que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des années. Elle était sombre, en ruine, il y avait des toiles d'araignées partout, de la poussière et ça sentait le renfermé. Mais une idée venait de germer dans leurs esprits. Il demandèrent à Abelforth s'ils pouvaient aménager la pièce pour un faire un endroit chaleureux et branché pour la population jeune du coin. Après un débat assez long, ils eurent gain de cause. Marina resta dans le bar à servir les clients pendant que les trois autres aménageaient l'endroit à coups de sorts.

Quand ils eurent terminés, la grande pièce était chaleureuse et conviviale. Les murs étaient dans les teintes de gris et de chocolat. Il y avait un parquet de bois clair au sol et un éclairage tamisé distillé par des chandelles. Des canapés blancs et gris clairs étaient disposés un peu partout et des tables basses en ébènes étaient placées devant. Il y avait une large cheminée dans le fond de la salle avec un grand tapis gris souris moelleux posé tout prêt. Un petit coin avait été aménagé avec une scène et une petite piste de danse à proximité desquelles un large bar en chêne clair avec des tabourets noirs était placé. Ici ils pourraient organiser différents événements pour attirer la jeunesse sorcière. C'était comme s'ils avaient un bar indépendant dans l'auberge. Ils auraient presque pu mettre une porte pour y entrer sans traverser l'autre bar. Ils montrèrent le résultat obtenu à Marina et Abelforth qui fut agréablement surpris. L'auberge allait prendre un sacré coup de jeune avec les quatre demi vampires aux commandes. le vieil homme les salua et laissa seul en précisant qu'ils devaient fermer deux heures au plus tard. Après les membres de la meute allaient arriver et ils risquaient d'être repéré.

_**Le moment que vous attendez tous est venu. Vous pouvez me huer, me jeter des tomates, m'encourager ou simplement continuer à me lire. Je remercie encore tous ceux qui me mette des reviews et m'encourage pour mon travail. J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre vous a plus. J'ai promis d'en dire un peu plus sur les nouveaux personnages donc je me lance. Lyannah est inspiré de moi "Cleo McPhee" j'aime faire une apparition dans mes fictions. Katerina est inspiré de ma soeur de coeur Justine, Marina de mon amie Marine alias Heaven qui fait parti de ma famille et Alexander d'un ami à moi. Ces personnes existent donc dans la vie et leur caractère et physique est plutôt conforme à ce qu'ils sont réellement. J'espère qu'ils vous plairont autant qu'ils me plaisent à moi. Je vous dit à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre... Gros gros Bixxxxxxxxxxx à tous.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai le chapitre 22 dans la soirée.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Je fais d'énormes bizoos à Marine qui est adorable et qui est toujours présente pour moi. Ma petite soeur de coeur Justine que j'adore plus que tout. Ara qui est dans mes délires les plus bizarres et Jenni qui est ma douceur dans ce monde de brute ! Et aussi à Vince qui me suit dans mes écris ! Bizoos mes p'tits loups \o/**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. **_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me boost pour continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Dans ce quatrième chapitre :**_

→ _**Poudlard**_

→ _**Surprises en chaines**_

→ _**Mission humanitaire**_

→ _**Cours**_

_**Dans ce chapitre certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en dirai plus au début du prochain chapitre pour ne pas dévoiler trop l'histoire.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Poudlard : Cours, emmerdes et surprises...**_

Le trio venait de passer les barrières du château. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans le parc ensoleillé, ils retrouvèrent Hagrid qui enlaça fortement Harry comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Le petit brun manquait d'air mais il était heureux de l'affection que son ami lui portait se souvenant avec émotion du jour où il était venu le chercher pour le mener à Poudlard alors qu'il n'avait que 11 ans. Il lui rendit son étreinte comme il pouvait puis ils finirent par se séparer et remontèrent l'allée caillouteuse qui menait aux portes de Poudlard. Dans le hall, ils furent accueillis par McGonagall. La femme se tenait droite, son chignon serré et son air sévère plaqué sur le visage. Elle leur adressa un petit sourire. Severus la salua brièvement puis elle mena Draco et Harry vers leurs appartements privés alors que le potionniste gagnait ses quartiers.

Ils furent étonnés de voir qu'elle les menait vers les cachots. D'habitude les appartements des préfets se trouvaient au cinquième étage mais ils ne dirent rien. Ils seraient plus proche de Severus et pourraient le rejoindre le soir pour travailler sur leurs recherches. La vieille femme arborait un petit sourire énigmatique. Ils arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant une meute de loups et la Harry regarda sa directrice de maison légèrement inquiet mais ne parla pas pour autant. Puis elle donna le mot de passe _« Révolution »_ et là, le brun n'y tint plus. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'entrée des appartements privés, il se tourna vers la directrice adjointe et demanda doucement.

- Albus est au courant de quelque chose n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Il ne sait rien. Par contre moi je sais tout et je ne dirai rien. Rétorqua t-elle avec sérieux.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et quitta les appartements les laissant s'installer et prendre leurs marques. L'endroit était accueillant et chaleureux. Un grand salon servant de salle commune décoré et aménagé agréablement. Il y avait des canapés gris clairs, un parquet de bois foncé, une immense cheminée devant laquelle était disposé un tapis blanc. Une bibliothèque, une table basse, une grande table et des chaises, le tout en ébène. Les murs étaient dans différents tons de verts. Un bar en marbre noir marquait une séparation vers un petit espace cuisine. Une porte donnait sur une salle de bain carrelée de blanc et de mauve clair. Il y avait des étagères pleines a craquées de produits d'hygiène corporel et de serviettes moelleuses de toutes les couleurs. Une douche, un lavabo et une immense baignoire. Deux autres portes donnaient sur leurs chambres. Elles étaient toutes deux similaires. Un bureau, un dressing, un grand lit avec des draps chocolats et une fenêtre avec une vue artificielle du parc. Ils se sentirent tout de suite à l'aise en ces lieux. Ils rangèrent leurs affaires à l'aide de quelques sorts et se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune.

Ils étaient installés dans un canapé, les paroles de la directrice adjointe flottant dans leurs esprits. Elle disait être au courant de ce qu'ils faisaient mais connaissait elle tout les détails ? Pouvaient ils lui faire confiance ? N'allait elle pas tout rapporter à Dumbledore ? Elle lui était fidèle depuis longtemps et ils avaient bien du mal à imaginer qu'elle puisse lui tourner le dos. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que McGonagall aimait beaucoup Harry. Il était pour elle le petit fils qu'elle n'avait jamais eu et certaines paroles du directeur au cours des réunions de l'ordre de phoenix l'avaient profondément choquées. Comme le fait que le vieil homme ce serve du jeune griffondore comme d'une arme de destruction massive et qu'il ne pense pas un seul instant que ce dernier puisse survivre à la bataille finale. Pire, que Albus l'ai dressé pour ça comme il disait. Le plus jeune avait été manipulé et on l'avait entraîné pour qu'il tue le mage noir mais en aucun cas il n'était prévu qu'il survive à cette bataille selon le vieil homme. Elle commençait seulement à réaliser l'horreur des propos de son aîné. Elle venait de comprendre que contrairement à ce qu'il affirmait, il avait depuis toujours soif de pouvoir et que quand la guerre serait terminée, si le camp de la lumière l'emportait, l'homme se mettrait en avant et ferait tout pour accéder au pouvoir. Jamais personne ne l'avait autant déçu. Elle avait longtemps était amoureuse du directeur de Poudlard mais il avait dit et fait tellement d'horreurs en peu de temps que ses sentiments pour lui c'étaient taris. Elle avait pris sa décision. Elle ne laisserait pas tomber le jeune Harry Potter. Elle allait l'aider à remporter cette guerre et ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'il survive à la bataille finale. Il avait lui aussi droit au bonheur.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient somnolant épuisés par leur journée. Ils étaient enlacés dans le canapé, un air de profonde béatitude fiché sur leurs visages. Le sommeil allait les rattraper quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de leurs appartements. Grognant un peu, le brun se leva et alla ouvrir à l'empêcheur de dormir en rond. Il se trouva face à la sévère directrice de griffondore qui lui souriait. Il se décala et la laissa entrer. Ils prirent place dans le canapé, le blond servit du thé et des gâteaux pour tout le monde et ils attendirent que la femme parle.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je sais ce que vous faites et je n'en parlerai pas à Albus.

- Que savez vous exactement ? Demanda Harry.

- Que vous avez faillit mourir cet été. Que sans Dobby, Draco et Severus vous ne seriez plus là. Qu'ils vous ont sauvé la vie et que suite à cela et aux difficultés que Albus vous a causé, vous avez décidé de monter votre propre organisation.

- Très bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous dénoncer ? Vous avez toujours été proche du citronné. Répondit Draco avec une grimace de dégoût sur la fin de la phrase.

- Il a tenu des propos sur Mr Potter Snape qui m'ont choqué. Pas seulement moi d'ailleurs. Beaucoup ont réalisé à quel point Albus à soif de pouvoir et pour ça il est prêt à vous sacrifier Harry.

- Serait il possible que nous puissions voir quelques uns de vos souvenirs de ces réunions ?

- Bien sûr. Je veux vous aider.

Le brun apposa son index sur sa marque et demanda à Severus de venir au plus vite avec une pensine. L'homme annonça qu'il arrivait immédiatement. Le potionniste prit l'objet et quitta son bureau à la hâte. Il courait presque dans les couloirs se demandant pourquoi son fils avait besoin d'une pensine. Quand il arriva devant le tableau qui gardait les appartements des préfets en chef, il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive. Il demanda au chef de meute d'annoncer sa présence et quelques secondes plus tard, Draco ouvrait le passage et s'écartait pour le laisser entrer. Il le guida jusqu'à la salle commune. Sur place, Snape se figea quand il aperçu la vieille femme. Elle garda un visage impassible. Le griffondore se leva et vint prendre la pensine des mains de son père adoptif puis la déposa sur la table basse. Minerva apposa sa baguette sur sa tempe et en sortit de longs filins argenté qu'elle laissa tomber dans le récipient. L'opération prit un petit moment, visiblement les souvenirs étaient nombreux et ils ne pourraient sûrement pas tout visualisé le jour même. Ils se prirent les mains et se penchèrent au dessus du nuage argenté. Aussitôt, ils se sentirent tomber et atterrirent délicatement dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd.

I_l y avait une bonne quinzaine de personnes. Harry les connaissait toute. Dumbledore était debout le visage en apparence impassible. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la parole._

_- Harry n'est plus chez son oncle et sa tante. Quelqu'un a emmené Harry. Il vient d'être adopté par Severus Snape. Ses anciens tuteurs ont été destitués de leurs devoirs. C'est inacceptable et je travail actuellement à casser cette adoption._

_- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Il est heureux chez Severus ! Cria Molly Weasley._

_- Il a le droit au bonheur, lui plus qu'un autre. Renchérit Minerva McGonagall._

_- Si on veut qu'il remporte la bataille finale et qu'il survive son moral est très important. Lança à son tour Kingsley._

_Le visage de directeur vira au rouge, il commença à trembler. Puis d'un coup, il se mit à hurler dans une rage froide._

_- On ne lui demande pas de survivre mais de remporter son combat ! Il n'a pas besoin d'être heureux, son bonheur n'a jamais été le but ! Il doit gagner la bataille finale, qu'importe les conséquences pour lui ! Il n'existe que pour accomplir la prophétie ! Il est une arme ! Mon arme ! Il m'appartient et Severus n'avait aucun droit de l'adopter !_

_L'assemblée était choquée. Minerva et Molly se levèrent dans un même mouvement, elles jetèrent un regard coléreux au vieil homme et quittèrent la maison._

Les images tournèrent à toute vitesse avant de se stabiliser à nouveau.

_Les même personnes étaient rassemblées dans la grande salle de Poudlard. Albus Dumbledore leur faisait face de nouveau. Il les toisa du regard avant de parler._

_- Le ministère de la magie ne veut rien entendre. Ils ne veulent pas casser l'adoption. Je trouverai un moyen de ramener Harry à moi. Ronald, vous êtes fâché avec lui si je ne me trompe pas ?_

_- Oui monsieur. Répondit le roux la tête basse._

_- Dès le début de l'année, vous allez vous rapprocher de lui et quand vous aurez réussi à vous faire pardonner de lui, vous allé tout faire pour qu'il revienne vers moi._

_- Je refuse ! Jamais je ne manipulerai Harry ! Il est plus qu'un ami ! Il est mon frère !_

_- Très bien ! Dans ce cas, il se pourrait que Poudlard vous refuse pour votre 7ème année Mr Weasley._

_- Non ! Je suis directrice adjointe et je refuse que vous fassiez du chantage à ce jeune homme Albus !_

_- Il se pourrait que nous n'ayons plus besoin de vos services ma chère Minerva ! Répondit le directeur._

_- Le conseil d'administration ne vous laissera pas faire Albus ! Ronald Weasley fera sa 7ème année à Poudlard que vous le vouliez ou non !_

_Encore une fois, l'assemblée était choquée par le comportement de l'homme. Eux qui pensaient être dans le bon camp dans cette guerre. Finalement le vieil homme n'était pas mieux que Voldemort. Beaucoup venaient de réaliser à quel point cet homme avait soif de pouvoir et aussi qu'il n'hésiterait pas a écraser quiconque se mettrait en travers de sa route._

Ils sortirent de la pensine et mirent un moment avant de reprendre leurs esprits. Harry tremblait, l'homme l'avait trahis. Bien sûr, il avait été en colère quand il avait cherché à casser l'adoption mais il avait toujours pensé que c'était par ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il était bien loin de la vérité et celle ci faisait bien plus mal que tous les doloris du monde. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il se sentit plaqué contre un torse chaud. Draco venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la douceur et sur l'odeur de son ami. Il était bien à cet instant même si la tristesse enserrait son coeur dans un étau. Ce fut Severus qui prit la parole.

- Dumbledore à perdu la raison. Je le savais fou mais à ce point.

Ce fut la seule phrase qui fut dite à cet instant et elle était criante de vérité. Le blond proposa du thé et des petits gâteaux à tout le monde pour détendre l'atmosphère devenue lourde. Ils acceptèrent avec joie. Bientôt, un plateau était déposé sur la table basse et ils se servirent tour à tour. Ils burent doucement, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Ce qu'ils avaient vu dans la pensine donnait vraiment matière à réfléchir. Ça montrait toute la folie et la soif de pouvoir de Albus Dumbledore. L'heure du dîner approchait et Harry donna rendez vous à la vieille femme à l'auberge du sanglier pour la réunion. La directrice adjointe termina son thé, hocha la tête pour dire qu'elle serait présente et quitta les appartements des deux préfets en chef sans un mot. Severus parti quelques secondes plus tard et emmena la pensine avec lui en prenant soin de transvider les souvenirs dans des fioles pour le transport. Il faudrait visionner le reste mais plus tard.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient parfaitement éveillés maintenant. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller dans le parc prendre un peu l'air. Ils traversèrent les couloirs déserts du château, la fraîcheur des cachots leur provoquant des frissons agréables. Bientôt, ils furent dans le hall où ils croisèrent un Albus Dumbledore souriant. Harry se tendit et ses poings se crispèrent. Le vieil homme les salua poliment, ils lui répondirent d'un signe de tête et passèrent leur chemin. Ils ne virent pas la lueur de colère briller dans les orbes bleues habituellement pleines de malice.

Ils se rendirent sur les berges du lac noir et s'installèrent sous le saule. Là, étendu dans l'herbe fraîche, ils étaient bien. Draco était couché et Harry avait fait de même posant sa tête sur le torse pâle de son homologue. Le blond lui caressait les cheveux avec tendresse. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, comme chaque fois, plus rien ne comptait autour d'eux. Sur les marches du château, le directeur observait cette scène avec haine et colère. Il avait longtemps souhaité le rapprochement entre les maisons mais Harry ne devait pas recevoir tant d'amour. Son plan allait échouer. Il devait tout faire pour que cette amitié cesse. Le couple d'amis était totalement inconscient de ce qui se déroulait. Ils avaient les yeux clos, les joues légèrement rougies par cette proximité toute nouvelle. Cette sensation étrange qui s'emparait de leurs corps et ne cessait de grandir de jours en jours. Leurs coeurs battaient la chamade. Une douce mélodie venant de la forêt interdite et approchant les sortit de leur torpeur. Ils mirent un moment à reconnaître le son. Le chant du phoenix.

Le griffondore ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda l'horizon. Une masse de feu approchait d'eux et le chant s'amplifiait. Fumsec amorça doucement sa descente et vint de poser sur le torse de Harry qui c'était un peu redressé. Le jeune homme lui caressa la tête comme il le faisait chaque fois et l'oiseau lui répondit par un doux son de contentement. Les yeux mis clos, le volatile appréciait la caresse et la douceur du jeune homme à son égard. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensait, l'oiseau mythique n'appartenait pas au directeur de l'école. Un phoenix n'avait pas de maître. Il pouvait cependant décider de devenir le familier d'un sorcier. Une relation étroite basée sur la confiance et l'égalité émergerait alors entre les deux. Fumsec avait depuis longtemps choisit son égal, le reconnaissant comme son seul ami. Il avait fait son choix le jour où il avait apporté le choixpeau à Harry dans la chambre des secrets. Il devait juste attendre le bon moment pour se manifester et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Le brun avait reçu son héritage magique et avec lui la totalité de sa puissance magique. Il était arrivé à une maturité suffisante pour se lier avec une créature magique. Il prit tendrement le doigt du jeune homme dans son bec et le mordilla un peu. Le brun émit alors un petit rire cristallin et l'oiseau chanta en réponse. Draco observait la scène avec des yeux hallucinés. Il venait de comprendre mais il n'était pas certain qu'il en soit de même pour son ami. Il se redressa sur ses coudes et prit la parole.

- Ry ! Dis moi que tu sais ce qui est en train de se passer !

- De quoi tu parles Dray ?

- Tu as toujours été proche de ce phoenix non ?

- Bah, il m'a sauvé en deuxième année et quand je suis convoqué par le vieux fou, il vient toujours me saluer, il se pause sur mon épaule et me parle.

- Tu comprends ce qu'il dit ?

- Euh.. Oui. Répondit il timidement.

- Je crois que Fumsec veut se lier avec toi.

- Se lier ?

- Tu sais ce qu'est un familier pour un sorcier ?

- Oui. Une créature magique avec qui le sorcier est lié. Ils partagent un lien d'âme et de magie. Ils sont des égaux, peuvent communiquer ensemble et ne se lâchent jamais. Ils sont lier dans la vie comme dans la mort. Tu veux dire que ?

Draco hocha la tête en même temps que le visage du brun s'éclairait. Fumsec chantait doucement au creux de l'oreille du griffondore. Il frotta sa tête contre la joue chaude du brun qui déposa un baiser tendre sur son bec. Le volatile le guida alors pas à pas dans l'accomplissement d'un rituel ancien. À l'aide de son pouvoir, le volatile dessina un sceau sur l'herbe fraîche. Il invita Harry à se placer en son centre et le jeune homme s'exécuta aussitôt. Une dague apparut et Harry s'entailla la paume de la main, le phoenix se donna un coup de bec dans la patte et fit couler son sang sur la paume ensanglantée. Une fumée dorée s'éleva. La créature entama alors un chant joyeux et émouvant. Harry avait les yeux clos et murmurait des paroles en fourchelangue. Des larmes dévalèrent les joues du griffondore et la tête de Fumsec. Une larme de Harry s'écrasa s'écrasa sur la blessure du phoenix en même temps que celle du volatile atterrissait sur la paume meurtrit du brun. Le sceau sur le sol commença à briller d'une lueur bleue turquoise. Les blessures se refermèrent, un halo de feu entoura duo répandant une douce chaleur dans l'air. Les créatures magiques alentours se mêlèrent au chant du phoenix et à la voix douce de Harry puis comme dans un rêve, tout se stoppa. Fumsec donna un petit coup de bec sur le nez du griffondore et se posa à ses côtés. Le rituel venait de prendre fin, ils étaient désormais liés.

Dans son bureau, Albus Dumbledore avait sentit la magie pure et la vague d'amour se répandre comme une traînée de poudre. Il écumait de rage. Fumsec ne reviendrait plus, il le savait. Le phoenix venait de le trahir en se liant au survivant. Longtemps il avait espérer que la créature se lierait à lui mais apparemment, il c'était trompé. Le phoenix ne l'avait pas jugé assez pur pour accomplir le rituel. Dans le bureau, des objets explosaient, des papiers volaient, une véritable tempête s'abattait. Il perdait son calme. Il ferma les yeux et se força à prendre une respiration lente et ordonnée. La tempête s'apaisa et de quelques mouvements de mains, il remit tout en ordre.

Dans le parc, le trio le plus étrange qui soit était toujours confortablement installé prêt du lac. Une aura douce et apaisante venait de s'emparer de l'école, du parc et de la forêt interdite. Tout semblait être en parfaite symbiose. L'harmonie régnait en maître. Les créatures magiques bénissaient cette félicité temporaire. L'heure avait tournée à une vitesse folle. Les deux jeunes sorciers décidèrent de regagner le château pour le repas quand ils virent Abelforth qui traversait le parc. Le vieil homme les rejoignit et ils finirent le chemin ensemble. Fumsec toujours posé sur l'épaule de son égal.

Pendant ce temps, dans un vieux manoir en ruine, une scène d'horreur pure se déroulait. Les mangemorts étaient rassemblés dans une pièce qui tenait lieu de salle du trône pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Ils étaient à genoux face à leur maître en signe de soumission. Aux côtés du puissant mage noir se tenait une frêle silhouette féminine cachée sous une robe noire et un masque de mangemort. Elle riait de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La meute de loup garou de Greyback venait d'échouer dans une mission et le lord noir avait décidé de les punir à sa manière. Il avait prit l'un des plus jeune, un lycanthrope qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ans et avait commencé à le torturer. Bien sûr, les débuts étaient plutôt calme. Quelques doloris, une silhouette frêle se raidissant et hurlant sur le sol de pierre froide. Rien de bien méchant pour des lycans habitués à la douleur mais la torture était montée d'un cran.

Fenrir regardait celui qu'il considérait comme un fils subir des sortilèges de découpes, d'écartèlement, de brûlures et autres joyeusetés du genre sans pouvoir mots dire. Le jeune loup garou crachait du sang, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Il n'était qu'une marionnette entre les mains du lord noir. Greyback pensait que le comble de l'horreur avait été atteint. Le jeune lycanthrope n'était plus qu'une masse informe et sanglante, un pantin désarticulé aux pieds du seigneur noir. La voix aiguë et empreinte d'excitation de Voldemort s'éleva. Il s'adressa à la mangemorte qui se tenait à ses côtés.

- Vois tu ma chère. Ces hybrides sont des insectes, ils sont donc traités et punis comme tel. À ton tour de jouer un peu.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire de sadisme pur, se campa fièrement sur ses jambes et approcha du corps inconscient du lycan. Elle pointa sa baguette dessus et commença à débiter des sortilèges de magie noir plus horrible les uns que les autres. Ils ne blessaient pas physiquement. Cela aurait été bien trop doux. Ils atteignaient l'esprit même de la personne lui faisant revivre ses pires cauchemars, le berçant d'illusions et lui montrant des images abjectes. Le jeune loup tremblait de tous ses membres plus pâle que la mort elle même. Des scènes de massacres sanglants se déroulaient sous ses yeux. Il voyait ses parents et amis périr dans d'atroces souffrances. Malgré son inconscience, son corps s'arqua et il se mit à vomir tripes et boyaux. Il vomissait du sang, il se sentait cotonneux. La vie le quittait peu à peu et la jeune femme riait. Un rire cristallin, presque doux malgré l'horreur qu'elle était en train de perpétrer.

Après plusieurs heures de massacres et de tortures physiques et psychologiques, elle se lassa de son jouet. Elle se tourna vers sont maître et lança d'une voix blanche.

- Je m'ennuie. Ce jouet ne m'intéresse plus. Dois je le finir ?

- Oh non très chère. Laissons le agoniser mais hors de notre vue. Bella ! Emmènes ce déchet auprès de notre chère Miss Bullstrode dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Cet insecte ne mérite pas d'être achevé convenablement.

La mangemorte approcha de la masse molle et inconsciente, prit sa main et disparut dans un crac. Puis, la réunion de mangemorts prit fin.

Greyback quitta aussitôt le manoir. Il n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, sortir sa meute de ce cauchemar. Il était évident qu'après la guerre Voldemort ne tiendrait pas ses promesses. Il allait tous les exterminer et il ne pouvait laisser sa famille se faire massacrer sans rien dire. Il transplanna au chemin de traverse et tel une ombre mystérieuse se faufila dans les rues jusqu'à arriver devant la façade joyeuse et colorée d'un magasin. Il y pénétra et en bloqua la porte. L'endroit était désert à cette heure de la journée. Bientôt une tête rousse apparut et poussa un petit cri de terreur. Elle fut rejointe par deux jeunes hommes roux qui brandirent leurs baguettes.

- Que faites vous ici ? Hurla George.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal. Je veux vous parler.

- Nous n'avons aucune confiance en vous ! Renchérit Fred.

Greyback fit alors une chose incroyable pour un alpha tel que lui. Il jeta sa baguette sur le sol et s'agenouilla face à eux tête baissée en signe de soumission. Le trio Weasley ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi le loup garou le plus craint au monde se soumettait il ainsi à eux. Ce fut Ginny qui réagit le plus rapidement. Elle posa son doigt sur le loup ornant son poignet et contacta la seule personne qui serait susceptible de les aider à comprendre, Remus Lupin. Elle lui demanda de venir de toute urgence à la boutique.

Moins de deux minutes plus tard, un crac retentissait dans la réserve et le professeur Lupin apparaissait à son tour dans la boutique. Ginny montra Greyback du doigt et annonça.

- Il dit qu'il veut nous parler. Il c'est mit dans cette position quand on lui a dit qu'on avait pas confiance.

- C'est un signe de paix et de soumission. Répondit Remus avant de continuer. Vous pouvez lui faire confiance.

Le trio hocha la tête. Ils demandèrent au lycan de se relever et de les suivre puis les cinq sorciers disparurent dans la réserve. Ils prirent place à une table sur laquelle était disposé des gâteaux, des bières au beurre et une bouteille de whisky pur feu. Chacun se servit un verre puis ils encouragèrent Fenrir Greyback à parler.

- Pour commencer mon explication, il faut que je revienne aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à nous engager ma meute et moi auprès du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Très bien. On vous écoutes. Encouragea George.

- Quand il m'a approché il y a une vingtaine d'années, Le seigneur des ténèbres m'a dit qu'il trouvait injuste la façon dont les lycanthropes étaient traités par la communauté sorcière. Qu'il voulait que la condition de toutes les créatures magiques soit améliorée et que s'il gagnait la guerre, il ferait passer des lois pour nous protéger et que nous ayons plus de droits. Je n'ai pas réfléchit plus et j'ai accepté son offre.

- C'est compréhensible. Répondit Lupin qui savait à quel point les conditions des lycanthropes étaient difficiles.

Greyback prit une gorgée de whisky, rassembla ses esprits et reprit son récit.

- Au fur et à mesure des années, j'ai entendu des rumeurs et certaines paroles qui m'ont interpellé. J'ai commencé à douter de la sincérité du lord noir envers notre peuple. Le problème était que j'étais lié et je ne pouvais pas faire grand chose. Il y a peu, il nous a envoyé en mission. Nous devions infiltrer le ministère de la magie français et tuer le ministre de la magie de là bas. Nous avons échoué. Cette mission était impossible. À notre retour, il est entré dans une rage folle et a prit le plus jeune de la meute, il a à peine 15 ans, je le considère comme un fils et il l'a...

Une larme dévala la joue du loup garou le plus sanguinaire du monde. Il prit une grande inspiration et recommença à parler.

- Il l'a massacré avec l'aide d'une nouvelle mangemorte qu'il considère comme son bras droit. Quand ils ont arrêté, après des heures de torture. Lyam était presque mort mais le seigneur des ténèbres à refusé qu'on l'achève. Il a dit qu'il fallait l'enfermer dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy et le laisser agoniser comme l'insecte qu'il était.

- Par Merlin ! S'écria Ginny.

- Qu'attendez vous de nous exactement ? Demanda Fred.

- Je veux aider le survivant à gagner la guerre. Je veux aussi que vous m'aidiez à allé libérer mon fils dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy. Il n'est pas le seul à y être enfermé.

- Ok. Pensez vous que vous pourriez nous rejoindre quelque part ce soir ?

- Le seigneur des ténèbres n'a prévu aucune réunion ou mission.

- 20H30 à L'Auberge du Sanglier. Vous savez où c'est je pense.

- Très bien. Je serais là.

L'alpha quitta le magasin aussi silencieusement et discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Le quatuor restant discuta un long moment. Si Greyback se joignait à eux, ils auraient un espion dans la place. C'était une occasion en or. L'organisation ne pouvait manquer ça. L'heure de la réunion était proche. Ils fermèrent le magasin et à l'heure du rendez vous se rendirent à la réunion par poudre de cheminette.

À Poudlard, Harry, Draco, Severus et Abelforth mangeaient en discutant joyeusement. Tous les professeurs et personnel encadrant étaient rassemblés dans la grande salle. Une table avait été dressée avec soin par les elfes de maison pour se premier dîner. Même Rusard mangeait paisiblement avec ses collègues. Il jetait des temps à autre des regards sur Harry. Le jeune griffondore avait beaucoup changé. Le seul absent de ce premier dîner était le directeur lui même qui avait quitté le château prétextant un rendez vous urgent au ministère. Le survivant se réjouissait de l'absence de l'homme. Il n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Fumsec était fièrement posé sur l'épaule du jeune homme réclamant de la nourriture de temps à autre. L'heure tournait et celle de leur départ arrivait à grand pas. Petit à petit, les professeurs quittaient la table vacant à leurs occupations et rapidement, il ne resta que Severus, Abelforth, Pomfresh, Draco, Kingsley, Harry et McGonagall. Le survivant sorti la carte du maraudeur et après avoir vérifié que les couloirs étaient déserts, ils quittèrent le château. Dans le parc ils furent rejoint par Hagrid et quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à l'auberge.

Le quatuor russe les guida vers la salle nouvellement aménagée où attendait les autres membres de l'organisation mais aussi différentes boissons, biscuits et friandises. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et tous prirent place alors que les dirigeants de l'organisation se dressaient devant eux. Harry s'éclaircit la voix et prit la parole.

- Bonsoir à tous ! Bienvenue à cette nouvelle réunion. Ce soir, plusieurs personnes seront intronisées. Que les futures membres se lèvent et se place face à nous afin que nous les présentions.

Six personnes se levèrent alors et vinrent se placer face aux dirigeants. Harry fut surpris de trouver Greyback parmi eux mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il donna la parole à Fred et George qui expliquèrent ce qui c'était déroulé quelques heures plus tôt dans leur boutique. Le survivant retint plusieurs choses. Un jeune lycan était prisonnier dans les cachots du manoir Malfoy mais d'autres personnes aussi. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'alpha et demanda d'une voix claire et calme.

- Qui d'autre est retenu prisonnier là bas ?

- Il y a une jeune fille de serpentard qui s'appelle Milicent Bullstrode. Elle a été emprisonnée par ce qu'elle a refusée la marque des ténèbres et aussi un mariage avec un mangemort et un jeune mage très spécial qui s'appelle Dawn.

Quand il entendit ce nom, le survivant devint soudain blême. Il se rappela ce jeune mage androgyne à la beauté irréel. Il était petit, fin avait de longs cheveux châtains, la peau dorée et des yeux d'un orange profond. Il savait que ce jeune mage était une créature magique mais Dawn n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler ce qu'il était. Pourtant, ce jeune homme particulier et à la joie de vivre communicative arrivait à s'introduire chez les Dursley et à Poudlard régulièrement. Il venait rendre visite à Harry. Le brun c'était étonné de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis quelques temps. Il comprenait maintenant. Il sortit de ses sombres pensées et s'adressa à tous.

- Notre première mission sera de les sortir de là.

L'assemblée acquiesça et la réunion repris son cours. Les vampires furent présentés et McGonagall aussi. Le tatouage leur fut apposé au poignet. Puis, Harry donna la parole à Tonks pour savoir où en était les recherches pour leur QG. La jeune femme au cheveux rose monta sur l'estrade avec un large sourire.

- Bonne nouvelle. Nous avons trouvé l'endroit idéal. Une bâtisse immense sur une île au large de l'Irlande. C'est un château entouré d'un parc immense, il y a un lac et une grande forêt. Toute l'île fait partie du domaine. Nous serons donc les seuls sur place. Nous pourrons sans problème y poser toutes les protections dont nous aurons besoin.

- Parfait ! Je pense qu'on pourra y installer Milicent, le jeune lycan et Dawn quand ils auront été libérés. Reprit Harry.

- Il faut le remettre en état avant. Rétorqua Tonks.

- Tu prendras Kreattur, Dobby et Winky avec toi puis je vais demander à Dobby s'il ne connait pas d'autres elfes de maisons qui seraient prêt à se joindre à nous.

- D'accord. Dès que tout sera en ordre, je créerai le portoloin.

Le QG était trouvé, il allait être remis en état et ils auraient enfin un endroit où se rassembler et où vivre quand ils ne seraient plus à Poudlard. De son côté, Lee était entré en contact avec Rita Skeeter et plusieurs créatures magiques dont des elfes et des centaures. Fred, George et Ginny avaient créé un kit de survit que les membres auraient sur eux en mission. Il comportait des bombes de cécité, des genres de fumigènes moldus et de gaz lacrymogène et pas mal d'autres choses utiles. Ils travaillaient encore à l'élaboration d'une tenue de combat. Les jumeaux prirent la parole.

- Par contre l'école reprend bientôt. Ginny ne pourra plus travailler avec nous au magasin. Il va falloir quelqu'un pour la remplacer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons. Vous aurez quelques soucis pendant quelques jours mais nous allons vous ramener quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Nous allons bientôt effectuer notre première mission et libérer trois personnes. L'une d'elles prendra la place de Ginny.

Ils hochèrent la tête et la réunion reprit son cours. Un point sur les finances fut effectué. Elles étaient d'ailleurs excellentes. Minerva McGonagall était étonné du charisme de Harry. Il menait ses troupes d'une main de maître. Peut être pourrait il se lancer dans la mission que Dumbledore avait refusé d'effectuer ? Elle pesa un moment le pour et le contre puis se décida à demander à prendre la parole. Le jeune griffondore la lui laissa sans problème.

- Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais lors des dernières réunions de l'ordre, nous avons appris que Voldemort et ses mangemorts attaquaient des orphelinats. Nombre d'enfants sorciers et moldus sont exécutés froidement. J'ai supplié Albus de leur venir en aide. D'aller dans les orphelinats chercher les enfants et de les mettre à l'abri dans différentes propriétés protégées par des sorts. Il a refusé argumentant qu'on ne pouvait sauver tout le monde et que la guerre faisait forcément des victimes. Je sais qu'il y a des réfugiés dans certains des orphelinats qui ont déjà été attaqués et qu'ils vivent dans des conditions déplorables.

- Nous ne sommes pas très nombreux pour le moment mais nous allons former une équipe qui ira sur place chercher les survivants. Tout ceux qui viendront avec moi seront volontaires. Ce que nous trouverons sur place risque d'être dur. Tonks ? Tu m'avais dit que j'avais une résidence en Angleterre proche de la mer non ?

- Oui Harry.

- Elle est en bon état ?

- Oui des elfes de maison la gèrent depuis des années.

- Tu iras poser des protections là bas et nous cacherons les survivants sur place. Minerva, vous allez nous donner la liste des orphelinats qui ont été attaqués. Nous allons commencer à en faire le tour dès demain. Pour les enfants sorciers en âge d'allé à Poudlard, je vous donnerez les noms. Arrangez vous pour qu'ils se retrouvent sur les listes des élèves. Je financerai leurs études s'il le faut.

Harry était choqué. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il avait horreur, c'était qu'on s'en prenne à des enfants et encore pire à des orphelins. Voldemort était pourtant orphelin et avait vécu en orphelinat, il ne pensait pas qu'il en viendrait à attaquer des bâtisses comme celles ci. Harry savait ce que c'était que d'être laissé pour compte. Haïs de tous, maltraité, battu, insulté. Il ne pouvait laisser ces jeunes dans la détresse. Dumbledore n'avait pas voulu agir, il agirait. Il allait devoir trouver des moldus compétant pour s'occuper des enfants moldus. Pour les jeunes sorciers, il n'y avait aucun problème, il avait le personnel dont il avait besoin. Il se tourna vers Lee et déclara.

- Tu vas allé dans le monde moldu. Je veux que tu rencontres des enseignants, médecins, infirmières, psychologues et autres. Trouves ceux qui acceptent notre condition de sorcier et amènes les moi le plus tôt possible. Nous irons dans un de ces orphelinats dès demain.

- Pas de problème Harry. Ce sera fait.

- Pour la mission au Manoir Malfoy. Les cours reprennent dans 4 jours maintenant. Nous allons organiser l'extraction pour Samedi prochain. Nous effectuerons la mission de nuit. Je sélectionnerait une équipe de 5 personnes. Les autres ne prévoyez rien, en cas de problème nous vous contacterons et il faudra réagir vite.

Tous opinèrent de la tête en signe d'acceptation. Puis Harry se tourna enfin vers Fenrir Greyback. Il venait d'accepter d'aider le lycanthrope et de l'intégrer à la meute par la même occasion. Il fallait que l'alpha se rende utile.

- Bien. Greyback.

- Oui Maître ?

- Ne m'appelles pas Maître. Je ne suis le maître de personne. Nous sommes tous égaux ici. Appelles moi Harry ou Gabriel comme tout le monde.

- Compris Harry.

- Ta mission est simple. Tu espionnes Voldemort pour nous. Tu nous tiens au courant de ses actions. Ton contact sera Severus. Tu lui feras tes comptes rendus. Il sera t'aider.

- Bien.

La réunion continua un long moment sur des sujets moins délicats. La meute prenait forme. McGonagall avait diverses missions. La première était de surveiller Albus Dumbledore qui ne douterait jamais d'elle. La seconde était de parvenir à inscrire des enfants sorciers orphelins à Poudlard sans que ce dernier ne le remarque et enfin, elle donnerait des cours de métamorphose aux membres de la meute. Surtout à ceux qui n'étaient pas encore Animagus. Harry avait désormais une équipe de choc pour l'entraîner composée des quatre vampires, de Severus et Narcissa, de Remus et de Tonks et Kinsgley entre autre. Draco serait en permanence avec lui et allait suivre les mêmes entraînements à part pour la magie élémentaire et la magie nécromante. Tout cela était parfait.

Quand ils se séparèrent, l'aube pointait à l'horizon. Des ombres silencieuses regagnèrent discrètement Poudlard alors que les autres partaient chacun de leur côté. Ils dormirent quelques heures puis la journée passa rapidement.

L'équipe se rendant au premier orphelinat avait été désignée. Elle était composée de Harry, Draco, Severus, Lyannah et Abelforth. L'orphelinat se trouvait à Londres. Lee avait graissé la patte d'un conducteur de train à la gare de Kings Cross et les enfants seraient menés à leur nouveau lieu de résidence pendant la nuit. Le départ du train était prévu à 1 h du matin. Durant tout le dîner, Albus Dumbledore observait le groupe avec suspicion mais aucun d'eux ne laissait rien paraître. Le vieil homme rageait en silence. Il perdait peu à peu Harry, il le sentait, il le savait. Cette arme qu'il avait si bien manipulée lui échappait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il avait bien tenté de démettre Severus de ses fonctions à Poudlard mais aucun des membres du conseil d'administration ne l'avait suivit arguant que le potionniste était l'un des plus reconnut au monde et que l'école ne pouvait se permettre de perdre un professeur tel que lui. Le directeur avait dû abandonner son projet. Quand le dîner prit fin, il quitta rapidement la table et s'enferma dans son bureau.

Une heure plus tard, des ombres silencieuses quittaient le château. Derrière les grilles, une jeune femme attendait dans la pénombre. Quand ils furent à ses côtés, ils disparurent. Le soleil se couchait à peine. Ils reparurent dans une ruelle sombre à proximité d'un quartier mal famé de Londres. Sur les perrons des immeubles, des toxicomanes prenaient leurs doses, un peu plus loin, des prostituées cherchaient à attirer le clients. Des bandes organisées semaient la terreur. Ils avancèrent, ombres impassibles et quelque peu effrayantes vers un grand bâtiment en ruine. Une odeur de mort flottait dans l'atmosphère. De la fumée s'échappait encore des décombres. La marque des ténèbres flottait toujours au dessus de l'édifice, invisible aux yeux des moldus. Ce crâne et ce serpent sortant de sa bouche. Cette fumée verte immonde. Des gémissements discrets et des pleures se faisaient entendre alors que les gens passaient à côté, indifférents à la misère qu'ils avaient sous leurs yeux. Lyannah plissa le nez, l'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines. Une odeur métallique et envoûtante mais elle ne craquerait pas, elle était suffisamment entraînée pour ne pas se transformer en monstre sanguinaire. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment en ruine et commencèrent à en fouiller chaque recoins. Ils trouvèrent un premier groupe de quatre enfants à l'endroit qui devait être une bibliothèque avant le massacre. Harry approcha des enfants apeurés. Il leur parla et les rassura du mieux qu'il put. Quand ils furent calmés, il les rassembla dans le hall, laissa Draco auprès d'eux et continua son inspection.

La fouille dura un long moment. Ils trouvèrent quelques enfants, des livres et différents objets qui pouvaient être sauvés. Deux des enfants étaient des sorciers en âge d'allé à Poudlard. L'un avait 11 ans et l'autre 14 ans. Pour le premier, il n'y avait aucun problème, il pourrait rentrer en première année, pour le second c'était un peu plus problématique mais ils trouveraient une solution. Les enfants étaient affamés, ils avaient de nombreuses blessures et hématomes, ils étaient choqués mais aucun n'était dans un état vraiment préoccupant. Ils sortirent de l'endroit sinistre et guidèrent le groupe d'enfants vers la gare toute proche. Ils étaient crasseux et les passants les regardaient avec hargnes et dégout mais les regards noirs et froids que leur lançait le survivant empêchait quiconque de faire le moindre commentaire. Ils parvinrent à la gare quelques minutes avant le départ prévu du train. Ils firent monter les enfants à l'intérieur et les installèrent confortablement. Abelforth distribua des couvertures moelleuses, des briques de lait au chocolat et quelques biscuits. Les enfants semblaient ravi et certains s'endormirent. Harry apposa son index sur sa marque et se concentra.

_« _

_Tonks ?_

_Oui Harry ?_

_Tout est prêt de ton côté ?_

_Oui. Combien sont ils ?_

_Ils sont 16, dont deux sorciers en âge d'allé à Poudlard. Demande à Kreattur, Dobby et Winky de préparer des chambres et un bon repas._

_Pas de problème. Lee a apporté des vêtements de différentes tailles pour eux. Il a rendez vous avec plusieurs personnes demain._

_Nous serons là d'ici deux heures. _

_Je serai prête. »_

Sur ces dernières paroles, le brun coupa la communication. Il souriait. Sauver des enfants était la plus belle chose au monde. Il espérait que grâce à leur action, leurs vies seraient merveilleuses. Ils méritaient le bonheur. Ils avaient vécus tant d'épreuves. L'attaque qu'ils avaient subit les avaient beaucoup marqué et les plus jeunes restaient très craintifs envers eux. Harry jeta un dernier regard vers ses protégés et il sombra dans le sommeil la tête posée sur l'épaule de Draco qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux sous regard amusé de Abelforth. Il y avait bien plus qu'une simple amitié entre ces deux là, il le sentait. Leurs querelles d'antan avaient été bien trop violentes pour être normales. Ils ne c'étaient jamais réellement détestés, de ça il en était sûr.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la fin de leur périple digne d'une épopée fantastique. La résidence était là, devant eux, fièrement dressée. L'édifice avait des allures de château, il était entouré d'un immense parc fleurit. Ils passèrent la barrière et disparurent aux yeux de tous grâce aux barrières magiques posées par Tonks. Ils traversèrent le parc et pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse. Ils étaient dans un hall immense. Nymphadora se trouvait face à eux, ses cheveux roses, son sourire qui réchauffait le coeur et sa maladresse habituelle. La première opération consista à guider les enfants vers les différentes salles de bain. Sur place, des bains bien chaud les attendaient. La jeune femme fouilla dans les vêtements et trouva une tenue propre pour chacun d'entre eux. Il fallut presque deux heures pour que chaque enfants soient enfin propre et convenablement habillé. Elle les mena ensuite vers la salle à manger où un copieux repas les attendaient. Ils eurent droits à des sourires immenses qui leur réchauffèrent le coeur. L'action qu'ils avaient effectué ce soir n'était pas grand chose, un grain de sable dans l'océan mais voir les sourires sur les visages des enfants n'avait pas de prix.

Quand le repas fut terminé, le survivant interpella les deux jeunes sorciers. Une fille et un garçon et les mena dans un petit bureau à l'étage. Il avait tellement de choses à leur expliquer. Lee et Ginny les mèneraient sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain afin qu'ils achètent leurs fournitures scolaires. Le plus âgé allait avoir des cours de soutient jusqu'à son entrée à Poudlard trois jours plus tard puis il en serait de même une fois sur place. Il avait trois ans d'études à rattraper.

- Bonsoir. Je voulais vous parler par ce que vous n'êtes pas des enfants comme les autres.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda le garçon qui se nommait Ethan.

- Vous êtes des sorciers. Je vous ai fait inscrire à Poudlard. Une école de sorcellerie très connue. Vous y entrerait dans trois jours.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans le petit bureau. Le garçon avait blêmit et la jeune fille était ravagée par les larmes. Le survivant reprit la parole.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis sorcier moi aussi comme tout le groupe qui vous a sauvé ce soir d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas mauvais d'être ce que nous sommes.

- Que vont penser les autres ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille rousse prénommée Sarah.

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir pour le moment. Répliqua Harry. Puis, il reprit plus doucement. Ethan, toi tu rentreras en 4ème année, nous allons devoir te donner des cours pour que tu rattrapes ton retard. Sarah, tu seras en première année. Pour plus de facilité, nous vous avons inscrit comme frère et soeur. Vous êtes Ethan et Sarah Dunkan. Demain, deux personnes vont venir vous chercher pour vous emmener acheter vos affaires. Ce seront elles qui vous mènerons à la gare le jour venue. Ginny ne vous quittera pas un instant, même dans le train. Elle vous expliquera tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Maintenant, allez dormir, vous en avez besoin. Nous nous reverrons à Poudlard.

Les deux enfants hochèrent la tête et quittèrent le bureau. Dans le couloir, Mïa et Tosh, deux elfes de maison du manoir, attendaient. Ils les menèrent vers leurs chambres. Les deux adolescents furent surpris à la vue des créatures et Dobby expliqua ce qu'ils étaient et ils rirent un peu ensemble. Les elfes adoraient les enfants. Ethan et Sarah avaient des chambres côte à côte avec une porte communicante à l'intérieur. Ils prirent place sur le lit du garçon et épuisés par leur voyage, ils s'endormirent.

Les jours précédents la rentrée scolaire passèrent à une vitesse folle. En ce 1er Septembre, Draco et Harry attendaient patiemment leurs amis dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Les premières calèches arrivèrent et les élèves passaient devant eux pour allé s'installer dans la grande salle. Le premier visage familier fut celui de Luna, souriante et rêveuse comme à son habitude. Ensuite suivirent le reste de leurs amis, membres de la meute. Il y eut un moment de tension quand Hermione et Ron passèrent devant le brun. Le jeune femme cracha une flopée d'insultes tandis que le roux regardait son frère de coeur avec tristesse et douleur. Les deux amis gagnèrent la grande salle. Harry prit place aux côtés de Ginny, Neville, Dean et Seamus ne jetant pas un seul regard vers ceux qui constituaient autrefois les membres du trio d'or.

La directrice adjointe entra avec les nouveaux élèves. Ethan et Sarah semblaient nerveux. Les noms défilèrent et les élèves furent répartis assez rapidement. Sarah fut envoyée chez Serdaigle où Luna la prit aussitôt en charge telle une grande soeur et Ethan intégra griffondore. Il se plaça aux côtés de Ginny et Harry qui l'accueillirent avec un large sourire. Albus Dumbledore fit un discours que presque personne n'écouta et le banquet commença. Hermione fulminait. Harry l'avait battu très largement aux derniers examens et elle avait perdu la place de préfète en chef. Elle jetait des regards haineux à celui qu'elle avait autrefois considéré comme un frère. L'une des raisons principales qui l'avait fait rejeter son ami était simple. Il était homosexuel et elle avait été élevé dans une famille très catholique. Les relations entre personnes du même sexe étaient contre natures et dégoûtantes selon elle. Il n'y avait pas que ça bien sûr. Elle avait rencontré un jeune homme dont elle était tombé follement amoureuse et ce jeune homme détestait le survivant plus que tout. Quand elle avait vu ce garçon brun au cheveux mi longs et aux yeux carmins, à la musculature développée, elle était immédiatement tombée sous le charme. Ce jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse hors norme. Oui, elle trompait Ron et celui ci ne s'en rendait même pas compte c'était dire la stupidité du rouquin. L'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme n'avait aucune limite et naturellement, elle avait rejeté Harry. Elle en venait même à se demander comment elle avait pu apprécier le survivant. Elle fit une petite moue dégoûtée et reporta son attention sur son repas.

Le dîner se termina et les préfets guidèrent les élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Harry et Draco de leur côté devaient rejoindre McGonagall dans son bureau pour qu'elle leur explique leur fonction. Ils se dirigèrent naturellement vers le bureau de la femme sévère. Le blond prit doucement la main du griffondore et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il jeta un regard en coin à son ami pour observer sa réaction. Le survivant avait piqué un fard monumental mais ne repoussa pas le serpentard. L'héritier Malfoy eut alors un petit sourire en coin. Ils arrivèrent bien vite à destination. Ils frappèrent trois coups discrets à la porte et la directrice de Griffondore les invita à entrer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient installés confortablement face à une tasse de thé et une assiette de petits gâteaux. La femme prit alors la parole.

Votre rôle est simple. Vous devrez effectuer des rondes chaque soir après le couvre feu. Vous aurez le droit de retirer des points aux élèves qui enfreignent le règlement et aussi de leur donner des retenues mais elles doivent être validées par un professeur. Vous devez organiser le planning des sorties à Pré au Lard. Il y aura un bal à Noël et un autre à la fin de l'année, vous devez aussi les organiser. Vous devez aussi être à l'écoute des problèmes de vos camarades. Vous avez des questions ?

- Non aucune. Répondirent ils d'une même voix.

- Vous pouvez partir alors. N'oubliez pas votre ronde dans une heure.

Ils opinèrent et sortirent de la pièce. Ils décidèrent d'aller un peu dans le parc en attendant l'heure de leur ronde. Ils s'installèrent sous le saule face au lac, leur place habituelle depuis leur retour au château. Le bruit du vent dans les arbres, les clapotis de l'eau quand le calamar géant se mettait en mouvement. Tous ces bruits étaient familiers et apaisants. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Le griffondore avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule du serpentard. Le coeur de Draco battait la chamade, il n'en pouvait plus, le brun allait finir par le rendre dingue. Le comportement qu'ils avaient tous les deux était très ambiguë. C'était bien plus qu'une forte amitié et ça n'avait rien de fraternel. Bien sûr, le blond le savait, il était amoureux du survivant. Il n'était plus temps de se voiler la face. Il mourait d'envie de capturer ses lèvres. Il avait peur que Harry le rejette et que leur amitié ne se brise. Il était presque certain que le survivant ressentait la même chose que lui mais se sentait il prêt à s'engager ? Était il prêt à avoir une relation avec une personne du même sexe en publique ? Tant de questions qui ne trouvaient de réponses et ruinaient doucement son moral. Le brun vit la lueur de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux orageux de son vis à vis.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Dray ?

- Rien.

- Ne me mens pas.

- C'est juste que... Si un homme te plaisait vraiment... Je veux dire vraiment beaucoup... Est ce que tu te sentirais prêt à vivre une relation amoureuse avec lui en publique ? Afficher clairement ton homosexualité.

- Oui. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Pour rien... Répondit Draco en rosissant légèrement.

Le blond prit la main de brun dans la sienne. Harry sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à rougir violemment. Il était vraiment troublé. Draco savait il à quel point ces gestes tendres le perturbaient. Il releva la tête qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir baissé et plongea son regard dans celui du serpentard. Il y lut de l'appréhension, de l'espoir et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à déchiffrer. Puis, comme dans un film au ralentit, le visage du blond s'approcha, ils étaient tellement proches qu'ils sentaient tous deux le souffle de l'autre. Le griffondore ferma les yeux et combla l'espace qui restait. Les lèvres de Draco étaient chaudes et douces comme du velours. Le baiser chaste au début se fit plus exigeant. Harry sentit une langue taquine sur ses lèvres et les entrouvrit légèrement. Leurs langues se cherchèrent, se livrèrent bataille, se goûtèrent avant de finalement s'accorder et de se lancer dans un tendre ballet. Le blond avait totalement prit le contrôle du baiser. Il avançait le torse contre celui du brun le forçant à se pencher en arrière. Ils se retrouvèrent couché dans l'herbe fraîche, le serpentard était étendu sur le griffondore et le baiser n'avait pas cessé. Ils gémissaient savourant chaque instant de cette rencontre magique. Conscient qu'ils allaient devoir respirer à un moment ou un autre, ils se séparèrent haletant et pantelant. Ils se sourirent, aucun mot ne fut échangé à cet instant, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Au dessus de leur tête, une douce mélodie s'éleva et Fumsec vint se poser sur l'épaule du brun. Le griffondore caressa la tête de son familier et déposa un baiser sur son bec. En réponse, le phoenix émit une petite mélodie. Avisant l'heure, ils se relevèrent et regagnèrent le château pour effectuer leur première ronde. Celle ci fut plutôt rapide et se déroula sans encombre. Dès qu'elle fut terminée, ils réintégrèrent leurs appartements. Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre de Draco et s'installèrent sur le lit, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement et s'enlacèrent avant de tomber dans un profond sommeil.

Quand les deux amoureux entrèrent dans la grande salle main dans la main, le silence ce fit. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Ils n'avaient aucune envie de se séparer mais savaient qu'aucun des deux ne serait bienvenue à la table de l'autre. Ils s'apprêtaient à partir chacun de leur côté, tête basse, quand Luna les interpella et les invita à s'installer à la table des serdaigles. Ils lui firent un large sourire et vinrent la rejoindre. Ils lui déposèrent un baiser sur chaque joue avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de la jeune femme. Elle émit un petit rire cristallin. Peu de temps après, ils furent rejoint par Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Ethan, Théo et Blaise. Un peu plus loin, Ron les regardait avec tristesse et envie, Hermione lançait des regards emplis de haine et de dégoût et Cho Chang jetait à Harry un regard qui se voulait séducteur. Le blond voulait lui arracher la tête à cette cruche. Sentant la jalousie et la colère de son ami, le brun se pencha et chuchota au creux de son oreille.

- Je m'en fou d'elle Dray... Il n'y a que toi qui compte, personne d'autre.

Le blond l'attrapa par la cravate et le tira à lui, il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Harry qui arbora un sourire éclatant. Pansy se leva de la table des serpentards et quitta la grande salle en pleurant. Cho recracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et Hermione cria un...

- Répugnant ! C'est une honte ! Y en a qui mange ici ! Vous êtes écoeurant !

Draco s'apprêtait à répondre mais Severus lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds.

- Miss Granger ! 20 points en moins pour griffondore et je vous attends ce soir dans mon bureau à 20h pour une leçon sur la tolérance que vous n'oublierez pas !

Hermione renifla dédaigneusement, se leva et quitta la salle la tête haute et la démarche digne. Le petit déjeuner repris comme si rien ne c'était passé. Harry discutait joyeusement avec Blaise quand quelqu'un toussota à ses côtés pour attirer son attention. Il releva la tête et tomba sur un Ron nerveux qui se balançait d'un pieds sur l'autre. Il était fasciné par ses chaussures. Il marmonna.

- Harry.. Je pourrais te parler plus tard ?

- Tiens ! C'est plus Potter ? Je ne te dégoûte plus tout à coup ?

- Je...Je...

- Tu quoi ? Je ne me sens pas prêt à avoir une discussion avec toi pour le moment Ronald Weasley ! Laisses moi tranquille !

Le roux repartit penaud, il se sentait honteux. Comment avait il put laisser tomber Harry ? Il s'en voulait. Il se repassait sans cesse les images de leur dernière conversation. Celle durant laquelle son frère de coeur avait annoncé son homosexualité. Il avait suivit Hermione par faiblesse et le regrettait. La brunette avait changé, elle était bizarre et plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'il allait devoir rompre. Elle ne le laissait même plus la toucher. Elle était si distante. Il était malheureux. Il se sentait même prêt à devenir ami avec la fouine si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant avec son frère.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner une lueur de tristesse dans le regard mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait se rapprocher de Ron discrètement et pas au vu et au sus de tous. Il allait attendre quelques temps avant de le contacter. Les emplois du temps furent distribués. Comme chaque années, ils commençaient par un double cours de potion. En aspics, les quatre maisons étaient mélangées pour ce cours. Le serpentard et le griffondore comparèrent leurs planning. Ils avaient la plupart de leurs cours en commun. Ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre. Ils prirent des pains au lait et quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre les cachots tout en grignotant. Neville avait eut droit à des cours de rattrapage en potion et la terreur des cachots l'avait autorisé à réintégrer le cours pour son plus grand bonheur. Le professeur ne faisait plus peur au griffondore maladroit. Le jeune homme avait pris une grande assurance.

Devant la classe, le nouveau groupe était rassemblé et discutait joyeusement. Certaines personnes se joignaient à eux plus ou moins discrètement. Ron et Hermione étaient légèrement à l'écart. Ils furent rejoint par Cho et bientôt à la surprise générale, Pansy approcha d'eux et leur parla. Crabbe et Goyle, indécis, se tenaient entre les deux groupes. Ils ne savaient pas vers qui se tourner. Finalement, Draco leur fit un signe discret, ils tentèrent une esquisse de sourire pour lui répondre et intégrèrent le groupe. Quand Snape arriva, il vit une masse compacte qui discutait avec animation et quatre personnes à l'écart. Il marcha vite, ouvrit la porte et invita les élèves à entrer avec sa froideur habituelle. Tous prirent place en silence. Severus se mit face à eux son masque sévère et froid bien en place.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer de la potion de régénération sanguine. Bien que je doute des capacités de certains à réussir. La recette est la suivante.

Il fit un mouvement de la main et elle s'inscrivit aussitôt au tableau. Puis il reprit la parole.

- Vous avez 1h30.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de recopier la recette et se levèrent pour allé chercher les ingrédients dont ils avaient besoin. Harry prit ceux de Draco en même temps et revint s'asseoir à côté du blond. Doucement, il coupa, hacha, pila et quand tout fut prêt, il mit le feu sous son chaudron. Ses gestes étaient sûrs et précis. Il régla le tout à la température indiquée et suivit les étapes avec méthode. Le professeur se promenait dans les rangs cherchant une victime. Il se ravit intérieurement de la réussite de certains. Même la potion de Neville était parfaite pour le moment. D'un regard, il encouragea le griffondore maladroit. Il trouva en Cho Chang une victime parfaite. La potion de la jeune femme était d'un orange éclatant alors qu'elle aurait du être pourpre à cette étape. Elle avait oublié la goutte de sang de dragon. Un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et sa voix claqua comme un fouet.

- Miss Chang !

La jeune serdaigle sursauta violemment faisant tomber de la poudre d'aile de libellule géante dans sa potion qui se mit à bouillonner et à produire une fumée rose et nauséabonde.

- Votre incompétence n'a d'égal que votre stupidité ! Evanesco ! 20 points en moins pour Serdaigle et vous viendrez en retenue ce soir à 20h ainsi vous apprendrez à lire des instructions ! Vous avez zéro pour ce devoir bien sûr.

Le reste du cours se passa calmement. Enfin, le professeur s'acharna sur Hermione, Pansy et enfin Ron. La brunette de griffondore voulut répondre et écopa d'une semaine entière de retenue. Ron ne fut pas collé mais perdit un nombre considérable de points. Harry obtint 25 points pour sa potion parfaite à la grande stupeur de plusieurs élèves. Quand la cloche sonna, les élèves s'empressèrent de rassembler leurs affaires et quittèrent la classe. Les Serpentards et les griffondores avaient cours communs de botanique. Ils traversèrent les couloirs à la hâte et arrivèrent rapidement à la serre n°5 où le cours avait lieux. La première journée passa très vite. Les premiers devoirs furent donnés et dès le dernier cours terminé, le groupe de serpentards et de griffondores se rendit à la bibliothèque où attendait Ginny et Luna. Ils avaient prévus de faire leurs devoirs ensembles. Ils furent rejoint par Ethan et Sarah. Le jeune homme avait encore beaucoup de mal. Il n'avait eu que trois jours pour apprendre les bases de la magie et le groupe tentait de lui faire rattraper les trois années qu'il avait manqué. Heureusement, il comprenait assez vite.

La bibliothèque était silencieuse, l'ambiance était studieuse. Tous s'activaient sur leurs devoirs. Ils voulaient avoir suffisamment d'avance pour être libre le weekend. Justin Finch Fletchey, Terry Bott et Collin Crivey c'étaient approchés timidement et voyant qu'ils ne se faisaient pas rembarrer, c'étaient installés avec le groupe. De temps en temps, ils se posaient des questions et s'aidaient les uns, les autres. La bibliothécaire les regardait avec émotion, heureuse de voir une telle entente. Le calme dans la bibliothèque lui réchauffait le coeur. Elle qui devait toujours y faire la loi n'avait pas eu à lever la voix une seule fois depuis deux heures. Harry était pensif, il se passait beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps. Sa relation avec Draco avait un peu évolué, il aurait son premier entraînement le soir même dans le salon de ses appartements de préfets et la première mission de la meute était prévue pour le samedi qui arrivait. Le seul point positif était que depuis qu'il maîtrisait mieux l'occlumencie, il ne recevait plus d'images de Voldemort. C'était à la fois plaisant et déstabilisant pour lui qui n'avait pas passé une seule nuit calme depuis le retour de ce dernier. Il c'était habitué à ces visions d'horreurs et il ne connaissait plus rien des projets de son ennemis. Son seul réconfort était qu'il avait désormais un espion dans la place. Que ce passerait il si l'organisation arrivait trop tard pour sauver le jeune lycanthrope ? Greyback allait il leur tourner le dos ? Non, il ne devait pas être pessimiste. Ils allaient y arriver. Il sentit une main apaisante agripper la sienne. Il releva doucement la tête et vit Draco qui le regardait avec tendresse. Le blond déposa un baiser sur son front et le griffondore ferma les yeux en poussant un petit soupire de contentement. Il avisa l'heure, c'était bientôt l'heure du dîner. Il se leva et rangea tranquillement ses affaires. Ses mouvements donnèrent l'impulsion aux autres qui l'imitèrent bien vite.

Ils entrèrent en masse compacte dans la grande salle et sans se concerter se dirigèrent vers la table de serdaigle. Sur place, ils s'installèrent à un bout et se servirent leur repas. Ils commencèrent à manger tout en discutant. Sarah et Ethan étaient assis côte à côte semblant se protéger mutuellement. Ils étaient très proche et passaient aisément pour des frère et soeur. Harry écoutait distraitement Luna qui lui parlait de créatures fantastique qui n'existaient pas proférant de temps à autres quelques vérités comme si elle parlait météo. Cette fille un peu décalée l'impressionnait. Elle lisait si facilement dans l'esprit et le coeur des gens qui l'entouraient. Neville parlait botanique avec Justin et Draco potion avec Terry. Severus observait la scène discrètement de la table des professeurs.

Une voix raisonna dans la tête du survivant. Katerina et Marina étaient dans leurs appartements et les attendaient. Il faillit s'étouffer avec son jus de citrouille. Par Merlin ! Comment avaient elles pu entrer dans le château sans ce faire voir ? Et comment avaient elles eut le mot de passe de leurs quartiers ? Il termina sa part de tarte à la mélasse et lança un regard entendu à Draco. Ils se levèrent, souhaitèrent une bonne soirée aux autres et se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements de préfets. Sur place, le brun chuchota le mot de passe et le tableau s'écarta pour les laissé entrer.

À peine pénétrèrent ils dans le salon que Marina et Katerina se jetaient sur eux. Elles les enlacèrent avec force et plantèrent des baisers sur leurs joues. Les deux filles étaient assez extraverties. Ce fut l'élémentaire de glace qui débuta la leçon. Ils se retrouvèrent assis en tailleur au centre de la pièce, les yeux clos. Ils méditaient et se concentraient pour accéder à la source intérieure de leur magie. Ils devaient la trouver et la faire remonter à la surface. La magie élémentaire était une magie sans baguette, tout était question de concentration et de capacité à être en accord avec sa magie intérieure. Cette technique permettrait à Draco de s'entraîner à la magie sans baguette puisqu'il n'était en rien mage élémentaire. Cette séance dura une bonne demi heure puis la jeune femme leur demanda de se relever. Elle fit face à Harry, elle tendit sa main paume vers le haut, se concentra et une sphère glacée apparut dans sa main. Elle demanda à Harry de faire de même pour faire apparaître une petite tornade dans sa main.

- Tu dois visualiser dans ton esprit ce que tu veux et l'imaginer au creux de ta main...

Harry se concentra, il chercha au fond de son esprit, il vit clairement le petit tourbillon venteux et l'imagina dans sa main. Il ressentit un petit souffle froid et fronça les sourcils. Il vida son esprit pour rester concentrer et là, le petit tourbillon apparut. Draco lui fit un large sourire et Katerina le félicita chaudement.

- Bravo ! C'est rare de réussir à la première séance d'entraînement ! Tu es bien plus puissant que je ne me l'était imaginé. Tu peux créer de plus grosses tornades bien sûr. Tu dois toujours visualiser ce que tu veux dans ton esprit et imaginer ce que tu veux en faire. Le reste se fera tout seul. Mais attention, au début, tu seras fatigué. Utiliser ta magie élémentaire va prendre beaucoup d'énergie.

Le brun hocha la tête. Marina allait prendre la parole quand le tableau annonça une visite. Le griffondore soupira et autorisa le gardien à laissé passer le visiteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Collin Crivey entrait dans le salon. Il fit un sourire à Harry et ce dernier lui présenta les deux jeunes femmes. Quand il salua Katerina, il se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Visiblement, il était tombé sous le charme de l'élémentaire. Draco fit un clin d'oeil au survivant et eut un petit sourire entendu. Le brun prit alors la parole.

- Alors Collin ! Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

- Oh oui c'est vrai ! Viens vite Harry ! C'est Ethan ton protégé. Il c'est fait coincé par des serpentards de son année. Ils sont dans une salle de classe vide pas très loin. On arrive pas à ouvrir la porte !

- Merde !

Harry et Draco quittèrent leurs appartements en trombe, le brun sortit la carte du maraudeur et annonça la formule consacrée. Le plan de Poudlard apparut et il aperçu son protéger encerclé par cinq élèves dans une grande pièce. Ils étaient deux couloirs plus loin. Les deux préfets continuèrent à courir et arrivèrent devant la classe à bout de souffle. Le brun était furieux et ouvrit la porte d'un geste de la main. Elle explosa. Il entra dans la pièce comme une furie faisant sursauter ceux qui s'y trouvaient. Les serpentards pâlirent à la vue des deux préfets. Draco leur lança un regard glacial et cracha entre ses dents.

- Vous êtes la honte des serpentards. 10 points en moins pour chacun d'entre vous et une semaine de retenue avec Snape pour agression envers un de vos camarades.

- Vous ferez aussi un devoir sur le respect et la tolérance que vous remettrez au professeur McGonagall. 5 rouleaux de parchemins. Renchérit Harry puis il reprit. Viens Ethan.

Le jeune orphelin jeta un regard tremblant sur le groupe qui se tenait face à lui et se dirigea vers son sauveur. Harry ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme vint s'y blottir. Ils sortirent de la pièce, Draco sur les talons. Les deux préfets raccompagnèrent le jeune griffon à la tour griffondore et le confièrent à Ginny, Neville et Seamus qui étaient dans la salle commune. Avant de quitter la pièce, Harry le prit à part. Ils se rendirent dans l'ancien dortoir de l'aîné. Le survivant ferma la porte et apposa un sort d'intimité puis déclara d'une voix neutre.

- Bon vu ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui je vais te mettre la marque de la meute. Tu ne pourras pas partir en mission avec nous, tu es bien trop jeune mais tu pourras contacter l'un de nous en cas de problème.

L'orphelin hocha la tête et tendit son poignet à son aîné. Harry lui annonça qu'il aurait une journée de cours de soutiens Samedi. Il allait passer la journée avec Draco et lui pour rattraper son retard. Le jeune homme soupira un peu mais il était content malgré tout. Il remercia le serpentard et le survivant pour leur aide puis le duo quitta la salle commune de griffondore.

Quand ils furent de retour dans leurs appartements, ils purent voir Collin, Marina et Katerina attablés dans le salon. Ils buvaient des bières au beurre et grignotaient des biscuits. Le blond sembla un peu gêné mais Harry le rassura rapidement. Ils discutèrent un moment puis le photographe partit.

Il était déjà assez tard, Marina n'aurait pas le temps de donner sa première leçon. Kati et elle prirent congés et disparurent dans un petit pop discret sous les regards ébahis des garçons. Depuis quand pouvait on transplanner à Poudlard ? Harry entendit un _« magie vampirique »_ dans sa tête qui le fit sursauter. Marina lisait dans ses pensées apparemment. C'était donc de cette façon qu'elles étaient entrées. Il afficha un petit sourire ravi.

Le reste de la semaine fut assez calme dans l'ensemble. Ethan eut besoin de leur aide quelques fois mais le message était vite passé à Poudlard. Quiconque s'en prenait au jeune orphelin aurait droit aux foudres des deux préfets en chefs et de certains professeurs dont Snape. Severus appréciait énormément le gamin qui s'avérait être plutôt doué en potion. À le voir préparer les potions de 4ème années, on ne penserait jamais qu'il avait manqué les trois premières années. Ces gestes étaient sûrs, fluides, il trouvait facilement les ingrédients et suivait parfaitement les instructions. Ses notes étaient plutôt bonnes dans la plupart des matières d'ailleurs. Ses aînés l'aidaient beaucoup et ne comptaient pas leurs heures pour lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas. La petite Sarah était parfaitement intégrée à Serdaigle. Luna et d'autres filles l'avaient prise sous leurs ailes. Elle était la mascotte de toute la tour Serdaigle. Elle avait une joie de vivre communicative. Harry lui avait quand même apposé la marque de la meute au cas où.

Le samedi arriva vite, trop vite. Ils auraient leur première mission le soir même et ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur. Ils allaient pénétrer dans un repaire de mangemorts. La moindre faute pourrait être fatale. Les deux préfets se dirigeaient vers la grande salle pour un copieux petit déjeuner. Leur journée allait être chargée.

_**Et hop ! Un chapitre de plus qui est un peu plus long que les précédents mais il y a de nombreuses choses à mettre en place. Voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Celui durant lequel vous pouvez me huer, me jeter des tomates, m'insulter, m'encourager ou seulement continuer à me lire. Sachez que quoi qu'il arrive je vous adores mes chers lecteurs. La suite arrivera prochainement, elle est déjà en cours d'écriture. Gros gros Bixxxxxxxx à tous !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai le chapitre 24 mardi ou mercredi.**_

_**Note Bis : **__**Les fans de Dumby et Mione peuvent faire demi tour dans cette fic vous allez adorer les détester...**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je ne me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Marine et Titine, je vous adore et c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir à mes côtés dans cette histoire. Faire de vous des personnages de ma fic c'est grisant. Un énorme bizoo à Jenn' même si on a pas l'occaz de beaucoup discuter en ce moment. Ara mici pour tes coms complets et parfois décalés. **_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à Vince (qui a dit encore ?) Bref, tu me suis depuis le début et lire tes coms, savoir que tu es présent est vraiment important pour moi. Tu me boost par ta présence. Peut être qu'un jour j'en viendrais à faire de toi un des persos d'une de mes fics... gros gros Bixxxxxx... Je t'adore...**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. Je sais j'ai des rêves curieux mais vous allez pas vous en plaindre je pense.**_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me poussent à continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Dans ce cinquième chapitre :**_

→ _**première mission**_

→ _**raids de mangemorts et sauvetage**_

→ _**Quidditch**_

→ _**rapprochements**_

_**Dans cet fic certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en ai déjà parlé brièvement mais je suis ouverte à toutes questions que vous auriez envie de poser.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Missions, Traîtrise et Rapprochements.**_

Comme à chaque repas depuis la rentrée, ils prirent place à la table des serdaigles qui étaient habitués et ne firent aucun commentaires. Certains avaient bien essayé au début mais Luna, Sarah et d'autres Serdaigles avaient défendu le groupe et plus personne n'avait protesté. Draco installa Harry sur ses genoux d'autorité et commença à lui donner des petits morceaux de croissants. Ils se donnaient de chastes baisers de temps à autres et se chuchotaient sans arrêt des trucs au creux de l'oreille qui faisant rougir le brun. Les élèves les observaient mais ils ne les voyaient pas. Depuis leur premier baiser qui avait signé le début de leur relation, ils étaient dans leur bulle. Aucun des deux n'avait avoué ses sentiments à l'autre mais les mots n'avaient aucune importance pour le moment. Alors qu'ils se lançaient dans un long baiser langoureux et que les mains de Draco s'égaraient sous la chemise de son griffon, une voix claqua...

- Pitié ! Prenez une chambre ! Lança Seamus dramatique.

- J't'emmerde Finnigan. Répondit Draco d'une voix blanche.

L'irlandais fit mine de bouder et les autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Harry et Draco, repartirent dans leur bulle et plus rien ne les atteignit. Ils n'écoutaient pas un mot des conversations de leurs amis. Pour eux, la journée était chargée. Ils devaient d'abord donner des cours à Ethan et le soir même ils avaient leur première mission. C'était dangereux, ils le savaient, il pouvait se passer tellement de choses. Ils avaient tout simplement besoin de se rassurer et de se câliner le plus possible. Ils prenaient des forces l'un de l'autre. C'était une raison de plus de rester en vie. Certains élèves posaient sur eux des regards attendris. Surtout les filles qui les trouvaient, citons les _« Trop choupinoux tout les deux »_. Pour le coup Draco avait recraché sa gorgée de café et avait bien faillit étrangler quelques unes de ces cruches. Harry et lui étaient beaux, ils étaient bandant, excitant et bien d'autres mots encore mais sûrement pas _« choupinoux »_. Son petit ami le calma en l'embarquant dans un baiser renversant qui les laissa pantelant alors que Seamus faisait mine de vomir. L'irlandais se prit d'ailleurs un coup de pieds dans le tibia qui le fit pousser un cri plutôt aiguë.

Le couple daigna enfin finir son petit déjeuner et fit signe à Ethan et Sarah de les suivre. La première étape de la journée était la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs et aider les deux plus jeunes à faire les leurs. Le jeune griffondore en avait de nombreux à rendre en début de semaine, à croire que les professeurs c'étaient donnés le mot. Ils travailleraient donc dessus une partie de la matinée. Ils l'aidèrent sur la DCFM, c'était un devoir sur les loups garous et les vampires puis sur un devoir de sortilège et un autre de soins aux créatures magiques. Pour ses devoirs de potions, botanique et métamorphose, il était suffisamment doué pour les faire tout seul. Travailler sur ces devoirs leurs prit plusieurs heures. Ils aidaient aussi Sarah mais en première année, les cours n'étaient pas encore trop complexes et la jeune fille était plutôt bonne élève. Bien plus que Granger au même âge selon certains professeurs. Elle avait cependant un avantage par rapport à l'ancienne Miss je sais tout de Poudlard. Elle était aimée et appréciée de la quasi totalité des élèves. Elle ne levait pas la main à tout bout de champ, ne passait pas son temps à faire la moral aux autres et aidait quiconque en avait besoin. Non, elle, elle illuminait une pièce par sa seule présence. Elle était toujours joyeuse et souriante. Une Luna sans le côté loufoque. L'heure du déjeuner était proche et ils avaient terminé les devoirs. Ils se levèrent prêt à quitter la bibliothèque quand un jeune homme roux vint vers eux. Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaire désobligeant sous la demande express de son serpentard.

- Harry ?

- Ronald.

Aie pensa le roux, quand Harry l'appelait par son prénom complet ce n'était pas franchement bon signe et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas se faire envoyé balader. Il reprit quand même la parole, il n'était pas à griffondore pour rien.

- Je sais que tu ne veux pas trop me parler mais je suis capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch cette année et je voulais savoir si tu jouerais toujours comme attrapeur.

- Et bien. Je compte arrêter le Quidditch mais je jouerai encore le temps que vous me trouviez un remplaçant.

- C'est quoi le Quidditch ? Demanda Ethan.

- Un sport qui se joue sur un balai. Répondit Harry. Si tu veux on jouera un peu demain avec Dray.

Le jeune orphelin répondit par un hochement de tête frénétique démontrant son impatience de découvrir quelque chose de nouveau. Quand à Ron, il semblait hésiter à dire quelque chose. Puis, sa voix s'éleva de nouveau, timide et incertaine.

- Je pourrais me joindre à vous ?

- Si Granger est pas avec toi y a pas de problème la bel... Euh Ron... Rétorqua Draco en se rattrapant de justesse sur le nom.

- Non. Elle sera pas à Poudlard demain.

- Ok. Demain à 10h sur le terrain. Répondit alors Harry.

Le roux hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation et le quatuor quitta la bibliothèque pour un déjeuner bien mérité dans la grande salle. Hermione n'était pas là ce jour là non plu visiblement et Ron se retrouvait seul. Il mangeait à un bout de la table de griffondore, la tête basse. Depuis que les élèves le savaient en froid avec le survivant, beaucoup lui avaient tourné le dos et à part Hermione, il n'avait personne. Même Cho et Pansy qui passaient pourtant beaucoup de temps avec le couple ne semblaient se préoccuper de lui. Agacé de le voir si renfermé et seul, Seamus se leva, se dirigea vers lui, lui attrapa le bras, le leva du banc et le mena d'autorité à la table de serdaigle. Harry, confortablement installé sur les genoux de son Draco personnel ne fit aucun commentaire à l'arrivée du roux à la table. Il se contenta d'un micro sourire et se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette. L'heure tournait vite et la première mission approchait. Plus le temps passait, plus il sentait l'angoisse s'emparer de lui. Il picora plus qu'il ne mangea. Puis d'un coup, il sentit que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Une boule se formait dans son estomac menaçant de lui faire régurgiter ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Il sentait les larmes monter peu à peu et tenta de se contenir. Quand il n'en puis plus, il se leva et quitta la table en trombe. Draco allait le suivre mais Ginny lui fit signe de rester à sa place d'un geste de le main. Le blond obéit sans faire d'histoires malgré son inquiétude et la rousse se leva pour suivre son ami.

Il courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, il avait besoin de hurler, de pleurer, de vomir, il ne savait plus. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses nerfs lâchaient à ce moment là mais il avait besoin d'évacuer. Ses pas le menèrent au deuxième étage où il pénétra dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde et referma la porte avec brusquerie. Il lança un sort d'insonorisation et hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons. La tension qu'il avait gardé depuis plusieurs mois s'évacuait doucement. Il approcha des lavabos, fit couler de l'eau froide et plongea sa tête dessous. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Mimi approcher de lui. La jeune spectre était amoureuse de lui depuis longtemps. Quand elle le vit pleurer, elle pleura avec lui et commença à parler à voix basse.

- Harry... Sanglota t-elle. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- C'est rien Mimi. Juste, une baisse de morale.

Dans les couloirs, Ginny approchait des toilettes, elle sentait que le brun y était. Ils avaient un lien fort depuis quelques temps qui les aidait à retrouver facilement l'autre en cas de problème. Elle se stoppa devant la porte, prit une grande inspiration et entra. Ce qu'elle vit dans la pièce lui remua les entrailles. Harry était recroquevillé contre le mur et pleurait tout son soul. À ses côtés, Mimi Geignarde était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et pleurait aussi. Elle fit quelques pas vers le centre de la pièce et se stoppa.

- Harry ?

Elle n'eut droit à aucune réaction de la part de son ami. Il pleurait toujours, son corps tremblait, ses cheveux étaient mouillés, il semblait si perdu. Elle savait que c'était l'angoisse de la mission et les problèmes accumulés depuis plusieurs mois qui le faisait réagir comme ça mais le voir ainsi lui faisait vraiment mal. Elle n'était plus amoureuse de lui, ça aussi elle l'avait compris. Elle le considérait plus comme un frère. Elle avait pleuré quand ils c'étaient séparés mais avec le recul, elle réalisait qu'il avait eu raison. Leur relation n'était pas saine. C'était comme si elle avait eu une relation amoureuse avec Ron ou Charlie ou n'importe lequel de ses frères, c'était totalement impensable. Depuis, elle était dans sa vie en tant que petite soeur et confidente. Elle avança de nouveau et se stoppa devant lui. Elle s'accroupit, l'attrapa par le col de chemise et l'attira à elle. Il s'accrocha à sa robe comme si sa vie en dépendait et pleura encore. Elle passait une main apaisante dans ses cheveux et lui murmurait des paroles douces. Il se calma petit à petit et finit par s'éloigner doucement. Il leva les yeux vers elle et chuchota.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave Harry. Tu sais très bien que si tu as besoin de moi je suis là.

- Merci. Ça va mieux maintenant.

- Bien. Au fait, je suis heureuse pour Draco et toi.

Il la serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il était heureux que la jeune rousse prenne bien sa relation avec le blond et ne le juge pas. Elle se releva et lui tendit sa main, il la prit et se remit sur ses pieds à son tour. Après avoir salué Mimi, ils quittèrent les toilettes. Ginny partit vers la tour griffondore et Harry regagna ses appartements de préfets.

Quand il entra dans la salle commune. Draco était déjà en train d'entraîner Ethan. Le jeune homme avait l'air de maîtriser de mieux en mieux les sorts basiques. Le blond plongea son regard dans le sien et Harry lui fit un petit sourire. Il allait mieux. Il avança vers le duo et demanda au jeune griffondore de s'entraîner à l'expelliarmus. Le serpentard alla s'installer sur le fauteuil et il l'y rejoignit rapidement. Il avait vraiment besoin des bras de Draco. Il prit place sur les genoux du blond qui referma ses bras autour de lui avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Le brun se blottit dans l'étreinte chaude et confortable. Tout en s'entraînant, Ethan leur jetait des regards discrets. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce couple. C'était un couple d'hommes mais ça ne le répugnait pas. Il les trouvait beau tous les deux. Malgré leurs différences, ils s'accordaient bien. Sentant le regard insistant de leur cadet, le couple revint un peu sur terre. Harry rougit aussitôt jusqu'à la racine des cheveux sous le regard empli de désir de Draco. Le blond adorait le griffondore pour ça. Cette timidité, cette innocence, c'était ce qui faisait de lui un compagnon idéal. Le brun était plutôt soumis dans le couple mais ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds non plus. Ils stoppèrent l'entraînement et apprirent à Ethan à jouer aux échecs sorciers jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils rirent beaucoup et cela acheva de détendre Harry et Draco qui allaient partir pour leur première mission dans quelques heures. Le jeune orphelin appréciait de plus en plus le couple.

Le dîner passa à une vitesse effrayante et avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte, ils étaient devant les grilles de Poudlard. L'équipe était composée de Harry, Draco, Severus, Lyannah, Alexander et Pomfresh qui devait rester à l'extérieur pour soigner les blessés en cas de besoin. Ils ajustèrent leurs capes, vérifièrent qu'ils avaient bien tout leur équipement et transplannèrent. Sur place, Draco et Severus prirent les commandes du groupe. Ils connaissaient parfaitement les lieux et étaient donc tout désigné pour les guider. En traversant la forêt qui menait au manoir, ils croisèrent Greyback qui annonça que l'endroit était quasiment vide. Voldemort et ses mangemorts étaient partis attaquer un village au sud de l'Angleterre. Il n'y avait pas plus d'un douzaine mangemorts dans le manoir. C'était déjà énorme mais ils pouvaient largement s'en sortir s'ils n'avaient pas les douze sur le dos en même temps. Le groupe le remercia pour les informations et continua sa marche.

Ils furent rapidement devant les grilles du manoir. Grâce à son ascendance, Draco parvint à ouvrir les grilles sans peine et ils pénétrèrent dans le parc. Le blond les mena alors vers un genre de mausolée en leur expliquant qu'il y avait un passage secret à l'intérieur qui les mènerait dans une pièce attenante à la bibliothèque familiale. La porte en fer s'ouvrit dans un petit couinement métallique et ils se faufilèrent dans le tunnel sombre. L'endroit était humide et froid, ils avançaient difficilement à cause de l'obscurité et de l'étroitesse du passage. Ils devaient avancer tête baissée et leurs dos en prenaient un sacré coup. Au bout, ils tombèrent sur une porte en bois ancienne et usée. Lyannah décida de passer en premier en utilisant tout ses talents en dissimulation. Elle entra dans une petite pièce lumineuse dans laquelle il y avait un bureau et quelques étagères. Elle la traversa et poussa un tableau qui représentait un jeune guerrier chevauchant un dragon. Il passa sa tête dans l'ouverture pour vérifier que la voie était libre et ne détectant aucun danger, elle fit signe aux autres de la rejoindre.

Ils étaient dans le manoir, restait le plus dur à faire. Ils avaient encore un long couloir à traverser puis deux étages à descendre avant de traverser la salle de réception pour accéder à une petite porte qui donnait sur les escaliers menant aux cachots. Lyannah vérifia que le couloir était bien vide et ils sortirent de la bibliothèque. Ils entamèrent de remonter le couloir tel des ombres. Ils se cachaient derrière des statues ou autres au moindre bruit. Ils avaient échappé à la catastrophe quand un groupe de trois mangemorts était passé à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement quand enfin ils commencèrent à descendre les marches de marbres gris. Ils avançaient doucement, à pas de loups, ils ne devaient faire aucun bruit. Les sons avaient tendances à raisonner dans les escaliers. Le blond le savait. En bas, un hall immense se dévoilait à leurs regards aiguisés. Le serpentard leur montra du doigt la porte à atteindre et ils hochèrent la tête. Ils attendirent que les gardes mangemorts passent pour leur ronde. Ils étaient deux si le lord n'avait pas changé ses habitudes. Des bruits de pas attirèrent leur attention. Les gardes approchaient. Lyannah se tapit dans un coin sombre et ils passèrent devant elle sans la voir. Elle se faufila derrière un des gardes, appuya un doigt sur sa nuque et murmura des paroles dans une langue inconnue. Il s'effondra sur le sol faisant se retourner son collègue. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle l'assomma et lui lança à son tour la formule de sommeil profond. Les deux gardes étaient étendus sur le sol froid, profondément endormis. Ils en avaient pour des heures avant de se réveiller. Le groupe cacha ensuite leurs corps inconscients dans un renfoncement et pénétra dans la salle de réception. Dans cette pièce, pas le temps de s'attarder, ils étaient si proche de leur but. Ils coururent et gagnèrent la petite porte qui menait aux cachots.

Draco dû faire un don de sang pour que celle-ci s'ouvre puis ils descendirent les escaliers de pierre humides, froids et glissants. En bas, ils restèrent dissimulés au coin du mur et observèrent le couloir. Il n'y avait personne, pas même un garde. Ils avancèrent alors avec prudence regardant dans chaque cellule. Milicent fut trouver la première. Elle avait beaucoup maigrit, elle était blessée et apeurée mais pouvait encore se déplacer. Ils la sortirent de sa prison et continuèrent l'inspection. Harry reconnut rapidement son ami Dawn, le jeune homme semblait en pleine forme. Il était puissant et sa magie le soignait et le maintenait en bonne santé. Ses yeux oranges avaient quelque peu perdu de leur malice mais il avait tout de même l'air heureux de voir le brun. Il se joignit au groupe, prêt à se battre si la sortie se faisait difficile.

Debout devant une cellule, Draco se figea puis s'éloigna à toute vitesse et vomit son dîner. Le jeune lycan était là, il était en vie mais il était vraiment dans un piteux état. Il avait de nombreuses fractures, coupures, brûlures et autre. La plupart de ses plaies étaient purulentes et son corps tremblait. Il devait avoir de la fièvre. Il était d'une maigreur à faire peur. Il baignait dans son sang, son vomit et ses excréments. Sa respiration était sifflante et pire que tout, il était nu. Vu le sang qui s'écoulait d'un orifice non prévu à cet effet à l'origine, il était évident qu'il avait dû être violé plusieurs fois. Harry prit alors les choses en main. Il pénétra dans la cellule et vit le corps du jeune homme avoir un sursaut. Il pouvait sentir sa peur. Depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage, il avait une sorte de don d'empathie. Il ressentait un peu les émotions des autres. Il approcha doucement de lui, s'accroupit et chuchota avec douceur.

- Nous ne te voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes ici pour te sortir de là. C'est Fenrir qui nous a demandé de te sauver.

Le jeune lycan releva la tête avec difficulté et la hocha imperceptiblement avant de s'évanouir. Il était épuisé et avait sûrement luté longtemps pour rester conscient. Probablement dans l'espoir que quelqu'un viendrait le sauver. Le brun défit sa cape, enveloppa le jeune homme dedans et le prit dans ses bras. Il était d'une légèreté inhabituelle pour un garçon de sa taille. Le plus dur restait à faire. Il devait ressortir de là et gagner la zone de transplannage sans être repéré. Ils parvinrent à la salle de réception sans problème mais quand ils pénétrèrent dans le hall, les ennuis commencèrent. Une bande de quatre mangemorts attendaient. Severus entra en communication avec Harry.

_«_

_Harry. Draco et toi vous sortez Miss Bullstrode et le jeune lycan de là. Nous allons les retenir._

_Ok... Severus. »_

Lyannah, Severus, Alexander et Dawn se lancèrent alors dans le combat et les quatre autres s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers. Ils montèrent les deux étages aussi rapidement qu'ils le pouvaient et furent très vite au couloir. Ils le remontèrent en courant et pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque où ils se figèrent. Trois mangemorts les attendaient. Harry fit léviter le jeune lycanthrope jusqu'à un fauteuil et se mit en position de combat. Draco l'imita et Milicent alla se plaça prêt du jeune loup garou pour veiller sur lui.

En bas, la bataille faisait toujours rage. Dawn avait rapidement maîtrisé son mangemort et même si les combats étaient difficiles, il sentit que les autres seraient gérer la situation. Il fonça alors vers les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry. Le brun avait des problèmes, il le sentait. Il y avait un lien assez curieux entre eux qui leur permettait de savoir quand l'autre était vraiment en difficulté ou au plus mal. Severus se battait contre Avery, Lyannah venait de tuer un mangemort russe dont le potionniste ne se souvenait le nom et Alexander venait de mettre KO Dolohov et vu le sang qui s'étalait sur le sol, s'il survivait, il serait chanceux. Voyant que Severus avait un peu perdu de sa concentration, Avery lui jeta un avada mais le professeur se reprit à temps, il plongea sur le côté en jetant un sort de suffocation. Le mangemort tomba alors sur le sol en se tenant la gorge. Il se débattait contre le sort mais Snape était puissant. Quand le mangemort sombra dans l'inconscience, le potionniste relâcha son sort. Le trio enfin débarrassé de ses ennemis se hâta de rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry avait attaqué un des mangemorts bien décidé à se battre. Draco avait été mis un peu à l'écart par Goyle Sénior. À ce moment, Dawn pénétra dans la pièce et alors que Crabbe Sénior s'apprêtait à lancer un sort vicieux sur le survivant, le jeune homme plongea sur lui et déséquilibra le mangemort. Il fit une roulade sur le sol et sauta sur ses pieds, prêt à combattre. Le jeune homme était un Sylfin, une race un peu semblable aux elfes mais sans les oreilles pointues. Leurs particularités physiques étaient leur petit taille, leur beauté, leur côté androgyne et leurs yeux orange ou jaune soleil. Dans sa tribu, il était moine élémentaire. Un combattant au corps à corps hors pair de par son agilité et sa rapidité et capable de maîtriser la magie élémentaire. Mais sa magie élémentaire était totalement différente de celle des mages élémentaires. La sienne permettait de donner des protections puissantes et d'invoquer diverses créatures pour se battre ou se déplacer parfois. Il ne fit qu'une bouchée du mangemort un peu pataud et aida Harry et Draco à se débarrasser des leurs. Ils venaient juste de terminer leur combat dans le reste du groupe entra dans la bibliothèque.

Harry reprit son fardeau et se glissa dans le tunnel. Ils parvinrent à rejoindre Pomfresh sans faire plus de mauvaises rencontres. Quand ils arrivèrent à ses côtés, Fenrir était avec elle. Harry déposa le jeune loup garou sur le sol et l'infirmière s'occupa aussitôt des premiers soins. Il devait être stabiliser avant de transplanner. Elle lui administra du poussos, une potion de régénération sanguine, un anti douleur, une autre pour les lésions internes, une contre la fièvre, une potion nutritive et une sommeil sans rêve. Elle vérifia les signes vitaux, il était encore faible mais apte à être transporté. Greyback approcha de lui, passa une main dans ses cheveux et se baissa pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Ce geste de tendresse aurait pu passer inaperçu si ce n'était pas le loup garou le plus sanguinaire connu à ce jour qui ne l'avait procurer au jeune homme inconscient. Le groupe se remit plutôt rapidement du choc, ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'attarder. Lyannah et Alexander transplannèrent à l'auberge en emmenant Dawn avec eux alors que le reste du groupe transplannait sur une île perdue au large de l'Irlande.

Ils atterrirent sur une plage venteuse et déserte. Plus loin, sur ce qui semblait être une colline, une immense bâtisse découpait le paysage. Elle était bordée par une forêt dense. Ils avisèrent un petit sentier éclairé par des torches qui menait à la bâtisse. Harry reprit le loup garou dans ses bras et ils se mirent en marche. Le sentier ne semblait pas avoir de fin, ils étaient épuisés. La mission, les combats, le transplannage longue distance. Leurs nerfs retombaient et ils menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Ils tinrent bon, passèrent les larges grilles de fer forgé noir et arrivèrent face à deux massives portes en bois. Il y avait une chaîne qui pendait, Severus s'en empara et tira dessus. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Tonks et Kingsley apparaissaient. Ils les firent entrer et les menèrent aux chambres spécialement préparé pour les anciens captifs.

Draco embrassa chastement Harry et alla avec Milicent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour discuter avec elle. Le brun lui mena le jeune lycanthrope dans la chambre qui lui était dédiée. Sur place, il lui fit couler un bain, enleva la cape qui recouvrait son corps meurtrit et le plongea dedans avec douceur. L'état du lycan le renvoyait à son état à lui quand son oncle le battait. Il connaissait cette douleur, cette fièvre. Il nettoya prudemment Lyam pour ne pas lui faire mal et quand il eut terminé, il le sécha d'un sort et le déposa sur un large lit à baldaquin. Il fit venir un onguent et plusieurs baumes à lui d'un accio et entreprit de soigner les différentes plaies, brûlures et ecchymoses du jeune loup garou. Il avait un genre de spatule pour racler le pus qui suintait de certaines plaies. Tout ça n'étais pas très ragoûtant mais il devait le faire. Quand il eut finit le torse, il retourna le lycan et retint un cri quand il vit son dos. Quelqu'un lui avait écrit « INSECTE » à l'aide d'un sort sans compter les brûlures et les plaies habituelles. Le brun mit un long moment à tout nettoyer correctement puis à soigner. Il se fit la note mentale de proposer au jeune lycan de lui faire un tatouage sorcier pour cacher l'horrible inscription quand il serait rétablit. Quand il eut terminé, d'un mouvement de baguette, le torse du jeune homme fut bandé et un bas de pyjama fut enfilé. Le griffondore le replaça correctement dans le lit et remonta une couverture sur lui. Il posa des alarmes pour que Tonks et Kings' soient prévenus quand il se réveillerait et quitta la pièce.

Dans une autre pièce, Draco était assis sur le lit de Milicent et la berçait doucement. En effet, la jeune femme avait éclaté en sanglot dès qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle était vraiment libre. Elle avait eu tellement de mal à y croire. Elle avait vécu l'enfer et avait bien cru ne pas en sortir. Le blond la tenait blottit contre son torse et caressait doucement son dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Petit à petit, elle s'apaisa et quand les larmes se tarirent, elle repoussa le serpentard avec douceur. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été proche mais quand elle l'avait vu avec Potter dans les cachots, quand elle avait peu à peu comprit qu'ils étaient là pour la libérer, elle s'était mise à ressentir un profond respect pour le blond. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser par le passer, Draco Malfoy était quelqu'un de bien. Il plongea ses yeux orageux dans ses orbes noisettes et lui parla avec douceur.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Milicent ? Pourquoi étais tu là bas ?

La jeune femme se tendit. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour rassembler ses souvenirs, soupira doucement et prit la parole.

_En juin dernier, j'ai pris 17 ans. Quand je suis rentré chez mes parents pour l'été, mon père m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il m'a dit que puisque j'étais majeure, il voulait que je reçoive la marque des ténèbres et qu'il m'avait trouvé un fiancé. Au début j'ai été abasourdis et j'ai rien répondu. j'ai juste hoché la tête et je suis partie m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Puis le soir, à l'heure du dîner, un elfe de maison est venu me chercher en me disant que j'étais attendu en bas. _

_Je suis aussitôt descendu et quand je suis arrivée dans la salle à manger, j'ai cru que j'étais en plein cauchemar. Il y avait un mangemort, un russe, il s'appelait Igor Ivanovitch, il devait avoir 35 ans environ et j'avais entendu dire que c'était un homme cruel. Il me faisait très peur. Il était très grand et costaud mais aussi vraiment laid. Il avait la réputation de battre ses conquêtes et un certain goût pour les tortures en tout genre. Mon père m'a dit que c'était mon fiancé et que le mariage était prévu pour la fin du mois. Que j'allais recevoir la marque des ténèbres le lendemain. Là, j'ai enfin réalisé ce qui se passait. J'ai hurlé et j'ai dit que jamais je ne porterai la marque et qu'il était hors de question que j'épouse ce mangemort. Que je n'avais pas ce genre de conviction, que ce que faisait Voldemort et ses mangemorts me répugnait. J'ai été enfermé dans ma chambre pendant une semaine. Tous les jours, mon père me lançait des doloris ou me battait dans l'espoir de me faire plier. Quand il a compris que je ne changerais pas d'avis, il a appelé le lord et le seigneur des ténèbres m'a fait enfermé dans les cachots._

_Au début ça allait, on me nourrissait peu mais je ne voyais jamais personne puis après 6 jours, des mangemorts ont commencé à venir. J'ai été battu, torturé à l'aide de différents sorts, j'ai été violé Dray. J'ai eu si peur. On me disait que tant que je ne changerais pas d'avis, ça continuerait. Au bout d'un mois, le jeune homme aux yeux orange, Dawn, a été amené. C'était un ami proche de Potter, c'était pour ça qu'il avait été capturé. Quand il est passé à côté de ma cellule, il a fait mine de tomber et m'a donné un talisman. Il m'a dit que si j'étais blessé, je devais le passer autour de mon cou et qu'il me soignerait. Puis il a été enfermé dans un cachot proche du miens. Le talisman m'a bien aidé. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai survécu. Quand il n'y avait aucun garde ou mangemort dans les cachots, on discutait beaucoup. Il me disait que Harry viendrait le sauver, qu'il le savait, que jamais son ami ne le laisserait tomber. Ils sont très proche d'après ce que j'ai compris. Puis quand je ne m'y attendait plus, vous êtes arrivé, mes sauveurs._

- Je suis désolé Mili. Ce que tu as vécu est horrible mais rassures toi, tu es en sécurité ici. Tu ne retourneras pas à Poudlard c'est trop dangereux pour toi. Pour tes cours on c'est arrangé, tu recevras tout par correspondance. Puis Snape et McGo viennent ici parfois.

- Merci Dray.

- Tu sais... Je suis en couple avec Harry maintenant. Je me suis lancé à fond dans cette guerre mais du bond côté. Blaise et Théo sont aussi de notre côtés. Quand on pourra, on passera te voir.

- D'accord... écris moi quand tu peux Dray et j'aimerai aussi que Harry m'écrive, pour apprendre à le connaître.

- J'essaierai et j'en parlerai à mon griffondore perso. Reposes toi maintenant. Si tu as besoin, tu as des potions anti douleur et une potion de sommeil dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Tonks a mis des vêtements qui devraient être à ta taille dans la commode et tu as ta salle de bain. À bientôt ma belle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front qui la fit légèrement rougir et quitta la chambre. Harry l'attendait appuyé contre le mur, dans le couloir. Quand il entendit la porte, le brun releva la tête et fit un immense sourire quand il vit le serpentard. Dès que la porte de la chambre de Milicent fut refermée, Harry sauta dans les bras de son serpentard et l'embrassa avec une grande tendresse. Ils avaient réussi leur mission, ils étaient en vie et aucun blessé n'était à déplorer. Ils gagnèrent le salon ou Tonks, Severus et Kings' attendaient. Ils racontèrent tous les détails de la mission à ceux qui n'y avaient pas participé devant un bon verre. Ils en avaient besoin. Après presque deux heures d'explications diverses, ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et disparurent. Severus lui, quitta la salle à manger de la demeure et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'un elfe lui avait préparé. Il était épuisé.

Le couple arriva dans la nouvelle salle de l'auberge du sanglier. Tout le monde les attendait de pied ferme. À peine furent ils sortis de la cheminée qu'une petite bombe humaine se jeta dans les bras du griffondore. Draco poussa un grognement alors que les bras de son Harry se refermaient autour de la taille du bellâtre. Il était jaloux, ce Dawn était magnifique et Millicent avait dit que Harry et lui étaient très proche. Puis, il écouta les paroles du jeune homme et se détendit un peu.

- Oh Harry ! Je savais que tu m'abandonnerais pas ! Je savais que mon frère viendrait me sauver.

- Je t'avais dis que je te laisserai jamais tomber Dawn.

Ils se relâchèrent et tout le monde prit place dans les canapés. Draco prit Harry sur ses genoux et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille avec possessivité sous les regards amusés de l'assistance. Le serpentard était vraiment jaloux. Puis, le blond décida d'interroger son griffondore personnel.

- Dawn t'as appeler mon frère... Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu es fils unique alors tu nous explique ?

Le brun soupira puis se lança dans son explication.

_Dawn et moi on c'est rencontré l'été de ma quatrième année. Quand Voldemort est revenu à la vie et que Cédric est mort, j'ai très vite été envoyé chez mes moldus. La nuit je faisais des cauchemars horribles et je me réveillais en hurlant. Ça plaisait pas du tout à ma famille évidemment. Une nuit, mon oncle c'est fâché, il m'a battu et laissé dans le cirage. C'était moins grave que cet été mais j'étais quand même bien atteint. Alors que je m'évanouissais, Dawn est apparut, je l'ai pris pour un ange. Il a saisit mon bras et on a disparut. On est arrivé chez lui, dans son village. J'avais de graves lésions internes et je risquais de rester handicapé. Pour me sauver, en plus des soins habituels, Dawn m'a donné de son sang et par la même occasion de la magie. Ça a créer un lien, on est devenu frère de sang et de magie et j'ai hérité de certains dons qui ne se sont manifestés qu'à ma majorité. Dawn est un Sylfin, j'ai donc hérité de son don d'empathie bien qu'il soit moins puissant chez moi et aussi de l'agilité et du don de guérison de sa race. C'est en partie pour ça que j'ai pu survivre cet été. Dumbledore était très occupé cet été là et il a jamais su que Dawn m'avait emmené et soigné. Du coup, on c'était promis d'être toujours là si l'autre en avait besoin. Quand il n'est pas apparut cet été et que j'ai dû appeler Dobby pour me sauver, j'ai compris qu'il c'était passé quelque chose._

Le jeune Sylfin continua le récit.

_En fait j'ai sentit que Harry était au plus mal, qu'il risquait de mourir si je n'allais pas l'aider. J'ai quitté mon village et courut au travers de la forêt, il faut s'éloigner pour transplanner hors du village mais pas pour y revenir, bref c'est compliqué. Mais quand je suis arrivé sur l'air de transplannage, des mangemorts m'ont assommés et m'ont conduit dans les cachots. Quand je suis arrivé là bas, j'ai vu une jeune femme qui avait l'air bien atteinte, j'ai fais semblant de tomber pour lui remettre un talisman protecteur que fabrique mon peuple. Quand les mangemorts ou le lord lui même ne venaient pas, on parlait beaucoup tous les deux. On c'est bien rapproché et on ne c'est jamais vraiment vu. Je lui ai appris à communiquer par télépathie avec moi._

Harry ouvrit des yeux ronds, il venait de saisir quelque chose.

- Attends une minute frangin ! Si tu as pu lui apprendre à communiquer par télépathie avec toi c'est que...

- Oui, elle est ma compagne. Je l'ai tout de suite sentit. Seulement, je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je ne veux pas l'effrayer. Elle a vécu des choses horribles. Puis c'est rare pour un Sylfin d'avoir une compagne humaine.

- Alors comme ça mon frère va être casé.

- Si elle accepte. Oui.

Draco eut alors un petit sourire énigmatique et déclara.

- Elle acceptera. J'en suis sûr.

Le blond avait sentit que Millicent ressentait une profonde affection pour le sylfin. Elle avait besoin de douceur et le jeune homme lui donnerait ce dont elle avait besoin. Elle ne refuserait pas de se lier à lui. Ils discutèrent toute la nuit et s'endormirent finalement dans les canapés confortables.

Pendant ce temps, dans un village du sud de l'Angleterre, les mangemorts et Voldemort faisaient un véritable massacre. Des corps tombaient, des gens étaient torturés et des hurlements raisonnaient. Une frêle silhouette se détachait des autres de par sa carrure mais aussi de part sa cruauté. Elle était tout le temps aux côtés du lord. Elle torturait et tuait sans pitié. Son rire cristallin raisonnait et se répercutait en écho dans la nuit sombre et fraîche. Son rire était celui d'un ange mais sa cruauté celle d'un démon.

Les maisons brûlaient et les moldus sortaient et couraient dans les rues pour tenter de survivre au massacre. Certains avaient réussis à se cacher dans les caves des maisons, d'autres dans des abris de jardins ou des arbres. Les moins chanceux tombaient sur le sol sous les coups de doloris, sortilèges de découpes, de brûlure, d'écartèlement, d'écrasement ou des illusions cauchemardesques créées par magie noire. Un épaisse fumée enveloppait tout le village, une odeur de sang, de mort et de chairs brûlées emplissait l'air.

Après plusieurs heures de tortures, le lord se lassa et ordonna qu'on fasse quelques prisonniers avant de regagner sa demeure avec sa compagne. Dans la salle du trône, il félicita ses fidèles pour leur cruauté à toute épreuve et leur annonça qu'ils avaient trois jours de libertés. Les pauvres malheureux ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et après avoir mené les moldus fait prisonnier aux cachots, ils quittèrent le manoir. Dans toute cette agitation, Fenrir Greyback parvint à emmener des femmes et des enfants et à les transplanner à l'auberge de sanglier.

Harry fut réveillé en sursaut par un pop sonore. Il ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant Greyback avec trois femmes et une dizaines d'enfants. Ils avaient l'air effrayé, ils étaient blessés, sales. Ni une, ni deux, le brun sauta sur ses pieds et regarda le lycanthrope, l'interrogeant du regard.

- Le seigneur des ténèbres a ramené des prisonniers de son Raid. J'ai réussir à faire sortir ces femmes et ces enfants.

Draco qui c'était lui aussi réveillé observait le loup garou d'un air ahuris avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire et de s'écrier.

- Oh Merlin !

Finalement ce fut Dawn qui réagit le plus rapidement. Il regarda le groupe avant de crier.

- Harry ! Draco ! Bougez vous bordel ! Restez pas planté là ! On va les soigner et les mettre à l'abri.

- Oui... Je dois contacter quelqu'un.

Harry posa son index sur son tatouage et se concentra sur la personne à contacter.

_« - Cissa ?_

_- Oui Harry ? Un problème ?_

_- Greyback vient de nous amener trois femmes et une dizaines d'enfants moldus qu'il faut mettre à l'abri. Ils auront évité les cachots de face de serpent au moins._

_- Vous êtes où ?_

_- L'auberge..._

_- J'arrive immédiatement avec un portoloin pour emmener tout le monde._

_- Prenez des médicaments moldus pour les soigner aussi._

_D'accord... »_

Le griffondore coupa le contact. Il appela Dobby et lui demanda d'apporter à boire et à manger pour tout le monde. Le petit elfe était ravi, il adorait servir le survivant. Il revint rapidement accompagné de Kreattur et Winky. Les trois créatures déposèrent des montagnes de nourriture et à boire sur les tables de la salle. Harry invita les moldus à s'asseoir. Il expliqua ce qu'ils avaient vécus ce soir aux femmes. Il leur raconta le monde sorcier, la guerre, le mage noir et sa folie meurtrière et les rassura en leur disant qu'ils allaient être mis en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Les trois femmes semblèrent comprendre que leur cauchemar était terminé et elles soupirèrent de soulagement. Elles avaient eu tellement peur. Elles avaient vu certaines personnes être torturées et violées cette nuit là. Elles avaient vu l'horreur à l'état pur. À ce moment, Narcissa apparut dans un crac sonore faisant sursauter les moldus présents. Elle fit un large sourire et serra brièvement Draco et Harry dans ses bras.

- J'ai ce que tu as demandé Harry.

- Merci Cissa.

Le brun donna aussitôt une foule d'instructions à chacun pour soigner au plus vite les rescapés. Ils se mirent alors au travail, le plus compliqué était de rassurer les enfants. Il y avait notamment un petit garçon de trois ans environ qui semblait inconsolable. Il ne cessait de réclamer ses parents et d'après les femmes, ils étaient morts. Harry prit alors le petit garçon sur ses genoux et lui parla doucement. Il n'avait que peu connu ses parents et comprenait mieux que personne ce que pouvait ressentir le petit garçon. Le petit homme pleurait toujours au début mais commença à se détendre au fur et à mesure que le griffondore lui parlait. Bientôt, il écoutait attentivement le discours du brun. Le survivant lui racontait une histoire moldue pour les enfants. Petit à petit, le garçonnet plongea dans le sommeil et bientôt, il dormait profondément. Le sorcier se releva et posa doucement le petit bonhomme sur le fauteuil, il invoqua une couverture qu'il déposa sur lui et alla s'occuper d'une jeune fille d'une dizaine d'années. Draco gérait deux garçons qui semblaient être des jumeaux, ils devaient avoir six ans environ. Ils avaient surtout des blessures légères. Dawn utilisait sa magie sur le poignet cassé d'un adolescent de 14 ou 15 ans. Tout allait vraiment très vite.

Environ deux heures plus tard, ils avaient terminé de soigner et rassurer tout le monde. Narcissa rassembla les moldus au centre de la pièce, demanda aux femmes et aux enfants de tenir fermement la roue de vélo qu'elle avait sorti, elle prononça un mot de passe et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon. Quand la salle fut de nouveau calme, Harry l'embrassa du regard et réalisa que Greyback était toujours là.

- Merci Greyback. Mais vous avez prit des risques.

- Pas du tout. En fait le maître semblait excité. Il a donné trois jours de repos à ses mangemorts et leur a demandé d'escorter les prisonniers aux cachots avant. Dans la précipitation qui a suivi, j'ai remarqué ce groupe isolé des autres, je leur ai dit de me suivre et j'ai transplanné avec eux jusqu'ici.

- Mais Voldemort va remarqué qu'il manque des prisonniers.

- Non ! Celle qui semble être son bras droit ou sa compagne était présente et il avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'a même pas fait attention aux prisonniers en fait.

- Ok. Bon, je vais voir avec Narcissa pour qu'il y est toujours un portoloin d'urgence contrôlé par mot de passe ici. Si vous arrivez à sauver d'autres personnes, amenez les ici.

- D'accord.

- Maintenant, allez vous reposer Greyback. Nous allons nous aussi tenter de dormir encore quelques heures avant de rentrer à Poudlard.

- Au revoir Harry.

Le loup garou disparut et le groupe se laissa tomber sur les canapés. Ils étaient vraiment éreintés, la nuit avait été bien plus fatigante que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu imaginer. Ils se rendormirent rapidement.

Au QG, Severus qui avait décidé de passer la nuit sur place venait de se réveiller. Il se rendit au salon où attendait un copieux petit déjeuner. Il retrouva Tonks, Kingsley et Milicent. Un repas avait été apporté à Lyam, le jeune lycanthrope. Il faudrait plusieurs jours avant que le jeune loup garou ne puisse se lever. La jeune serpentarde eu pour mission d'apprendre au jeune homme les bases de la magie. Elle devait lui faire travailler les bases de 1ère à cinquième année. Quand son retard serait rattrapé, il travaillerait le programme de sixième année. Ils avaient réussi à avoir quelques baguettes et essaieraient d'en trouver une qui lui conviendrait dans le tas. McGonagall, Severus, Kingsley, Abelforth et Pomfresh se relaieraient régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles des deux protégés.

Dès qu'il eut ingurgité son repas, le potionniste se leva et transplanna directement à l'auberge du sanglier. Sur place, il trouva le groupe des jeunes profondément endormis. Il les réveilla, Winky apporta un petit déjeuner pour tous et ils mangèrent rapidement. Ensuite, ils quittèrent l'auberge et regagnèrent Poudlard aussi discrètement que possible.

Dans leurs appartements, Harry et Draco avisèrent l'heure, 9h20. Ils se glissèrent aussitôt sous la douche et en ressortir quelques minutes plus tard prêt pour jouer au Quidditch. Ils prirent leur balais et s'engouffrèrent dans les couloirs du château. Le serpentard c'était offert un nouveau balai et avait prit son vieux Nimbus 2001 pour Ethan qu'ils trouvèrent assis sur les marches de l'entrée. En les apercevant, le jeune orphelin se leva et les salua d'une brève accolade. Le blond lui tendit le balai et les yeux du plus jeune s'illuminèrent, il était heureux. Ils sortirent alors dans le parc et se dirigèrent vers le terrain de Quidditch. Sur place, Ron attendait déjà avec la boîte dans laquelle il y avait les balles.

- Salut.. Lança le roux un peu timidement.

- Salut Ron... Rétorqua Harry joyeusement.

Le brun approcha du roux et le serra brièvement dans ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il commençait à lui pardonner. Ron le comprit et lui fit un sourire. Le dernier des fils Weasley commença à expliquer les règles du Quidditch à Ethan. Lui montrant chaque balle, lui expliquant à quoi elles servaient. Le rôle de chaque joueur dans une équipe. Pendant ce temps, Blaise, Théo, Seamus et Dean étaient arrivée avec des balais. Ils allaient pouvoir faire du 4 contre 4, ça allait être sympa. Harry décolla avec Ethan et lui fit faire quelques tours de terrains. Bien qu'il n'ait que très peu volé, le jeune homme se débrouillait plutôt bien. Les autres les rejoignirent dans le ciel et les équipes furent formées. Dans la première il y avait Ron dans les buts, Harry en attrapeur, Ethan en poursuiveur et Seamus en batteur. Pour la seconde, Blaise aux buts, Draco en attrapeur, Théo en poursuiveur et Dean en batteur. Ils sifflèrent le début de leur match amical et se jetèrent dans une lutte sans merci. Luna qui était arrivée dans l'entre fait avec Sarah comptait les points. Le soleil brillait en ce dimanche de septembre, l'air était doux et frais. Un temps très agréable pour voler et jouer au Quidditch. Les points s'enchaînaient à une vitesse folle et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace du vif d'or. Le couple d'attrapeurs scrutait le ciel avec minutie.

Au même moment, dans un manoir quelque part en Angleterre, un curieux couple s'éveillait en douceur. Voldemort ouvrit les yeux et avisa la frêle silhouette aux cheveux ébouriffés à ses côtés. Il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle sourit, papillonna un peu des yeux avant de les ouvrir et de laisser voir ses billes noisettes. Aucun mots ne sortit de leurs bouches, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils se jetèrent dans un baiser fougueux, la brunette à califourchon sur le lord. Ils se câlinaient encore quand un elfe de maison leur apporta leur petit déjeuner et la petite créature ne dû sa survie qu'à ses réflexes. Elle déposa le plateau et disparut dans un crac sonore alors qu'un rayon vert s'écrasait sur le mur, à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Le lord grogna et son amante et lui se redressèrent et entreprirent de manger enlacés.

Sur le terrain de Quidditch, la guerre faisait rage et les équipes passaient en tête tour à tour. Ethan était vraiment doué sur un balai et une idée fleurissait lentement dans l'esprit de Ron. Peut être que le jeune homme pourrait reprendre la place de Harry ? Avec un peu d'entraînement nul doute qu'il pourrait faire un très bon attrapeur. Justement, le brun repéra le vif au pied des buts de Ron. Il s'élança à une vitesse folle se penchant sur son balai pour prendre de la vitesse. Draco le talonnait. Ils étaient au coude à coude, descendant un piqué, le bras tendu. Le griffondore referma sa main et remonta en chandelle, le blond grogna et le suivit. Harry venait de saisir le vif d'or. Leur match amical était finit et c'était déjà l'heure du déjeuner.

À l'auberge du sanglier, les quatre vampires et le Sylfin travaillaient. Ils avaient rapidement appris à se connaître et la bonne humeur de Dawn était communicative. Ils firent une pause pour déjeuner dans la nouvelle salle. Ils venaient de s'attabler quand deux roux identiques apparurent au centre de la pièce.

- Salut tout le monde. Lança Fred ou George.

- Salut les jumeaux. Répondit Katerina.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda Marina.

- Vous avez fait une mission sauvetage hier et Harry nous avait dit qu'il y aurait un remplaçant pour Ginny à la boutique. On venait voir si notre brun préféré était là.

- Il est pas là mais votre remplaçant est là lui. Rétorqua Alexander.

Le Sylfin sembla comprendre, on parlait de lui. Il sauta sur ses pieds et se mit face aux jumeaux pour les saluer. Il se présenta brièvement. Fred et George accrochèrent tout de suite. Ce mec était génial, il était parfait. Ils se mirent à table avec les autres et après un déjeuner copieux. Ils regagnèrent la boutique avec Dawn. Sur place, ils envoyèrent un hibou au brun avec quelques produits pour le remercier.

Le groupe venait de terminer son déjeuner. Harry invita tout le monde dans les appartements de préfets pour discuter et faire leurs devoirs ensembles. Après une brève hésitation, Ron accepta, trop heureux que le brun le laisse venir. Ils se parlaient peu mais leurs rapports étaient moins tendus à mesure que le temps passait. Le roux savait aussi que dès que Hermione serait de retour, ils ne se parleraient plus et continueraient leur guerre puérile. Ils gagnèrent donc les appartements des deux préfets et s'installèrent dans le salon. Ron proposa à Ethan de l'entraîner et de lui faire essayer le poste d'attrapeur puisque Harry souhaitait arrêter le Quidditch. Le jeune homme en fut ravi et accepta aussitôt. Puis, Ethan appréciait le roux. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry et Draco mais Ron l'avait aidé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours. Il l'avait défendu contre des serpentards bien sûr mais aussi contre certains griffondores qui en voulaient à Harry. Ils estimaient que puisque le survivant était proche de certains serpentards et qu'il ne parlait plus à Dumbledore, c'était qu'il avait trahi le camp de la lumière. Ethan avait tenté d'expliquer que c'était faux, que le brun lui avait sauvé la vie mais ils n'écoutaient pas. Un soir, alors qu'un petit groupe de griffondore avait isolé l'orphelin dans une salle vide proche de la tour griffondore, Ron était apparut, tel un chevalier. Il avait aussitôt foncé et attaqué les agresseurs du jeune orphelin. Ils avaient fuis et le roux avait consolé Ethan pendant un long moment. Le jeune homme était complètement choqué. Il avait déjà vécu tellement d'horreurs. Il se souvint avec émotion de sa discussion avec Ron.

_- Chut... Calmes toi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant._

_Ethan sanglotait doucement sur l'épaule carré du roux. Il était accroché à sa robe comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette agression avait réveillé en lui des souvenirs douloureux. Il répétait des paroles incompréhensibles, comme une litanie. Le roux caressait doucement ses cheveux et lui chuchotait des mots apaisants. Quand il sentit que Ethan c'était calmé, il demanda avec une grande tendresse._

_- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? pour que tu sois effrayé... Tout le temps..._

_Le jeune orphelin avait prit une grande inspiration et avait commencé à raconter son histoire._

_**Mes parents m'ont abandonné alors que j'étais tout bébé. Ils étaient jeunes et pauvres et ils ont préféré m'abandonner dans l'espoir que je puisse avoir une vie meilleure. J'ai été élevé à l'orphelinat et j'étais plutôt heureux. De temps en temps des phénomènes étranges avaient lieu autour de moi et certains enfants avaient peur mais dans l'ensemble tout le monde m'appréciait. Quand Sarah est arrivée, j'ai sentit qu'elle était comme moi et je l'ai prise sous mon aile pour la protéger. On allait à l'école, on mangeait et dormait ensemble. On était inséparables. **_

_**Tout a basculé il y a quatre mois. C'était le soir et on était tous rassemblé dans le réfectoire. Les dirigeants avaient organisé une soirée pour fêter le printemps, comme chaque années. Il y avait de la musique, on dansait et on mangeait. L'ambiance était vraiment festive. Puis tout à coup, il y a eut des cris. Des hommes en noirs avec des masques blancs sont entrés. Avec eux, il y avait un homme en noir avec des yeux rouges. Ils avaient des bout de bois dans leurs mains et disaient des mots bizarres. Autour de nous, il y avait des explosions, des gens tombaient morts sur le sol. D'autres étaient torturés. Je me souviens qu'une des surveillantes a été violée pendant longtemps devant les enfants. Des filles et des garçons plus âgés ont eux aussi été violés et torturés avant d'être tués. J'ai réussi à prendre Sarah et un autre groupe d'enfants et on c'est caché dans les caves. On avait prit de la nourriture et de l'eau mais on avait rien pour se couvrir. Il faisait froid et sombre. On c'est serré les uns contre les autres pour avoir plus chaud. Les hurlements, les explosions et les rires ont duré des heures, des jours peut être, je ne sais plus. Quand le calme est revenu, on est sorti de notre cachette mais l'orphelinat était en ruine. On avait nul part où aller alors on est resté dans les ruines.**_

_**À la fin du mois d'aout, alors qu'on se pensait perdu, un groupe est arrivé. On a eu peur bien sûr. On a tenté de se cacher. Harry et Draco faisaient partis de se groupe. C'est Harry qui m'a trouvé avec Sarah et trois autres enfants. Il nous a donné à boire et des biscuits, il nous a parlé, rassuré. Son regard, l'étincelle de tendresse qui brillait dedans m'a rassuré. J'ai fait signe aux autres de le suivre et il nous a mené à Draco avant de retourner chercher des survivants dans les décombres. Quand le groupe a été sûr qu'il n'y avait plus personne de vivant dans les ruines, ils nous ont emmené à la gare de Londres, on a prit le train et ils nous ont mené dans une immense maison. On a été soigné, lavé, nourrit. Harry nous a expliqué à Sarah et à moi qu'on été des sorciers. Qu'on allait venir dans cette école et que c'était lui qui allait payer notre scolarité. Ta soeur Ginny et d'autres personnes nous ont appris un peu les bases de la magie et voilà, aujourd'hui je suis là et en vie et c'est grâce à Harry.**_

_**Draco, Harry et tous les autres sont devenus notre famille. Nous allons passer Noël tous ensemble tu sais. On sera très nombreux d'après ce que 'Ry m'a dit. J'ai hâte de revoir mes amis de l'orphelinat. Puis Draco m'a dit qu'ils étaient allé dans d'autres orphelinats en ruine et avaient ramené d'autres enfants. **_

_Ron fut touché par le récit du jeune homme. Il se souvint de la réunion de l'ordre pendant laquelle Dumbledore avait refusé de venir en aide à ces laissé pour compte. Comment Harry avait il pu avoir vent de cette histoire ? Et le groupe dont parlait Ethan ressemblait fort à une organisation assez puissante. La manche de la robe de Ethan se releva un peu et Ron vit le petit tatouage à l'intérieur de son poignet._

_- D'où te viens ce tatouage ?_

_- Je suis désolé mais je peux pas en parler._

_Ron hocha la tête. Il demanda au jeune orphelin s'il se sentait mieux et le ramena à la tour griffondore. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, Ginny se jeta sur le jeune homme paniquée qui lui raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Elle remercia chaleureusement son frère avant de mener Ethan dans un coin de la pièce._

Il revint à la réalité quand il réalisa que Harry était en train de lui poser une question. Il y répondit rapidement puis reporta son attention sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Ginny était arrivée entre temps et c'était assise prêt de Luna. Elles étaient plongées dans une discussion de fille à propos de vêtements et de maquillage. Il sentit un poids sur sa cuisse et arbora un sourire tendre quand il vit que Sarah c'était endormie sur lui. Ron prit congé, Hermione allait bientôt rentrer et si elle ne le voyait pas à son arrivée, elle allait le questionner. Il donna rendez vous à Ethan le lendemain après les cours pour un entraînement de Quidditch.

Dès que le roux eut quitté la pièce, les conversations se firent moins légère. Ils étaient entre membres de la meute et avaient plusieurs sujets sur lesquels débattre. Notamment sur les missions à venir et les sauvetages dans les orphelinats. Ils faisaient un vrai travail de fourmis et s'en sortaient plutôt bien pour le moment. Ce fut Harry qui prit la parole.

- Demain soir nous avons une réunion. Je préviendrai tout le monde dans la soirée. Vendredi prochain on va allé dans les ruines d'un orphelinat pas très loin du refuge qu'on a créé. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait pas mal de rescapés là bas.

- J'aimerais bien venir avec vous... Déclara Ethan.

- Nous serons assez nombreux. Je pense que ce sera possible. Par contre nous te remettrons un portoloin. S'il y a une attaque, je veux que tu l'utilises aussitôt. Et aussi, il faudra que tu fasses exactement ce qu'on te dit. Tu ne devras discuter aucun de nos ordres.

- C'est promis. Répondit l'orphelin.

Ils parlèrent de la mission effectuée la veille et qui avait été un franc succès puis de la mission à venir jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

Au QG de Voldemort, la compagne du Lord venait de partir et trois mangemorts se présentèrent à leur maître. Ils étaient effrayés, le seigneur des ténèbres le sentait et se réjouissait de leur frayeur. Il se tint droit face à eux.

- Parlez ! Cria t-il de sa voix aiguë.

- Les trois prisonniers des cachots se sont enfuis maître. Un groupe est venu les libérer. Potter, le fils Malfoy et Snape étaient dans le groupe.

Le mangemort qui avait parlé n'eut pas le temps de voir quoi que ce soit venir. Le Lord leva sa baguette et hurla.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le mangemort fut touché par le rayon vert et tomba sur le sol, sans vie. Pour les autres, la torture et la douleur commença. Ils eurent droits à des doloris, des sorts d'écrasements et de découpe. Ils hurlaient de douleur et le lord riait. Leurs sangs se répandaient sur le sol de pierre froide. Quand les cris cessèrent et qu'ils furent inconscients, il appela Avery et lui ordonna de mener les deux malheureux dans les cachots et de les y laisser crever. Le cadavre du mangemort restant fut offert en pâture à Nagini qui rampa sur le sol et l'engloutit rapidement avec une délectation certaine.

Quand elle pénétra dans le parc du château, Hermione arborait un sourire étrange. Elle se lança rapidement un sort d'illusion. Elle avait certaines marques sur le corps qui ne devaient pas être vu. Elle enleva le collier en forme de serpent qu'elle avait autour du cou et le rangea dans son sac de perle. Sur les marches du château, Ron l'attendait. Elle lui fit le sourire le plus tendre et hypocrite qu'elle avait en stock. Elle avait un talent d'actrice certain. Elle courut vers lui comme si elle était ravie de le retrouver, se jeta dans ses bras et l'embrassa longuement tout en réprimant la nausée qu'elle sentait poindre. Le couple le plus connut de Poudlard se sépara à bout de souffle et se dirigea vers la grande salle main dans la main.

Le groupe de Harry et Draco étaient déjà installé à la table des serdaigles. Le survivant confortablement assis sur les genoux de son serpentard qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille. Théo était lui aussi installé sur les genoux de son Blaise chéri qui ne cessait de lui donner des petits baisers. Seamus les taquinait, une nouvelle habitude chez lui. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et le brun vit Ron et sa petite amie entrer dans la salle et se diriger vers la table des rouges et or. La brunette jeta un regard de pur dégoût dans sa direction. Il y répondit par un regard noir et reporta son attention sur son assiette.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme, la ronde des deux préfets aussi. Ils n'avaient croisé que deux élèves de serdaigles qui se bécotaient dans la tour d'astronomie et les avaient renvoyé dans leur salle commune sans leur ôter de points. Ils en ôtaient rarement d'ailleurs. Ils étaient connus pour être des préfets en chef justes et ne faisaient aucune différence entre les maisons. Seule la faute comptait. Il était presque minuit quand ils rejoignirent leurs appartements. Ils étaient épuisés. Ils se déshabillèrent, se glissèrent dans les draps frais et s'endormirent enlacés.

_**Voilà c'est fini. Le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé. Vous pouvez me huer, m'insulter, me jeter des tomates, m'encourager, de féliciter ou simplement continuer à me lire. Le chapitre 24 de prophétie arrivera Mardi ou Mercredi et le chapitre 6 de cette histoire sera là dans une semaine. En attendant, je vous fait pleins d'énormes bisous à vous mes lecteurs adorés. à très bientôt...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai le chapitre 25 mardi ou mercredi.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Marine et Titine, je vous adore et c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir à mes côtés dans cette histoire. Faire de vous des personnages de ma fic c'est grisant. Un énorme bizoo à Jenn' même si on a pas l'occaz de beaucoup discuter en ce moment. Ara établir des plans de fics ou des scénarios pour la suite des miennes avec toi est un plaisir sans nom. On est souvent dans les même délires et c'est très plaisant de se savoir comprise :) Gros gros bixxxxx à vous 4.**_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à Vince (qui a dit encore ?) L'idée de t'intégrer à ma fic est de plus en plus présente. Il faudra qu'on voit pour te créer un profil sympa à de ces quatre. Je sais pas encore ce que tu seras exactement mais je trouverai.**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. **_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me poussent à continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Dans ce sixième chapitre :**_

→ _**Rébellion de Ron**_

→ _**Réunion**_

→ _**Mission de récupération**_

→ _**Halloween**_

_**Dans cet fic certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en ai déjà parlé brièvement mais je suis ouverte à toutes questions que vous auriez envie de poser.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Routine Mission et guérison...**_

Draco et Harry se réveillèrent tôt ce lundi là. Ils se hâtèrent de se préparer et se rendirent à la grande salle où une partie du groupe était déjà présente. Ethan était à moitié endormit sur son bol de chocolat, Luna avait son perpétuel air rêveur plaqué sur le visage et Sarah était plongé dans la lecture d'un volume de sortilèges presque aussi gros qu'elle. Le serpentard installa son griffondore sur ses genoux et commença à lui donner des petits morceaux de croissants. Seamus était tellement fatigué qu'il ne faisait pas ses mimiques habituelles. Blaise et Théo mangeaient côte à côte mais ne cessaient de se fouiller les amygdales. Dean regardait un magazine de foot que ses parents lui faisaient parvenir par hiboux, Ginny était plongé dans la rédaction d'un document quelconque. Bref, un lundi matin plutôt ordinaire. Pourtant, il y avait un certain malaise dans la salle. L'ambiance était lourde sans qu'on ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

Ron et Hermione étaient attablés à la table des rouges et or et le roux ne semblait pas tout à fait à l'aise. Plus le temps passait, moins il avait l'impression d'être à sa place aux côtés de la brune. Depuis un moment, elle avait beaucoup changé et il fallait l'avouer, elle lui faisait parfois peur. Il voyait de temps à autre une étincelle de haine et de cruauté dans ses yeux noisettes qui le faisait frissonner. Elle était de moins en moins câline avec lui, plus distante. Elle ne lui prenait plus la main comme avant, l'embrassait peu voir pas du tout, ne dormait que très rarement à ses côtés et leurs moments d'intimités dans le fauteuil de la salle commune des griffondores étaient devenus inexistants. Il avait même l'impression qu'elle était dégoûté par lui ou qu'il faisait parti des meubles. Puis il ne pouvait nié que renoué avec Harry lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Le brun c'était comporté avec lui comme si la dispute de juin n'avait jamais eu lieu. Qu'il avait été heureux de retrouver celui qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un frère. Il avait été si stupide de tourner le dos au brun par amour. Il n'était même pas ami avec Hermione au départ. C'était elle qui c'était incrusté dans leur duo. Elle qui avait imposé sa présence et ses idées. Bien sûr, ça les avait rapproché. Il avait toujours eu un faible pour la brunette mais avec le recul, elle était sa perte et ne faisait pas son bonheur. Il l'écoutait dénigrer Harry d'une oreille distraite. Merlin qu'il aimerait lui clouer le bec. Puis la phrase qui fait que tout s'effondre arriva...

- Tu m'écoutes Ron ?

- Euh. En fait non.

- Comment oses tu ?! Lança t-elle en lui mettant une gifle qui claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la grande salle silencieuse.

Ron porta sa main à sa joue rougie sentant poindre la colère. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent en même temps que ses poings. Toute la salle c'était figée attendant la suite. Il n'avait jamais levé la main sur une fille mais il n'en était pas loin sur ce coup là. Il regarda celle qui était sa petite amie. Quand elle jeta un regard haineux à Harry, ce fut trop et il explosa.

- J'en ai ras le bol Mione ! Tu passes tes journées à médire sur Harry, sur Draco et sur tout le monde alors qu'eux se contentent de t'ignorer. Tu es devenu froide et haineuse. Je ne peux même plus te toucher alors tu sais quoi ? C'est terminé ! Comment ai-je pu tourner le dos à Harry pour une fille aussi étroite d'esprit que toi !

Sur cette réplique, il se leva, tourna les talons et traversa la salle pour se rendre à la table des serdaigles où il prit place aux côtés de Seamus. L'irlandais était pour le coup parfaitement réveillé. Il regardait le roux avec des yeux ronds. Ron c'était enfin rebellé. Il lui accorda un large sourire puis déclara...

- C'est pas trop tôt vieux ! Bienvenue.

Ron eut un maigre sourire et leva brièvement les yeux vers Harry. D'un regard, le brun lui fit comprendre qu'ils auraient à discuter plus tard puis reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner et son serpentard qui lui tendait un petit morceau de pain au lait. Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Poudlard, le dernier des fils Weasley mangea avec appétit. Il n'avait plu cet étau qui serrait son coeur. Il était enfin heureux. Il s'en était tant voulu depuis le mois de juin. Le pire avait été d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à son ami et de voir la réaction du directeur de l'école. Il avait passé la plupart de son été seul. Hermione sortait beaucoup et refusait qu'il l'accompagne. Il avait ruminé la perte de son amitié avec Harry et espérait que c'était encore réparable.

Comme chaque matin, ce fut le couple le plus en vu de Poudlard qui donna l'impulsion au reste du groupe. Ethan rejoignit Matthew Sullivan, un beau brun aux yeux bleus et à la peau pâle en cinquième année à serpentard. Ils c'étaient liés d'amitié depuis peu. Ils avaient la plupart de leurs cours en commun et avaient fait connaissance lors d'un cours de potion. Le serpentard avait beaucoup de mal dans cette matière et Severus avait demandé à Ethan de s'installer avec lui pour l'aider et tout lui expliquer. Le courant était tout de suite passé. Sarah partit avec une dénommée Allanah qui était de son année à poufsouffle. Une petite fille rondelette au longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux ambrés. Ginny et Luna partirent ensemble et le reste du groupe se dirigea vers les cachots où ils avaient trois heures de potions.

Quand ils furent sur place, Snape arrivait et ouvrit aussitôt la porte de la classe. Draco et Harry se mirent ensemble, Blaise prit place aux côtés de Théo, Dean et Seamus formèrent leur duo inséparable et Neville et Ron décidèrent d'unir leurs forces. Pansy, Cho et Hermione se mirent ensemble à une table de trois. Les autres élèves se placèrent sans réelles affinités entre eux. Severus se mit face à la classe et parla de son habituel ton glacial.

- Bien. Aujourd'hui nous allons préparer _« la goutte du mort vivant »_. Quelqu'un peut il me dire à quoi sert cette potion ?

Il jeta un regard sur la classe. Comme à son habitude, Hermione avait levé la main. Depuis un moment, elle recommençait à jouer les Miss je sais tout. Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Pansy qui était en train de se limer les ongles. La victime parfaite.

- Miss Parkinson ?

- Je ne sais pas professeur. Répondit Pansy avec un sourire qui se voulait charmeur.

- 10 points en moins pour Serpentard pour ne pas écouter en classe et 2 heures de retenues que vous passerez agréablement avec Mr Rusard.

La serpentarde blêmit mais ne contesta pas. Le directeur de sa maison avait tellement changé. Elle regrettait le temps où les serpentards étaient favorisés dans ce cours. Severus eut un petit sourire en coin quand il demanda...

- Mr Londubat ?

- Oui. La goutte du mort vivant est une potion de sommeil très puissante. Elle est beaucoup plus puissante que la sommeil sans rêve mais aussi plus dangereuse. Une surdose peut entraîner un coma ou la mort. Mal préparer elle devient un violent poison qui transforme la personne en zombie avant d'entraîner la mort.

- Parfait Mr Londubat. 15 points pour griffondore.

Toute la classe eut l'air stupéfaite et Neville était fier de lui. Les cours privés avec Snape portaient leur fruits. Il avait eut si peur quand le professeur lui avait proposé mais grâce à ça il avait pu réintégrer l'aspic de potion et ratait de moins en moins ses préparations. Le professeur inscrivit les instructions au tableau de son habituel mouvement de la main puis prit place à son bureau. Il se lança dans la correction des devoirs des troisièmes années.

Après avoir noté les instructions, les élèves se levèrent pour allé chercher leurs ingrédients et se lancer dans la préparation. Cette potion était vraiment complexe et peu parviendrait à la réaliser correctement. Bientôt, on entendait plus que le bouillonnement des chaudrons, le bruits des instruments et la plume de Snape qui grattait impitoyablement sur les parchemins de pauvres élèves innocents.

Lentement, la terreur des cachots se leva de sa chaise et entreprit de passer entre les tables de ses élèves. Il était discret et personne ne l'avait vu se lever. Il avisa les potions de Weasley et Londubat qui étaient étrangement parfaites. Celle de Thomas était un peu plus clair que la normal et il lui conseilla discrètement d'ajouter 2gr de poussière de lune. Le griffondore hocha la tête et fit la manoeuvre pour voir sa potion prendre la bonne couleur. Pour le moment le travail de chacun était correct. Il arriva à la table de Chang, Granger et Parkinson et là, un sourire machiavélique vint fleurir ses fines lèvres. La potion de Miss je sais tout était ratée, elle n'avait pas du tout la bonne couleur. La température de son chaudron était bien trop élevée et elle avait oublié de mettre la bile de tatoue. Il se plaça discrètement derrière elle et cria.

- Miss Granger ! Où avez vous appris à lire des instructions ?!

- Euh.. Je... Répondit la jeune femme en sursautant.

- Vous êtes en plus incapable de vous exprimer correctement. 50 points en moins pour griffondore et 1 semaine de retenue avec Mr Rusard. Et bien sur vous récoltez un T pour votre pitoyable décoction. Evanesco !

Hermione avait viré au rouge brique tellement elle se sentait humiliée. À ses côtés, Pansy et Cho ne furent pas épargnées par l'ouragan Snape et virent leurs chaudrons subir le même sort que celui de la brune. Quand la cloche sonna, le reste de la classe apporta des fioles remplies au bureau de leur professeur, nota le devoir qu'il venait de donner sur les différentes potions de guérisons connues, leurs préparations et leurs effets puis quittèrent la salle. Ils se rendirent ensuite en histoire de la magie pour une heure de repos bien mérité.

Le déjeuner et le reste de la journée se déroula plutôt rapidement. Ils terminèrent par l'option de médicomagie avec Abelforth. Quand ils sortirent de la classe, Harry et Draco entraînèrent Ron dans leurs appartements privés pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Le roux les suivit sans dire un mot sous le regard mauvais d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas digéré que ce cafard de Weasley ne la plaque devant toute la grande salle. Elle ne l'aimait pas et avait prévu de le plaquer le soir de la fête d'halloween mais ce n'était pas une raison. Elle avait été humilié si souvent ce jour là qu'elle irradiait de rage et de haine. Aussi, quand elle reçu le message de son amant qui lui annonçait qu'un raid aurait lieu le soir même et qu'elle y était vivement conviée, un sourire cruel naquit sur ses lèvres.

Le trio arriva enfin dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Ils prirent place dans la salle commune où Winky apporta un copieux goûté. Dès qu'elle eut disparut, Harry prit place sur les genoux de Draco et entama la discussion.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ce matin Ron pour que tu t'énerves comme ça ?

- Depuis Juin dernier Hermione ne cesse une seconde de te critiquer et de dire des trucs de plus en plus abjecte sur toi. Ce matin pendant qu'elle était occupé à médire sur ton compte moi j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. Je me disais que je regrettais de t'avoir tourné le dos et que j'avais envie de revenir auprès de toi. Puis elle m'a demandé si je l'écoutais, j'ai répondu que non et elle c'est enflammée. Du coup je me suis énervé, je lui ai balancé ses quatre vérités et je suis venu vous rejoindre.

- Ok. Sais tu pourquoi j'ai accepté de recommencer à te parler ?

- Non. Pas vraiment.

- McGonagall m'a confié un souvenir dans lequel Dumbledore te demandait de te rapprocher de moi pour me ramener à ses côtés et tu as refusé. Il a tenté de te faire du chantage mais tu es resté sur tes positions. Ça m'a donné envie de te pardonner.

- Malgré le fait que je t'ai tourné le dos en juin par amour pour Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais pu te trahir Harry. Tu sais très bien que tu es comme un frère pour moi. Puis Ethan m'a raconté son histoire tu sais. Il t'aime beaucoup, il dit que tu es sa famille. J'ai vu un tatouage à l'intérieur de son poignet droit. Il a dit qu'il avait pas le droit d'en parler pourtant je suis sur que Gin', Fred, George, Charlie et Percy on le même. Je l'ai vu un soir cet été. Je pense que ça a un rapport avec toi et certains doutes qu'a Dumbledore.

- Quels doutes ?

- Il pense que tu as peut être créé ta propre organisation pour te battre dans cette guerre.

- Et toi qu'en penses tu ?

- Qu'il a sûrement raison et que si c'est le cas alors je veux en faire parti.

- Ok. Ce soir 21h30 prêt de la cabane de Hagrid et surtout prend garde à ne pas te faire repérer.

- J'y serai.

Ils sortirent des appartements. Le roux se rendit sur le terrain de Quidditch où il avait rendez vous avec Ethan et le couple se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour commencer son devoir de potion étant donné que tous les devoirs de la semaine étaient déjà terminés. Avec leurs activités para scolaires, ils c'étaient organisés pour avoir de l'avance sur leurs devoirs. Sur place, ils retrouvèrent Sarah et son amie ainsi que Ginny et Luna qui planchaient sur leurs devoirs respectifs. La jeune griffondore peinait sur une question de DCFM et quand Harry prit place non loin d'elle, elle en profita pour lui demander de l'aide. Le brun répondit rapidement à sa question en lui expliquant de manière brève et concise. Sarah prit note de tout ce que le survivant lui disait puis le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Draco grogna face à ce geste pour la forme et la jeune fille pas vraiment impressionnée se pencha et lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue.

- Attention morveuse on ne peut pas toucher...

- Un être aussi parfait qu'un Malfoy comme ça... je sais Draco. Et sinon tu passes encore les portes ? Demanda malicieusement Sarah.

- Rhaaaaaa Mon égo va très bien gamine.

- Il est surdimensionné ton égo monsieur l'aristo coincé.

Harry ne put contenir plus longtemps son fou rire et récolta une tape derrière la tête de la part de son petit ami qui n'appréciait que moyennement qu'il se moque de lui. Décidément cette morveuse avait la langue bien pendue.

- Tu pourrais me défendre 'Ry !

- Quoi ?! Toi un Malfoy ! Tu demandes de l'aide à moi le balafré face à une gamine de 11 ans ?

- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis la gamine Harry Gabriel Potter Snape !

- Désolé ma puce, je voulais pas te vexer.

La jeune amie de Sarah les regardait à la fois hallucinée et amusée. Elle était plutôt timide et renfermée par nature mais le groupe dans lequel sa jeune amie évoluait l'acceptait tel qu'elle était et il y trouvait facilement sa place. Elle osait même prendre la parole de temps à autre. La joute verbale s'arrêta aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé et chacun se replongea dans ses devoirs. Il y avait une réunion le soir même et une mission le vendredi soir, ils n'avaient donc pas le temps de chômer. Sans compter les entraînements de Harry et Draco les autres soirs de la semaine. Le griffondore se leva et se rendit dans les rayons pour sélectionner les livres dont ils avaient besoin son blond et lui pour leur devoir. Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas vu que son serpentard l'avait suivit. Ainsi il pénétra dans un rayon et regarda tranquillement les titres des ouvrages, il sursauta quand deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et le firent se retourner. Deux lèvres douces prirent possession des siennes pour s'embarquer dans un baiser époustouflant qui le laissa pantelant. Un sourire niais vint fleurir ses lèvres alors qu'il redonnait un doux baiser à son blond. Ils restèrent enlacés un cours instant pour profiter des bras de l'autre. Puis, Harry prit les livres et les amena à la table de travail. Draco en prit quelques uns aussi et le suivit. La rougeur de leurs joues, leurs lèvres gonflées et leurs cheveux décoiffés ne laissaient aucun doute sur ce qu'ils venaient de faire pourtant personne ne fit de commentaire et ils se concentrèrent sur le devoir de potion.

Quand enfin l'heure du dîner arriva, ils avaient noircis des dizaines de parchemins et leur devoir était terminé. Ils rangèrent rapidement les livres, remirent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs de cours et partirent les déposer à leur appartement avant de revenir à la grande salle pour le repas. Ce soir là, le directeur du collège était absent pour le plus grand bonheur du survivant. Le dîner fut ingurgité très vite puis ils attendirent que la grande salle se vide pour la quitter à leur tour. Ils étaient d'une discrétion à toute épreuve. Ce soir là, il fut décidé que Sarah et Ethan allaient les accompagner à la réunion. Dans un recoin sombre du château, Harry sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et les enveloppa dedans puis ils sortirent dans le parc et rejoignirent Ron à la cabane de Hagrid avant de quitter le château et de se rendre à l'Auberge du sanglier.

Le quatuor de vampire avait fermé l'auberge une heure avant l'arrivée des membres de l'organisation. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'auberge et se faufilèrent aussitôt dans la salle fraîchement rénovée. Chacun s'installa rapidement. Sarah et Ethan retirèrent la cape de Harry et saluèrent chaleureusement Lyannah qu'ils étaient ravis de retrouver. Ron et les deux plus jeunes furent présentés au reste des membres puis la réunion débuta.

Le premier à prendre la parole fut Lee. Il expliqua qu'il avait réussi à formé une équipe de professionnels moldus qui avaient tous accepté de vivre au manoir pour s'occuper des orphelins et rescapés adultes qui y vivaient. Il avait aussi prit contact avec un clan elfe et un de leur représentant devrait rapidement demander un entretien à Harry. Le clan centaure de la forêt interdite souhaitait se joindre à eux ainsi qu'un groupe de quatre géants qui vivaient dans les montagnes non loin de Pré Au lard. Le survivant le remercia et donna la parole aux jumeaux.

Ils annoncèrent que les premières tenues de combats seraient prête pour la mission du vendredi soir grâce à Dawn qui les avaient bien aidé avec sa magie particulière. Le commerce de potions rapportait bien aussi et le Sylfin s'avérait être un collaborateur précieux. Il ne rechignait pas face à la tâche et était vraiment très doué dans pas mal de domaines. Le jeune homme demanda la parole.

- 'Ry ?

- Oui Dawn ?

- Est ce que je pourrais tester un truc sur Draco ?

Le blond le regarda avec des yeux ronds mais le sourire avenant de Harry le rassura et il accepta. Dawn approcha, s'accroupit face à lui, posa les paumes de ses mains sur les tempes du serpentard et plongea ses yeux oranges dans les billes d'aciers de son vis à vis. Draco sentit une douce chaleur envahir son corps et le traverser de toute part, les yeux de Dawn étaient totalement orange, les pupilles avaient disparu. Il entama un chant dans une langue inconnue et un halo bleuté les enveloppa tous les deux. Seul le survivant comprenait ce qui se passait. Le Sylfin était en train d'observer la source magique du serpentard. Il avait sûrement repéré quelque chose d'anormal dedans. Quand le jeune homme sortit de sa transe, il se releva doucement et regarda le griffondore comme pour demander la permission de parler devant tout le monde puis se lança dans une explication.

- La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai sentit que quelque chose clochait avec ta magie. Tu es majeur, tu fais partie d'une puissante famille de sang pur et je trouvais que ta magie était trop faible. En fait ce test m'a permit d'observer ta source magique. J'ai trouvé la réponse à ce que je cherchais. Quelqu'un a bridé ta magie. Il y a deux sceaux sur ta source. Tu n'as donc pas reçu tes héritages. Tu es illusionniste et invocateur normalement. Je connais le rituel pour ôter les sceaux magiques mais il faudra le faire quand tu auras plusieurs jours de congés par ce que tu vas dormir pendant au moins 3 jours après le rituel.

Draco abasourdi par la nouvelle se contenta de hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Qui avait bien pu brider sa magie ? Vu la tête que faisait sa mère, ça ne venait pas d'elle. Elle était aussi surprise que lui. Il ne restait que son père, sa tante Bellatrix peut être bien ou alors Voldemort lui même mais il avait eu trop peu de contact avec le lord pour que celui ci ne puisse le faire. Harry prit alors la parole.

- On le fera après la soirée de halloween on a 10 jours de vacances.

Dawn accepta sans difficulté et la réunion reprit son cours. Narcissa fit part à tous de l'état des finances qui étaient plus que bonnes. Le Sylfin l'aidait à tenir les comptes. Remus et Tonks vivaient dans le manoir au bord de la mer et géraient les enfants sorciers qui n'avaient pas encore l'âge d'aller à Poudlard en parallèle de leurs autres missions. Percy enquêtait sur des mangemorts implantés au ministère. Charlie Weasley faisait des recherches sur certaines créatures magique et parcourait le globe pour rapporter des ingrédients rare pour les potions.

Puis finalement, ce fut au tour de Greyback de prendre la parole. Il expliqua que le seigneur des ténèbres lançait un raid en ce moment même sur un village moldu en Irlande. Puis, il avait récolté quelques informations sur la compagne du lord. Elle était en septième année à Poudlard et on avait longtemps pensé qu'elle était une sang de bourbe mais elle avait découvert quelques mois plus tôt qu'elle était de sang pur et qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Silverman, une famille très puissante qui malgré ses convictions proches de celle de Voldemort avait toujours refusé de rejoindre ses rangs. Ils avaient été assassiné et avaient eut le temps de déposer leur bébé devant une maison de moldus pour lui sauver la vie. Il promit de tenter de savoir son nom. Harry avait déjà une petite idée, comme beaucoup, mais il voulait confirmation.

La réunion touchait à sa fin. Ils devaient encore parler de la mission du vendredi soir mais il fallait que Ron décide ou non de rejoindre l'organisation avant. Harry allait prendre la parole mais Charlie Weasley l'arrêta. Une personne attendait patiemment dans une chambre qu'on vienne la chercher. Le brun demanda au roux de l'amener et ce dernier quitta la pièce. L'attente fut de courte durée, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau et une tornade rousse fonça sur Harry et le serra dans ses bras avec force.

- Harry mon chéri... Tu vas bien ? Tu mange assez au moins ?

- Molly... Vous m'étouffez...

- Excuse moi mon chéri. Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit au sujet de cette organisation ?! Il est hors de question que je reste à l'écart ! Quand à toi Ron ! Tu es enfin revenu à la raison et heureusement ! J'ai faillit me déplacer pour te remettre les idées en place ! Hermione ne mettra plus un pieds à la maison !

- De toute façon je suis plus avec elle maman...

Harry mit rapidement fin à cette conversation qui n'avait aucun réel intérêt. Il énonça les règles de l'organisation, sortit les contrats magiques et les donna aux postulants. Molly et Ron les lurent attentivement puis signèrent aussitôt. Ils présentèrent leurs poignets et furent aussitôt marqué. La réunion repris alors son cours.

Bon... Ceux qui étaient présent à la dernière réunion le savent. Vendredi soir nous partons en mission de sauvetage. Nous allons dans un orphelinat en ruine proche de celui que nous avons créer. Nous allons rechercher les survivants et les mettre à l'abri. Si il y a des sorciers en âge d'allé à Poudlard, Minerva les inscrira comme élève discrètement. Ah oui ! J'allais oublier. Ethan vient avec nous Vendredi.

- Marina et moi on vient avec vous. Rétorqua Katerina.

- Ok. Kati. Qui de Pomfresh ou Abelforth sera présent ?

- C'est moi qui viendrais cette fois ci. Répondit Pomfresh.

- Je pourrais venir ? Demanda Ron.

- Bien sur Ron. Bon qui fait le dernier ?

- Moi. Comme d'habitude. Répliqua Severus.

- Ok. Je récapitule. L'équipe sera composée de Draco et moi, Ethan, Ron, Pomfresh, Katerina et Marina et enfin Severus. Tonks et Cissa nous attendrons au manoir.

- Je serais là aussi. Je vais préparer des bons gâteaux maison.

- Et Molly alors. Bon tout est dit. La réunion est terminée. Comme chaque fois nous allons boire un verre ensemble et discuter un peu puis chacun rentre chez lui. Restez discret surtout.

Dobby et Winky amenèrent des plateaux chargés et tout le monde s'installa tranquillement. Molly posa un nombre de questions impressionnant à Harry. Elle voulait savoir tout de l'été du survivant. Ce qui c'était passé chez ses moldus, comment il c'était retrouvé chez Severus etc etc. Le brun patient, raconta une nouvelle fois son histoire. Ron écoutait lui aussi attentivement et fut peiné d'apprendre que Vernon Dursley avait quasiment réussi à tuer son ami. Il ne savait pas que ce qui c'était passé au cours de l'été était si grave. Ceux qui ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire écoutaient attentivement le récit du brun. Ethan avait prit place aux côtés du survivant et lui tenait la main. Apprendre ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère le peinait énormément. Bien sur, il se doutait que Harry avait du vivre nombre d'épreuves mais à ce point là. Quand le récit prit fin, la plupart des personnes présentes étaient abasourdies. Ils posèrent encore quelques questions au griffondore qui y répondit aussi sincèrement que possible puis le silence retomba.

Les membres partaient peu à peu. Ceux qui devaient regagner Poudlard étaient partis en premier et se déplaçaient aussi discrètement que possible pour ne pas être repéré. Abelforth escorta Luna et Sarah jusqu'à la tour serdaigle, les griffondores regagnèrent la leur sans se faire remarquer et rapidement, tous étaient dans leurs lits, saints et sauf. Ethan eu même le droit de dormir dans le lit que Harry occupait avant dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Il y était bien plus en sécurité qu'avec ceux de son année et ses affaires y furent rapidement transférées.

La semaine passa très vite. Les cours de soutient de Ethan, les entraînements de Harry et Draco auxquels Ron se joignait de temps en temps. Les recherches de Severus aussi. Le vendredi était déjà là et une mission était prévue le soir même. Comme chaque jours de mission, Draco et Harry étaient inséparables se câlinant et s'embrassant le plus possible. Ils avaient besoin de sentir la présence de l'autre. Même si il ne s'agissait que d'une mission de récupération, il y avait toujours des risques. Des mangemorts pouvaient très bien surveiller les lieux. Les ruines du bâtiment pouvaient aussi s'effondrer. Tant de choses pouvaient se produire durant cette mission. Ils enchaînèrent les cours les uns après les autres avec ce noeud dans le ventre. Harry était pensif et avait du mal à se concentrer. Il avait cette sensation que quelque chose d'anormal allait se produire. Peut être se trompait il mais il resterait sur ces gardes. La journée se termina avec le cours de Hagrid. Aussitôt après, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour faire leurs devoirs. Ron les y suivit. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il était revenu aux côtés de Harry et pourtant ses résultats scolaires commençaient déjà à s'améliorer. Il se contentait de suivre le mouvement et avait fini par avouer que prendre de l'avance dans les devoirs n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Leurs devoirs de métamorphose et d'histoire de la magie ne leur prirent que peu de temps et ils gagnèrent ensuite la grande salle pour le dîner. Le roux, qui avait passé sa journée auprès de son ami, ne pu que constater l'amour fort et pur qui l'unissait au serpentard. Tout à coup, ce qu'il avait trouvé hors norme quelques mois plus tôt, lui paraissait naturel. Il était vraiment évident que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux. Tout au long du repas, il laissa ses pensées vagabonder, tentant d'éloigner ce qui étreignait son coeur.

Ils passèrent les grilles du châteaux, Katerina et Marina les attendaient déjà. Ils se saluèrent rapidement et transplannèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans un tout petit village désert à cette heure avancée. Ils remontèrent lentement les rues sombres et virent au loins des ruines fumantes. Une odeur de chairs brûlées, de mort et de pourriture flottait dans l'air. Sur place, ils prirent une grande inspiration et traversèrent ce qui était autrefois le jardin de l'orphelinat pour arriver face aux portes défoncées. Ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur des ruines, il n'y avait aucun bruit et pourtant ils le savaient, il y avait des gens ici. Katerina et Marina pouvaient sentir le sang, entendre battre les coeurs et sentir la peur. Ethan prit la main de Ron et avança dans les ruines, pour avoir été lui même dans cette situation quelques semaines plus tôt, il connaissait parfaitement les endroits qu'affectaient les enfants pour se cacher. Il mena le roux vers des marches de pierres qui menaient certainement dans les caves. L'aîné sortit sa baguette et éclaira le passage d'un Lumos. Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers, ils pouvaient entendre des chuchotements et des pleures étouffés. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce sombre, humide et basse de plafonds. Il y avait des araignées, des souris, une odeur de moisissures et d'excréments flottait dans l'air. Recroquevillés dans un coins de la pièce, cinq enfants apeurés les regardaient. Ils tremblaient. Ethan fit signe à Ron de ne pas bouger et avança en douceur vers le groupe qui se tassait à mesure qu'il progressait. Quand il fut enfin prêt d'eux, il s'accroupit et leur fit un sourire rassurant.

- Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Déclara t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Un des enfants se redressa et lui jeta un regard haineux avant de cracher avec hargne.

- Nous n'avons besoin de personne et surtout pas de monstres comme vous !

- Je sais ce que vous vivez. Il m'est arrivé la même chose en mai dernier. Répondit Ethan avec calme.

- On ne te crois pas ! Ceux qui nous on fait ça sont comme vous ! Lança le garçon.

Avant que Ethan n'ait le temps de reprendre la parole, le garçon qui devait avoir environ 16 ans, se leva et se jeta sur lui. Il lui planta un pique en fer rouillé dans le ventre et le jeune sorcier tomba lourdement sur le sol humide en hurlant de douleur. Son sang se répandait doucement sur le sol et ses paupières étaient lourdes alors que l'autre garçon continuait à le frapper encore et encore.

- Ethan ! Hurla Ron paniqué.

- Harry. Murmura le jeune orphelin.

À l'étage, le survivant avait amené un groupe de trois orphelins dans l'entrée du bâtiment. Marina veillait sur eux. Il allait s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les décombres quand des images envahirent son esprit. Il tomba à genoux et répéta sans fin « Ethan ». Son protéger avait des problèmes. Draco voyant son compagnon pâle comme la mort se jeta sur lui pour l'enlacer et le calmer. Dans la cave, Ron était figé. Il ne pouvait pas stupéfixer le jeune moldu au risque d'effrayer les autres et d'avoir une émeute sur les bras. La respiration du jeune griffondore se faisait de plus en plus difficile et les coups continuaient d'affluer. Il avait mal, tellement mal. Puis, comme dans un rêve, la porte de la cave explosa et un Harry entouré d'un halo doré fit son apparition. Il semblait voler au dessus du sol. Sa voix grave et calme malgré la situation critique raisonna et se répercuta contre les murs.

- Stop !

Le jeune moldu, soufflé et écrasé par la puissance magique du brun arrêta de taper et observa le nouveau venu avec une lueur de panique dans le regard. Il tomba à genou et se mit à supplier qu'on le laisse en vie. Le survivant réagit très vite.

- Ron ! Tu prends le kit de potion et tu soignes Ethan ! Maintenant !

Le roux sursauta et courut vers le jeune sorcier. Il ôta le pique en fer de son abdomen, nettoya la plaie à l'aide de quelques sorts et y versa de l'essence de dictame. Il donna ensuite du poussos, de l'anti douleur et une potion de régénération sanguine à Ethan qui reprit peu à peu des couleurs.

Pendant ce temps, Harry approcha du jeune moldu qui suppliait toujours qu'on le laisse en vie. Il se mit à genoux face à lui et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui. Le jeune homme se tendit avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte rassurante. Celle d'un allier, d'un grand frère, d'un ami. Le brun parla alors d'une voix clair et calme.

- Je sais que ceux qui vous on fait du mal sont des sorciers comme nous. Mais nous, nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons seulement vous aider et vous mener dans un endroit où vous serez un sécurité. Vous y aurez à manger, des vêtements, une chambre, des jouets et tout ce dont vous avez besoin.

- Malgré... ce que j'ai fait, vous voulez toujours nous aider ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une toute petite voix.

- Bien sur. C'est la peur et l'ignorance qui t'as fait agir comme ça. Alors ? Vous nous suivez ou pas ?

Le brun se releva et aida le jeune homme à faire de même. Les autres enfants qui étaient toujours rassemblés contre le mur se levèrent à leur tour et suivirent les trois sorciers. Ron portait Ethan qui était encore faible. Dès qu'ils furent dans l'entrée du bâtiment, il confia le jeune sorcier à Marina et repartit dans les décombres avec Harry à la recherche d'autres survivants. La fouille de l'établissement en ruine dura presque quatre heures. Il y eut encore quelques incidents, notamment une petite fille de deux ans qui c'était créer un bouclier de protection grâce à la magie instinctive mais rien d'aussi grave que ce qu'avait vécu Ethan. Ce fut Draco qui parvint à s'approcher de la petite fille et à la rassurer. Dès qu'elle eut levée son bouclier, la petite princesse brune se blottit dans les bras du serpentard et refusa de le lâcher.

Ils étaient à présent rassemblé dans l'entrée, prêt pour le départ. Ils se tinrent fermement par les mains et Harry déclencha le portoloin qu'il avait sur lui. Ils disparurent des ruines pour apparaître dans le parc du château. Le survivant les mena vers les lourdes portes de l'entrée, les ouvrit et fit entrer les enfants. Ils étaient émerveillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Ils furent accueillis par une Molly Weasley souriante. Comme chaque fois, on le mena aux étages afin qu'ils puissent prendre un bon bain et enfiler des vêtements propres. Leurs petits bobos furent soignés et on les conduisit au salon pour leur donner un vrai repas. Molly était aux anges, elle adorait s'occuper des enfants et se comportait déjà avec eux comme une mère poule. Quand Harry entra dans la pièce, elle courut vers lui et le serra dans ses bras avec force.

- Harry mon chérit ! Je suis si fière de toi ! J'ai toujours su que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

- Merci Molly mais tu m'étouffes...

- Pardon mon chérit. Répondit elle en lâchant.

Les orphelins riaient doucement, cette scène leur semblait aussi drôle que irréelle. Ethan entra à son tour dans la pièce encore très pâle. À sa vue, le garçon qui l'avait attaqué baissa la tête légèrement honteux. Cette fois ce fut au tour du survivant d'étouffer légèrement son protégé. Il prit l'orphelin dans ses bras, le souleva du sol et le fit tourner. Puis il reposa un Ethan légèrement déboussolé. L'orphelin approcha alors de celui qui l'avait frappé quelques heures plus tôt et tendit sa main.

- Je m'appelle Ethan Dunkan. Ravi de te rencontrer.

- Ben Mylks. Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est pas grave. Je comprends ta réaction. On va se revoir souvent. On pourrait peut être apprendre à se connaître.

Ethan s'installa auprès du jeune homme et but un chocolat chaud en mangeant un muffin aux myrtilles préparé par Molly. Il en avait besoin pour se remettre de ses émotions fortes. Harry et Draco avaient rassemblé les enfants sorciers et leur avait expliqué ce qu'ils étaient et les avaient mené à l'aile du manoir qui leur était réservé. Seul une jeune fille était en âge d'allé à Poudlard. Il prévint McGonagall et il fut décidé qu'elle n'irait à l'école qu'après les vacances de la Toussaint. En attendant, Remus et Tonks lui apprendraient tout ce qu'elle devait savoir. Ils la mèneraient sur le chemin de traverse le lendemain pour lui acheter ses fournitures scolaires et ses uniformes de Poudlard.

Ils ne regagnèrent le château que le samedi en milieu de matinée. Le directeur n'était pas présent. Ils se rendirent dans les appartements des préfets en chef pour se reposer. Harry prêta sa chambre à Ethan et Ron puisqu'il n'y avait pas dormi une seule fois depuis le début de l'année. Ils touchèrent à peine leurs lits qu'ils sombrèrent aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Les semaines suivantes passèrent à une vitesse folle et tout fut à peu prêt calme. Même Voldemort semblait s'être calmé et il y avait de moins en moins de raids meurtriers. Nous étions deux jours avant la fête d'halloween. Severus courait presque dans les couloirs du château. Il arriva devant les appartements des préfets en chef et frappa tellement fort qu'on aurait cru qu'il voulait casser la porte. Les deux préfets profondément endormis quelques secondes auparavant se levèrent en grognant. Draco demanda au tableau de laisser entrer le fou avant que la porte ne cède sous les coups. Ce fut alors un professeur de potion surexcité qui pénétra dans la salle commune.

- J'ai réussi !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Severus. Nous allons bien et toi ? Répondit Draco.

- Rhaaa. Oui c'est ça Bonjour. Bon bougez vous on va à Sainte Mangouste et demandez à Londubat de nous rejoindre. Maintenant !

Ils se hâtèrent de prendre leur douche et de s'habiller et contactèrent Neville en lui demandant de les rejoindre dans le hall du château dix minutes plus tard pour une mission urgente. Ils quittèrent leurs appartements, passèrent par la grande salle où ils prirent des croissants et des pains au lait avant d'allé dans le Hall. Le griffondore maladroit les y attendait déjà. La terreur des cachots les entraîna alors dans le parc et dès qu'ils eurent passé les grilles de Poudlard, il les fit transplanner à Sainte Mangouste. Il fonça jusqu'au service des incidents magiques et trouva rapidement la chambre de Franck et Alice Londubat, les parents de Neville. Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds, se demandant si il avait bien comprit ce qui allait se passer.

- Que fait on ici professeur ?

- Tu vas voir. Donne cette fiole à ta mère, je donne l'autre à ton père.

Neville hocha la tête et approcha de sa mère avec appréhension, il la guida vers un fauteuil, la fit asseoir et prit place sur l'accoudoir à ses côtés. Severus avait fait la même chose avec Franck Londubat. Ils ouvrirent les potions et les versèrent en même temps dans les bouches des deux patients. Ils se relevèrent et observèrent les réactions. Le voile qui couvrait les yeux de Franck et Alice s'estompa peu à peu, ils furent traversés de longs tremblements et deux grosses ombres noires sortirent de leurs corps pour disparaître au contact de l'air. Ils prirent alors une grande bouffée d'air comme si un étau lourd venait de quitter leurs poitrines. Ils regardèrent alors autour d'eux légèrement perdu. ils venaient de sortir d'un long brouillard. Alice avisa alors son fils et lui fit un large sourire avant de dire doucement.

- Neville mon chéri. Tu as grandit.

- Papa ! Maman ! Vous êtes guérit Merlin soit loué ! Merci Severus !

- Harry, Draco et toi vous m'avez beaucoup aidé Neville. Ne l'oublie pas. Bon tu auras tout le temps de parler avec eux plus tard. Pour le moment, il faut qu'on sorte d'ici discrètement et qu'on mette tes parents à l'abri au QG.

Ils parvinrent à quitter l'hôpital sorcier sans être repéré et transplannèrent pour le QG qui se trouvait sur une île au large de l'Irlande. Ils y entrèrent et s'enfermèrent aussitôt dans un bureau. Harry expliqua ce qui se passait. Son organisation, le vrai visage de Dumbledore, la guerre. Il raconta comment Neville devenait un guerrier aguerrit grâce à des entraînements épuisants. Il leur expliqua également qui si ils le souhaitaient, ils pouvaient seulement rester ici en sécurité jusqu'à la fin de la guerre ou s'engager et aider l'organisation dans son travail de fourmis. Personne à part les membres de l'organisation ne serait mis au courant de leur guérison avant la fin de la guerre. Ils décidèrent de se battre et de rejoindre la meute. Il faudrait qu'ils récupèrent leurs baguettes et qu'ils s'entraînent un peu mais ils avaient envies de participer aux combats. Ils avaient tout de même été des aurors doués et reconnus. Severus, Draco et Harry laissèrent alors Neville auprès de ses parents en lui disant de venir faire une apparition lors de la fête d'halloween afin que personne n'ai de soupçons. La disparition des Londubat de l'hôpital serait bientôt connut et le jeune homme serait sûrement interrogé.

Pendant ce temps, dans un sombre manoir quelque part en Angleterre, Voldemort et sa compagne se tenaient droits et fiers face à un part terre de mangemorts fidèles. Le seigneur des ténèbres faisaient un discours pour les féliciter de la pleine réussite de leur dernier raid dans le métro londoniens qui avait fait des centaines de morts. Il embrassa sa compagne avec fougue et bestialité. Elle avait été d'une cruauté sans nom. Il adorait sa compagne quand elle se montrait à se point cruel. Dans l'assistance, une de ses fidèles mangemortes observait la scène avec rage, haine, dégoût et jalousie. Elle détestait cette pimbêche qui lui volait sa place. Elle allait se venger, le seigneur des ténèbres verrait ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le coup de poignard arriva quelque minutes plus tard.

- Mon ange noire. Je vais te confier une mission. Je veux que tu te rapproche de Potter. Regagne sa confiance et amène le moi sur un plateau d'argent que je puisse le faire souffrir.

- Tu peux compter sur moi et ma loyauté Tom.

- Parfait. Mes chers mangemorts. Je vous annonce également que ma chère ange noire et moi même allons nous unir en mai prochain et que vous êtes tous conviés aux festivités.

Bellatrix fulminait. Le lord allait donc épouser cette cruche. Elle savait quoi faire, elle allait rejoindre Potter et l'aider à vaincre ce traitre qui venait de lui lapider le coeur. Ce sang mêlé qui ne méritait pas de diriger des sangs purs tels qu'elle. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait à faire pour gagner la confiance du survivant. Un petit tour par le département des mystères pour sortir son très cher cousin du voile signerait le début de son plan machiavélique. Dès que le lord noir les libéra, elle transplanna à Londres et prit une chambre dans un petit hôtel moldu. Il faudrait qu'elle s'offre une petite maison pour y emmener Sirius quand elle le sortirait du voile. Il aurait besoin de soins et d'entraînements pour retrouver la forme. Elle fomentait déjà son plan dans son esprit. Depuis qu'elle avait prit sa décision, la lueur de folie qui brillait dans ses yeux gris disparaissait peu à peu et elle semblait retrouver sa lucidité. Mais peut être que cela n'était qu'un façade cachant une folie encore plus grande.

À Poudlard, c'était l'effervescence, la fête d'halloween débutait dans moins d'une heure. Les élèves étaient tous dans leurs salles communes et se préparaient pour la soirée. Les membres de la meute avaient tous revêtus le même costume. Une longue robe noire avec un loup argenté hurlant à la lune dans le dos. Ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle en un groupe uniforme et incassable. Pour l'occasion, les tables des quatre maisons avaient laissé place à des tables carrées autour desquelles une dizaine de personnes pouvaient s'installer. Elles étaient en bois noir laqué, dessus des assiettes blanches couvertes de serviettes oranges étaient placées. Des chandelles multicolores volaient au dessus de chacune d'entre elles donnant un éclairage intime et tamisé. Une large table était disposée plus loins, elle était remplie de mets succulents, des citrouilles et différents accessoires la décorait. De grands bol remplis de punch, jus de fruits et autres étaient disséminés sur sa surface. Un dôme vaporeux blanc délimitait la piste de danse et sur l'estrade, la table des professeur avait disparue. Il n'y avait qu'un micro et des instruments de musique. Le groupe prit place à deux tables relativement proche. Élèves et professeurs se mélangeaient sans problème. Draco, Neville et Luna partirent chercher à boire pour tout le monde. Sarah et Ethan avaient invité leurs amis. Le jeune griffondore était de plus en plus proche de Matthew et rougissait parfois de certains propos de son serpentard. Harry lui, regardait ce duo à la fois amusé et attendrit.

La soirée battait son plein, l'ambiance était joyeuse. Tout le monde discutait, racontait des blagues et différentes anecdotes rigolotes de leurs passés. Harry était assis sur les genoux de Draco et fouillait ses amygdales sans aucune gêne. La main du serpentard s'égarait sous la chemise du brun qui avait ouvert le haut de sa robe. À leurs côtés, un petit toussotement se fit entendre, ils n'y prêtèrent aucune attention et continuèrent leur activité qui était des plus intéressante. Cependant, la personne n'avait pas l'air prête à abandonner. Une voix féminine se fit entendre.

- Harry ?

Le brun se figea, ses poings se serrèrent, il se détacha de Draco et lança un regard haineux à celle qui se tenait face à lui.

- Seul mes amis m'appellent Harry et ce n'est pas ton cas Granger !

- Je voulais juste... Te dire que... Je suis désolé.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds, elle se foutait vraiment de lui. Le pensait elle assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre son manège. La lueur qui habitait ses yeux ne trompait personne. Malgré son air avenant, elle était dégoûté à la simple idée d'adresser la parole à celui qui fut autrefois son meilleur ami.

- Ne me prend pas pour un con ! Tu es la pire des hypocrites que j'ai jamais vu Granger ! C'est un mission pour lequel ?!

Hermione blêmit. Serait ce possible que Harry sache qu'elle était avec Tom ? Non c'était impossible, elle était bien trop discrète. Même Ron n'avait rien découvert alors qu'il était son petit ami. Le brun reprit la parole.

- Alors ?! Le vieux citronné ?! La face de serpent psychopathe ?! Les deux ?! Réponds ! Dis moi ? Face de serpent ? Il est bon au lit au moins ? Sûrement ! Sinon tu ne serais pas devenu sa pute non ?!

- De quoi tu parles Harry ? Je t'assure que je n'ai aucune mission. Tu sais très bien que jamais je ne me rangerai aux côtés du seigneur des ténèbres.

- Laisses moi rire Granger ! Tu viens de faire ta première erreur. Avant tu l'appelais Voldemort, face de serpent, Voldy ou encore le psychopathe ! Tu viens de dire le Seigneur des ténèbres ! Seul ses fidèles ou ceux qui le craignent le nomme ainsi !Alors maintenant tu vas gentiment faire demi tour et allé rejoindre ton serpent chéri ! Ne t'avise plus de m'adresser la parole sinon je te jure que je ne serais pas aussi tendre que ce soir ! Dégages !

Alors que Hermione partait en courant feignant la crise de larme et la tristesse, Albus approchait du groupe. En le voyant faire, Harry soupira. Ils c'étaient vraiment donné le mot ce soir. Le directeur le salua et lui demanda si il lui était possible de le suivre dans son bureau. Le survivant déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de Draco, se leva et suivit le vieux fou. Autant savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Ils avancèrent dans les couloirs déserts, à leur arrivée les gargouilles s'écartèrent pour leur laisser le passage et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur. Le vieil homme proposa ses bonbons et son thé habituel, que Harry refusa.

- Si vous en veniez au fait Monsieur. Déclara sèchement le survivant.

- Très bien Harry. Je voulais m'excuser pour ce que tu as vécu cet été. Si j'avais su que tu étais si mal en point je serais venu moi même te chercher.

Harry serra les poings, cet homme était le pire des hypocrites qu'il ait pu rencontrer à ce jour.

- Cessez de mentir ! Qu'avez vous dit déjà ?! Ah oui. Il n'est pas censé être heureux. Tout ce qu'on lui demande c'est d'accomplir la prophétie. Ce n'est qu'une arme. Il n'est pas censé survivre à la guerre ! Vous voulez en entendre plus ou ça vous suffit ?!

- Qui vous a dit de tels mensonges Harry ?

- Ce ne sont pas des mensonges.

Au moment où il lança cette phrase, Harry sentit qu'on tentait de pénétrer son esprit. Une rage sans nom s'empara de lui alors qu'il repoussait le directeur. Le vieil homme tomba de son fauteuil abasourdit.

- Vous avez osé ! C'est bête je suis devenu maître occlumens ! Vous me dégoutez ! Ne m'adressez plus jamais la parole !

Au tour d'eux, tout explosa dans le bureau. Le survivant libéra sa magie en poussant un hurlement de rage. Le directeur blêmit face à la puissance du jeune homme. Il était bien plus puissant que lui et pourrait l'écraser comme un simple insecte. Alors que les meubles, les bibelots et les vitres volaient en éclats et que les livres prenaient feu, une tornade tournait dans la pièce, les murs s'effondraient doucement. Il fallait à tout prix que Harry se calme sinon le directeur et lui ne seraient plus. Fumsec entra dans la pièce et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son égal. Il se lança dans un chant apaisant frottant tendrement sa tête contre la joue du brun. Le griffondore sentit ses poings se décrisper, ses muscles de détendre et son esprit s'éclaircir. La tornade se résorba lentement avant de disparaître. Les tremblements de rage qui c'étaient emparés de son corps cessèrent. Et enfin ses yeux étaient devenus verts sombres avec des éclats pourpres et argents reprirent leur teinte émeraude.

- J'espère que mon avertissement a été assez clair. Oubliez moi. Ne tentez plus jamais d'intervenir dans ma vie. Lâcha t-il méprisant.

Il tourna les talons et quitta le bureau. Au bas des marches, Severus et Draco attendaient, inquiets. Il leur fit un large sourire et les serra dans ses bras en disant que Dumbledore ne les importunerait plu désormais. Ils regagnèrent alors la fête comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Dans son bureau, le directeur se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Il n'en revenait pas. Harry était d'une puissance sans égal. Il était devenu une véritable machine à tuer. Il avait la confirmation que le garçon était au moins élémentaire d'air. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que le garçon recevait un entraînement intensif sinon il ne contrôlerait pas aussi facilement sa magie. C'était la première fois qu'il en perdait réellement le contrôle et le vieil homme sentait qu'il n'avait pas mis toute sa puissance. Il avait encore une part de lucidité qui lui permettait de ne pas dévoiler la totalité de son capital magique. Il était évident que le jeune homme allait gagner la guerre mais aussi qu'il allait y survivre. Tout cela n'arrangeait pas du tout le directeur de Poudlard. Il devait réfléchir et trouver des solutions. Harry ne devait pas survivre à la bataille finale. Peut être qu'en utilisant un de ses proches ?

La fête prenait fin dans la grande salle. Les membres de la meute avaient décidé d'allé se reposer quelques heures dans les appartements des préfets en chef avant de quitter Poudlard pour les vacances le lendemain. Harry se doutait que Dumbledore n'en resterait pas là mais il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses proches. Il donnerait des directives à ceux qui espionnaient l'ordre pour lui. Il fallait qu'il connaisse tous les faits et gestes du vieil homme. Ils venaient d'entrer dans la salle commune quand Ethan demanda à parler au brun.

- Harry ?

- Oui Ethan ?

- Euh.. Matthew doit rester seul à Poudlard pendant les vacances et...

- Tu aimerais qu'il vienne avec nous au QG ?

- Oui...

Si il accepte de signer un contrat magique lui empêchant de dévoiler ce qu'il verra ou entendra là bas y a pas de problème.

- Je vais lui dire.

Ethan quitta la pièce quelques instants et revint avec son ami. Le jeune serpentard accepta les conditions sans problème et il fut décidé qu'il passe la nuit sur place lui aussi. Draco envoya Dobby récupérer les affaires du jeune homme dans le dortoir des serpentards. Le petit elfe était ravi.

La nuit fut très courte et lendemain, après un petit déjeuner rapide, ils quittèrent Poudlard et rejoignirent le QG par portoloin. Ethan, Sarah et Matthew iraient à l'orphelinat dès le lendemain pour passer les vacances avec les autres enfants de leurs âges. Le rituel pour ôter les sceaux de la source magique de Draco était prévu deux jours plus tard. Avant leur départ, Severus avait reçu un hibou de Rita Skeeter, elle disait avoir plusieurs renseignements qui serait susceptible de l'intéresser. Ils décidèrent le lui donner un rendez vous la veille de la fin des vacances. Si la journaliste décidait de se joindre à eux, elle serait d'une grande aide fouineuse comme elle était. Harry ne l'aimait pas vraiment mais il devait avouer qu'elle avait le don de se trouver au bon endroit, au bon moment et de dénicher les informations, même les plus dures à obtenir.

**_Voilà, un nouveau chapitre se termine. Le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé. Vous pouvez me huer, me jeter des tomates, m'insulter, m'encourager, donnez vos impressions, conseils et idées ou simplement continuer à me lire avec plaisir. Quoi que vous fassiez, je vous adores mes chers lecteurs. Je vous fait à tous un énorme Bixxxxxxxxx et vous dis à dans une semaine max pour la suite..._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je tiens à vous préciser que j'écris toujours « La Prophétie des éléments » et que je publierai le chapitre 25 mardi ou mercredi. Désolé encore pour cette semaine de retard sur prophétie...**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Marine et Titine, je vous adore et c'est un réel plaisir de vous avoir à mes côtés dans cette histoire. Faire de vous des personnages de ma fic c'est grisant. Un énorme bizoo à Jenn' même si on a pas l'occaz de beaucoup discuter en ce moment. Ara établir des plans de fics ou des scénarios pour la suite des miennes avec toi est un plaisir sans nom. On est souvent dans les même délires et c'est très plaisant de se savoir comprise :) Gros gros bixxxxx à vous 4.**_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à Vince (qui a dit encore ?) Nous avons fait ton profil et voilà, tu fais ton apparition dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ton toi te plairas ! Gros gros Bixxxxx.**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. Un merci particulier à Roufte qui m'a fait réaliser qu'une petite erreur c'est glissée dans le scénario. C'est à propos de Matthew et Ethan. Ils sont tous les deux en 4ème année bien sûr. J'ai marqué que Matt était en 5ème année et je suis désolé de cette erreur. Me tapez pas svp... Je m'incline et implore votre pardon.**_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me poussent à continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Ne désespérez pas, le slash arrivera dans deux ou trois chapitres Max ! **_

_**Dans ce septième chapitre :**_

→ _**Vacances**_

→ _**Rituel**_

→ _**Mission**_

→ _**Nouveaux alliés.**_

_**Dans cet fic certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en ai déjà parlé brièvement mais je suis ouverte à toutes questions que vous auriez envie de poser.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 7 : Vacances, Rituel et évolution...**_

Dès qu'ils posèrent un pied au QG, Molly Weasley, qui avait fait le déplacement pour les accueillir, se jeta sur eux et serra chacun d'entre eux dans ses bras avec force. Elle les mena ensuite dans la salle à manger où un copieux petit déjeuner préparé avec l'aide des elfes attendait. Ils prirent place à la table et commencèrent à manger en silence. Harry jetait un oeil sur ses alliés qui étaient bien plus que ça. Une famille unie et soudée face à cette guerre meurtrière. Son regard se posa sur Matthew, il avait l'air pensif et triste même si il avait un masque impassible bien en place. Il était tout de même un serpentard et ces derniers ne montraient pas facilement leurs émotions. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien tracasser le jeune homme et pourquoi il n'était pas rentré dans sa famille pour les vacances alors que apparemment, il avait une famille soudée. Le jeune homme fixait son bol et ne relevait que très rarement les yeux pour les rebaisser dès qu'il croisait le regard vert du griffondore. Il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec lui après le repas. Ron tentait d'ingurgiter son poids en nourriture et n'était pas loin d'y parvenir vu la vitesse à laquelle il ingurgitait toasts, muffins et gaufres. Il ne changeait, il avait toujours été un gros mangeur. Cette constatation fit apparaître un fin sourire sur les lèvres du survivant. C'était bon de retrouver son meilleur ami. Tous étaient très calme ce matin là, encore épuisé de la fête qui c'était terminée tard et du réveil plus que matinal.

Le repas se termina et Harry et Draco vinrent chercher Matthew pour discuter avec lui. Ethan les suivit lui aussi dans le bureau du brun. Le jeune serpentard lui disait tout, ils n'avaient aucun secrets l'un pour l'autre. Ils avaient une amitié très fusionnelle, il semblait au jeune griffondore que c'était parfois plus que ça. Ils s'assirent dans un canapé confortable et un silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Il n'était pas pesant, en fait, le griffondore cherchait comment aborder le jeune homme pour qu'il se confie. Il décida rapidement que la meilleure tactique était encore d'être franc et il prit la parole.

- Matthew. Tu n'as pas l'air d'allé très bien. Que ce passe t-il avec tes parents ?

Le jeune serpentard baissa la tête semblant réfléchir. Il avait parlé de son problème à son ami qui lui avait conseillé de tout dire à Harry mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être effrayé. Il connaissait très peu le survivant. Cependant, il était conscient d'une chose, il avait besoin d'aide, il ne pourrait s'en sortir seul. D'une main tremblante, il sortit une lettre de sa poche et la tendit au brun. Harry fronça les sourcils puis la prit, sceptique, et se lança dans sa lecture.

_« Matthew, mon fils,_

_Je t'envoie cette lettre pour t'annoncer un drame. Je tenais à ce que ce soit moi qui te l'apprenne plutôt que les journaux ou des personnes mal attentionnées. Nous avons été attaqué par des mangemorts il y a quelques jours. Comme tu le sais, nous n'avons jamais voulu rejoindre Celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et il n'a pas apprécié notre refus. Il tenait vraiment à ce que notre famille vienne gonfler ses rangs. _

_Pour comprendre pourquoi il tient tant à ce que notre famille le rejoigne, tu dois d'abord savoir à quel point elle est puissante. Nous sommes des sangs purs bien sur mais nous avons aussi du sang elfique qui coule dans nos veines. En effet, dans ma famille, il y a un ancêtre elfique, le roi d'un clan hongrois. Ton père de son côté est un descendant de Rowena Serdaigle. Notre magie est puissante mais la tienne l'est encore plus. Si nous avions accepté son offre, il espérait que tu nous suivrais et qu'il pourrait t'entraîner et faire de toi un de ses favoris. _

_Nous nous sommes fièrement battu mais ton père a été tué et ta soeur et moi avons du fuir. Nous ne te reverrons pas avant la fin de cette guerre si nous nous retrouvons un jour. Je suis obligé de t'abandonner bien que cela me brise le coeur. Je n'ai pas le choix. Venir te chercher serait de la folie pure. Je suis sur qu'il te fait surveiller et qu'il n'attend que cela pour nous capturer. Nous n'avons pas confiance en Dumbledore et ne pouvons nous résoudre à lui demander son aide. J'espère sincèrement que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider et te permettre de survivre à cette guerre._

_Sois fort mon fils, désormais tu es seul. Je suis sur qu'un jour nous nous reverrons. Ne cherche pas à nous retrouver ta soeur et moi. Nous sommes en sécurité quelque part dans ce monde c'est tout ce que tu dois savoir. Nous te souhaitons toutes deux d'être heureux._

_Essaie de continuer tes études et reste à l'écart de cette guerre si tu le peux. Si tu dois te battre, trouve les bons alliés et ne cède pas face au seigneur des ténèbres. Si tu te joins à lui, sa folie sera ta perte._

_C'est peut être un au revoir ou un adieu,_

_Avec toute notre affection,_

_Ta mère et ta soeur qui t'aiment... »_

Harry n'en revenait pas. Le père du jeune homme était mort et sa mère quittait le pays avec sa fille en le laissant derrière elle. Certes le danger était présent mais de là à laisser un fils seul et sans protection dans une guerre aussi meurtrière que celle ci était de la lâcheté. Cette femme avait seulement cherché à sauver sa vie, nul doute que si sa fille avait été à Poudlard avec Matthew, elle l'aurait aussi abandonnée. Quelle genre de mère pouvait faire ça. Harry ne pouvait concevoir ça lui dont les parents c'étaient sacrifiés pour sa survie. Le jeune homme avait du courage pour garder tout ça pour lui. La lettre datait de plusieurs semaines déjà. Il regarda le jeune serpentard et reprit la parole.

- Que vas tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai nulle part ou vivre, pas d'argent et personne ne sait que je n'ai plus de famille à part vous.

- J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Matthew hocha la tête pour dire qu'il écoutait ce que le brun avait à lui proposer.

- Nous allons nommé un membre de la meute comme tuteur légal pour toi jusqu'à ta majorité. Tu vivras à l'orphelinat avec Ethan pendant les vacances. Nous finançons tes études et même tes études supérieures si tu n'as pas réuni assez d'argent d'ici là. En échange, tu travailleras pour nous. Tu espionneras discrètement chez les serpentards, tu feras certaines recherches et si tu veux tu participeras aux missions qui ne sont pas dangereuses. Tu seras payé bien sur, nous allons mettre ton salaire en sûreté dans un coffre du QG. À la fin de la guerre, tu pourras ouvrir un compte à Gringotts si tu veux. Je pense que tu pourrais aussi diriger le travail des elfes de maison à l'orphelinat avec Ethan. Est ce que ça t'intéresse ?

- Vous êtes sérieux ? Demanda t-il avec un espoir non dissimulé.

- Bien sur que nous sommes sérieux. Répondit Ethan souriant avant de continuer. Nous sommes une vraie famille et nous pouvons être la tienne si tu le souhaite.

- J'accepte.

- Très bien. Il faut que tu signes le contrat magique et que tu portes notre marque comme chaque membres de l'organisation.

- C'est le tatouage que Ethan a au poignet ?

- Oui.

Le jeune serpentard ne prit pas la peine de lire le contrat et le signa aussitôt. Il tendit ensuite son poignet à Harry qui le marqua. Il devait trouvé qui serait désigné comme tuteur légal du jeune homme maintenant. Il allait rassembler la meute maintenant et demander l'avis de tous. Il pressa sur son tatouage de son index et lança l'appel, puis, ils sortirent du bureau et gagnèrent la salle de réception dans laquelle cette réunion extraordinaire allait avoir lieu.

Les créateurs et dirigeants de la meute prirent place sur l'estrade et les autres s'installèrent dans la salle. Petit à petit, les membres arrivaient et se mêlaient aux autres après de brèves salutations. Une fois que tout le monde fut présent et prêt à écouter le survivant. Il expliqua la situation du jeune serpentard laissant le soin au garçon de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Tous étaient peinés par ce qui lui arrivait et avaient vraiment envie de l'aider. Harry était cependant conscient que la personne qui serait choisit comme tuteur légal devait être quelqu'un en qui le jeune serpentard pourrait avoir une confiance absolue. Lyannah se leva d'un coup et prit la parole.

- Si Matthew accepte, je veux bien être sa tutrice légale. D'après ce que tu as expliqué, il est destiné à devenir un puissant sorcier et Marina, Katerina, Alexander et moi pourrons largement l'aider à maîtriser sa magie.

- C'est vrai. Mais je laisse le soin à ce jeune homme de décider. Déclara le survivant.

Le jeune serpentard était loin d'être rassuré. Ces quatre personnes lui faisait un peu peur. Le quatuor n'avait pas l'air normal. Il les regarda les uns après les autres tremblant légèrement. Sentant sa crainte, Ethan lui prit la main et l'emmena dans un coin de la salle légèrement à l'écart.

- Ils sont très gentils tu sais.

- On dirait qu'ils ne sont pas...

- Humain ? Termina Ethan pour lui.

Le serpentard hocha la tête pour montrer que c'était bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Le jeune griffondore émit un petit rire et recommença à parler.

- En fait, ils sont demi vampire. Ils viennent d'un clan russe appelé _« Sanginaë »_. Lyannah était présente quand Harry est venu me sauver à l'orphelinat. Elle m'a calmé et à prit soin de moi quand elle a sentit ma peur. Je lui confierai ma vie sans aucune hésitation.

- Si tu leur fait confiance alors moi aussi.

Ils revinrent prêt de l'estrade et Matthew annonça qu'il acceptait que la jeune femme soit sa tutrice légale. Lyannah fit alors un large sourire. Elle approcha de lui, déposa un baiser sur sa joue et lui déclara d'une voix apaisante.

- Je crois que la première chose à faire sera de refaire ta garde robe. Tes vêtements sont soit usés, soit trop court. Tu auras le même programme de révisions et d'entraînements que Ethan. Et je pense que pour ta sécurité, tu vas t'installer dans le même dortoir que Théo et Blaise. Le lit de Draco est vide maintenant.

- D'accord.

- Tu préfères venir t'installer à l'auberge pour les vacances ou rester à l'orphelinat avec Ethan ?

- J'aimerais rester avec Ethan.

- Alors c'est d'accord mais nous viendrons te chercher dans deux jours pour t'emmener faire les magasins et ne t'inquiète pas, ton ami pourra venir aussi.

Le jeune homme accepta, heureux d'avoir trouvé des personnes de confiance pour l'épauler. Son ami avait raison, Lyannah était vraiment une personne très gentille et il était sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision pour son avenir. La question était donc réglée et Harry mit fin à ce conseil exceptionnel. Il mena le professeur McGonagall à son bureau, il fallait trouver une histoire pour la jeune fille qui allait intégrer Poudlard après les vacances. Elle s'appelait Anabelle, il allait falloir lui inventer un nom de famille puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas le sien et qu'en ces temps de guerre, il était presque impossible de retrouver ses origines. Les archives de l'orphelinat dans lequel elle était quand elle avait été trouvé avaient toutes brûlées.

Après un long moment, ils fut décidé que son nom serait Anabelle Smith, rien de bien évolué et qu'elle n'arrivait à Poudlard que maintenant par ce que sa famille avait été tuée dans une attaque de mangemorts dans un autre pays et qu'elle avait été envoyé en Angleterre chez une tante éloignée pour sa sécurité. La professeur de métamorphose prit des notes sur un parchemin, elle reporterait le tout dans le dossier scolaire de la jeune fille en l'ajoutant sur les listes. Elle allait tenter d'amener le choixpeau pendant la semaine pour la faire répartir et la prendrait avec elle une journée pour la présenter à l'équipe professorale. Puis la directrice de griffondore quitta la demeure.

Harry et Draco se retrouvèrent seuls dans le bureau. Ils parlèrent des prochaines missions à effectuer notamment un sauvetage dans les ruines d'un autre orphelinat dès que le blond se réveillerait après le rituel qui lui restituerait sa magie. Ils avaient aussi plusieurs personnes à rencontrer dans les semaines à venir. Dumbledore et Granger commençaient à s'occuper un peu trop de leurs affaires et ils allaient devoir trouver quelque chose pour les maintenir à l'écart. Ils discutèrent ainsi un très long moment puis la fatigue ayant raison d'eux, ils se dirigèrent vers le chambre et s'y endormirent rapidement enlacés.

C'était la fin de matinée, les habitants du QG avaient pris leur petit déjeuner et Ethan et Matthew avaient rassemblé leurs affaires. Draco et Harry les rejoignirent dans le hall d'entrée et après avoir réduits leurs malles, ils les menèrent à la zone de transplannage. Ils arrivèrent dans un grand parc, au loin, on voyait la mer agitée et les vagues s'écraser contre les falaises. L'air iodé de ce bord de mer les apaisait. Ils pénétrèrent dans grand manoir et furent accueillis par une horde d'enfants de tous âges. La petite fille de deux ans qui c'était tant accroché à Draco était présente elle aussi et tendit les bras à son sauveur dès qu'elle le reconnut. Il la souleva, la prit contre lui, elle lui fit un bisou sonore sur la joue et ne le lâcha plus. Ils firent le tour du manoir et interrogèrent les adultes présents sur d'éventuels problèmes mais il n'y avait rien eu de grave. Matthew fut présenté au reste des enfants et ils l'acceptèrent très vite grâce à Ethan qui était très apprécié. L'équipe d'encadrement décida que le griffondore et le serpentard partageraient la même chambre. De son côté, Sarah avait été installé avec Anabelle et avait fait connaissance avec elle. La vie s'organisait doucement dans l'orphelinat. Les enfants les plus âgés avaient été inscrits dans les écoles des alentours et les autres étaient éduqués au saint même du manoir. Ils avaient tout ce qu'ils souhaitaient. Une salle de télé dans laquelle ils regardaient des films, une salle de jeu avec des jeux de sociétés, des consoles de jeux, un babyfoot, un billard et autre. Dans une autre salle, il y avait des instruments de musiques et une chaîne hi fi ainsi que des ordinateurs reliés à internet. Il y avait une salle de sport et dans le parc un cours de tennis et d'autres choses encore. La magie servait beaucoup parfois. Les adultes qui s'occupaient d'eux étaient tous très gentils. Régulièrement ils allaient acheter vêtements, nourriture, jeux, matériel scolaire, livres etc etc. la bibliothèque était très bien fournie. Une autre bibliothèque à accès limité se trouvait dans une autre aile de la résidence avec les livres pour les enfants sorciers. Le reste du temps, sorciers et moldus étaient mélangés. Harry souhaitait vivement que Lyam, le jeune lycanthrope s'installe avec les jeunes de son âge au manoir mais c'était trop dangereux alors il restait au QG avec Milicent. Dawn venait régulièrement leur rendre visite et apprenait à mieux connaître la serpentard qu'il avait reconnut comme sa compagne.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre manoir reculé, QG de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, un rassemblement avait lieu. Le lord noir se tenait fier et droit au bras de sa compagne faisant face à ses troupes. Un raid avait été effectué la veille au soir et des personnes avaient été faites prisonnières. Certains des mangemorts c'étaient grandement amusés avec les prisonniers ce jour là et beaucoup étaient déjà mort ne supportant pas les séances de tortures.

Fenrir qui était présent comme à chaque rassemblement retint un soupir de soulagement quand le seigneur des ténèbres lui ordonna de se débarrasser des cadavres. Il s'inclina et quitta fièrement la salle. Il vérifia qu'aucun de ses collègues ne le suivait puis se rendit aux cachots. Il fit le tour des cellules et rassembla les cadavres dans une large salle au fond des cachots humides, sombres et froids. C'était une salle de torture et il y avait une énorme fosse commune creusé dans le sol. Il y jeta les corps meurtrit et y lança plusieurs incendio. Faire ce travail le rebutait de plus en plus mais il allait pouvoir sortir certaines personnes de l'enfer.

Il vit une cellule dans laquelle il y avait cinq enfants. Il y entra et regarda l'état des victimes. Ce n'était pas brillant mais ils avaient des chances de s'en sortir. Il sortit le portoloin d'urgence de sa poche et disparut avec les enfants. Il atterrit lourdement sur l'herbe fraîche du parc de l'orphelinat. Il se releva et commença à crier pour que quelqu'un ne vienne l'aider.

À l'orphelinat, l'heure du déjeuner arriva rapidement et Draco et Harry se joignirent aux enfants pour manger. Ils avaient décidé de passer la journée avec eux pour voir comment chacun évoluait. Revoir toutes ses frimousses souriantes et pleines de vies après ce qu'ils avaient vécu, remplissait leur coeur de joie. La plupart des enfants c'étaient très bien remis de leur choc et les autres étaient sur la bonne voie. La petite fille de deux ans était toujours accroché au blond. Elle était assise sur ses genoux et s'amusait à voler de la nourriture dans l'assiette du serpentard en arborant un air innocent. Une serpentarde née.

Le déjeuner touchait à sa fin quand un vacarme épouvantable raisonna dans le parc et une voix grave demanda de l'aide. Harry, Draco, Ethan, Matthew et Sarah se levèrent, fermèrent les portes de la salle à manger et foncèrent vers l'origine du bruit. Quand ils ouvrirent les lourdes portes du manoir, ils tombèrent sur une vison effrayante. Greyback appelait à l'aide et à ses pieds cinq frêles silhouettes étaient étendues.

- Greyback !

- Harry ! Vous êtes là ! Formidable ! J'ai réussi à sortir ces cinq jeunes des cachots. Ils ont été torturés comme vous pouvez vous douter.

Aussitôt, les cinq sorciers réagirent, ils invoquèrent des brancards, y installèrent les jeunes victimes et les firent léviter dans la maison. Ils étaient faible et avec les tortures subies, Harry avait beaucoup de mal à déterminer si ils étaient sorciers ou moldus. Ils avaient reçu tellement de sorts que leurs corps étaient gorgés de magie. Il ne devait pas commettre d'erreur. Ils emmenèrent les victimes dans une grande salle qui servait d'infirmerie et le brun cria...

- Ethan ! Contact Dawn ! J'ai besoin qu'il vienne tout de suite ! Nous devons savoir si ils sont moldus ou sorciers pour les soigner. C'est vraiment urgent.

Le jeune griffondore hocha la tête et contacta tout de suite le Sylfin. Pendant ce temps, Draco avait fait apparaître des bassines d'eau, du savon et des éponges de bain et commençait à nettoyer doucement les adolescent aidé par Sarah et Matthew. La jeune Anabelle inquiète était sortie de la salle à manger et entra dans la pièce. Elle poussa un petit cri de terreur puis lentement, elle prit une éponge et aida les autres à laver les corps meurtris. Harry lui était partie dans la salle à manger chercher le médecin et l'infirmier qui avaient accepté de vivre au manoir. Quand il revint à l'infirmerie avec les deux hommes, Dawn apparut dans un pop les faisant sursauter. Les deux moldus savaient qu'ils vivaient avec des sorciers mais n'étaient pas coutumier de la magie. Ils n'en voyaient que rarement et c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient quelqu'un transplanner et apparaître devant eux. Harry ne fit pas plus attention à eux et se jeta sur son ami.

- Dawn ! C'est important. J'ai besoin que tu détermines si ces jeunes sont sorciers ou moldus.

Le Sylfin approcha des victimes, il fit apparaître un sceau sur le sol, se plaça au centre et expliqua à Harry que ceux qui allaient être entourés d'un halo doré étaient sorciers, si c'était un halo blanc, c'était des moldus. Il récita une incantation dans sa langue maternelle, il y eu comme un genre d'explosion de lumière et là, trois victimes furent entourées d'un halo blanc, une autre d'un halo doré et la dernière d'un halo rouge. Harry les sépara et haussa un sourcil sceptique.

- Dawn ? Si le halo est rouge ?

- Euh... Vampire... Répondit le Sylfin.

- Ok. Il faut le nourrir alors. Répliqua le brun.

- Accio poche de sang ! Cria Ethan.

Une poche remplie du liquide vermeille arriva dans sa main et il reprit.

- Je m'en occupe.

Harry ne trouva rien à répliquer et laissa faire son jeune protégé. Draco lui s'occupait de la jeune sorcière avec l'aide de Matthew. Le médecin et l'infirmier géraient les trois moldus avec Sarah, Anabelle et Harry. Ethan avança vers le brancard dans lequel le vampire était installé avec prudence. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il déboucha la poche de sang, ouvrit la bouche du jeune homme et y fit couler le liquide de vie. Il massa la gorge du jeune homme pour l'aider à déglutir. À mesure que le sang s'écoulait dans la bouche du jeune vampire, ses plaies se refermaient. Quand la poche fut terminé, il papillonnait doucement des yeux. Le jeune griffondore se recula aussitôt préférant éviter tout danger. Puis, il finit par ouvrir les yeux et Dawn approcha de lui.

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Dawn. Quel est ton nom ?

- Niko. Répondit ce dernier avec un fort accent Russe.

- Tu es Russe ?

Le vampire hocha la tête.

- Tu fais parti d'un clan ?

- Da. _« Sanginaë »_.

- Bien suis moi.

Il prit le jeune vampire et disparut avec lui. Il l'emmenait probablement à l'auberge du sanglier pour vérifier qu'il disait vrai. Si il faisait vraiment parti du clan _« Sanginaë »_, Lyannah et les autres le connaîtrait forcément. Pour les quatre autres victimes, il faudrait attendre leur réveil pour en savoir plus. Toutes étaient plus ou moins tirées d'affaire. Seule l'état d'une jeune fille moldue restait inquiétant. Draco expliqua à Matthew quelles potions il devait donner à la jeune sorcière et le jeune homme nota consciencieusement les instructions.

De son côté, Greyback avait disparu. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'attarde où les autres mangemorts auraient des soupçons sur sa loyauté. Il venait encore de faire une bonne action. Plus le temps passait et plus Harry était étonné par ce lycanthrope à la réputation sanguinaire. Depuis qu'il avait approché la meute et était entré dans l'organisation, il tenait plus du gros nounours que de la bête assoiffée de sang. Il avait même entendu dire qu'il essayait d'éviter les raids par tous les moyens. Il prétextait approcher des meutes de loup garous pour les convaincre de rejoindre le lord. Il était parfois envoyé dans des familles de sorciers récalcitrantes pour les effrayer afin qu'elles ne capitulent et gonfle les rangs des ténèbres. Seulement, il aidait les famille à fuir la plupart du temps. Il était souvent punit par Voldemort mais sa condition de lycanthrope faisait qu'il guérissait rapidement. Puis, la douleur ne l'avait jamais effrayé.

Harry et Draco restèrent à l'orphelinat jusqu'en fin d'après midi puis regagnèrent le QG. Ils dînèrent avec les personnes présentes sur place et gagnèrent leur chambre. Ils devaient se lever tôt pour le rituel. La journée serait longue pour le griffondore. Dawn devait arriver peu de temps avant le levé du soleil pour tout préparer.

Le réveil sonna et Harry grogna. Il était encore fatigué et ne pensait qu'à une chose, dormir. Draco lui avait ouvert les yeux aussi. Il était légèrement surexcité. C'était le grand jour. Aujourd'hui le rituel allait être pratiqué et il allait récupérer la totalité de sa magie. Il était à la fois heureux et anxieux. Il avisa son petit ami qui venait de se cacher sous la couette en grognant et eut un large sourire. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le torse musclé du griffondore qui commença à se tortiller légèrement. Un sourire des plus machiavélique se dessina sur son visage. Il prit sa baguette, la pointa au dessus de la tête de Harry, tira sur la couette et fit couler de l'eau glacée sur le brun. Le survivant poussa un cri suraiguë et sauta sur ses pieds avant de lancer un regard meurtrier au blond. Le serpentard ne pu se retenir plus longtemps et partit alors dans un grand fou rire. Il marmonna ensuite...

- Je me vengerai.

- Mais j'y compte bien 'Ry chéri.

Le blond sortit du lit et entra dans la salle de bain. Harry bien décidé à ne pas attendre un temps infini pour pouvoir se laver, y entra aussi. Ils ressortirent presque une heure plus tard lavés et habillés. Le survivant lança un Tempus. Il était 3h45 du matin. Il leur restait une grosse demi heure pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils sortirent de la chambre et gagnèrent la salle à manger. Dawn était déjà arrivé. Ils le saluèrent et prirent place à ses côtés. Alors qu'ils commençaient à manger, le Sylfin prit la parole.

- Bon tout est prêt pour le rituel. Nous allons allé dans le bois un peu plus loin. J'avais besoin d'un cercle de fée et il y en a un. J'ai construit une des cabane typique de mon village donc nous ne reviendrons ici qu'au réveil de Draco. Il me fallait une plume de phoenix donné volontairement par l'animal et Fumsec a accepté de m'en donner une. Une fiole de mon sang et une jade que j'ai facilement trouvé. Puis il faut un sorcier puissant proche de la personne qui subit le rituel, je pense que Harry sera parfait.

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête. Ils se demandaient de quel façon tout ça allait se dérouler et le Sylfin reprit la parole.

- Tu seras conscient pendant tout le rituel mais dès qu'il s'achèvera, tu tomberas dans un coma magique qui durera au moins trois jours selon la quantité de magie que tu recevras.

- D'accord. Répondit le blond.

- Tu devras apprendre à gérer ta magie dès ton réveil. Elle sera plus importante et agira beaucoup par rapport à tes humeurs au début. Il faudra que tu l'empêche d'exploser à la moindre émotion. Tu as la chance de savoir les contrôler un minimum mais ce sera insuffisant crois moi.

Le reste du repas se déroula en silence puis ils enfilèrent des capes chaudes et quittèrent le château. Ils devaient marcher un petit moment avant d'arriver au cercle de fée et le rituel devait commencer au levé du soleil. Ils durent marcher un peu dans le sable humide de la plage qui bordait la propriété pour atteindre un sentier qui montait en pente raide vers la forêt dense. Le chemin était escarpé et glissant par endroits et ils progressaient lentement. Après de longues minutes de marches sous la brise fraîche de cette fin de nuit, ils arrivèrent aux abords de la forêt. Dawn les fit avancer vers l'est, ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu dans les bois sombres avec pour seul compagnie le vents qui soufflait sur branches des arbres et les bruits que faisaient les animaux en gambadant entre les sapins et les gros chênes. Ils croisèrent quelques lapins, un cerfs, des biches et d'autres animaux qui ne prêtèrent aucune attention à ce trio. Les animaux ne ressentaient aucune menace face à eux.

Quand ils furent au cercle de fée, cela faisait un peu plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient. Ils s'assirent un moment dans la mousse humide et fraîche pour reposer leurs jambes douloureusement lourdes. Dawn, habitué aux longues marches en tout lieux et tout temps prépara le terrain. Il dessina un sceau sur le sol avec son sang au milieu du cercle de fée. Au nord il plaça la plume de Fumsec, la pierre de jade au sud, une chevalière appartenant à Harry à l'ouest et une mèche de cheveux de Draco à l'est du sceau. D'un geste de la main, il fit un tapis de mousse sur lequel reposerait Draco allongé sur le dos, les yeux clos. Il sortit trois petites fioles de sa poche, c'était une petite tisane préparé avec certaines plantes relaxante. Alors qu'une ligne oranger apparaissait à l'horizon démontrant que le soleil se levait. Ils débouchèrent et les burent en une gorgée. Le Sylfin demanda au serpentard de s'installer sur le tapis de mousse. Il devait se coucher sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, les jambes tendues et les yeux clos. Il hocha la tête et vola un rapide baiser à Harry avant de s'installer.

- Dès que le blond fut en place, Dawn murmura des instructions à l'oreille du brun.

- Je vais me mettre debout devant le sceau face au levé du soleil, les bras en croix. Je veux que tu te place derrière moi et que tu enroules tes bras autour de ma taille. Tu fermes les yeux et tu répètes mes paroles après moi.

- Ok. Répondit Harry.

Ils s'installèrent et quand le soleil commença sa lente montée, Dawn récita des paroles dans sa langue, c'était comme un chant. Harry les répétait avec conviction. Le sang qui formait le sceau vira au pourpre lumineux et une fumée bleutée s'éleva. Le Sylfin se sentit décoller du sol et Harry resserra sa prise autour de sa taille pour ne pas tomber. Ils continuaient le chant apaisant. Autour, les animaux s'agitaient, la nature s'éveillait.

Draco se sentait très calme. Un flux chaud traversait son corps déversa une onde de puissance dans chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il était électrisé. Une puissance brute et bienfaitrice. Il avait cette impression qu'enfin il devenait lui. Comme si il venait de retrouver une partie de lui même, de son âme. Son corps s'éleva à son tour, toujours raide comme la juste et des petites paillettes colorées et lumineuses entraient dans son corps et fusionnaient.

Le rituel demandait beaucoup d'énergie et Dawn sentait de grosses gouttes de sueur perler sur son front, il se connecta à Harry et là le survivant su pourquoi sa présence avait été requise. Il sentait sa magie passer de son corps à celui de son ami. Ses yeux se fermaient et la fatigue s'emparait de lui mais il tenait bon serrant les hanches de Dawn aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Petit à petit, la voix du Sylfin se fit moins forte, les mots furent prononcés plus lentement. Ils regagnaient le sol tout comme le corps de Draco. L'ami du survivant se détacha de lui avec douceur et entama une danse gracieuse invitant le brun à l'imiter. Bien que mal à l'aise, le griffondore accéda à la demande muette de son ami. Puis le Sylfin retomba à genou sur le sol et frappa son poing sur la terre fraîche, Harry fit de même et une explosion lumineuse eut lieu. Une lueur dorée, oranger, mauve, bleutée, elle semblait passer par toutes les couleurs et pulsait violemment autour d'eux avant qu'une détonation se fasse entendre et le silence retomba. Dawn se releva en chancelant suivit d'un Harry fatigué mais encore apte à tenir sur ses pieds. Le corps allongé de Draco était entouré d'une lueur bleutée.

- Fais le léviter Harry. La maison est un peu plus loin. Il y a un lit et du chauffage. Nous pourrons nous aussi nous reposer après avoir bu une boisson bien chaude.

Le survivant sortit sa baguette et lança le sort adéquat avant de suivre le Sylfin dans la forêt. Le rituel semblait avoir parfaitement réussi mais il faudrait attendre le réveil de Draco pour savoir si il faudrait le refaire ou pas. Dawn était confiant, il avait sentit les sceaux céder sous le poids des incantations et de sa magie mêlée à celle de Harry. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la petite cabane. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte et le griffondore l'y suivit traînant le corps inconscient de Draco derrière lui. Il le déposa sur le lit qui trônait au centre de l'unique et vaste pièce de la case. Le Sylfin fit un feu dans un endroit prévu à cet effet puis fit chauffer du chocolat au lait. Il sortit des petits gâteaux d'un coffre et les posa sur une petite table. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry et lui dégustaient de délicieux chocolats chauds agrémentés de biscuits aux amandes. Ils vérifiaient de temps à autre que les signes vitaux du blond étaient normaux. Ils ne pouvaient pas le toucher tant qu'il était entouré de cette lueur bleutée. Au moindre contact, ils absorberaient la magie de Draco. Harry fit apparaître un bouclier élémentaire d'un mouvement de la main. Il le lèverait dès que le blond pourrait de nouveau être approché. Il posa aussi des alarmes qui le préviendrait en cas de problèmes. Puis le Sylfin et lui regagnèrent le château. Il aurait préféré rester tout le temps auprès du serpentard mais il avait encore tant à faire et à organiser.

Ils furent accueillis par un Dobby très excité qui parlait à une vitesse folle. Le survivant était fatigué et avait beaucoup de mal à comprendre. Il sentait déjà une migraine pointer le bout de son nez. D'un geste de la main, il arrêta le flux de paroles incompréhensibles du petit elfe et le guida vers son bureau, Dawn sur leurs talons. Ils prirent place dans le canapé confortable et le griffondore redonna la parole à Dobby.

- Je t'écoutes Dobby et s'il te plaît ne parle pas trop vite, je suis fatigué et je risque d'avoir du mal à comprendre sinon.

- Bien sûr Harry Potter monsieur. Dobby a été contacté par des elfes de maison qui n'ont plus de famille à servir. Ils ne veulent servir que des personnes qui n'ont rien à voir à celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom et souhaitent être liés à votre organisation.

- Combien sont ils ?

- 15, Harry Potter monsieur.

- Très bien. Fais les venir.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la quinzaine d'elfes de maison apparaissait dans le petit bureau. Le brun effectua le rituel qui les liait à lui puis les marqua. Ils faisaient maintenant parti de l'organisation après des ordres très stricts sur ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou pas, une des créatures fut affecté à la surveillance de Draco. Une jeune elfe du nom de Loah. C'était déjà la fin de l'après midi et Harry se rendit un peu dans la bibliothèque pour effectuer quelques recherches sur des groupes avec qui Lee Jordan avait prit contact.

Il s'arrêta à l'heure du dîner qu'il prit rapidement avec Milicent et Lyam puis regagna sa chambre pour dormir. La serpentarde et le lycanthrope qui c'était liés d'amitier restèrent le salon à discuter. Harry était épuisé comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis longtemps. Cette journée avait été longue, très longue.

Quatre jours passèrent durant lesquels il y eut des allées et venues permanentes au QG. Certains voulaient prendre des nouvelles de Draco, d'autres voulaient s'entretenir avec Harry sur l'avancée de leurs missions. Le griffondore n'avait eu que très peu de moments pour lui mais avait tout de même réussi à se libérer du temps et il avait chaque jours passé plusieurs heures au chevet du serpentard. La lueur bleutée qui entourait son corps ne c'était estompée qu'au bout de deux jours et le brun c'était alors étendu auprès de son amour. Il aimait s'étendre tout contre le blond et écouter sa respiration calme et régulière.

En ce début d'après midi, il venait de sortir d'une réunion avec Lyannah qui confirma que le jeune vampire sauvé quelques jours plus tôt était bien de son clan. C'était le petit frère de Alexander, il avait dit qu'il ne souhaitait pas suivre le seigneur des ténèbres et avait été enfermé dans les cachots et torturé. Elle lui parla aussi des autres jeunes arrivés en même temps que le jeune frère de Sacha. Ils c'étaient tous à peu prêt remis. La jeune sorcière allait déjà mieux et c'était liée d'amitié avec Sarah et Anabelle, elle s'appelait Léa et elle avait 12 ans. Puis les trois autres, les moldus, allaient beaucoup mieux eux aussi même si ils étaient encore couché dans des lits. La réunion dura presque deux heures et quand la jeune femme quitta le bureau, Loah, l'elfe chargée de la surveillance de Draco apparut dans un pop sonore.

- Maître Harry ! Le jeune Maître Draco se réveil !

- Mènes moi à lui.

La jeune elfe de maison attrapa le poignet du survivant et ils disparurent aussitôt pour reparaître dans la petite cabane où Draco était endormi depuis quatre jours. Le blond bougeait doucement dans son sommeil et ses yeux papillonnaient. Le survivant donna congé à l'elfe et vint se placer aux côtés du blond. Il laissa courir ses doigts sur le torse ferme et musclé, déposa des petits baisers sur le front, les joues, le cou, le long de la mâchoire avant de prendre possession des lèvres du serpentard qui l'appelaient désespérément. Le blond y répondit paresseusement au début puis la passion s'y ajouta rapidement. Le brun se retrouva à califourchon sur un serpentard très en forme qui venait de l'embarquer dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Ils finirent par se séparer pantelants et à bout de souffle. Ils étaient bons pour une douche froide. Dawn leur avait demandé de ne rien faire de trop osé tant qu'il n'aurait examiné le blond. Ils allaient mourir de frustration. Harry appela Dobby et lui demanda de les ramener au château. L'elfe fut ravi d'obéir à la demande après avoir salué chaleureusement le blond.

Après se moment, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle. Le serpentard fut obligé de s'entraîner durant des heures pour contrôler sa magie instable. Il dégageait maintenant une aura aussi puissante que celle de son amant. Il n'avait pas encore commencé à travailler sur ses dons d'illusionniste et d'invocateur puisque n'avait personne n'avait ses dons dans l'organisation et qu'il n'existait que très peu d'ouvrage sur le sujet. Puis, très vite, le jour d'une nouvelle opération sauvetage arriva. Rita Skeeter souhaitait rencontrer Harry et Draco, ils avaient donc décidé de mêler cet entretien à la mission et avait donné rendez vous à la journaliste aux abords de l'orphelinat dans lequel ils devaient intervenir le soir même.

Cette fois ci l'équipe serait composée de Ron, Abelforth, Charlie, Alexander, Dawn et Harry. Ils décidèrent de dîner tranquillement au QG avant de se mettre en route. Depuis qu'il y avait une quinzaine d'elfes supplémentaires, la vie était plus simple à la fois au QG et à l'orphelinat. Les charges de travail de chacun avaient considérablement diminuées leur laissant plus de temps sur les missions les plus importantes. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils se préparèrent. Après avoir enfilé leurs tenues de combats et prit tout ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ils se dirigèrent vers le seule endroit de l'île duquel on pouvait transplanner et disparurent dans des pop sonore.

Ils réapparurent dans une ruelle de Oxford, l'endroit était désert et la nuit déjà bien installée. Ils attendirent pendant quelques minutes et Rita Skeeter fit son apparition. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers le survivant avec un large sourire et lui serra la main.

-Bonjour ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir Harry !

- Bonsoir Rita. Vous vouliez nous rencontrer pas de problème mais vous allez devoir nous suivre et attention ne faites pas trop de bruit. Je ne veux pas qu'on se fasse repérer.

La journaliste jubilait, elle se disait qu'elle obtiendrait sûrement des informations intéressantes sur le survivant qui se faisait trop discret ces derniers temps. Ils avancèrent dans les rues peu fréquentées en cette fraîche nuit d'automne. Au loins, ils apercevaient déjà les ruines fumantes de leur objectif. Ils continuèrent à progresser un moment puis au moment où ils allaient passer le portail pour pénétrer dans le parc dévasté de l'établissement, Dawn les arrêta.

- Attention Harry ! Je sens une magie puissante. Nous ne sommes pas seul ici.

Le brun hocha la tête et continua à avancer. Ils arrivèrent devant les portes défoncées et quand ils pénétrèrent le bâtiment, ils sentirent que quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si il était intact. Ils se trouvaient dans un hall chaleureux et lumineux. Il y avait des fauteuils face à une table remplie de magasine. Plus loin un feu brûlait dans une immense cheminée et il y avait un comptoir sur lequel un petit écriteau sur lequel était inscrit _« Accueil / Secrétariat »_ trônait. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur, l'intérieur du bâtiment n'avait franchement rien à voir avec l'extérieur. Il n'était pas censé être aussi intact après une attaque de Voldemort.

- Draco ! C'est une illusion ! Concentre toi sur ta magie et tente de la faire disparaître.

Rita Skeeter ne manquait pas une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Elle vit le fils Malfoy s'avancer, il se teint droit comme un piqué, les bras en croix, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il commença alors à briller d'une lueur d'un jaune très pâle et petit à petit le décor changeait pour laisser place à une pièce dévastée. Au moment ou le serpentard ouvrait les yeux, ils entendirent un bruit. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent un jeune homme bondir de derrière le comptoir fracassé pour atterrir à leurs pieds avec grâce.

Il était plutôt grand, avait des cheveux bruns, des yeux verts et la peau pâle. Il portait un pantalon simple noir et une chemise tout aussi noire. Il semblait plutôt timide mais étrangement calme. Il prit une grande inspiration et lança d'une voix froide et ferme.

- Qui êtes vous ?! Et que faites vous ici ?! Pointant sa baguette d'un main et une poignard de l'autre vers le groupe.

Harry s'avança vers lui et lui tendit la main avant de dire.

- Je suis Harry Potter et voici Ronald et Charlie Weasley, Abelforth Dumbledore, Alexander, Dawn et Rita Skeeter. Expliqua t-il en montrant chacun de ses compagnons avant de reprendre. Nous sommes ici par ce que nous faisons le tour des orphelinats qui ont été dévastés par les mangemorts pour récupérer les survivants et les mettre à l'abri. Nous avons monté un orphelinat clandestin. Et vous qui êtes vous ?

- Je m'appelle Vince et je fais la même chose que vous sauf que moi j'emmène les enfants dans des orphelinats qui n'ont pas encore été attaqué.

Dawn l'observa un moment puis demanda d'une voix douce.

- Tu es mage illusionniste n'est ce pas ?

- Oui. D'ailleurs je ne comprend pas comment vous avez réussi à faire stopper mon illusion.

- Simple. Draco est mage illusionniste lui aussi. Il a eu connaissance de son héritage depuis peu et ne sait pas encore utiliser sa magie. Mais avec un peu de concentration...

Harry reprit...

- Peut être que tu pourrais nous suivre. Nous t'expliquerons qui nous sommes et si tu le souhaites tu pourras nous rejoindre.

Vince se contenta de hocher la tête et ils entreprirent alors de fouiller les ruines. C'était un champ de cadavre. L'odeur de chairs en décompositions était insoutenable. Après des heures de recherches, ils ne trouvèrent que quatre survivants. C'était la première fois qu'ils en trouvaient si peu. Ils étaient très jeune, entre 5 et 8 ans tout au plus. Cela voulait dire plusieurs choses. La première c'était que l'attaque avait été bien plus violente que les autres fois, la seconde était que les plus grands avaient sûrement tenté de défendre les plus jeunes. Le plus difficile pour Harry fut quand ils virent le petit corps sans vie d'un bébé qui devait avoir un an à peine. En même temps qu'ils avaient visité les pièces, ils avaient récupéré tout ce qui pouvait être utile dans leur orphelinat. Jouets, vêtements, livres, fournitures scolaires etc etc.

Ils avaient eu beaucoup de mal à approcher le groupe de survivant qui c'était avéré être armée de briques, débris de bois, vases et autres objets avec lesquels ils avaient tenté de les bombarder. Puis, Dawn avec son sang froid légendaire avait jeté un vent apaisant sur la pièce et les enfants avaient cesser de jeter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Il c'était approché d'eux, avait longuement parlé pour les rassurer puis après presque une heure de tractation, les enfants c'étaient levés et les avaient suivi.

Ils utilisèrent le portoloin et apparurent dans la bibliothèque sorcière de l'orphelinat. Aussitôt Matthew, Ethan, Sarah, Anabelle et celle qui devait être la petite Léa arrivèrent et guidèrent les enfants vers les salles de bain. Ils purent se profiter de bains bien chaud, de vêtements propre et de beaucoup d'attention. Puis, ils furent menés dans la salle à manger où un copieux repas préparé par les elfes de maison les attendaient.

Harry et les reste du groupe menèrent Rita Skeeter et Vince dans un petit bureau. Ils prirent place dans des canapés et Draco demanda à Winky d'apporter à boire et des gâteaux. L'elfe revint quelques secondes plus tard avec ce qui avait été demandé. Ils burent quelques gorgées et ingurgitèrent des biscuits avant que le griffondore ne prenne la parole.

- Bon. Comme Rita Skeeter doit le savoir, j'ai été adopté cet été par Severus Snape potionniste reconnu mondialement. À ce moment là, je n'avais plus confiance en Albus Dumbledore qui avait commis de nombreuses erreurs avec moi. J'avais faillit mourir à cause lui puis certains de ses propos à mon encontre lors de réunions de l'ordre du phoenix m'ont choqué. Il ne me voit que comme une arme qui doit détruire Voldemort et périr en même temps. Dans sa tête, il est hors de question que je survive à la bataille finale. J'ai donc décidé de mettre en place ma propre organisation pour lutter contre le mage noir. Nous sommes assez nombreux et chacun à des missions bien précises. Si cela vous intéresse, je vous propose à tous les deux de nous rejoindre. Si vous avez des problèmes de logements, vous pourrez vivre au QG bien sûr.

Rita émit un petit rire et ne prit pas plus le temps de la réflexion.

- J'accepte Harry. Je serais ravi de vous rejoindre. Puis je suppose que ma mission consistera à faire ce que je fais le mieux, fouiner partout.

- Parfait.

Le brun lui tendit le contrat magique qu'elle lut attentivement et signa puis il demanda à ce qu'elle tende son poignet droit et y apposa le tatouage. Vince, le mage illusionniste semblait encore plongé dans ses pensées, il hésitait. Il était évident qu'il était contre Voldemort mais il avait probablement du mal à faire confiance. L'attente sembla des heures alors qu'elle ne dura qu'une petite demi heure. Le mage se redressa et annonça qu'il acceptait de rejoindre l'organisation et comme Rita, il signa le contrat magique et reçu le tatouage.

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit village moldu de la banlieue de Londres, Bellatrix Lestrange jubilait. Elle avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour Sirius et elle. Un vieux corps de ferme isolé au milieu des champs. Elle était allé rendre une petit visite aux couple moldu qui la vendait, leur avait jeté quelques sorts de confusion, l'acte de vente avait été signé puis elle leur avait lancé un oubliette.

Ce n'était pas franchement gentil comme façon de procéder mais même si elle était prête à s'allier à Potter, les moldus restaient des insectes répugnants à écraser selon elle. Elle n'avait donc aucun scrupule à les avoir volé de la sorte. Aussitôt qu'elle eut prit possession des lieux, elle rénova la bâtisse intérieure et extérieure de quelques coups de baguettes et y posa toutes les protections nécessaires pour ne pas être repéré.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle décida qu'elle se rendrait au ministère trois jours plus tard pour sortir son très cher cousin du voile. Elle se rendit au village tout proche où elle se procura de la nourriture pour plusieurs semaines qu'elle rangea dans un meuble ensorcelé pour garder les aliments au frais. Tout était enfin prêt.

Elle quitta la demeure et se rendit au QG des mangemorts où elle vivait avec son mari. L'endroit était calme et quasiment désert, il n'y avait aucune réunion et aucun raid de prévu avant trois jours. C'était pour ça qu'elle irait au ministère à ce moment. Dans la confusion générale, aucun mangemorts ne verraient qu'elle était partie. Il lui suffirait de revenir peu de temps avant la fin de l'attaque et de tuer quelques personnes, de laisser sortir son habituelle rire hystérique et tous confirmeraient sa présence lors du raid. Elle adorait son génie. Elle monta les escaliers et arriva rapidement à la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Rodolphus.

- Où étais tu Bella ?

- Oh. Une mission, rien de bien important mon très cher époux.

Elle se déshabilla puis avança vers le lit avec grâce et sensualité sous le regard avide de son mari. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures et aussitôt, Rodulphus se jeta sur elle. Elle soupira un peu puis s'amuser à jouer les femmes comblées et heureuses.

Du côté de la meute, après qu'ils aient été certains que les petits survivants étaient bien installés. Ils étaient tous repartis de leur côté. Dawn et Alexander avaient rejoint l'auberge, Abelforth Poudlard, Rita Skeeter son appartement dans le Londres moldu, Ron et Charlie le terrier et Draco, Harry et Vince le QG.

Sur place, le trio discuta un long moment et le nouveau venu accepta d'entraîner le serpentard à la magie d'illusion. Cependant, il resta très secret sur sa vie. Ce jeune homme semblait venir de nul part. C'était comme si il était tout simplement apparut. Comme si il n'avait aucun passé.

Dans son appartement, Rita mit ses notes dans un coffre verrouillé. Selon l'accord passé avec le survivant, elle ne devait parlé de rien dans ses articles pour le moment mais dès la fin de la guerre, elle serait prioritaire pour tout dévoiler. Elle pourrait même en faire un livre si elle le souhaitait. Elle avait pour mission de fouiner, de discrédité Dumbledore aux yeux du public et de flatter un peu le ministère. De le brosser dans le sens du poil comme on disait. Elle devait éviter de parler des grosses attaques de mangemorts et ne se focaliser que sur les actions qui avaient fait peu de victimes. Cela allait rendre Voldemort complètement fou, il détestait qu'on ne parle pas de lui.

Après cette longue, très journée, où qu'ils soient, les membres de la meute s'endormirent comme des bébés. Ils étaient épuisés. Pour les plus jeune, les cours allaient reprendre et le rythme fou des entraînements, des devoirs et des missions avec. Ils étaient déjà éreinté au simple fait d'y penser.

_**Voici le moment que vous attendez tous ! Vous pouvez me huer, m'insulter, me lancer des tomates, m'encourager, m'aduler ou simplement continuer à me lire avec plaisir. Je tenais à dire un grand merci à ceux qui me mettent en favoris ou en alerte sans forcément laisser des Reviews... Pour les lecteurs de prophétie pas d'inquiétude le chapitre 25 arrive bientôt.... La suite de cette fic dans une semaine max. Je vous adore très chers lecteurs... Gros gros gros Bixxxxxxxxxxx \o/**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je suis désolé pour se petit retard d'une semaine mais des événements dans ma vie on fait que j'ai prit un peu de retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Marine, je te fais un énorme bizoo. Je sais que tu n'as pas trop l'occasion de lire mes écris ces derniers temps mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu finira par rattraper ton retard. Titine, ma petite soeur de coeur, même si tu ne lis pas beaucoup et que tu ne lis que des morceaux de mes écris, t'avoir et mes côtés et savoir que tu m'encourage n'a pas de prix, bizoo à toi aussi. Jenn' j'espère qu'on trouvera un moment pour discuter un de ces quatre.**_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à Vince (qui a dit encore ?) Nous avons fait ton profil et voilà, tu as fais ton apparition dans le chapitre précédent. Je lâche quelques bribes d'informations sur toi dans ce chapitre mais je n'entre pas vraiment dans les détails. Nous serons qui tu es vraiment dans deux ou trois chap et encore tu garderas une part de mystère. Gros gros Bixxxxx ! **_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. Qu'elles soient anonymes ou non, vous reviews sont toujours un plaisir pour moi. Savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié fait chaud au coeur. Merci à vous tous encore une fois.**_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me poussent à continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Ne désespérez pas, le slash arrivera dans deux ou trois chapitres Max ! **_

_**Dans ce huitième chapitre :**_

→ _**Retour au château**_

→ _**Embrouille avec Dumby**_

→ _**Bella réussi une autre phase de son plan.**_

→ _**Premiers Slash :)**_

_**Dans cet fic certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en ai déjà parlé brièvement mais je suis ouverte à toutes questions que vous auriez envie de poser.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**Chapitre 8 : Quand les choses s'enchaînent...**_

Ce matin là, Harry et Draco c'étaient levés très tôt. C'était le dernier jour des vacances et ils avaient encore nombre de choses à effectuer avant de regagner Poudlard. Ils prirent rapidement leur petit déjeuner et alors que le jour se levait à peine, les Sanginaë arrivèrent au QG. Alexander mena Harry dans la salle d'entraînement. Une fois sur place, il ordonna au brun de sortir son disque de combat, il fit apparaître des cibles mouvantes et le survivant se mit aussitôt au travail. Courir, sauter, plonger, esquiver, lancer, Harry se débrouillait bien et les cibles tombaient rapidement pour laisser place à d'autres. Il était au point depuis un moment avec cette arme mais le demi vampire lui faisait toujours commencer ses entraînements ainsi. Après plus d'une heure à suer sang et eau, il eut le droit de boire un verre d'eau avant que son entraîneur ne lui tende une épée. Il la prit et se mit en position. Pendant un long moment, une longue chorégraphie se déroula. Comme une danse. Le brun se baissait, donnait des coups, les épées s'entrechoquaient, un bruit métallique s'élevait. Le combat était rude et Alexander ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il se montrait impitoyable arguant que face à des mangemorts, aucun cadeau ne lui serait fait. Il ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Harry était littéralement épuisé.

Alexander et le survivant rejoignirent le reste du groupe dans la salle à manger pour le repas. Ils avaient faim et soif. Le déjeuner se passa dans un silence apaisé. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Cette guerre était loin d'être terminée. Elle semblait s'éterniser même. Que se passerait il quand Voldemort serait enfin vaincu ? Seraient ils libre ? Un autre prendrait il sa place ? La haine, le racisme, l'intolérance, c'étaient des notions qui avaient toujours existé et qui existeraient toujours. Tant que les êtres ne tenteraient pas de se comprendre et de vivre ensemble, il y aurait des guerres, des dictateurs pour le monde moldu, des mages noirs pour le monde sorcier. Tout ça ne changerait pas. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, était de tenter d'améliorer le quotidien avec leurs moyens. Quand le repas prit fin, Draco et Harry regagnèrent leur chambre, prirent une douche, firent leurs valises et se dirigèrent vers la zone de transplannage du QG.

Ils arrivèrent à l'orphelinat où la plupart des enfants et ados les attendaient. Ils étaient très appréciés. Ils saluèrent l'assemblée et pénétrèrent dans le manoir. Ils furent menés à la salle de détente. Sur place, des boissons, des biscuits et des jeux attendaient. Ils prirent le temps de discuter avec chacun des enfants. Ils voulaient savoir comment ça se passait pour eux. Si ils étaient heureux, si l'école se passait bien pour ceux qui y allait. Ils avaient tous l'air en pleine forme. La fillette de deux ans qui c'était attachée au blond squata ses genoux tout l'après midi. Le soir venu, ils dînèrent sur place puis quittèrent les lieux.

Ils y étaient, enfin, ils étaient revenus à Poudlard. Les vacances étaient terminées et elles avaient été loins d'être de tout repos. L'arrivée de Greyback avec les rescapés, le rituel qui avait redonné la totalité de sa magie à Draco, le sauvetage à l'orphelinat, la rencontre avec Vince et l'arrivée de Rita Skeeter dans l'organisation. Ils n'osaient même pas repenser aux séances d'entraînements, aux devoirs et à tout le reste. Jamais vacances n'avaient été aussi épuisantes. Léa et Anabelle avaient suivi le mouvement et se trouvaient avec les deux préfets dans les appartements de ces derniers. Si l'histoire d'Anabelle était bien en place, celle de Léa ne l'était vraiment pas en revanche. Sarah, Ethan et Matthew se trouvaient à leurs côtés et attendaient patiemment McGonagall pour que les deux jeunes filles soient réparties. Tous espéraient qu'elles se retrouveraient dans des maisons dans lesquelles ils avaient des alliés sinon ça risquait d'être délicat. Elles avaient bien sûr reçu la marque de la meute pour leur protection comme tous les enfants de l'orphelinat sauvés en âge de rentrer à Poudlard. Depuis ce qui était arrivé à Ethan, le brun c'était dit que c'était une bonne idée.

Quelqu'un s'adressa au tableau, le passage s'ouvrit et la directrice adjointe pénétra dans la salle commune. Tout semblait normal jusqu'à ce que Harry qui tournait le dos à la porte avise la mine de strangulo hors de l'eau de son petit ami. Il fit rapidement volte face et vit avec stupeur que la professeur de métamorphose était accompagnée de Argus Rusard. Il ouvrit la bouche sa mâchoire semblant vouloir se fracasser sur le sol avant de rapidement se reprendre et d'inviter les arrivants à s'asseoir dans les canapés. Il fit appeler Winky et lui demanda d'apporter à boire et de quoi grignoter. Harry avait un grand besoin d'un bon verre de Tequila. Il ne buvait pas souvent mais là, il avait besoin de ce remontant. Draco se servit un whisky pur feu, McGonagall de l'hydromel, Rusard demanda un verre de cognac et les plus jeune eurent droit à des bières au beurre. Des assiettes de biscuits furent placées sur les tables basses et dès que l'elfe de maison disparut, la directrice adjointe prit la parole.

- Bon... Vu que l'histoire de Anabelle est déjà en place, nous allons la répartir en premier.

La vieille femme conjura un tabouret et invita la jeune fille à s'y installer. Anabelle, timide, avança vers celui ci en se lançant dans la contemplation de ses chaussures. Son visage arborait une teinte vermeil tout à fait intéressante. Elle s'installa à la place désigné et Minerva plaça le choixpeau sur sa tête. Il sonda aussitôt l'esprit et le coeur de la jeune fille.

_« Je vois de la timidité, une soif d'apprendre... Tu es assez naïve mais tu veux faire tes preuves. Tu es loyale et sincère... Tu as une petite dose de courage mais ta réserve l'efface largement. Tu pourrais te sentir bien chez les serdaigles si tu n'étais pas si timide. Alors tant pis je dirais... »_

- POUFSOUFFLE !

« Et merde ! » fut la première pensée de Harry à se moment précis. Il n'y avait aucun élève de Poufsouffle dans l'organisation pour le moment. Tant pis, la jeune fille s'installerait dans la chambre de Harry quelques temps. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de la laisser seul chez les poufsouffles. Oui, peut être qu'ils étaient paranos mais ils ne voulaient courir aucun risque. Rapidement, ils durent créer une histoire pour Léa. Son nom était désormais Léa Kunning, elle avait vécue des années en Irlande avec ses parents avant qu'ils ne soient tués au cours d'une attaque de mangemorts. Elle avait été envoyé dans un foyer pour jeunes sorciers orphelin et une demande avait été faite pour qu'elle intègre Poudlard. Il fut décidé qu'elle serait en première année malgré le fait qu'elle ait 12 ans et non 11. Une fois se détail réglé, elle prit place sur le tabouret et sans une once d'hésitation prit le choixpeau et le posa sur sa tête.

_« Humm. Tu vas être compliqué à placer. Tu as du courage, tu es déterminée. Une grande intelligence et aussi une ambition grandissante. Le besoin de faire tes preuves, une part de ruse. Tu conviendrais aussi bien à Griffondore, Serdaigle que Serpentard. J'avoue être un peu perdu. Je suis certain que tu n'as pas livré tous tes secrets jeune fille. Je sens que tu n'es pas tout à fait humaine. Oh je vois, Animorphomage, tu es assez exceptionnelle je dois dire. Tu devrais en parler à tes protecteurs... Dans ce cas je crois que je vais dire.... »_

- SERPENTARD !

« Et remerde ! » Ils avaient bien des garçons de leur côté chez serpentard mais pour le moment aucune des filles n'avaient rejoint leur organisation. Bon, en première année elle ne risquait peut être pas grand chose. Elle n'aurait qu'à passer un maximum de temps avec Matthew, Blaise et Théo et même dormir dans leur dortoir en cas de danger éventuel. Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Léa prit la parole le faisant sursauter.

- Il y a quelque chose que je dois vous dire.

- On t'écoute. Rétorqua Draco avec douceur.

- En fait... Je ne suis pas tout à fait humaine. La plupart du temps je suis même une panthère au pelage bleue saphir presque noir. Je suis une Animorphomage.

Draco était sans voix pour autant qu'un Malfoy puisse l'être. Il pensait que cette race avait disparu depuis prêt de 2000 ans. Enfin d'après les livres qui traitaient des créatures magiques légendaires. C'était en fait des animaux capable de paroles et de pensées. Ils avaient la même intelligence que les humains, étaient sorciers et pouvaient se métamorphoser pour adopter une forme humaine. Un peu le contraire des animagis.

- Euh... Fut la seule répartie cohérente de Harry.

- C'est le contraire des Animagis. Un animagi est un sorcier capable de prendre une forme animale. Les animorphomages sont des animaux qui peuvent prendre forme humaine. Ils sont sorciers. Ils sont puissants. Elle aura le comportement et les capacité de la panthère puisque c'est sa forme de base. Répondit McGonagall...

- C'est exact madame. Répliqua Léa avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Le choixpeau avait fait un bon choix. Rien que son sourire était largement digne de serpentard. Elle allait être redoutable, aucun doute là dessus. La jeune femme promis de travailler avec Matthew, Ethan, Sarah et Anabelle. Ils allaient faire des recherches sur sa race et les consigner par écrit. Elle allait recevoir un programme d'entraînement spécial en parallèle de ses cours. Il fallait qu'elle maîtrise toutes ses capacités, c'était très important pour sa vie future. Une fois que tout cela fut réglé et que les plus jeunes furent envoyés dans leurs lits, Minerva, Draco et Harry purent s'intéresser à un autre sujet. Qu'est ce que Rusard faisait donc ici ?

- Que faites vous ici Rusard ?

- Je veux me joindre à vous Potter.

- Et je suis censé vous faire confiance ? Vous étiez proche de Ombrage quand elle était en poste. Vous nous avez bien pourri la vie. Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment apprécié. Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'allez pas nous trahir ?

- Je veux bien passer sous véritasérum si il faut.

- Demain soir, rejoignez nous ici à 23 h...

- Je viendrai...

Sans autre commentaire, Rusard et McGonagall sortirent enfin des appartements privés des deux préfets en chefs. Harry alla vérifier discrètement si Anabelle dormait bien ou pas. Il trouva une jeune femme profondément endormie et souriante. Il ferma la porte de la chambre discrètement et rejoignit Draco dans la sienne. Ils étaient littéralement épuisés, vidés, rincés. Ils ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose, dormir. Il était tard et la nuit serait une fois de plus plutôt courte. Il ôta ses vêtements et se glissa sous les draps frais aux côtés de son serpentard. Le blond ouvrit les bras et le griffondore vint aussitôt s'y blottir. Après un tendre baiser, ils se laissèrent bercer par le silence et se trouvèrent rapidement emporté par Morphée.

Ils furent réveillés par un pauvre réveil innocent qui alla directement se fracasser contre un mur. Il rendit l'âme après avoir émit un dernier « TUT » étouffé. Harry se redressa tout de même et jeta un Tempus, 6h30. Ils étaient obligés de se lever. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami qui répondit d'abord mollement puis avec ferveur. Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle. Ils n'avaient pas trop de temps, ils allèrent directement à la salle de bain et en ressortirent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, prêt à aller en cours. Le brun se dirigea alors vers sa chambre, ouvrit doucement la porte et alla secouer la petite Anabelle qui dormait encore. Il eut un petit rire quand il la vit se frotter les yeux et faire une petite grimace en se réveillant. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille de 4 ou 5 ans comme ça. Elle se leva à son tour, prit des vêtements propres et entra dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, Harry regarda l'emploie du temps de la jeune fille, rassembla ce dont elle aurait besoin pour ses cours et rejoignit Draco dans le salon. Ils n'attendirent qu'une dizaine de minutes avant qu'elle n'apparaisse. Le blond l'aida à nouer sa cravate en même temps qu'il la salua puis ils quittèrent les appartements en prenant la direction de la grande salle.

Le blond et le brun marchaient main dans la main, la poufsouffle était placé aux côtés de Harry. Ils discutaient joyeusement. Le serpentard donnait des détails sur les professeurs et les cours à la plus jeune qui parfois riait de ses réflexions. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement devant les portes de la grande salle. Le survivant prit une grande inspiration et les ouvrit. Dès qu'ils firent un pas dans la salle, toutes les conversations cessèrent. Les regards étaient braqués sur eux et la nouvelle venue qui se mit à rougir violemment et baissa la tête trouvant un intérêt particulier pour ses chaussures. Draco lui mit une petite tape dans le dos et la força à relever la tête. Ils avancèrent vers la table des serdaigles où le reste du groupe attendait. Blaise et Théo étaient déjà en pleine exploration buccale. Ethan et Matthew mangeaient tranquillement mais le serpentard tenait la main du jeune griffon sous la table. Le détails n'échappa à Draco qui décida de ne faire aucune remarque. Le blond s'installa et entraîna le brun sur ses genoux d'autorité. Anabelle s'installa entre Sarah et Léa. Allanah la jeune poufsouffle amie de Sarah les rejoignit et prit place à côté de Anabelle avec qui elle entama une discussion. Elles étaient dans la même maison, de la même année et suivrait donc tous leurs cours ensemble. Si Anabelle était timide et réservée, la seconde était un peu plus frondeuse malgré sa répartition dans la maison des blaireaux. Draco espérait vraiment qu'elle arriverait à dévergonder un peu l'autre. Si elle gardait ce caractère, Ana se ferait bouffer toute crue. C'était une certitude.

De la table des serpentards à laquelle Hermione c'était installée et discutait joyeusement avec Pansy et Cho, certains regards convergeaient vers le groupe. Il y en avait des envieux, des haineux ou encore des indifférents. Le blond avait vite repéré ceux de sa maison qui apprécieraient de les rejoindre. Quand il serait sûr de son fait, il demanderait à Matt de les approcher. Daphnée Greengrass ne semblait pas du tout adhérer aux idées de Voldemort, elle passait du temps avec des élèves de toutes les maisons sans se préoccuper de leurs statuts. Elle ne parlait jamais avec Pansy qui était la serpentarde pro Voldemort par excellence. Elle lui jetait même des regards dégoûtés de temps à autre. Une autre fille qui s'appelait Ashley Dole ne semblait pas non plus partager l'avis de Pansy. Elle avait plusieurs fois discuté avec Blaise et Théo et était même venu voir Harry à la bibliothèque pour lui demander des renseignements en DCFM ou Sortilèges.

L'heure avait tournée à une vitesse folle. Sarah, Anabelle et Allanah se rendaient en botanique. Léa avait Métamorphose, Matthew et Ethan sortilèges. Luna et Ginny avaient soins au créatures magiques et Harry et les autres Potions avec Severus. Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne matinée et se séparèrent. Le chemin menant aux cachots se fit rapidement. Ce cours n'avait plus rien d'une torture pour Harry qui c'était grandement amélioré dans cette matière. Les deux heures passèrent donc rapidement et sa potion fut une fois de plus excellente. Ils se rendirent ensuite au double cours de DCFM qui se déroula lui aussi très bien.

Bref, la journée fila à toute vitesse malgré quelques accrochages. L'incident qui gâcha cette journée qui avait bien commencée arriva peu avant l'heure du dîner. Harry et des membres du groupe se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque à faire leurs devoirs. Le brun avait été un peu étonné par l'absence d'Ethan et Matthew mais n'en avait pas fait cas. Ils commençaient à remballer leurs affaires quand le jeune griffondore fit irruption dans la pièce silencieuse. Il était en pleure et Matt tentait de le calmer comme il pouvait mais il semblait réellement inconsolable. Ron approcha de lui, lui ouvrit les bras et le jeune homme vint s'y blottir. Il était devenu proche du fils Weasley, il le voyait comme un grand frère et il avait besoin de se sentir protéger. De sentir qu'il faisait parti d'une famille aussi illusoire soit elle.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il ne savait pas ce qui c'était passé mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas vraiment apprécier. Voyant que Ethan était incapable de s'exprimer, il se tourna vers Matthew pour obtenir des réponses.

- C'est le Directeur... Annonça le serpentard.

- Expliques ! Rétorqua le brun d'un ton sec.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas du tout lui plaire. Il arbora un visage neutre et vide de toute émotion. Severus et Draco lui avaient appris à se forger une mine impassible au cas où il se retrouverait dans une situation qui exigerait que ses émotions ne filtres pas.

_Ethan et moi on venait juste de sortir de notre dernier cours. On avait pas mal de devoirs à faire, on courait dans les couloirs. On venait à la bibliothèque pour vous rejoindre et alors qu'on était presque arrivé, on a croisé le vieux citronné. Il nous a fait signe de nous arrêter et on a obéit. On avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir des ennuis avec lui. Il a demandé si il était possible de nous parler. On pensait que peut être il allait nous sermonner par ce qu'on courait dans les couloirs alors qu'il y avait pleins d'élèves et que c'était interdit. On y a pas vu de mal, On c'est dit qu'on allait l'écouter attentivement, dire oui à tout et puis après on serait tranquille. Du coup, on l'a suivit jusqu'à son bureau. _

_Quand on est arrivé sur place, il a été super gentil, trop selon moi. J'aime pas les personnes trop gentilles, ça fait faux. Je me suis tout de suite méfié. Il nous a proposé du thé, des biscuits, des bonbons. J'ai fait un signe discret à Ethan, il m'a comprit et on a tout refusé, j'avais pas vraiment confiance. C'est là que tout à dérapé. Son regard à changé, il n'était plus doux mais légèrement plus haineux. Il nous a observé pendant deux ou trois minutes puis il a prit la parole._

_- Je vous ai fait venir messieurs pour que vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez sur Harry et sur ses actions._

_Bien sûr on a ¨prit un air étonné et on a répondu qu'on ne savait rien et qu'on avait rien à lui dire. Que tu étais notre ami et que tu nous aidait pour nos cours mais que on ne savait pas ce que tu faisais en dehors de ça. Qu'on était ni tes confidents, ni tes parents et que tu étais majeur et libre de faire ce que tu voulais. Il est devenu rouge de colère. Il a essayé de lire dans nos esprits mais j'ai dit à Ethan de baisser la tête et je nous ai lancé un protégo. Ça lui a pas vraiment plu. Du coup il a hurlé sur nous. Il a dit je cite._

_- Vous allez parler maintenant ! Sinon soyez assuré que je ne vous garderez pas dans mon école. Vous Matthew, je dénoncerai votre famille comme mangemorts actifs et vos parents croupiront en prison. Je les accuserai de crimes odieux et croyez moi quand je vous dis qu'ils ne sortiront jamais d'Azkaban ! Quand à vous Ethan ! Vous êtes orphelin, je vous enverrai dans une maison de passe de l'allée des embrumes. Les clients apprécient les tout jeunes garçons tel que vous. Vous n'avez aucune famille pour vous protéger. Alors parlez ou vous le regretterez !_

_- Nous n'avons rien à vous dire vieux fou ! Rétorqua Matthew._

_Ethan tremblait et pleurait. Je me suis levé, j'ai aidé Ethan à faire la même chose puis je l'ai attrapé par le bras et je lui ai fait quitter le bureau. On a descendu les escaliers en trombe, il nous appelait et disait que ça n'allait pas en rester là. On a pas vraiment écouté et on a continué notre chemin. Ensuite on est venu directement ici. Maintenant, Ethan à peur que Dumbledore ne vienne le chercher et mette ses menaces à exécution. Ce vieux pervers l'a menacé de l'envoyer dans une maison de passe de l'allée des embrumes. C'est inhumain ! Qu'il s'en prenne à moi je m'en fou, mes parents on déjà été accusé de nombreuses fois d'être des mangemorts mais qu'il menace Ethan de cette façon. J'avais juste une envie ! Le tuer !_

- Il a osé faire ça ! Hurla Harry en rage.

De mémoire d'élèves et de professeurs, jamais le survivant n'avait été vu dans un tel état de rage et de colère. La plupart des personnes c'étaient tassés sur leurs sièges dans la bibliothèque. Même madame Pince n'osa rien dire. Pourtant, ils étaient bruyant. Le brun balança son sac de cours sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la grande salle à grandes enjambées. Le reste du groupe courait derrière lui, surtout Draco qui craignait le pire. Le Harry qu'il avait devant lui lui faisait un peu peur. Il était capable de tout. Quand le brun fut devant les lourdes portes en bois, il se stoppa et prit une profonde inspiration. D'un mouvement de la main, il les fit s'ouvrir dans un grand fracas, sa magie pulsait autour de lui. Les personnes présentes dans la pièce c'étaient figées. Elles étaient toutes mortes de peur. Certains premières années pleuraient. Ne prêtant aucune attention aux regards posés sur lui, le survivant se dirigea vers la table des professeur et se plaça face à un Dumbledore livide. Le mage, bien que puissant, ressentit une peur panique. Il savait que depuis qu'il avait reçu son héritage, le brun était bien plus puissant que lui et l'héritier Malfoy l'était tout autant. Harry tendit la main, referma son poing et leva le bras. Le directeur se trouva levé de sa chaise par le col de sa robe et plaqué contre le mur, ses pieds ne touchaient même pas le sol. Sa respiration s'accéléra, la sueur perlait sur son front, il suffoquait.

- Écoutez moi bien vieux tortionnaire avide pouvoir ! Plus jamais, et je dis bien jamais vous ne vous attaquerez à un membre de ma famille ! Comment pouvez vous vous en prendre à des enfants ?! Vous êtes pitoyable, pathétique, une loque, un merde ! Si jamais il arrive quoi que ce soit à un de mes proches... Je vous tue ! C'est clair !

- Ha...Har...Harry... Tu sais bien que je ne fais ça que pour ton bien... Parvint à articuler le directeur.

Harry émit un petit rire hystérique. C'était la blague du siècle, Dumbledore agir pour son bien ? C'était le monde à l'envers. Quand on voyait tout ce qu'il avait perdu à cause de ce vieux fou ! Cette réflexion ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Les assiettes, les verres, les plats et couverts qui se trouvaient sur la table des professeurs s'élevèrent dans les airs et commencèrent à tournoyer autour du survivant. Il recommença alors à parler d'une voix basse et calme, bien trop calme.

- Pour mon bien ?! Pour mon bien ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?! C'est pour mon bien que vous m'avez laissé tomber cet été alors que j'étais aux portes de la mort par ce que mon cinglé d'oncle m'avait passé à tabac ?! C'est pour mon bien que vous avez laissé ma famille adoptive me torturer pendant des années ?! Pour mon bien que vous avez essayé de faire annuler mon adoption alors que je suis enfin heureux ? Pour mon bien que vous m'avez mis en première ligne à chaque combats sans jamais m'entraîner ?! Mais j'oubliais ! Je ne suis qu'une arme ! Un jouet ! Je ne suis pas censé survivre à la bataille finale ! C'est ce que vous avez dit. Et est ce pour mon bien que vous avez menacé mon petit frère de l'exclure de Poudlard et de le vendre à une maison close de l'allée des embrumes par ce qu'il n'avait aucunes informations concluantes à vous donner sur moi ?! C'est pour mon bien aussi que vous avez menacé mon filleul Matthew de dénoncer sa famille comme mangemorts actifs pour qu'ils aillent croupir en prison par ce que lui non plus n'avait rien à vous révéler ?!

Il fit une pause et plongea son regard obscurci par la haine et la colère dans les yeux bleus de celui qui avait autrefois été son mentor pour reprit entre ses dents...

- Nous vous mêlez jamais plus de ma vie... C'est le dernier avertissement... La prochaine fois... Je vous tue !

Il relâcha sa prise artificielle et le vieil homme s'effondra sur le sol inconscient. Personne ne bougea pour l'aider. Tous étaient outrés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Le directeur était il vraiment comme ça ? La plupart des élèves l'avaient toujours considéré comme un grand père de substitution, un papy gâteau. La colère du survivant s'apaisa lentement, les objets qui virevoltaient autour de lui reprirent leur place avec une douceur irréelle. Pomfresh se leva, approcha du vieil homme et ne prit même pas la peine de faire un diagnostic, elle se contenta de le léviter jusqu'à une cheminée et de l'envoyer à Sainte Mangouste par cheminette avec un message pour les médicomages. Elle précisa qu'ils pouvaient prendre tout leur temps pour soigner le vieil homme. Il fallait qu'il revienne totalement rétabli. C'était hypocrite mais tout était bon pour ne plus avoir le directeur dans le château pendant quelques temps. La colère de Harry finit de retomber dès la seconde où il croisa les regards émus de Ethan et Matthew. Il les avaient clairement désigné comme sa famille. Les deux jeunes garçons approchèrent avec prudence et le serrèrent contre eux. Ils furent rapidement rejoint par le reste du groupe qui venait de se lancer dans un énorme câlin collectif ne prêtant plus aucune attention aux personnes présentes dans la grande salle pour le dîner. Pour eux, le temps semblait s'être figé. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils se décollèrent doucement les uns des autres et se dirigèrent en meute vers leur table habituelle. Matthew prit Ethan sur ses genoux, tout comme Blaise le fit avec Théo et Draco avec Harry. Prit dans le feu de l'action, le jeune serpentard déposa un baiser léger comme une plume sur les lèvres de son ami. Surpris, le jeune griffondore se mit à rougir violemment mais prit la main du l'autre garçon dans la sienne entrelaçant leurs doigts.

Autour d'eux, les occupants de la salle semblaient être sorti de cette espèce de transe dans laquelle ils étaient plongés et déjà des filles gloussaient. Elles montraient Ethan et Matt du doigt en chuchotant des trucs du genre _« ils sont à croquer, _ou encore,_ Trop mignon, _une autre s'exclama même... _Y sont trop chou tout les deux ! »_ avant que Draco n'y mette un terme en lançant quelques regards noirs. Les tables des serpentards et des griffondores brillaient par l'absence de Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Un simple constat qui ne faisait que conforter Harry dans le fait que la brune avait sûrement changé de camp. Qu'elle était même probablement la mystérieuse compagne du lord. Tout la désignait et pourtant, il se demandait encore comment elle avait pu en arriver là. Elle qui était si brillante, il avait longtemps cru qu'elle était une personne ouverte d'esprit. Jamais il n'aurait imaginer qu'elle puisse devenir si cruelle. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Hermione qu'il avait connu. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes puis se décider à ne plus penser à la brunette.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ruelle déserte et sombre proche du ministère de la magie, Bellatrix Lestrange venait de faire son apparition. Après une longue préparation, elle était enfin prête pour effectuer la première mission qu'elle c'était donné. Les recherches avaient été difficiles mais ça valait le coup. Elle prit une fiole de polynectar qu'elle avait caché dans la poche de sa cape et en avala le contenu. Quelques secondes plus tard, une grande femme rousse aux yeux noisettes se tenait à sa place. Elle avança tranquillement jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs, tapa le code d'entrée, donna la raison de sa visite à la réceptionniste. À savoir, qu'elle était médicomage et avait une recherche à effectuer à la bibliothèque de troisième niveau. Son passe visiteur lui fut rapidement donné. Elle l'accrocha à sa cape et attendit que l'ascenseur descende et ne la mène vers le hall. Elle se retrouva rapidement dans l'atrium, elle leva la tête arborant une mine fière et sûre d'elle puis se dirigea aussitôt vers les ascenseurs. Elle monta dans l'un deux en croisant les doigts pour ne rencontrer personne.

Et la chance devait être largement de ce côté ce jour là. Les étages défilèrent sans que personne ne monte dans l'ascenseur. Bientôt, une voix annonça... _« 5ème niveau... Départements des mystères »_. Elle prit une grande inspiration et sortit de l'élévateur. Elle remonta un long couloir gris et se retrouva face à une première porte qu'elle passa sans aucune difficulté. Elle embrassa du regard la salle des prophéties afin de s'assurer qu'elle y était bien seule et avança vers la porte qui donnait sur la salle de l'arche. Quand elle fut sur place, elle jeta un sortilège d'intimité et plusieurs sorts de magie noire complexes pour bloquer la porte afin de ne pas être déranger au cours du rituel.

Elle se plaça au centre de la pièce et dessina un pentacle sur le sol avec son sang. Elle s'assit en son milieu et ferma les yeux. Elle devait appeler sa source magique et la faire remonter à la surface. Pour ça, il fallait qu'elle vide totalement son esprit. Après un certain temps, une lueur d'un vert pâle l'engloba totalement. Elle se sentait calme et apaisé. Elle commença alors son incantation.

_« Toi. Arche de mort._

_Toi. Gardienne des déchus._

_Toi. Qui t'es appropriée l'âme de l'être cher._

_Je t'implore aujourd'hui._

Elle sortit alors une petite vipère de sa poche. L'animal était stupéfixé. D'un sort, elle lui redonna forme humaine. C'était un jeune novice mangemort. Il était effrayé. Elle reprit le rituel...

_Accepte mon offrande._

_Prends cette âme sombre en échange de l'âme pure._

_Prends cette vie de destruction en échange de la vie créatrice._

_Prends cette âme et rends moi celle de l'être aimé._

_Accepte mon offrande oh toi gardienne des déchus... »_

Seul le silence répondit à sa supplique. Elle commençait à douter. Avait elle mal lut le rituel ? Son cousin était il resté trop longtemps derrière le voile ? Un sentiment d'échec s'insinua en elle. L'arche doutait elle de la sincérité de sa demande ? Alors qu'elle se relavait s'apprêtant à abandonner, le voile commença à s'animer. Une multitude de couleurs se succédaient à une vitesse folle. L'arche semblait pulser en un rythme défini. Comme un battement de coeur un peu trop rapide. Puis soudain, le jeune mangemort fut aspiré et un Sirius Black hébété tomba lourdement à ses pieds. Il observa Bellatrix sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait à part que il était revenu à la vie et que c'était sans doute grâce à elle, puis, il sombra dans l'inconscience. La mangemorte sortit alors un médaillon de sa poche, prononça une phrase en latin et ils disparurent alors que les sorts de Bellatrix se levaient et que la salle du voile devenait de nouveau accessible.

Ils apparurent dans le salon de la maison moldue que la femme avait acheté quelques temps auparavant. Elle mena son cousin à la salle de bain, le déshabilla d'un sort, le lava sommairement, lui donna une série de potions, lui mit un bas de pyjama et l'étendit sur un lit avant de rabattre des couvertures bien chaudes sur lui. Elle alluma un feu dans la cheminée et le regarda un instant. Il semblait bien plus jeune qu'avant de tomber derrière le voile. Il paraissait avoir environ 25 ans. Elle quitta la pièce en silence. Il dormirait pendant plusieurs jours. Elle allait devoir le nourrir avec des potions de gavages et masser ses muscles chaque jours avec un baume puissant pour ne pas qu'ils s'atrophient. Elle venait de réussir la première phase de son plan. Un sourire tout sauf aimant vint fleurir sur ses lèvres. Elle avait reprit son apparence. Son visage reflétait sa folie.

Pendant ce temps, au QG de la meute, Vince était dans la bibliothèque. Un gros volume sur les créatures magiques était posé sur ses genoux mais il ne lisait pas. Son esprit était bien trop accaparé par sa mission. Comment allait il pouvoir s'y prendre ? La première partie était un succès. Il avait réussi à approcher Draco et Harry, il faisait parti de l'organisation, il lui restait le plus dur. Rester auprès d'eux, les aider dans leurs missions en prenant garde de ne pas être tué ou blessé, aider Draco à gérer ses pouvoirs et être là lors de la bataille finale. Il devait aussi être discret, personne ne devait savoir qu'il venait du futur et encore moins qui il était exactement. Si il avait bien calculé, un de ses pères tomberait bientôt enceint de lui et il naitrait quelques mois avant la bataille finale. Severus lui avait conseillé de trouver un allié une fois dans le passé mais il ne savait pas vraiment à qui il pouvait se fier. Pour le moment, il valait mieux qu'il reste seul, c'était bien plus prudent. Il soupira une énième fois et tenta de reporter son attention sur son livre. Les recherches qu'il avait à faire était importantes et il ne devait pas se disperser.

À Poudlard, le dîner venait de se terminer. Harry, Draco et le reste du groupe se dirigèrent vers les appartements des préfets. Ils devraient sortir du château un peu plus tard pour se rendre à une réunion. Ils allaient encore veiller tard. Quand ils furent dans la salle commune, chacun sorti de quoi s'occuper. Ils faisaient leurs devoirs, des recherches et autre. Severus avait réquisitionné la chambre de Harry et faisait des potions pour l'infirmerie et l'organisation. Les stocks baissaient régulièrement et ils ne pouvaient se permettre d'en manquer. Harry aidait Ethan et Matt sur un devoir de DCFM. Draco aidait les premières années sur les devoirs de potions, métamorphose ou sortilèges. Luna lisait le chicaneur, Neville bossait sur un devoir de botanique, Ginny faisait des recherches sur les Horcruxes, tous étaient bien occupé.

Au QG des mangemorts, un rassemblement avait lieu. Les disciples de Voldemort étaient face à leur maître dans la salle du trône. Un genoux posé sur le sol, la tête baissée, ils attendaient les instructions. Le lord semblait être de très bonne humeur.

- Mes chers mangemorts. Nous allons préparer ce soir deux missions. La première aura lieu ce Samedi. Cinq d'entre vous que je vais choisir moi même iront à Little Winging, je veux que vous torturiez et que vous tuiez la famille moldu de ce très cher Harry Potter. La seconde mission est un raid, nous allons attaquer une école moldue Lundi. Nous attendrons que les cours commencent. Je veux qu'un maximum de personnes soient tuées mais torturez les avant et gardez des prisonniers.

Certains mangemorts frissonnèrent. Beaucoup commençaient à réaliser que les idées du lord noir n'étaient pas si bonnes que ça. Ils avaient longtemps pensé que Voldemort voulait améliorer leur condition, aider le monde sorcier mais ils c'étaient trompés lourdement. Le seigneur des ténèbres appréciait tout simplement les tortures, les meurtres, la guerre. Il était un dictateur qui se complaisait dans ce climat de terreur et tenait absolument à le maintenir. Il n'y aurait jamais de paix avec lui. Tout ne serait toujours que morts, violences, sangs, cris. Cependant, comme selon eux Dumbledore n'était pas mieux, ils n'osaient se détourner de leur maitre. La voix aiguë du lord raisonna de nouveau.

- Ma très chère compagne va choisir quatre d'entre vous. Elle sera responsable de la mission de samedi. Rodolphus ! Tu dirigeras le raid de Lundi. Aucun échec ne sera accepté. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les mangemorts ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Hermione s'éclipsa avec Tom dans ses appartements comme à chaque fin de réunion. Pansy quitta le QG avec Crabbe et Goyle junior pour regagner Poudlard. Greyback transplanna directement à Pré Au lard, dans une ruelle proche de l'auberge du sanglier, il savait qu'une réunion était prévue le soir même si il n'était pas censé y venir. Il devait absolument prévenir le survivant pour sa famille. Quand à Bellatrix, elle regagna sa cachette pour continuer à s'occuper de son cher cousin. La salle de trône fut désertée en quelques secondes.

Dans les appartements des préfets en chef, tout le monde s'agitait. La réunion avait lieu dans peu de temps. Les plus jeunes Anabelle, Léa, Sarah mais aussi Allanah furent installées dans la chambre de Harry pour la nuit. Severus avait terminé ses potions et les avait mises en fioles et rangé dans une valise de transport. Ils enfilèrent ensuite des capes chaudes et quittèrent discrètement le château. Comme prévu, Rusard avait rejoint le groupe et suivait la meute en silence. Ils traversèrent le parc et passèrent les grilles du château. Dans Pré Au Lard, ils redoublèrent de précaution se séparant en plusieurs petits groupes et frôlant les murs pour gagner l'auberge. Une fois sur place, Harry eut la surprise de trouver Greyback dans la salle avec les autres. Il fronça les sourcils et prit la parole.

- Greyback ? Tu n'étais pas convié ce soir. Il n'y avait pas une réunion de mangemorts ?

- Oui. Il y en avait une mais elle est terminée. J'ai appris des choses et je devais absolument te prévenir Harry.

Un ange passa. Tous les regards étaient maintenant braqués sur le lycanthrope qui ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise. Puis, le survivant reprit la parole.

- Je t'écoutes.

- Voilà... Samedi soir, la compagne du seigneur des ténèbres et quatre mangemorts vont se rendre à Little Winging pour torturer et tuer ta famille moldue.

- Merde ! Dudley ! Cria Harry.

- On va allé le chercher, on ne le laissera pas mourir. Il t'a aidé cet été. Déclara Severus.

Le survivant hocha la tête. Il se fichait complètement que Pétunia et Vernon Dursley soient tués mais il était hors de question qu'il laisse Dudley mourir. Le fait qu'il l'ai aidé l'avait beaucoup rapproché de son cousin et c'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Malgré le fait que Severus l'ai adopté, il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber le jeune homme. Il reporta son attention sur le loup garou et lança d'une voix lasse.

- Autre chose ?

- Il organise un raid sur une école moldue Lundi, je ne sais pas sur quelle école mais le but est de faire un maximum de victimes. On doit torturer, tuer et faire quelques prisonniers. Les moldus n'auront aucune chance face à nous. Nous serons très nombreux. On était une cinquantaine à être convié ce soir. Des nouvelles recrues passeront leur initiation ce jour là.

Le silence retomba, lourd. La plupart des membres de l'organisation étaient effarés. Nul doute qu'une mission de sauvetage serait effectué sur cette école dès que le raid mangemort prendrait fin. D'ailleurs, Harry confirma leur pensé quelques minutes plus tard.

- Tu nous prévient dès que le raid prend fin. Tu essaieras d'évacuer des prisonniers au QG de Voldemort et nous, nous irons à l'école moldu chercher des survivants. Tu me contacteras par la marque et tu me donneras les coordonnées de cette école. Nous comptons sur toi Greyback.

- Bien... Bonne chance, je dois partir, je suis censé faire une ronde autour du QG cette nuit. Si un mangemort découvre que je ne suis pas à mon poste, je risque d'être punit, voir tué, le seigneur des ténèbres n'est pas très clément ces derniers temps...

Il salua rapidement l'assemblée et quitta l'auberge. Les occupants de la salle restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment. Tous analysaient les paroles du loup garou. Une chose était évidente, Voldemort s'en prenait toujours aux moldus mais il semblait prendre à plaisir malsain à s'en prendre aux enfants et aux adolescents et jeunes adultes depuis quelques semaines. Il n'y avait plus tellement d'attaque sur les villes. Il lançait des raids sur des orphelinats, des centres de loisirs et maintenant des écoles. Il avait également lancé des raids sur des créatures magiques et leurs clans. Une tribut centaure avait été massacrée, un groupe de géants aussi, un troupeau d'hippogriffe. Le climat de terreur instauré par le mage noir ne cessait de s'amplifier. Finalement, conscient du fait que la réunion devait continuer, le brun reprit la parole.

La première action de la soirée fut de mener Rusard dans une pièce à l'écart. Severus, Draco, Harry et Minerva se tenaient face au concierge qui avait prit place dans un fauteuil confortable. Le potionniste sortit une fiole d'un liquide clair et limpide de sa poche et la tendit à l'homme. Argus la regarda un moment, la fit tourner entre ses doigts noueux puis l'ouvrit et la but d'une seule traite. Aussitôt, Draco commença à poser des questions.

- Vous voulez rejoindre notre organisation ?

- Oui.

- Comment pouvons nous être sûr que ce n'est pas une mission donné par Dumbledore ou quelqu'un du ministère. Vous étiez proche de Ombrage avant.

- J'ai appris tout ce que Dumbledore avait fait au jeune Potter et je n'aime pas ça. Puis Ombrage m'a toujours considéré comme un inférieur. Je l'ai suivit il y a deux ans par ce qu'elle m'a menacée et que je ne voulais pas avoir de problèmes avec le ministère.

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint l'ordre il y a quelques années ?

- Je le voulais mais Dumbledore a refusé. Il disait que j'étais Cracmol et que je ne serais pas vraiment utile. Il était déjà assez en colère d'avoir été obligé de prendre Mrs Figgs par ce qu'elle vivait prêt de chez le jeune Potter et qu'elle pouvait le surveiller, alors moi.

- Que pensez vous pouvoir nous apporter ?

- Les gens parlent beaucoup dans les couloirs. Ils ne font pas attention à moi. Je ne suis que le vieux concierge cracmol, pour eux je n'ai rien d'une menace. Je pourrais espionner. Puis aussi je suis doué en bricolage, j'ai du apprendre à vivre à la moldu, peut être que je pourrais vous être utile par la suite.

- Si on vous demande de prendre votre retraite en fin d'année et de nous suivre, le ferez vous ?

- Oui...

Le silence retomba, l'homme était sincère dans ses propos, il n'avait pas menti. Ils attendirent que les derniers effets du sérum de vérité ne s'estompent puis ce fut au tour de Harry de prendre la parole.

- Bienvenue dans la meute.

Il prit le poignet du concierge et y apposa le tatouage de l'organisation. Il sortit un large bracelet en cuir qu'il passa au poignet de l'homme. En dehors des réunion il devrait le porter et ne pourrait le retirer qu'en présence des dirigeants de la meute. Le survivant reprit la parole.

- Vous allez espionner dans les couloirs et noter ce qui vous semble important. Vous laisserez vos rapports tous les deux jours dans la salle de classe abandonnée prêt de la salle de potion. Pendant les vacances, vous viendrez avec nous au QG et vous occuperez des différents travaux avec les elfes de maison. Vous participerez à certaines missions et à la fin de l'année vous prendrez votre retraite pour nous suivre.

- D'accord. Répondit simplement le concierge au physique ingrat.

Il quittèrent la petite chambre qui tenait lieu de bureau et rejoignirent les autres membres de la meute pour poursuivre la réunion. Il fut décidé qu'une mission de sauvetage serait organisé le Jeudi soir pour sortir Dudley de Privet Drive et le faire disparaître. Si le garçon refusait de partir sans ses parents, il les sauverait aussi mais ce n'était pas la priorité du survivant. Ils parlèrent longuement du raid qui devait avoir lieu le lundi. L'ensemble des membres de l'organisation devaient se tenir prêt. Pomfresh irait à l'orphelinat avec Léa, Anabelle, Sarah, Allanah, Matt et Ethan et ils attendraient dans l'infirmerie. Tous les autres iraient au lycée dès que le raid mangemort prendrait fin. Rusard et Hagrid attendraient dans le parc de l'orphelinat au cas où Greyback enverrait des victimes par portoloin. Ils étaient trop impressionnants pour intervenir sur les lieux du drame. Les moldus prendraient peur.

Les questions habituelles furent ensuite traitées. Le budget, le stock de potions, de farces et attrapes, de plumes, parchemins, livres etc etc. L'avancement des recherches, les contact que Lee avait réussi à établir auprès de certains peuples. Percy avait réussi à subtiliser des documents officiels au ministère tel que des formulaires d'adoptions, des contrat de mariage magique et d'autres papiers vraiment intéressants. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à connaître le nom des mangemorts qui étaient infiltrés là bas. Ginny annonça qu'un groupe d'élèves composé de Colin et Denis Crivey, Justin Finch Fletchey, Hannah Abbot, Terry Bott, Susan Bones et d'autres qu'elle connaissait moins l'avaient approché et qu'ils voulaient rencontrer Harry et Draco le plus tôt possible. Il fut décidé qu'ils les rencontreraient dans la salle sur demande le mercredi après midi. Il valait mieux que cela se fasse dans un endroit neutre. La réunion s'étala en longueur puis à la fin de la séance, ils burent tranquillement en mangeant quelques biscuits et en discutant. Ils ne se séparèrent qu'à l'aube.

Pendant ce temps, dans une ferme moldue, tout était calme. Bellatrix était installée sur un fauteuil qu'elle avait disposé à côté du lit de son cousin et veillait sur lui. Elle avait renouvelé ses soins, lui avait donné des potions de gavages. L'homme semblait reprendre peu à peu des couleurs. Sa fièvre avait baissé, sa respiration était calme et régulière, il avait reprit du poids et il commençait à bouger dans son sommeil signe qu'il était sortit du coma pour plonger dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Il faudrait encore un jour ou deux avant qu'il ne se réveil. Il fallait que sa réserve de magie se régénère. Son séjour dans le voile l'avait vidé de toute réserve magique le rendant plus faible qu'un oisillon tombé du nid.

Alors qu'elle somnolait à moitié, elle entendit un léger bruit dehors et bientôt, les alarmes qu'elle avait placé se mirent à hurler. Elle prit sa baguette et sortit précipitamment de la chambre. Qui cela pouvait il bien être ? Qui avait été assez fou pour la suivre ? Dans le salon, elle tomba sur Rodolphus, son mari, qui la regardait avec une pointe de tristesse. Il avait comprit sa trahison, elle le sentait.

- Mon cher mari. Que fais tu ici ?

- Et toi Bella ?

- Je m'occupe de mon cousin adoré. Sirius n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi bel homme, envoutant.

- Tu trahis le maître très chère épouse ?

- À ton avis.

L'homme leva sa baguette et un duel s'engagea. Bellatrix se prit différents sorts mais elle parvint à rester debout. Elle faiblissait, son mari avait toujours était plus fort qu'elle mais elle ne devait pas abandonner. Il savait ce qu'elle faisait, elle devait le tuer. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la livre au seigneur des ténèbres. Elle serait torturée et enfermée dans les cachots. Alors qu'un sort particulièrement vicieux lui fit perdre l'équilibre et sa baguette, elle perçut un mouvement sur sa gauche qui l'interpella. Quelqu'un ramassa sa baguette et hurla Stupéfix. Rodolphus fut touché de plein fouet et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Sirius qui c'était réveillé retomba aussitôt dans le sommeil ayant abusé de ses forces. Bellatrix se releva, chancelante, elle approcha de son mari en titubant, pointa sa baguette sur lui et lança...

- Avada Kedavra.

Elle fit léviter le corps, alla vers le puits qui se trouvait dans le parc, mit le feu au corps à l'aide d'un _« incendio »_ et jeta le cadavre dans le trou sans fond. Rodolphus Lestrange venait de disparaître à tout jamais. Il ne referait pas surface. Elle sortit une trousse qu'elle cachait dans une poche de sa robe de sorcière et but quelques potions pour se soigner. Elle regagna la maison, replaça Sirius dans son lit et alla elle même s'étendre dans le sien. Elle était épuisée.

À Sainte Mangouste, les médicomages avaient réceptionnés Albus Dumbledore et l'avaient aussitôt prit en charge. Il fut mené dans une chambre spacieuse et les soignant se relayèrent à son chevet. Il était toujours inconscient. Il avait subit un gros choc mental et personne ne savait quand il reprendrait conscience. Il allait se réveiller mais cela pouvait aussi bien être dans une heure que dans un mois. Le directeur de Poudlard était déjà vieux et son corps supportait de moins en moins bien la magie puissante qu'il avait. Il se fatiguait plus vite et s'approchait de plus en plus de la mort. Bien sur, il restait un sorcier puissant mais sa vieillesse était sa faiblesse. Les médicomages se succédaient à son chevet et lui donnaient tout un tas de potions pour améliorer son physique avant de gérer son mental.

À Poudlard, une nouvelle journée commençait. Les membres de la meute n'avaient pas eu le temps de dormir et dégustaient leur petit déjeuner à moitié endormit. La journée allait être longue, très longue. Les cours n'étaient même pas encore commencés qu'ils priaient pour qu'ils prennent fin. Ils trouvèrent finalement leur sauveur en la personne de Severus Snape qui leur apporta des fioles de potions revigorante. Ce n'était pas une solution mais pour cette fois là, ça ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Ils devaient tenir toute la journée et sans la potion, l'homme savait que les jeunes ne tiendraient pas. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner et se rendirent par petits groupes à leur premier cours. La matinée puis l'après midi passèrent à une vitesse effrayante malgré la fatigue de chacun. Dès que la fin du dernier cours sonna, le groupe se retrouva à la bibliothèque comme chaque jours. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de retard dans leurs devoirs. Toute la journée, le survivant avec sentit le regard d'Hermione peser sur lui et avait tenté d'en faire abstraction. Il commençait à avoir sérieusement envie de lui rentrer dedans.

Ils étaient assis à leurs tables habituelles dans la bibliothèque. La bibliothécaire leur donnait aide et conseils de temps en temps. Elle appréciait grandement ce groupe. Ils étaient travailleurs et sérieux. Jamais elle n'avait eu à se plaindre d'eux. Harry expliquait un cours de DCFM à Anabelle, Sarah et Allanah qui prenaient des notes pour le devoir qu'elles avaient à rédiger. Drago revenait sur les bases de l'art des potions pour Léa qui avait un peu de mal. Luna, Ginny et Neville aidaient les plus jeunes en soins au créatures magiques, botanique et sortilèges selon leurs compétences respectives. L'ambiance était studieuse. Le survivant entendit des bruits de pas, il releva doucement la tête et vit Hermione qui approchait d'eux. Il serra les dents et les poings tentant de contenir la colère qu'il sentait monter en lui.

- Harry ?

- Granger...

- Tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Tu le faisait avant, on était ami, tu te souviens.

- Avant. Comme tu dis.

- J'ai appris ce que Dumbledore à fait. Je trouve ça horrible. J'aimerais que toi et moi on puisse se parler, qu'on redevienne amis, qu'on oublie ce qui c'est passé en Juin.

Le brun prit un moment pour répondre. Il voulait contenir sa rage avant. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants et prit de profondes inspirations. Il sentit les doigts de Draco se mêler aux siens sous la table. La main du griffondore tremblait. Il rouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de la brunette puis parla d'une voix lente, calme et froide.

- Il est hors de question que j'oublie ce qui c'est passé ! Jamais nous ne redeviendrons amis. Je sais très bien que tu as une mission qui vise à ce que tu te rapproche de moi. Je ne suis pas stupide. Alors maintenant, je te conseil de partir avant que je m'énerve.

- Mais...

- Mais rien du tout ! Tu dégages !

Le visage de Hermione se modifia aussitôt. Il passa de doux et souriant et haineux et dégoûté. Elle jouait un rôle, le brun le savait et n'était pas assez stupide pour tomber dans le panneau. Alors qu'elle sortait de la bibliothèque sans un regard en arrière pour celui qui avait autrefois été son frère de coeur, Harry lui se sentait las. Draco le leva de sa chaise, l'assis sur ses genoux et le fit se blottir dans ses bras. Il en avait besoin. Les devoirs furent finis dans une ambiance lourde et silencieuse puis le groupe gagna la grande salle pour le dîner. Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance plutôt bizarre. Parfois détendue, parfois lourde. Il était temps pour tous d'aller se coucher.

Vers 21h00, le groupe quitta la grande salle et chacun regagna son dortoir. Avec la nuit blanche qu'ils avaient passé la nuit précédente, ils n'avaient qu'une seule envie, se glisser dans leurs draps frais.

Dès qu'ils furent dans l'intimité de leurs appartements privés, Draco et Harry prirent une longue douche pour évacuer le stresse de la journée puis gagnèrent la chambre du blond. Aussitôt que la porte fut fermée, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils avaient besoin des bras l'un de l'autre. Les dernières semaines avaient été chargées et même si ils étaient un couple assez fusionnel, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se retrouver et d'être ensemble rien que tous les deux. Cette intimité leur manquait. Le blond était doux, il déposait des petits baisers dans le cou du brun qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière et soupirait de bien être. Le griffondore ferma les yeux profitant de la tendresse donné par son compagnon. Le serpentard se détacha un peu de lui, il recula d'un ou deux pas et l'observa un long moment. Il était tellement beau, parfait, la rougeur de ses joues lui donnait un air adorable, innocent. Il revint prêt de lui, le souleva et le déposa sur le lit avec douceur avant de s'étendre sur lui. Il laissa glisser le bout de ses doigts sur le torse finement musclé arrachant des frissons au survivant. Harry n'avait pas encore bougé, il c'était contenté de profité. Il leva les bras avec une lenteur calculée et posa ses mains sur le dos nu du blond. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de colonne vertébral du serpentard qui poussa un petit soupir.

Draco s'empara des lèvres de son amant. Le baiser doux au départ se fit rapidement passionné, fougueux. Leurs langues se cherchaient, bataillaient. Un duel pour la domination du baiser avait débuté. Le serpentard gagna rapidement la partie. Ils mirent fin au baiser à bout de souffle. Draco laissa voyager sa langue le long du torse de Harry s'arrêtant de temps à autre à quelques endroits stratégiques. Il mordilla, tortura, suça les tétons dressés avant de continuer sa descente. Il fit tourner sa langue autour du nombril caressant le creux des reins du brun de ses doigts longs et fins. Le griffondore avait fermé les yeux, il poussait des petits gémissements. Son corps était alanguis par le désir. Les doigts de Draco passèrent sous l'élastique de son bas de pyjama, jouant avec elle. Harry grognait de frustration. Son amant n'était pas à serpentard pour rien. Il jouait merveilleusement bien avec ses nerfs.

Quand il sentit le brun à point, Draco laissa glisser le bas de pyjama le longs des jambes de son amant. Il déposait des petits baisers léger comme des plumes partout sur le corps bronzé et musclé prenant grand soin d'éviter une certaine partie de l'anatomie de son amour. Quand le pantalon de pyjama du brun tomba sur le sol. Le blond remonta rapidement pour lui voler un baiser avant de reprendre sa douce torture. Il déposait des baisers et laissait glisser sa langue au niveau de l'aine du brun. Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il sentait le souffle chaud de Draco sur sa hampe dressée. Ça le rendait fou. Il gémissait, grognait, se cambrait. Il n'y avait plus place à la timidité en cet instant. Son cerveau déconnectait peu à peu de la réalité. Toute peur de l'acte envolé. C'était sa première fois mais il savait au fond de lui qu'elle serait parfaite. Il sentit le bout d'une langue taquine sur son gland rougit et humide et laissa échappé en petit cri de surprise. Toutes pensées cohérentes disparues. Les doigts de Draco malaxait doucement ses bourses pleines et sensibles. Puis, alors que le brun ne s'y attendait pas, il prit le sexe dressé entièrement en bouche. Harry poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait cette douce caresse. Jusqu'à présent, le serpentard et lui c'était contenté de quelques caresses poussé. Ses doigts allèrent s'égarer dans la chevelure blonde de son amant alors que la bouche de ce dernier entamait un lent va et vient qui le rendait fou. Draco laissait courir ses doigts prêt de son intimité. À cet instant, une seule pensée atteignit son esprit, il voulait le serpentard en lui.

Alors qu'il était aux portes du paradis, le blond arrêta sa douce caresse. Il grogna de frustration. Draco lui vola un baiser et ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de chevet pour en sortir un tube de lubrifiant. Il enduisit son sexe avec précaution et se plaça face à l'intimité inviolé du brun. Il demanda une confirmation muette, il voulait être sûr que Harry était vraiment prêt. Le survivant hocha la tête et ancra son regard dans le siens y cherchant sécurité et réconfort. Il avait peur, il savait qu'il aurait mal. Il se força à respirer profondément pour se calmer alors que le blond pénétrait doucement en lui. Il se crispa quelques secondes, une certaine peur s'empara de lui, le sexe du blond était bien trop gros, ça ne rentrerait jamais. La main du serpentard vint saisir son sexe et débuta un va et vient pour le détendre et détourner son attention. La technique fonctionna parfaitement et Draco continuer d'entrer lentement en lui. Il força le passage à travers l'anneau de chair étroit et s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde.

Harry avait mal, ça brûlait, il se sentait comme déchiré en deux. Une larme perla le long de sa joue alors que Draco avait cessé tout mouvement. La langue du serpentard vint la recueillir.

- Détends toi mon ange. Ça va aller...

- J'ai mal Dray...

- Je sais mais détends toi. Ça va passer.

Draco continuer de jouer avec sa hampe dressé tout en déposant des petits baisers dans son cou et sur ses lèvres. Peu à peu, le brun se détendait et la douleur refluait. Quand elle fut minime, Harry bougea un peu les hanches arrachant un gémissement au serpentard. Il fit léger signe de tête indiquant qu'il était prêt. Son amour débuta alors la danse des amoureux. Leurs corps fusionnaient, dansaient. Ils étaient bien, ils avaient cette sensation d'être enfin complet. Le blond grognait, son amour était tellement étroit. Le plaisir d'être enfin en lui, il n'y avait aucun mot pour décrire ça. Il percuta la prostate de Harry qui poussa un cri de plaisir. Il accéléra un peu ses mouvements percutant chaque fois le point sensible en son amour. Rapidement, le brun suppliait. Plus fort, plus vite. Draco obéissait à ses suppliques avec plaisir. Plus aucunes pensées cohérentes ne parcouraient leurs esprits. Ils n'étaient que désirs et plaisirs, se concentrant sur le bonheur d'être enfin unis.

Le blond entama un va et vient sur le sexe dressé de Harry se calquant sur le rythme de ses coups de reins. La sueur perlait de son front, il avait chaud, sa respiration était saccadée. De son côté, le brun avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage. C'était irréel. Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il puisse ressentir autant de plaisir. Dans un dernier cri d'extase, il se déversa entre leurs deux corps alors que sa magie pulsait dans la pièce les enveloppant dans un cocon protecteur. L'anneau de chair se resserra autour du sexe de Draco qui se déversa dans l'intimité de son amour en criant son nom. Sa magie fusionna avec celle du survivant, les enveloppant à son tour. Il retomba sur le corps de brun heureux et repus. Harry plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure blonde et l'attira à lui pour lui voler un baiser. Puis il susurra contre ses lèvres...

- Je t'aime...

Un large sourire étira les lèvres du blond. Il se retira doucement, se laissa glisser aux côtés du griffondore qu'il attira dans ses bras musclé. Puis chuchota à son tour.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange.

Ils se firent un dernier baiser et glissèrent lentement dans le sommeil. Ils étaient détendus et heureux.

Dans la chambre du brun, la jeune Anabelle avait entendus les gémissements, les cris, elle avait sentit la magie des deux amants envahir les appartements. Elle arborait une jolie teinte vermeil. Elle était gênée et se disait que jamais plus elle ne pourrait les regarder en face sans rougir.

Dans leur lit, le couple dormait profondément inconscient du fait qu'ils avaient oublié le sort de silence et que la jeune fille qui dormait dans la chambre de Harry avait tout entendu.

Au petit matin, la jeune poufsouffle fut la première à ouvrir les yeux. Elle se leva, s'enferma dans la salle de bain où elle prit une longue douche et s'habilla. Puis elle regagna la salle commune, prit place dans un des canapé et attendit que le couple de préfets en chefs ne se réveil. L'heure tourna et elle ne les voyait toujours pas arriver. Il soupira et résigné, se dirigea vers la porte de leur chambre. Elle frappa et attendit.

Dans le lit, Draco poussa un petit grognement et resserra sa prise autour de Harry. Au cours de la nuit, les draps avaient glissés couvrant à peine leur corps nus. Dans la pièce, une odeur de sueur et de sexe flottait ne laissant aucun doute sur leurs ébats de la veille.

Anabelle frappait et frappait encore mais le couple ne répondait pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et ouvrit doucement la porte. La vision qui s'offrit à elle la fit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Le couple était enlacé, un drap les couvrait jusqu'au niveau des reins. Le lit était défait, les pyjamas des deux garçons c'étaient échoués sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux pour calmer les battements de son coeur et approcha de leur lit. Elle posa sa petite main sur l'épaule du blond et le secoua doucement en appelant son nom.

- Draco ?

Un grognement lui répondit mais le blond bougeait doucement. Elle l'appela de nouveau et rencontra presque aussitôt des orbes métalliques qui l'observait avec une pointe d'amusement.

- 'Jour Ana. Ça va ?

- Oui. Mais levez vous. Vous allez être en retard sinon.

- D'accord... On arrive.

La jeune fille tourna les talons et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte toujours aussi gênée. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, la voix de Draco la ramena à la réalité.

- Excuse nous. Je crois qu'on a oublier le sort de silence hier soir. Je te promets qu'on fera attention la prochaine fois.

- C'est... C'est pas grave... Je vous... Attends... dans la salle commune. Bégaya t-elle.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre et le blond entreprit de réveiller son amour avec un baiser passionné. Harry y répondit assez paresseusement au début puis plus franchement. Ils se séparèrent haletant. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et fit un large sourire à son amour. Il se redressa pour se lever et une douleur très ciblée lui rappela ce qui c'était passé la veille au soir. Il se sentit rougir. Il entendit le rire cristallin de Draco, se tourna vers lui et lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête. Ils se levèrent finalement, prirent une douche, s'habillèrent et rejoignirent la jeune poufsouffle. Harry sa salua d'un baiser sur le front. Elle se mit à rougir et le griffondore fronça les sourcils. Draco se pencha vers lui et lui chuchota...

- On a oublié le sort de silence.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt tel un poisson hors de l'eau et se mit à rougir à son tour alors que le blond riait à gorge déployée. L'innocence de ses deux là était vraiment comique. Pour la jeune fille il pouvait comprendre, elle n'avait que onze ans mais Harry. Il prit la main de son amour et poussa légèrement dans le dos de Ana pour la faire sortir des appartements de préfets. Une nouvelle journée commençait.

_**Voici le moment tant attendu. Vous pouvez me huer, me jeter des tomates, m'insulter, m'encourager ou seulement continuer à me lire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu. Je vous donne rendez vous dans une semaine. Pour les lecteurs de prophétie, aucune crainte, j'essaierai de publier un chap le plus tôt possible mais sinon au pire je publierai pendant les vacances scolaires puisque mon fils ne sera pas à la maison et que j'aurai donc un peu plus de temps. Gros gros Bixxxxxxx à tous et à bientôt...**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je suis désolé pour se petit retard d'une semaine mais des événements dans ma vie on fait que j'ai prit un peu de retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

_**« Le sort de rencontre » de Angedescieux qui est drôle et sympa.**_

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Marine, je te fais un énorme bizoo. Je sais que tu n'as pas trop l'occasion de lire mes écris ces derniers temps mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu finira par rattraper ton retard. Titine, ma petite soeur de coeur, même si tu ne lis pas beaucoup et que tu ne lis que des morceaux de mes écris, t'avoir et mes côtés et savoir que tu m'encourage n'a pas de prix, bizoo à toi aussi. Jenn' j'espère qu'on trouvera un moment pour discuter un de ces quatre. Un grand merci à Yukimai - Chan qui m'a bien encouragé pour terminé ce chapitre !**_

_**Une spéciale dédicace à Vince (qui a dit encore ?) Nous en apprenons chaque fois un peu plus sur ton personnage même si je laisse planer le mystère. Tu es encore présent dans ce chapitre bien que pour le moment ton personnage se fasse discret. Je te fais un énorme Bixxxxxxxxxxxxx à bientôt :)**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. Qu'elles soient anonymes ou non, vous reviews sont toujours un plaisir pour moi. Savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié fait chaud au coeur. Merci à vous tous encore une fois.**_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me poussent à continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Il y a déjà eut un Slash ! Il y en aura d'autre c'est promis ! **_

_**Dans ce neuvième chapitre :**_

→ _**Nouveau membres dans la meute**_

→ _**Sauvetage Dudley**_

→ _**réveil de Sirius (oui je sais enfin)**_

→ _**Sauvetage au lycée**_

_**Dans cet fic certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en ai déjà parlé brièvement mais je suis ouverte à toutes questions que vous auriez envie de poser.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous comblera ! Bonne lecture mes chouchous !**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Violences insoutenables...**_

Le trio pénétra dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, les regards se posèrent immédiatement sur eux. C'était devenu une habitude. Harry et Draco relevèrent leurs têtes marchant fièrement jusqu'à la table de Serdaigle alors que Anabelle baissait la sienne soudainement très intéressée par le sol de pierres grises. Le blond lui attrapa le bras avec douceur et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. La jeune fille se mit à rougir et releva la tête. Le serpentard afficha alors un petit sourire en coin. Quand ils furent à la table, Ana prit place auprès de ses amies alors que le serpentard prenait place entre Luna et Dean, entraînant Harry sur ses genoux. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Certains regards pesaient sur le couple qui ne s'en préoccupait plus depuis longtemps. Le brun était affamé, la journée de la veille et la soirée l'avaient épuisé mais aussi creusé son appétit. Son estomac criait famine depuis son réveil. Son amant lui tendit un croissant et lui servit un chocolat chaud et un verre de jus de citrouille. Le survivant fit un large sourire et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour le remercier. Aucun mots n'avaient été échangés entre ces deux là, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. C'était comme si il ressentait chacun les besoins de l'autre.

Luna les observa longuement semblant analyser chacun de leurs mouvements. Quelque chose avait changé entre ces deux là. C'était comme si une étape avait été franchit, ils semblaient encore plus complices qu'avant. Ils faisaient les choses sans se consulter, comme si ils n'avaient plus du tout besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Ce n'était pas tout, la jeune femme était douée pour sentir les auras magique et les leurs étaient comme enlacées. Elles semblaient avoir fusionnées. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux si c'était encore possible, fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Harry. Draco l'observait en coin attendant de savoir ce qu'elle allait dire ou faire.

- Draco et toi vous avez fait l'amour.

Ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation. Harry recracha sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et se mit à rougir violemment. Puis il tourna rapidement la tête vers la blonde semblant vouloir se décrocher le cou et demanda.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Vous êtes plus complice, vos auras magiques sont enlacées comme si elles avaient fusionnées. Puis vous rayonnez tout les deux. Vous n'avez même plus besoin de parler pour vous comprendre.

- Moi qui te prenait pour une nana un peu cinglée, je vois que tu es une grande observatrice Luna. Bravo ! Et puis je ne savais pas que tu pouvais sentir les auras magiques. Rétorqua Draco.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, elle avait reprit son air rêveur. On ne tirerait plus rien d'elle. Draco grogna alors que Harry émettait un petit rire. La jeune femme ne changerait plus maintenant. Le brun n'avait pas remarqué que Dean avait tout entendu. Le griffondore écarquilla les yeux et commença à crier...

- Vous avez...

Avant d'être coupé par Draco qui lui jeta un regard polaire.

- Oui Thomas et si jamais tu termines cette phrase ici en plein milieu de la grande salle tu pourras abandonner toute idée de descendance.

Un petit frisson parcourut le jeune homme qui hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. L'incident fut clos ou presque. Luna réfléchissait. Son cerveau travaillait à plein régime. Elle avait déjà croisé la combinaison des magies de Harry et Draco mais elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir où et quand. Ça l'agaçait, elle n'aimait pas ne pas se rappeler les choses. Tout ceci était une énigme pour elle. Généralement elle avait une excellente mémoire pour ce genre de trucs. Puis d'un coup la lumière s'alluma, elle se rappela de tout. C'était Vince. Sa magie était un parfait mélange de celles de Harry et Draco. Ce jeune homme était très mystérieux et n'avait pas vraiment parlé de son passé. En fait, il semblait sortir de nul part, comme si il n'avait eu aucune existence avant qu'ils ne le rencontrent dans cet orphelinat désert. Elle venait de comprendre, le jeune homme était sûrement le fils de ses amis, c'était tellement évident quand on pouvait sentir son aura magique. Puis physiquement il ressemblait beaucoup à Harry même si il faisait la même taille que Draco, avait des reflets argentés dans ses yeux verts et un port altier qui rappelait beaucoup le serpentard. Oui, aussi bien physiquement que magiquement, il était un mélange parfait de ses deux pères. La nouvelle question était, que faisait il à cette époque ? Pourquoi avait il jugé bon de venir dans le passé ? Et, Pouvait elle l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre ? Elle décida qu'elle essaierait de contacter le jeune homme dans quelques jours pour lui parler.

Le reste du repas se déroula sans autres incidents notoires. Puis, le groupe se sépara pour rejoindre leur salles de classe respectives. Les griffondores et serpentards de septième année avaient métamorphose. Les cours portaient sur les Animagus depuis quelques semaines et vu que la plupart des membres de la meute étaient déjà Animagis, ils profitaient du cours pour faire d'autres choses avec la complicité de leur adorable mais stricte professeur. Ils avaient donc des livres ouverts qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec la matière étudié et prenaient des notes pour certains. Draco et Harry fomentaient des plans de batailles ou de sauvetages. Ils étaient tous très occupé et les autres élèves n'y prêtait plus aucune attention.

Quand les deux heures furent terminés, ils se rendirent en DCFM. Kingsley avait décidé de leur faire faire des duels ce jour là. Harry se retrouva face à Marcus Flint, le serpentard avait redoublé plusieurs fois et était encore à Poudlard. Le griffondore en vint facilement à bout. Marcus n'était pas un modèle d'intelligence et il était vraiment nul en duel. Il fut rapidement projeté contre le mur et se retrouva KO. Hermione et Pansy furent désignées pour le mener à l'infirmerie alors que la fin du cours sonnait. Les élèves quittèrent très vite la salle et les membres de l'organisation prirent leur temps et discutèrent un moment avec le professeur. Leur journée de cours était terminée, le mercredi ils n'avaient cours que le matin. Ils se rendirent à la grande salle pour le déjeuner. Puis tout le groupe décida d'accompagner les joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de griffondore à leur entraînement. Ils avaient un match contre Serdaigle deux semaines plus tard et Harry voulait donner des conseils à Ethan. Il fallait à tout prit qu'il lamine Cho. Cette fille était une vraie cruche et elle ne savait pas jouer.

Dehors il faisait froid mais il ne pleuvait pas. Le ciel était gris, un vent glacé soufflait. Ils étaient enveloppés dans des lourdes capes d'hiver et avançaient en meute jusqu'au terrain. Des fenêtres du château, certains élèves les observaient envieux pour la plupart, perplexes pour d'autres, dégoûtés pour une minorité. Une fois sur place, les joueurs décollèrent et les autres prirent place dans les gradins. Luna enferma une flamme dans un énorme bocal pour les réchauffer. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement ce sort. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur le terrain. Le brun observa longuement son protégé. Il voulait voir comment celui ci se débrouillait sur un balai. Il avait la bonne carrure et ses déplacements étaient plutôt fluides, il avait la bonne attitude pour un attrapeur. Il analysa sa façon de bouger et repéra quelques erreurs.

Après une bonne heure, il ôta sa cape, prit son éclair de feu et décolla. Il vint se placer aux côtés de Ethan et commença à lui parler. Il tint le balai du plus jeune l'invitant à monter sur le siens, derrière lui. Une fois que le plus jeune fut en place, il réduisit son balai et le plaça dans sa poche. Il entama un tour de terrain à une rapidité affolante, enchaînant les figures complexes, se couchant sur son balai pour faire corps avec lui. Pendant ce temps, le plus jeune analysait les mouvements du corps du plus âgé, les imprimait et tentait de trouver un moyen de les reproduire dans sa tête. Après plus d'une demi heure, le jeune griffondore reprit son propre balai. S'en suivit un long cours pour lui. Harry était sévère mais après plus de deux heures de souffrances, le jeune homme maîtrisait parfaitement son balai. Ses mouvements étaient souples et fluides. Il était rapide et attrapait très vite le vif. Ils étaient en bonne voix pour le prochain match. Bien sûr, il aurait encore de nombreuses séances d'entraînements mais l'équipe était confiante. Il n'était pas au niveau de Harry mais c'était pas loins. La séance prit fin, ils étaient épuisés.

Les joueurs partirent prendre leur douche et les autres attendirent patiemment qu'ils sortent. Harry avait suivit les joueurs, avec son petit tour sur son balai, il avait besoin lui aussi de se laver. Il puait la sueur. Ils se hâtèrent et ressortirent des vestiaires une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Ils devaient se rendre à la salle sur demande après. Ils avaient rendez vous avec un groupe d'élèves. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au septième étage du château. Le survivant passa trois fois devant le mur et une porte apparut.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle. Elle était immense, des poufs, des coussins et des tapis moelleux étaient disposés un peu partout. Il y avait une large table basse qui fut rapidement remplie de boissons et nourritures apporté par Winky, Dobby et Kreattur que Harry avait appelé. Dans une immense cheminée, un grand feu ronflait réchauffant la pièce. L'ambiance était conviviale. Ils s'installèrent et attendirent une dizaine de minutes puis la porte s'ouvrit enfin. Ils virent entrer : Denis et Colin Crivey, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch Fletchey, Terry Bott, Susan Bones, Daphnée Greengrass, Ashley Dole et deux autres élèves qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, un poufsouffle et une serdaigle. Celle ci était souvent installée prêt d'eux au cours des repas.

D'un geste de la main, Harry les invita à s'asseoir.

- Bon... Vous vouliez nous rencontrer Draco et moi. Pourquoi ?

Ce fut Daphnée Greengrass qui prit la parole bien qu'elle sembla un peu gênée. Elle était à serpentard et le courage n'était pas vraiment une notion qui lui était familière. Les serpents avaient plutôt tendance à fuir.

- Et bien... Vous êtes un groupe soudé, vous semblez vivre ensemble, vous vous comportez comme une famille, non, plutôt comme une meute de loup. On dirait que Draco et toi êtes les alphas et les autres les membres de votre meute. C'est assez déroutant. Vous disparaissez souvent du château, des gens viennent vous y voir en cachette. Certains profs et peut être même Rusard semblent être de mèche avec vous. Vous êtes parfois rentré blessé. Enfin tout du moins pour Ethan. Nous ne sommes pas stupide et nous pensons que toi Harry Potter, tu as dû monter une organisation pour combattre...

Elle marqua une courte comme hésitant à prononcer le nom tant redouter puis prit une profonde inspiration et reprit en soufflant...

- Voldemort. Elle fit une grimace avant de reprendre. Nous sommes tous contre ses idées et nous refusons de passer cette guerre bien planqué alors que d'autres se battent et agissent. Personne n'a confiance aux serpentards, ma soeur et moi avons voulu rejoindre l'Ordre du Phoenix, nous avons contacté Dumbledore, il a refusé notre aide. Ma soeur à été obligé de se sauver de la maison, mes parents voulaient la marier à un mangemort et la faire marquer de force. Puis, nous avons entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que tu avais créer une organisation et que tu acceptais tout le monde à condition qu'on est le même but que toi. Alors... Nous voulons tous vous rejoindre pour vous aider. Ma soeur Astoria aussi même si elle n'est pas présente puisqu'elle a finit ses études à Poudlard et se trouve actuellement en faculté. Elle étudie la botanique, les potions et les créatures magiques.

- Humm. Ok. Je connais la plupart d'entre vous mais il y en a deux que je ne connais pas alors si vous pouviez vous présenter... Lança Harry en désignant les deux concernés du doigts.

Le garçon se leva un peu intimidé face à tout ce monde. Il était de taille moyenne, avait un visage juvénile, des yeux chocolats et des cheveux ambrés. Il avait un charme assez particulier mais semblait être d'une timidité assez maladive. Il releva un petit peu la tête, le rouge aux joues et bredouilla...

- Je m'appelle Lukas Levine. Je suis en 5ème année chez Poufsouffle.

Puis la jeune fille se leva à son tour beaucoup plus sûre d'elle. Elle était petite, fine et avait de longs cheveux auburn qui retombaient dans le milieu de son dos et des yeux bleu gris en amandes. Droite comme un _« i »_, un port altier et fier. Elle fit un large sourire et parla rapidement...

- Moi c'est Shandrah McNeel... Je suis en 5ème année aussi mais chez Serdaigle.

- Bien... Ginny ?

- Oui... Harry.

- Tu as des contrats magique avec toi ?

- Oui...

- Alors tu leur en donne un à chacun. Qu'ils les lisent attentivement et si tout leur convient, ils signent. Daphnée, pour ta grande soeur, nous allons trouver un moyen de la rencontrer et si elle a besoin que nous la cachions nous le ferons. Nous avons déjà libéré Milicent et nous la cachons. Elle aussi devait être mariée à un mangemort et marquée de force.

La serpentarde hocha la tête et afficha un sourire ravi. Ginny se leva et donna les contrats à tous les postulants. Puis les membres de l'organisation s'installèrent dans un coin et attendirent patiemment que tous aient terminé leur lecture. Ils discutaient à voix basse et grignotaient quelques gâteaux. Surtout Ron dont l'amour pour la nourriture n'avait pas changé.

De longues minutes passèrent dans un calme relatif. Puis, Ashley Dole se leva et vint se planter devant Harry. Elle lui donna son contrat et lui présenta son poignet droit avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard. Le survivant ancra ses yeux aux siens et lui déclara avec douceur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Cette marque nous sert à communiquer et à nous reconnaître mais elle est réversible contrairement à la marque des ténèbres. Et, je ne peux pas vous torturer en me servant d'elle. Par contre, je peux savoir exactement où vous vous trouver et apparaître dans un rayon de 30 mètres autour de vous si vous êtes blessés ou en dangers.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, elle était rassurée, il lui fit un sourire et apposa le tatouage. Puis, ce fut le défilé habituel des postulants. Tous avaient pour mission principale de surveiller ce qui se passait au sein de leur maison. Les poufsouffles devaient aussi veiller sur Anabelle qui allait pouvoir rejoindre son dortoir. La jeune poufsouffle était soulagée, avec ce qu'elle avait entendu la nuit précédente, elle risquait un traumatisme à vie. Elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas renouveler l'expérience. C'était bien trop gênant. Draco qui avait comprit le fil de ses pensées lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête et lui fit un sourire qui voulait dire _« je sais on est des bêtes mais que veux tu, les hormones ça se contrôle pas. »_. La jeune fille arbora alors un teint rouge brique et souffla légèrement en colère. Cette timidité maladive lui pesait vraiment.

La groupe fraîchement agrandit se lança alors dans différentes discussions. Le temps passa rapidement, très rapidement même et l'heure du dîner arriva bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient souhaité. Ils quittèrent discrètement la salle sur demande et gagnèrent la grande salle. Ils avancèrent et prirent place à la table des serdaigles. Les nouveaux membres du groupe les suivirent et les discussions continuèrent. Dans son coin, Luna rédigeait une longue lettre sur un parchemin l'air totalement hors du temps. Elle était tellement concentrée à sa tâche que quand Ginny tenta de lui parler, elle ne répondit même pas.

De leur côté, Harry et Draco étaient en train de discuter du plan de sauvetage de Dudley. Il avait été décidé que Luna, Lyannah et Vince les accompagneraient à Little Winging. Vince se posterait dans le jardin derrière la maison, Luna et Lyannah à proximité de la porte d'entrée et Draco et Harry pénètreraient dans la maison. Draco s'occuperait de Pétunia et Vernon Dursley en les bloquant dans le salon pendant que Harry irait voir Dudley dans sa chambre pour lui parler. Le plan était parfait, sans faille. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'y aurait pas de mangemorts en factions et qu'ils n'auraient pas a essuyer d'attaque.

Pendant ce temps au QG des mangemorts, un réunion venait de s'achever et Bellatrix allait pouvoir mettre une autre partie de son plan en place. La rat avait pour ordre de pénétrer dans Poudlard et d'espionner ce qui s'y passait. Il était tellement heureux de sa nouvelle mission qu'il ne réalisa même pas que la mangemorte le suivait et alors qu'il allait transplanner, un stupéfix le toucha dans le dos. Il fut aussitôt ligoté et atteint d'un sort de mutisme qui l'empêchait de parler. Elle transplanna avec lui au ministère de la magie, se désillusionna et le déposa dans l'atrium avec une note à l'attention des Aurors. Dès qu'elle vit un groupe approcher, elle disparut et laissa son colis sur place.

Tonks et Fol'oeil approchaient de la petite silhouette qui était étendu sur le sol et ligoté. Ils avisèrent le parchemin qui était posé sur lui et le prirent. La note était courte, claire et précise.

_« Voici le responsable de la mort des Potter ! Sirius Black était innocent ! Rectifiez votre erreur ! B.B »_

Pettigrow fut immédiatement mené dans une cellule du ministère sous la garde permanente de trois Aurors. Puis Tonks se dirigea vers les bureaux de la justice magique avec la note et les autres preuves de l'innocence de Sirius qui avaient été récoltés auparavant et les montra au juge de garde. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes au magistrat pour innocenter Sirius Orion Black. La nouvelle ferait la une de la gazette du sorcier le lendemain matin.

Le jour pointait à peine à l'horizon, Harry ouvrit les yeux et s'étira comme un chat. Il avait passé une très bonne nuit. À ses côtés, Draco était encore plongé dans un sommeil profond. Les traits de son visage étaient relâchés, il avait tout perdu de son masque de froideur habituel. Le brun préférait le voir ainsi. Il ne put résister d'avantage et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il fit un bref sourire et se détacha doucement mais là, deux bras puissants le rattrapèrent et il se retrouva plaqué au lit avec un Draco très en forme au dessus de lui. Le blond fit un petit sourire narquois et haussa un sourcil avant de dire.

- Tu comptais allé où comme ça ?

- Prendre ma douche mais rien ne t'empêche de m'y accompagner. Rétorqua automatiquement Harry.

Le blond embrassa légèrement son griffondore et bougea pour le laisser quitter le lit. Dès que le brun prit le chemin de la salle de bain, le serpentard lui emboita le pas. Ils furent rapidement sous le jet d'eau chaude. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine alors qu'une certaine partie de leur anatomie s'éveillait. Ils se frottaient l'un à l'autre et poussaient des petits gémissements. Draco laissa courir sa langue le long du corps de Harry. Il redessinait chaque parcelles de peau, chaque muscles. Tout en continuant à caresser le corps du griffondore avec ses mains, il passa sa langue sur la hampe dressée de son amant et mordilla légèrement le gland humide. Harry poussa un léger gémissement qui se mua en cri de plaisir quand Draco l'engloutit tout entier. Le blond imprima alors un mouvement de vas et vient. Les mains de Harry s'égarèrent dans ses cheveux blonds fourrageant dans les mèches rebelles. Alors qu'il était proche de l'extase, le blond délaissa sa verge sensible lui arrachant un grognement de frustration. Le serpentard se releva lentement, captura ses lèvres, le souleva et le plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine de douche. Harry enroula automatiquement ses jambes autour de hanches du blond qui commençait à entrer en lui avec une douceur infinie.

Quand Draco fut totalement en Harry, il cessa tout mouvements laissant le temps à son amour de s'habituer à se présence. Le griffondore lui le sentait bien, complet, il adorait cette sensation d'être prit par Draco. Cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec lui. Il bougea légèrement donnant ainsi le signal au blond. Aussitôt, le serpentard imprima un vas et vient soutenu. Il donnait de rapides et puissants coups de reins, tapant à chaque passages dans la prostate du griffondore qui criait son plaisir. Puis, bien trop rapidement, le brun se sentit partir et se déversa entre leur deux corps. Quand il sentit l'anneau de chair se resserrer autour de son sexe, le blond donna encore quelques coups de reins et suivit son amour dans l'extase. Il se laissa retomber sur le sol de la douche, il était encore en Harry. Ils étaient tout deux pantelants et leurs jambes tremblaient légèrement. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Encore une fois, les mots étaient inutiles. Chacun de leurs gestes démontraient l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ils se séparèrent finalement haletant. Avec douceur, Draco se retira de Harry. Ils se relevèrent et finirent leur douche. Ils s'habillèrent rapidement, regagnèrent leur salle commune, jetèrent leurs affaires de cours dans leurs sacs et coururent jusqu'à la grande salle. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment en avance.

Une fois devant les porte, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs souffles et entrèrent. Ils arboraient un air de pur débauche. Les cheveux encore humides et en batailles, les joues rougies, le souffle court. Les regards étaient braqués sur eux alors qu'ils avançaient fièrement vers leurs places habituelles. Harry prit place sur les genoux Draco, ils saluèrent rapidement le groupe et entamèrent leur petit déjeuner. Voyant que le couple ne prêtait aucune attention aux regards posés sur lui, les élèves finirent par se lasser et les discussions reprirent.

Après ce bref incident, la journée passa à une vitesse folle? Les cours s'enchaînèrent, le déjeuner fut prit sur le pouce. Dès la fin du dernier cours, ils se rendirent à la bibliothèque pour travailler sur leurs devoirs et l'heure du dîner était déjà là. Comme avant chaque missions, Draco et Harry étaient comme scotchés l'un à l'autre. Ils s'embrassaient, se disaient des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille et ne semblaient pouvoir se lasser de l'autre. Ils avaient se besoin d'engranger un maximum de tendresse, d'affection et d'amour. Comme si ils avaient peur de ne plus se revoir. Ils étaient dans leur bulle et leurs amis avaient depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de les en sortir.

Dès que les desserts disparurent des tables. Luna, Harry et Draco quittèrent discrètement la grande salle profitant de la foule d'élèves pour se faufiler hors de château. Ils traversèrent le parc se cachant de temps à autres parmi les ombres et gagnèrent les grilles de l'école. À Pré Au Lard, Lyannah et Vince les attendaient déjà. Il y eut un bref échange de regard entre L'illusionniste et la blonde puis tous transplannèrent. Ils apparurent dans le tunnel sombre et humide dans lequel Harry avait repoussé deux détraqueurs deux étés plus tôt et entreprirent d'en sortir. Dans Privet Drive, tout était calme. La nuit était déjà bien installée et la plupart des habitants étaient dans leurs salons à regarder la télé. Ils se faufilèrent jusqu'au numéro 4 de la rue et se mirent en place. Vince se rendit derrière la maison, prêt de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin. Il vit les deux adultes qui étaient devant la télé. Avant de se faire repérer, il se dissimula tel un caméléon. Lyannah et Luna prirent place de chaque côtés de la porte d'entrées et ne firent plus un mouvement.

Harry sortit sa baguette et lança un sort pour ouvrir la porte. Il s'engouffra silencieusement dans la maison et d'un geste de la main, indiqua le salon à Draco. Le blond marcha à pas feutré jusqu'à la porte et se faufila dans la pièce faiblement éclairé. Il arriva rapidement au canapé sur lequel Vernon et Pétunia étaient assis. Il fit un bond et se posta face à eux les menaçant avec sa baguette. Le femme poussa un cri terrifiée alors que l'homme se levait imposant son impressionnante carrure. Le serpentard arbora alors un sourire carnassier et déclara froidement.

- Faites moi plaisir. Essayez seulement de résister.

L'homme se mit à déglutir violemment et reprit place aux côtés de sa femme qui tremblait comme une feuille. Pétunia vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, les larmes coulants librement sur ses joues pâles.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était monté à l'étage. Il arriva rapidement sur le palier familier. Face à lui, il y avait la porte de ce qui avait autrefois été sa chambre. Les verrous et la trappe y étaient toujours. Il marcha prudemment dans le couloir veillant à ne pas faire craquer le vieux plancher et arriva rapidement devant la porte de la chambre de Dudley. Avec douceur, il l'ouvrit et y entra. Son cousin était étendu sur son lit, enroulé dans ses couvertures et dormait profondément. Il avança jusqu'à lui, posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua doucement en chuchotant.

- Dudley.

Son cousin grogna et se tourna dans l'autre sens. Harry eut un fin sourire, il avait l'impression de se voir lui quand on essayait de le réveiller le matin. Il se reprit rapidement, il n'avait pas le temps pour se genre de chose. Il secoua de nouveau le jeune homme en parlant un peu plus fort.

- Dudley. Réveils toi. C'est Harry.

Dudley papillonna des yeux, chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet et l'alluma. Il regarda ensuite son cousin en se frottant les yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Il arbora alors un large sourire. Il était heureux de retrouver Harry. Il prit la parole, sa voix était encore ensommeillée.

- Harry. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Le griffondore s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de son cousin et plongea son regard dans le siens. Dudley paraissait inquiet et il n'avait pas tord. Il soupira et reprit la parole.

- Je vais t'expliquer mais évite de m'interrompre d'accord ?

- Ok. Répondit seulement le jeune homme.

- Bon. Comme tu le sais, le monde sorcier est en guerre. Je suis destiné à tuer un mage noir très puissant. Je pensais être du bon côté en m'alliant à Dumbledore mais il n'est pas mieux que l'homme que je dois abattre. Bref, Voldemort et ses mangemorts on prévu de venir ici samedi soir. Son but est de vous torturer et de vous tuer tout les trois. Je voulais venir te sauver mais je ne sauverai ni ta mère, ni ton père. Ils ne méritent pas que je les aide. Que choisis tu ? Tu viens avec moi ? Ou tu reste ici ?

Dudley regarda son cousin avec des yeux ronds. Il comprenait que Harry ne souhaitent pas sauvé ni sa mère, ni son père mais il ne comprenait pas qu'il prenne le risque de venir le sauver lui. Depuis que le brun avait quitté la maison, son père buvait de plus en plus et s'en prenait aussi à lui et à sa mère. La femme ne réagissait même pas. Il pesa rapidement le pour et le contre. Il avait la possibilité d'avoir une vraie famille avec Harry et aussi de sauver sa vie. Si il restait là, même si il sortait samedi soir pour échapper à l'attaque quelque chose lui disait que ces mangemorts allaient quand même le retrouver. Il sortit de son lit, enfila un vieux jean, un pull et des baskets, prit un grand sac de sports et y fourra tout ce qu'il pouvait avant de dire.

- Je te suis Harry.

Le brun hocha la tête et quitta la chambre de son cousin, ce dernier sur ses talons. Il descendit les escaliers sans un regard en arrière et quand il passa devant le salon, il déclara d'une voix claire et nette.

- C'est bon Dray ! On s'en va. La voix de Harry était joyeuse.

Le blond contourna le canapé en gardant les moldus enjoue et marcha à reculons jusqu'à la porte du salon. Quand il fut aux côtés du brun, il ferma la porte et la bloqua d'un mouvement de baguette. C'était le signal pour que Vince ne se retire et les rejoigne devant la maison. Ils sortirent du petit pavillon et retrouvèrent Lyannah et Luna qui attendaient toujours de chaque côtés de la porte. Le groupe marcha alors en rang serré jusqu'au tunnel par lequel ils étaient arrivé et transplanna jusqu'à leur QG où Dudley passerait la nuit. Il pourrait ensuite allé à l'orphelinat si il le souhaitait. Harry discuta un moment avec le jeune homme lui promettant de passer le voir aussi souvent que possible. Puis, ils se dirent au revoir et regagnèrent Poudlard alors que la nuit était déjà bien installée.

Les jours se succédèrent et le samedi arriva rapidement. Toute la journée, Hermione avait parut surexcitée et le soir elle quitta le château avec une certaine jubilation. Elle et son groupe arrivèrent très vite à Little Winging et marchèrent tels des ombres jusqu'au numéro 4. Ils entrèrent dans la maison, posèrent des sorts de silence et la torture commença. Ils tentaient d'extorquer des informations aux moldus qui ne savaient rien. Deux mangemorts étaient allé à l'étage pour ramené Dudley mais trouvèrent seulement une chambre vide et en désordre. Quand ils revinrent aux côtés de la griffondore et lui expliquèrent la situation, elle jura et lança un doloris suivit d'un sort de brûlure sur Vernon Dursley avant de demander.

- Où est votre fils Dursley ?

- On ne sait pas. On vous le jure. Des gens de votre espèce sont venus il y a quelques jours et l'ont emmené.

Un des mangemorts chevronné de l'équipe fouilla l'esprit des Dursley et pu voir Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur qui tenait enjoue le couple. Puis une voix familière, celle du survivant, qui disait qu'il avait terminé et qu'ils pouvaient partir. Quand il expliqua la situation à la brunette, elle entra dans une rage folle et se déchaîna. La torture dura des heures avant que le couple ne finisse par succomber.

Pendant ce temps, dans une vieille ferme moldu, un homme ouvrait doucement les yeux. La lumière le gênait un peu, il n'y était plus habitué. Il regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche d'indices qui indiqueraient le lieux dans lequel il se trouvait. Une alarme hurlait lui vrillant la tête. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front et une autre lui tendit une fiole d'anti douleur. Il attrapa la potion, l'ouvrit et la but d'une traite. Il sentit aussitôt son esprit s'éclaircir et son mal de tête et ses courbatures disparaître. Il releva la tête et tomba sur Bellatrix Lestrange. Il sursauta avant qu'un flash back n'envahisse son esprit. Il se souvint qu'il avait sauvé sa cousine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun sons n'en sortit. Bellatrix lui fit signe de ne pas parler, ni bouger, elle prit sa baguette et fit venir un plateau sur lequel il y avait un bouillon de poulet et à boire. Elle le déposa sur les genoux de Sirius et quitta la pièce. Tout était parfait. L'homme était réveillé. Bientôt ils auraient à discuter et elle allait devoir l'entraîner mais son plan se passait comme prévu.

Les jours passèrent. Le meurtre des Dursley avait fait la une des journaux. Ils étaient la seule famille connue du survivant et les journaux en avaient fait leurs choux gras. Dudley avait même été compté parmi les victimes. C'était parfait. Si il était considéré comme mort, alors il serait en sécurité encore un long moment.

En ce Lundi matin, un groupe conséquent de mangemorts quittaient le QG. Ils devaient se rendre dans un lycée de Londres pour y faire un raid. Ils étaient enfin prêt. Ils attendirent le signal de leur chef de raid et dès qu'il arriva, ils disparurent dans une série de pop sonores. Ils apparurent dans une ruelle déserte de la capitale et se désillusionnèrent aussitôt. Ils avancèrent en rang serré jusqu'aux grilles de l'établissement et attendirent. Ils devaient être sûr que la plupart des élèves et personnels encadrant seraient présent avant d'attaquer. Voldemort avait ordonné que cette attaque soit un carnage et qu'il y ai un maximum de victimes. Greyback, caché sous son masque avait plusieurs portoloin dissimulés dans sa robe de mangemort. Il savait que ce serait compliqué mais il voulait tenter de sauver des enfants pendant l'attaque. Il allait devoir être prudent.

9 heures du matin sonna à l'église de quartier et les mangemorts pénétrèrent dans le lycée. Les élèves couraient en tout sens pour gagner les salles de classes. Ils enlevèrent les sorts qui les dissimulaient et attaquèrent aussitôt. Maintenant, élèves et adultes couraient pour sauver leurs vies. Des hurlements de terreur et de douleurs lézardaient entre les murs bleus. Les mangemorts prenaient un malin plaisir à jeter les sorts les plus cruels et les plus douloureux. Le sang coulait, une odeur de chair brûlée flottait dans l'air. Les forces de l'ordre, alertées par des habitants du quartier avaient encerclés le bâtiment mais avaient rapidement été neutralisées par des mangemorts restés en faction à l'extérieur. C'était une véritable boucherie. Greyback avec réussi à faire partir deux groupe d'élèves et avait faillit être repéré par un de ses collègues au moment d'en faire partir un troisième. Son collègue s'écroula sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Il se reprit rapidement et donna le portoloin au groupe d'étudiants effrayés. Quand ils disparurent, un rire hystérique retentit derrière lui. Bellatrix Lestrange dans toute sa splendeur. Il allait mourir, c'était la fin. La mangemorte lui adressa un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna. Il souffla de soulagement et se mêla au reste de ses collègues. Il pouvait se permettre d'aider d'autres moldus.

Le massacre dura une bonne partie de la journée et le soleil disparaissait déjà à l'horizon quand les mangemorts se retirèrent. Dès qu'il fut certain qu'il n'y avait plus aucun de ses collègues sur place. Il contacta Harry en utilisant son tatouage et lui donna les coordonnées du Lycée.

À Poudlard, Harry était à la bibliothèque. Il travaillait sur un devoir de sortilège assez complexe quand la voix de Greyback s'éleva dans sa tête. Il nota l'adresse que le lycanthrope lui donnait à la hâte et utilisa sa marque pour prévenir son équipe. Il jeta ses affaires de cours dans son sac, aussitôt Ron, Draco, Luna, Blaise et Théo en firent autant. Ils confièrent leurs sacs à Ethan, Matthew et Anabelle et leur demandèrent de les déposer aux appartements des préfets en chef puis quittèrent la bibliothèque. Dans le parc, ils furent rejoint par Severus, Kingsley et Abelforth. Ils marchaient tous très rapidement vers les grilles du château. À Pré Au Lard, Vince, Lyannah, Marina et Dawn attendaient. Le groupe était impressionnant mais d'après ce que le lycanthrope avait expliqué, il y avait des blessés à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Ils partirent dans une série de pop sonores et arrivèrent directement sur les lieux du massacre. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire ce qu'il voyait. Du sang, de la fumée, des corps partout. Un petit groupe resta à l'extérieur pour savoir si il y avait encore des personnes à sauver parmi les forces de l'ordre qui étaient venues en renfort et le reste de la meute pénétra dans le lycée.

L'air était chargée, peur, mort, sang, chairs brûlées. Ils restèrent groupés et décidèrent de fouiller chaque recoins ensemble. Ils commencèrent par les sous sol du lycée dans lequel il y avait la chaufferie. Ils trouvèrent quelques personnes encore en vie, certaines étaient blessées, d'autres pas. Après les avoir rassuré sur leurs attentions, ils les évacuèrent par portoloin. Ils remontèrent au premier et fouillèrent les bureaux de l'administration, l'infirmerie, la cafétéria, la bibliothèque et le gymnase. Dès qu'ils trouvaient des survivants, ils les encourageaient à les suivre. Quand ils furent certains d'avoir fouillé tout l'étage, ils donnèrent un portoloin aux moldus qui disparurent. Ils firent la même chose pour les trois autres étages du lycée. À l'extérieur, le groupe dirigé par Luna et Lyannah avait aussi évacué quelques survivants. Il fallut presque quatre heures pour tout fouiller et s'assurer que personne n'avait été oublié. Avant de quitter les lieux, Harry envoya Kingsley au ministère afin que les aurors et les oubliators n'interviennent sur les lieux.

Le reste du groupe disparut pour reparaître à l'orphelinat. Tout le monde était sur le pieds de guerre. Ça courait dans tout les sens. Les blessés étaient triés selon la gravité de leurs blessures. Ceux qui n'avaient rien ou étaient faiblement blessés étaient escorté vers des salles de bain pour se laver et se changer avant une chambre ne leur soit attribuée. Pour les autres, ils étaient amenés à l'infirmerie. Elle occupait maintenant deux pièces du château. Les blessés étaient tellement nombreux. Des victimes expliquaient qu'un des agresseurs les avaient aidé à fuir. Harry savait déjà que c'était Greyback. Le loup garou prenait de gros risques. Les récits de l'attaque arrivaient peu à peu. Rita Skeeter qui était apparut depuis peu prenait des notes. Elle allait faire la une avec un scoop pareil.

Au petit matin, les blessés étaient soignés et dormaient tous profondément malgré le sommeil agité de certains. Quelques personnes restaient à leurs chevets et les rassuraient pendant leurs cauchemars. Les membres de la meute eux devaient quitter les lieux. Le jour se levait et les cours allaient rependre. Ils avaient encore passé une nuit blanche. Il étaient épuisés mais satisfait de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils regagnèrent Poudlard, sourire aux lèvres et se rendirent aussitôt à la grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Ils avaient les traits tirés. Ce raid leur avait apprit une chose, Voldemort venait de monter d'un cran supplémentaire dans la violence. Il prenait apparemment un malin plaisir à s'en prendre aux jeunes moldus.

Dans la ferme moldu où Bellatrix avait caché Sirius. Les deux habitants étaient plongés dans une longue discussion. Bella expliqua son sa colère et sa trahison envers le camp des ténèbres. Comment elle avait sorti son cousin du voile et livré le vrai traitre des Potter aux autorités pour qu'il soit innocenté. Elle lui expliqua également qu'elle allait l'aider à retrouver la forme et l'entraîner durement. L'homme frissonna. Sa cousine était effrayante quand même. Il souriait aussi, il allait retrouver Harry.

La semaine passa très vite et le samedi l'école était en liesse. Le premier match de Quidditch allait avoir lieu l'après midi même et Ethan allait faire faire ses débuts en tant qu'attrapeur de griffondore. Au petit déjeuner, le jeune homme ne put quasiment rien avalé malgré les encouragements de Matthew. Puis, l'heure du match approchant, le groupe se leva et escorta sa mascotte jusqu'au terrain avant de prendre place dans les gradins.

Dans les vestiaires, Ron, qui était devenu capitaine de l'équipe encourageait ses joueurs. Il avait un peu peur et espérait que Ethan arriverait à attraper le vif. Il c'était vraiment bien débrouillé aux entraînements. Il avait été rapide et avait montré une parfaite maîtrise de son balai. L'équipe gagna le terrain alors que la voix de Luna s'élevait dans le micro.

- Et voici l'équipe de griffondore. Elle est composée de Ronald Weasley gardien et capitaine, Ginny Weasley, Parvatti Pattil et Mickael Smith comme poursuiveurs, Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan aux poste de Batteurs et Ethan Dunkan au poste d'attrapeur ! Bonne chance les Giffondores !

- Place à l'équipe de serdaigle ! Elle est dirigée par l'attrapeuse Cho Chang ! Padma Pattil, Elora Newcombe et David Dole comme poursuiveurs, Greg et Mike Riggs comme batteur et enfin Ludo Barnes comme gardien ! Bonne chance aussi les Serdaigles !

- Espérons que les Bullos Roses ne vont pas envahir le terrain !

- Miss Lovegood !

- Pardon professeur.

- Oh ! Il y a la belle Lyannah dans les gradins ! Bonjour Lyannah !

- Miss Lovegood assez !

- Le souaffle est lancé et le match commence ! Hurla la blonde.

Tout allait très vite. Les griffondores se passaient la balle à une vitesse effrayante esquivant avec facilité les cognards envoyés par l'équipe adverse. Rapidement, 6 buts furent marqués. Les serdaigles étaient en mauvaises posture et Cho Chang enrageait. De son côté, Ethan volait légèrement au dessus de la mêlée en regardant partout cherchant la balle dorée qui mettrait fin au match.

Les serdaigles semblèrent se reprendre un moment et enchaînèrent une série d'attaque mais Ron était brillant et ne laissa entrer que deux buts avant que les rouges et or n'en marquent un autre. Le score était déjà de 80 à 20 en faveur des griffons.

À ce moment, tout alla très vite. Ginny traversait le terrain avec le souaffle qu'elle passait à ses équipiers en esquivant les cognards qui fonçaient sur elle. Ethan venait de repérer le vif prêt des buts de Serdaigle. Il lança son balai à pleine puissance se faufilant entre les joueurs. Cho était sur ses talons et tentait de le déstabiliser mais le jeune homme tenait bon. Il plongea en piqué et la jeune femme le suivit. Ginny approchait dangereusement des buts. Quand il toucha presque le sol, Ethan remonta en chandelle tendit la main et la referma sur la petite balle doré en même temps que Ginny marquait un but.

La voix de Luna s'éleva.

- Ethan à attrapé le Vif d'or. Griffondore gagne le match 240 à 20 ! Bravo les griffons !

Les spectateurs hurlèrent alors que le jeune homme regagnait la terre ferme. Aussitôt, il fut happé par ses coéquipiers qui le jetaient en l'air et criaient des vive Ethan ! Il était heureux, c'était son moment de gloire. Matthew fit des pieds et des mains pour descendre sur le terrain le rejoindre. Quand il y parvint, il prit Ethan dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Harry vint également féliciter le jeune homme. Ce fut un défilé permanent.

La soirée se termina finalement dans les appartements des préfets en chef en comité restreint. Ils mangèrent, ils burent, ils rirent, firent les pitres. Ils relâchaient la tension accumulée au cours des semaines précédentes. Ils s'endormirent au petit matin en un enchevêtrement indistinct de corps.

_**Encore un chapitre de bouclé. Je me passerai des commentaires habituels que vous connaissez tous ! Merci encore à tous ceux qui me suivent et m'encouragent. Je suis désolé, ce chapitre était un peu plus court que les précédents. La suite très bientôt. C'est promis... Gros gros Bixxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, c'est dommage mais bon je m'en remettrait. Tout est à JKR sauf l'histoire et certains personnages...**_

_**Résumé : Fin de la 6ème année, Dumbledore échappe à une tentative de meurtre. Il renvoie Harry chez les Dursley. Le survivant sera battu et laissé presque mort par son oncle. Un appel à l'aide et il est sauvé. La personne la plus improbable qui soit décidera de devenir son tuteur et père adoptif. Par la suite, Harry créera une organisation secrète pour mener son propre combat contre Voldemort. C'est une Drarry...**_

_**Note à mes lecteurs : Je suis désolé pour se petit retard d'une semaine mais des événements dans ma vie on fait que j'ai prit un peu de retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**_

_**À vous mes lecteurs adorés, je vous conseils d'allé lire les fics :**_

_**« Échange de maison » de Québécoise qui est vraiment extra.**_

_**« Le chemin des âmes » de Me-Violine qui est super aussi. **_

**_« Trouble Personne » de_** **_Mastericeeyes et Hamelina_**

_**Et enfin « Papillon » de Didi Gemini que J'adore et que je me lasse pas de lire et relire en attendant la suite.**_

_**Vous pouvez aussi lire les fics de Sucubei et de Gody que j'aime beaucoup...**_

_**Voilà, ma petite pub est faite !**_

_**Messages personnels : Marine, je te fais un énorme bizoo. Je sais que tu n'as pas trop l'occasion de lire mes écris ces derniers temps mais j'ai confiance. Je sais que tu finira par rattraper ton retard. Titine, ma petite soeur de coeur, même si tu ne lis pas beaucoup et que tu ne lis que des morceaux de mes écris, t'avoir et mes côtés et savoir que tu m'encourage n'a pas de prix, bizoo à toi aussi. Jenn' j'espère qu'on trouvera un moment pour discuter un de ces quatre. Un grand merci à Yukimai - Chan qui m'a bien encouragé pour terminé ce chapitre !**_

_**Bon dédicace à Vince mais courte il va finir par me trucider sinon ! J'y peu rien ! J'l'adore ! Bizoo à toi !**_

_**Pour JTFLAM Merci pour tes reviews complètes. C'est bête que je ne puisse pas y répondre directement. Je vais essayé de répondre maintenant...**_

→ _**"Avant de quitter les lieux, Harry envoya Kingsley au ministère afin que les**_

_**Aurors et les Oubliators n'interviennent pas sur les lieux." ? Bah en fait les deux formulations marchent. J'ai vérifié. Donc si l'autre te convient mieux utilise l'autre à la lecture.**_

→ _**Dans ma fic... J'ai fait une Astoria plus âgée... En fait elle a 19 ans.. Bref, ce n'est pas d'une grande importance, elle ne fera pas partie des personnages de premiers plan.**_

→ _**En fait Bellatrix est vraiment folle... Mais tu verras au fur et à mesure dans quelles mesures.**_

→ _**Pour Hermione, ils n'interviennent par clairement par ce qu'ils ne sont pas sûr d'avoir raison sur ce qu'elle ait. Ils ont tous de gros doutes mais aucune vraie preuves. Elle n'a pas la marque, juste un comportement abjecte.**_

→ _**Sinon pour les Bullos Roses c'est une créature sortie de l'esprit tordu de Luna. C'est en fait une boule de poil rose avec des petits yeux noirs, des pattes et des petites ailes genre ailes de libellule. **_

_**Voilà j'espère avoir répondu au mieux...**_

_**Un grand merci à tous mes reviewers et revieweuses ainsi qu'a ceux qui m'ont mis en alerte ou favoris. Je suis heureuse que cette fiction sortie d'un de mes rêves fous vous plaise. Qu'elles soient anonymes ou non, vous reviews sont toujours un plaisir pour moi. Savoir que ce que j'écris est apprécié fait chaud au coeur. Merci à vous tous encore une fois.**_

_**Pour ceux qui laisse des reviews anonymes un grand merci à vous. Un merci aussi à ceux à qui je n'aurais éventuellement pas encore répondu. Vos commentaires me touchent vraiment et me poussent à continuer à écrire cette histoire.**_

_**Il y a déjà eut un Slash ! Il y en aura d'autre c'est promis ! **_

_**Dans ce dixième chapitre :**_

→ _**Un secret de Poudlard découvert**_

→ _**Agression**_

→ _**Pré au lard**_

→ _**Passage citronné :)**_

_**Dans cet fic certains personnages sont inspirés de personnes qui existent réellement. Je vous en ai déjà parlé brièvement mais je suis ouverte à toutes questions que vous auriez envie de poser.**_

_Les passages écrit ainsi sont une plongée dans le passé, dans les rêves ou les souvenirs de chacun._

Le texte normal se présente ainsi.

**{passage en fourchelangue}**

_**[pensées des personnages]**_

_**Cette fiction est un slash, il y a donc des scènes explicites entre hommes en particulier. Si vous ne supportez pas ce genre de rapports passez votre chemin. Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture.**_

_**J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous comblera ! Bonne lecture mes chouchous !**_

_**Chapitre 10 : Secrets, Entraînements et Pré Au Lard**_

La masse humaine profondément endormie fut tirée de son sommeil par un chant harmonieux. Harry papillonna des yeux, un mal de crâne épouvantable lui fit pousser un gémissement. Il parvint à se dégager du tas de corps dans lequel il se trouvait et marcha en vacillant jusqu'à son ancienne chambre. Il ouvrit la porte du dressing, avisa le stock de potions anti gueule de bois qui s'y trouvait et en prit plusieurs. Il en ingurgita rapidement une avant de retourner réveiller ses amis et de leur en fournir. Après une vingtaine de minutes, tout le monde était face à son petit déjeuner encore à moitié endormit. Quand ils eurent terminés, les membres de la meute regagnèrent leurs dortoirs respectifs pour se laver et se changer se donnant rendez vous à la bibliothèque un peu plus tard.

Dès que leurs appartements furent vide. Draco et Harry s'embrassèrent et gagnèrent la salle de bain pour une douche rapide. Ils regrettaient de ne pouvoir prendre leur temps ce matin là. Ils se lavèrent, s'habillèrent et regagnèrent leur salle commune. À peine eurent ils pénétrés dans la pièce que Fumsec venait se poser sur l'épaule de son égal.

_« Jeune Harry. Il y a un secret que je souhaiterai vous dévoiler._

_Je t'écoutes Fumsec._

_Non. Suivez moi plutôt. Votre compagnon peut venir. »_

Harry reporta son attention sur Draco, il lui fit un petit sourire et déclara.

- Fumsec veut qu'on le suive.

Le serpentard hocha la tête et se leva. Le trio improbable quitta les appartements des préfets et déambula dans les couloirs. À mesure de leur progression, Harry commençait à se douter de l'endroit ou Fumsec voulait le mener mais n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr. Ils arrivèrent très vite dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Le phoenix voletait toujours joyeusement en chantant et bientôt, il s'arrêta devant les toilettes des filles attendant que le survivant n'ouvre la porte. Ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur et bloquèrent la porte à l'aide de différent sorts. L'oiseau ordonna au brun d'ouvrir la chambre des secrets et d'y descendre. Harry fronça les sourcils, sceptique mais obtempéra. Il avança vers le lavabo et lança.

**{Ouvres toi}**

Aussitôt, le lavabo se mit en mouvement dans un bruit sourd dévoilant un tunnel sombre, froid et profond. Il sauta à l'intérieur et Draco après avoir fait une légère grimace de dégout le suivit. Ils atterrirent sur le tas d'ossements de rongeurs et autres bestioles. L'odeur qui flottait dans l'air était insupportable et les craquements qui raisonnaient à chacun de leurs pas leur donnait la nausée. De quelques mouvements de baguette, le brun et le blond nettoyèrent l'endroit. Si ils devaient revenir ici plus tard, hors de question de laisser toute cette saleté, leurs estomacs n'y survivraient pas. Ils marchèrent le long d'un tunnel et arrivèrent dans une première pièce, assez spacieuse. Une grande porte en acier ronde et entourée de deux serpents bloquait l'accès au reste de l'endroit. Le survivant lança de nouveau quelques mots en fourchelangue et la porte s'ouvrit dans un bruit mate. Ils y étaient, la chambre des secrets. La carcasse du basilic trônait encore non loin de la statue de Serpentard. Fumsec les guida derrière la statue et vola jusqu'au haut plafond, il entonna un chant particulier et cracha un petit jet de flamme sur une sorte de torche. Les bruits de nombreux mécanismes se firent entendre, le mur disparut dans un bruit sourd et sous leurs yeux ébahis, se tenait des appartements immenses.

Le phoenix expliqua que c'était les appartements secrets des quatre fondateurs. Qu'ils étaient prévus pour que ceux ci s'y cachent en cas d'attaque de Poudlard. Il y avait différents accès pour s'y rendre et le directeur de Poudlard ne connaissait pas leur existence. Ils entrèrent dans la première pièce, elle était très grande et tenait visiblement lieu de salle de réception. Il y avait des fauteuils des différentes couleurs, une immense table de chêne autour de laquelle pouvait facilement être réunis une centaine de convives. Une grande cheminée qui ne demandait qu'à accueillir un feu que Draco se fit une joie d'allumer et un grand meuble sombre qui servait de bar. Une porte dérobée donnait sur une cuisine et les quartiers des elfes de maisons. Il y avait également une bibliothèque, une salle de duel, un laboratoire de potion, plusieurs salles de bain et les quatre chambres des fondateurs ainsi qu'un autre endroit tenant lieu d'appartements pour les invités.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la bibliothèque et en jaugèrent le contenue. Elle étaient pleine de livre anciens, très anciens. Ils traitaient de tous les sujets. Potions, sortilèges, rituels magiques, métamorphose, médicomagie. Ils étaient aussi bien rédigés en anglais, en fouchelangue, qu'en d'autres langues et dialectes anciens. Il y avait même des éditions originales de certains livres moldus très anciens. Ils auraient fort à faire pour tout traduire et étudier. Plusieurs tables de travail, fauteuils et chaises rembourrées étaient disposée dans la bibliothèque. Il y avait aussi une cheminée et cette fois ci, ce fut Harry qui alluma un feu. Ce qui les étonna le plus fut le fait qu'il ne faisait pas nuit noir alors qu'il n'y avait aucune fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Une lumière plus ou moins vive semblait émaner des mûrs de pierres grises. Ils avaient longuement cherché un endroit pour s'entraîner et effectuer des recherches dans le château sans risquer de se faire prendre par Dumbledore ou d'autres personnes mal attentionnées et Fumsec avait la solution depuis le début.

_« Fumsec ? Quels sont les autres passages pour se rendre ici ?_

_On peu accéder à cette endroit par la salle sur demande ou pas les cuisines. Les elfes savent comment venir ici. _

_C'est endroit est parfait._

_Je trouve aussi Harry »_

Le survivant répéta à son serpentard ce que Fumsec venait de lui expliquer et le blond fit un large sourire. Ils décidèrent de regagner la chambre des secrets en elle même pour la regarder attentivement. Ils pourraient l'aménager pour des entraînements de masse. Elle était immense et haute de plafond. Bien sur l'endroit était froid et humide mais ils allaient bien trouver une solution. Ils remercièrent chaudement Fumsec et décidèrent de remonter pour allé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Les autres devaient les y attendre et commençaient sûrement à s'inquiéter. Comme chaque dimanches, ils faisaient leurs devoirs en groupe.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils pénétraient dans la bibliothèque sourire aux lèvres. Ils approchèrent du groupe qui travaillait déjà sérieusement, sortirent leurs affaires de cours et se plongèrent dans le travail scolaire. Le silence, doux et apaisant, le bruit des plumes grattant sur les parchemins, l'odeur des livres. Ils se sentaient tous bien malgré la fatigue due à la fête de la veille. Comme d'habitude, l'entraide était au rendez vous et les devoirs étaient rapidement terminés. La bibliothécaire aimait observer ce groupe. Elle appréciait leur calme et leur sérieux. Elle vit Miss Granger, Miss Parkinson, Miss Chang, Mr Crabbe et Goyle pénétrer dans la bibliothèque et leur jeta un regard sévère. L'arrivée de ce groupe ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Les cinq adolescents prirent place à une table à l'écart dans un silence religieux la faisant soupirer de soulagement.

De son côté, Harry avait besoin de plusieurs livres pour son devoir de botanique. Discrètement, il se leva et s'engouffra dans les rayons. Il trouva rapidement rapidement ceux dont il avait besoin et quand il se retourna pour regagner sa place. Hermione se tenait face à lui avec Cho, Pansy, Vincent et Gregory. Il se figea un instant et reprit sa marche sans leur prêter plus attention. Fumsec qui avait suivit son égal et était posé en haut de l'étagère s'éloigna en silence pour allé chercher Draco, Blaise, Théo, Ron, Seamus, Dean et Neville. Les six garçons se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où le survivant se trouvait.

Pendant ce temps, dans le rayon, Harry venait d'être violemment plaqué sur l'étagère par Crabbe et Goyle. Hermione lui jetait un regard haineux. Cho Chang gardait la tête baissée comme si elle était contre le fait d'être ici et Pansy émettait un petit rire aiguë.

- Tu vois Potter. C'est vraiment stupide de ta part d'avoir refusé mon amitié. Si tu ne veut pas me parler volontairement et redevenir ami avec moi, alors je trouverai un autre moyen pour que tu me suive.

- Tu crois me faire peur Granger ?

- Non. Pour le moment tu n'as pas peur de moi mais ça pourrait changer.

Elle leva sa baguette et jeta un sort à Harry. Dès que le sortilège toucha le brun, il se trouva plongé au coeur de ses pires cauchemars. Il revivait les morts de ses proches, les coups et les insultes de sa famille. Il revoyait l'homme auquel son oncle l'avait lâchement vendu passer au travers de la fenêtre de la chambre trop bien rangée. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient se joues alors que son corps entier tremblait. Pansy ria bruyamment et jeta un Sectum Sempra sur Harry qui tomba sur le sol en criant de douleur. Le sort l'avait touché à l'abdomen déchirant sa chemise et laissant des plaies béantes. Le sang coulait sur le sol de pierre froide.

Quand il entendit le cri de Harry, Draco entra dans une rage sourde. Il hâta le pas et arriva rapidement sur les lieux de l'agression. Dans la bibliothèque, le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Mme Pince avait fait appelé McGonagall et Mrs Pomfresh par un élève. Elle n'était pas douée en duel ou sortilèges en tout genre et elle avait peur. Miss Granger lui faisait peur. Elle avait tellement changé, elle dégageait une telle haine. Les membres de la meute arrivèrent rapidement dans le rayon. Aussitôt, Neville jeta un sort de mutisme à Cho Chang et la ligota. Seamus et Dean s'occupèrent de Pansy. Théo et Blaise se jetèrent sur Crabbe et Goyle et Draco lançait une flopée d'illusions perverses sur Hermione. La jeune femme tomba à genoux sur le sol en hurlant de terreur. Le serpentard, qui était loin d'en avoir finit avec elle, invoqua un effrayant loup cendré cracheur de feu qui garda la jeune femme en respect la mordant et la brûlant dès qu'elle essayait de bouger. Ron de son côté c'était jeté au pieds de son frère de coeur et l'avait attiré dans ses bras. Le sort de Hermione avait cessé de faire effet mais il était toujours secoué par les images qui avaient défilé dans son esprit. Il tremblait, il était fiévreux et le sang s'écoulait toujours des plaies béantes de son torse. Des larmes silencieuses dévalaient ses joues pâles.

Alors que Minerva et Pompom faisaient irruption dans la bibliothèque, Fumsec plongea en piqué vers le survivant. Il se posa sur son torse et entonna un chant apaisant. Au fur et à mesure, les yeux de son égal se fermaient le plongeant dans un doux sommeil réparateur. Harry aurait facilement put neutraliser ses agresseurs, tous en étaient conscient mais il ne voulait pas montrer l'étendu de son pouvoir. Il tenait à ce que son héritage reste secret autant que possible. Beaucoup avaient compris qu'il était mage élémentaire d'air mais la plupart ignoraient tout de son statut de mage de combat. Ethan arriva à l'entrée du rayon et se figea, Harry était pâle, très pâle et malgré le sommeil dans lequel il était plongé, son corps tremblait toujours. Une flaque de sang jonchait le sol sous le corps du brun et Ron qui le tenait fermement contre lui en était couvert.

- Harry ! Grand frère ! Cria Ethan en se jetant sur le brun.

Il posa sa tête sur le torse meurtrit de son aîné, s'accrocha aux pans de sa chemise blanche maculée de liquide vermeil et pleura tout son soul. Une main chaude caressa doucement ses cheveux. Ron tentait de le rassurer même si il avait lui aussi peur pour le brun. Ce fut sur ces scènes étranges et presque irréelles que Minerva et Pompom les trouvèrent. L'infirmière vint tout de suite s'occuper de Harry. Elle referma ses plaies et demanda à Ethan de lui donner une potion anti douleur et une autre de régénération sanguine. Il n'avait pas besoin de sommeil sans rêve, le chant de Fumsec l'avait plongé dans un sommeil aussi profond que si il avait prit la potion de goutte du mort vivant. Le brun allait probablement dormir pendant deux jours entiers si ce n'était plus.

Ron et Ethan menèrent alors le corps inconscient de Harry aux appartements des préfets en chef. Dans les couloirs, les élèves se retournaient sur leur passage mais les regards noirs que lançaient les deux jeunes hommes dissuadaient les curieux de les aborder. Ils n'avaient rien remarqué et pourtant ils étaient suivit par tous les membres du groupe à part ceux qui étaient intervenus pour aider Harry qui étaient restés dans la bibliothèque. Ils entrèrent dans les appartements et menèrent le brun à la salle de bain. Ron le déshabilla d'un sort et Ethan le lava avec douceur, comme si le brun était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Les deux tatouages du griffondore se baladaient sur son corps et le petit serpent sifflait joyeusement. Ethan sursauta, il comprenait ce que le serpent disait.

**{Merci... ça fait du bien...**

**De rien... Répondit Ethan en ne réalisant pas qu'il parlait le fourchelangue.**

**Granger, Parkinson, Chang, Crabbe et Goyle paieront ! Il n'y aura aucune pitié.**

**Est ce que Harry va bien ? Il va se remettre ?**

**Bien sûr que mon maître va se remettre. Il a juste revu ses pires cauchemars et sa magie à prit un coup, il va lui falloir une semaine ou deux pour se remettre totalement mais je veille.**

**Il a vécu des choses horribles n'est ce pas ?**

**Regardes !}**

Avant que Ethan ne puisse réagir, le serpent avait comme quitté la peau de son maître et mordillait son doigt. Les images affluèrent aussitôt. Le petit griffondore put voir la vie de celui qu'il voyait comme un grand frère. Il pâlit considérablement et les larmes roulèrent en silence alors que les images défilaient. Ron de son côté avait un peu peur et ne savait pas trop ce qu'il devait faire. Un aura rassurante sembla alors émaner du corps de Harry. Il avait oublié que le brun était empathique. Par ce geste inconscient, il voulait lui faire comprendre que rien de mal n'était en train de se passer. Ethan de son côté avait vu Harry dans son placard, il l'avait vu se faire battre, se faire insulter, se faire courser et battre par une bande de gamins, il avait vu son entrée à Poudlard, le choix imposé par le choixpeau, les rencontres avec Voldemort, la mort de Cédric et Sirius puis enfin tout ce qu'il avait vécu cet été et depuis le début de l'année. Quand le serpent fut certains que le plus jeune avait tout vu, il relâcha son doigt et le griffondore revint à la réalité.

**{Mon dieu. Comment Harry peut encore avoir la force de se battre ?**

**La courage, l'envie de vivre, de venger les personnes qu'il aime, l'amour pour Draco, pour toi et tous ses proches en général.**

**Merci de m'avoir montré tout ça. **

**De rien jeune homme. Tu es très important pour lui. Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'il a vécu, le lien qui vous unis est plus puissant.}**

Le serpent cessa de parlé et reprit sa place sur la hanche de Harry. Ethan termina de laver son aîné. Ron et lui le sortirent du bain, le séchèrent et lui mirent un bas de pyjama avant d'allé le déposer sur le lit de Draco. Ils le glissèrent sous les couvertures et déposèrent un baiser sur son front avant de quitter la pièce et de rejoindre les autres au salon.

Dans la bibliothèque, après que Minerva ait fini par le convaincre de rappeler son loup et cesser son illusion, Draco avait jeté un Stupéfix sur la griffondore assorti d'un sort de silence et d'un sort de ligotage. Les cinq agresseurs furent menés au bureau de la directrice adjointe alors que Pompom nettoyait le sol de la bibliothèque de quelques sorts. Dès qu'ils furent dans le bureau de la directrice de griffondore, ils appelèrent Severus pour qu'il les rejoignent et attendirent. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant et le blond n'avait plus qu'une hâte, que tout ça se termine et qu'il puisse rejoindre son ange.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée faisant sursauter tout le monde et le professeur de potion apparut son masque de froideur bien en place. Ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une rage sourde et froide. La professeur de Métamorphose demanda alors ce qui c'était passé. Fumsec, qui avait suivit le groupe déposa une brume argenté dans la pensine qui était sur le bureau. La directrice et Severus y plongèrent aussitôt. Ils revirent alors la scène et furent choqués par les images qui défilaient devant eux. Quand ils revinrent dans le bureau, ils étaient en colère. Ce fut Minerva qui prit la parole en premier.

- Miss Granger ! Miss Parkinson je vous enlèves 150 pts chacune pour votre conduite inqualifiable. Vous êtes également exclues de Poudlard jusque après les vacances de fin d'années. À votre retour, vous serez interdites de sorties à Pré Au lard et vous serez en retenues chaque soirs jusqu'au vacances de pâques.

Elle fit une pause et posa son regard sur Cho Chang, Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Severus intervenait.

- Quand vous autres ! 50 points en moins chacun. Comme vous n'avez pas clairement agressé Mr Potter Snape, Vous serez en retenues chaque soirs jusqu'à Pâques, serez privé de sortie à Pré Au lard la semaine prochaine et serez consigné au château pour les vacances de Noël et de pâques. Et ne croyez pas que vous pourrez vous promener dans le château. Vous serez consigné dans vos salles communes et n'aurez le droit d'en sortir que pour les repas. Vous pouvez disposer.

Les trois concernés quittèrent le bureau, têtes basses alors que les affaires de Pansy et Hermione étaient apportées par les elfes de maison. Après quelques nouvelles remontrances et une leçon de morale qui semblait glisser sur elles, elles furent expulsées du château par le réseau de cheminée.

Dès que le bureau fut totalement vidé des agresseurs de Harry, McGonagall, Severus et les membres restants de la meute discutèrent un long moment. Ils convinrent de garder un oeil sur ce groupe et les personnes qui les approcheraient. Ils avaient de sérieux doute sur l'attachement de Cho Chang à la cause de Voldemort et se promirent de tenter de parler avec la jeune chinoise dès qu'ils en auraient l'occasion. Puis enfin, ils se séparèrent. Draco quitta alors le bureau en trombe et courut dans les couloirs bondés esquivant au mieux les élèves qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Arrivé à la porte des appartements privés qu'il partageait avec le brun, il lança le mot de passe à la volée et s'engouffra derrière le passage. Le salon était bondé. Il marqua une pause avisant les mines inquiètes des membres de la meute et tenta un faible sourire avant de se diriger vers sa chambre.

Quand il pénétra dans sa chambre, il referma la porte et s'appuya dessus se permettant de soupirer un bon coup. Il avait tellement eut peur pour Harry. Il regarda la silhouette de son amour étendu sur le lit, cachée par les draps clairs et avança doucement. Une fois prêt du lit, il ôta ses vêtements ne gardant que son boxer et se faufila sous les draps. Il attira le corps du griffondore contre lui, déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le souffle chaud et régulier du brun dans son cou. Le survivant gigota un peu dans son sommeil et se blottit d'avantage contre lui.

Dans le salon, aucuns des membres de la meute ne voulaient partir. Ils avaient été rejoints par Lyannah, Marina, Katerina, Alexander, Niko, Vince et Dawn. Les elfes de maisons avaient apporté à manger et à boire et plusieurs matelas et couvertures avaient été disposés dans la pièce. Ils mangeaient et buvaient en discutant, jetant de temps à autre des regards sur la porte de la chambre close.

Deux jours passèrent, même si les plus jeunes durent allés en cours, ils revenaient dans les appartements des préfets dès que la journée était terminée. Draco avait refusé de quitter Harry une seule minute. Il avait manqué tous les cours. Leurs amis avaient pris de nombreuses notes pour le couple et notés chaque devoirs à faire. Poudlard semblait vivre au ralentit. Les trois quarts des élèves étaient inquiets pour le survivant. L'attaque dont il avait été victime avait été relatée dans la gazette du sorcier par Rita Skeeter. Elle en avait profité pour discréditer encore Dumbledore bien que le vieil homme ne soit encore à Sainte Mangouste. Il ne paraissait pas vouloir sortir de son coma.

En cette fin d'après midi, alors que tous étaient de nouveau dans les appartements des préfets. Harry commença à s'agiter un peu dans son sommeil. Il sentait un corps chaud et des bras puissants autour de lui. Il poussa un petit soupir et papillonna des yeux. Il ouvrit un oeil, puis deux et s'étira comme un chat avant de pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Il avait un mal de tête épouvantable. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, il fit alors un petit sourire et poussa un soupir de bien être. D'un accio, Draco fit venir une potion anti douleur, l'ouvrit, redressa un peu son ange et la lui fit boire. Le brun sentit le liquide épais et froid couler dans sa gorge et presque aussitôt, son esprit s'éclaira et les douleurs de son corps refluèrent. Il se permit alors de bouger. Il se tourna et s'empara des lèvres de Draco, il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi mais les lèvres du blond lui avaient manqué et il en avait vraiment besoin. Ils se séparèrent après à bout de souffle.

- Bonjour mon ange.

- Jour Dray... Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

- Tu as été agressé par Granger, Chang, Parkinson, Crabbe et Goyle à la bibliothèque. Tu as dormis un peu plus de deux jours.

Sur les paroles du serpentard, Harry sentit les souvenirs lui revenir. Il se mit à blêmir considérablement. Il fut aussitôt attiré dans une étreinte puissante mais il ne put y rester. Il sentit monter une nausée. Il se dégagea des bras de son serpentard avec précipitation, sauta sur ses pieds et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain pour vomir. Sa tête lui tournait légèrement et de la sueur perlait de son front. Le blond arriva rapidement à ses côtés et le caressa dans le dos en lui parlant doucement. Quand la nausée s'estompa, il se releva et se dirigea vers le lavabo. Il se rinça la bouche et enleva son bas de pyjama avant de pénétrer dans la cabine de douche. Draco le rejoignit sous la douche.

Ils s'embrassèrent, se lavèrent mutuellement en profitant pour caresser doucement le corps de l'autre. Harry n'était pas assez en forme pour allé plus loins mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se procurer un peu de plaisir. Le brun caressa doucement le sexe dressé du serpentard et se laissa tombé à ses pieds. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça depuis ce qui lui était arrivé peu après ses 16 ans. Il passa un petit bout de langue timide sur le gland rougit faisant se figer le blond. Il remonta alors le long de la hampe malaxant doucement les bourses pleines de ses doigts calleux. Draco poussait des petits soupirs qui se muèrent en cri quand il engloutit totalement la hampe dressée. Il entama aussitôt un vas et vient soutenu alors que les doigts du blond jouaient avec sa chevelure désordonnée. Quand il se sentit proche de la délivrance, le blond voulut repousser le brun mais celui ci tint bon et redoubla d'ardeur. Rapidement, le serpentard se déversa dans la bouche accueillante en poussant un cri rauque. Satisfait, le brun nettoya méticuleuse le sexe du blond avec sa langue avant de se relever et de l'embarquer dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Quelques minutes plus tard, le griffondore se déversait à son tour dans la bouche de son amant. Ils finirent de se laver, enfilèrent des vêtements propres et gagnèrent le salon de leurs appartements comblés.

Dans une ferme moldue isolée, un brun ténébreux d'environ 25 ans suait lui aussi mais pour une toute autre raison. Bellatrix avait commencée à entraîner Sirius et l'homme souffrait atrocement. Elle lui jetait des séries de sorts vicieux, tentait d'envahir son esprit, elle l'attaquait aussi à l'arme blanche, notamment un poignard empoisonné. Le dernier des Black courait, sautait, esquivait, roulait sur le sol, envoyait des sorts, des coups. Il haletait, il était épuisé mais sa tortionnaire ne semblait pas prête à arrêter l'entraînement. Il lui jetait de temps à autre des regards suppliants auxquels elle répondait par des rires hystériques. Sa cousine était redoutable, il devait bien l'avouer. Ils avaient longuement discuté depuis le réveil de l'animagus et même si Bella n'était plus vraiment partisane de Voldemort, sa folie ne faisait aucun doute. Mais elle pouvait l'aider et grâce à elle, il allait retrouver Harry, son filleul, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle lui avait apporté les journaux sorciers, il avait lu que Snape avait adopté Harry. Il était heureux pour son filleul même si il n'aimait pas du tout le potionniste. Il avait été en colère d'apprendre l'agression dont le griffondore avait été victimes quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'entraînait durement pour retrouver sa forme d'antan. Il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, retrouver le brun et le serrer enfin dans ses bras.

Après un court séjour au QG où il avait sympathisé avec Milicent et Lyam, Dudley avait finit par rejoindre l'orphelinat. Timide au départ et peu à l'aise avec les autres, il c'était rapidement adapté. Il avait intégré un groupe rescapés de l'attaque du lycée. Il aidait beaucoup Molly, Tonks, Rémus et Kingsley dans la demeure. Il aidait aussi l'équipe de moldu chargée de s'occuper des moldus et aimait discuter avec les elfes de maison et passer du temps avec eux. Kreattur, Winky et Dobby lui avaient appris de nombreuses choses sur Harry. Plus il en apprenait sur son cousin, plus il avait envie de le connaître et de faire parti de sa vie. Il regrettait tellement la façon dont il l'avait traité durant leur enfance. Il avait été nourrit par la haine de ses parents envers le petit brun et la peur qu'un jour il ne prenne sa place dans leurs coeurs. Maintenant ses parents étaient morts, il était orphelin comme Harry. Il aurait dû pleurer leur perte, leur mort affreuse mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ce qu'il avait vécu après la disparition du brun avait achevé de rompre les derniers remparts qui l'unissaient à ses parents. La dernière part d'amour qu'il avait envers eux c'était envolée. Il avait rédigé une longue lettre pour son cousin et la lui avait envoyé le matin même. L'elfe Dobby lui avait dit qu'une sortie dans une ville sorcière aurait lieu dans une semaine à l'école de Harry. Il espérait que le brun accepterait qu'il y aille pour qu'ils puissent se voir et discuter.

Leur entrée dans le salon fut très remarquée. Ils avaient les lèvres gonflées, les joues rougies, les cheveux en batailles et arboraient des sourires béats. Anabelle se souvint aussitôt de la nuit où le couple avait oublié le sort de silence et se mit à rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Sarah et Léa la tirèrent par le bras la sortant de sa transe gênée. Puis, les trois jeunes filles ainsi que Ethan et dans une moindre mesure Matthew se jetèrent dans les bras du couple leur faisant un énorme câlin. Ils étaient tellement heureux de voir que Harry allait mieux et qu'il était enfin réveillé. Le griffondore déposa un baiser sur chacun de leurs fronts en les remerciant d'avoir veillé et de s'être inquiété pour lui avant de leur assurer qu'il allait très bien et qu'il voulait qu'ils aillent se reposer. Après quelques embrassades et étreintes douces, ils consentirent à lui obéir et regagnèrent leurs dortoirs dans le but de se reposer. Draco proposa la chambre de Harry à Ethan et Matthew qui n'avaient aucune envie de se quitter. Ils s'y engouffrèrent un large sourire aux lèvres. Rapidement, les membres de la meute partaient et bientôt, il ne resta plus que le noyau dur de l'organisation. Draco fit venir Severus et Abelforth pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce qui allait se dire.

Il fallut une vingtaine de minutes aux deux professeurs pour arriver. Quand ils furent enfin présent et installé devant un bon verre et quelques pâtisseries, Harry se leva et prit la parole.

- Bon. Avant que je ne me fasse agresser dimanche. Draco et moi avons eut la visite de Fumsec le matin. Il disait vouloir me montrer un des secrets du château. Il a demandé à ce qu'on le suive. Ils nous a mené jusqu'à la chambre des secrets. Au bout de la chambre, derrière la statue de Salazar Serpentard, il y a les appartements secrets des quatre fondateurs. C'est l'endroit dans lequel ils devaient se réfugier en cas d'attaque de l'école. Bien sûr, seul Serpentard pouvait y accéder par la chambre des secrets. Les autres eux y accédaient par la salle sur demande ou les cuisines de Poudlard. Les appartements sont grands, confortable et bien fournis. Puis la chambre des secrets est immense et après quelques modifications, je crois qu'on pourrait facilement l'utiliser pour nous entraîner. Nous voulions des séances d'entraînements à grande échelle pour les membres de la meute et bien voilà l'occasion de le faire.

- C'est si bien que ça ? Demanda Severus sceptique.

- Tu plaisantes ! Il y a même un laboratoire de potion, une salle de duel et une bibliothèque immense pleine à craquer de volumes anciens. Il y a même quelques livres de potions écrits en fourchelangue, en grec, en latin et dans des langues que je ne connais pas. Pareil pour des livres de médicomagie, Botanique, SACM, DCFM, Métamorphose, Rituels magiques etc etc. La salle de réception est immense et on peut y manger à une centaine de personnes sans aucun problème. Franchement, c'est exactement ce qu'il nous fallait. Rétorqua Harry excité.

- D'accord. Alors tu nous y emmènera après le dîner. Répondit Abelforth.

Harry répondit d'un hochement de tête, après un léger regard sur la pendule de la salle commune, il vit que l'heure du dîner était plus que proche. Ils quittèrent donc les appartements des préfets sans faire trop de bruits pour ne pas réveiller Ethan et Matthew et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle. Leur entrée fut des plus remarquée, enfin, bien plus que d'habitude. Le temps était comme figé, la plupart des élèves étaient heureux de retrouver le survivant. Les regards étaient braqués sur eux. Harry leur fit un bref signe de tête comme pour les remercier silencieusement et suivit Draco jusqu'à la table des serdaigles. Ils reprirent immédiatement leurs habitudes puisque le blond plaça le griffondore sur ses genoux d'autorité sous le regard amusé de Luna. Le brun entreprit alors de picorer ce qu'il y avait dans son assiette. L'arrivée d'un hibou marron et noir le stoppa un instant. Le volatile fonça vers lui, se posa sur son épaule et lui tendit la patte. Le griffondore prit la lettre qui y était accrochée reconnaissant une enveloppe et du papier moldu, lui donna un morceau de pain et reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe blanche sur laquelle était écrit _« Pour Harry »._ Il l'ouvrit, en sortit en feuille à gros carreaux qu'il déplia doucement et commença à lire.

_« Harry,_

_Après que tu sois venu me chercher à Privet Drive et que tu m'ai emmené dans cet endroit sécurisé, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de nous parler. Je voulais commencer par te remercier de m'avoir sauvé. J'ai lu les journaux sorciers et je sais que mes parents sont morts et que j'ai été compté parmi les victimes. Je devrais probablement pleurer la mort de mes parents mais je n'y arrive pas. Depuis ce qui c'était passé cet été et le changement de mon père après ton départ, la soumission totale de ma mère, je ne les considérais plus comme tel. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste._

_J'aimerai que nous apprenions à nous connaître, que nous puissions passer du temps ensemble. Je ne sais rien de ta vie. À part peut être une chose. Tu es fou amoureux du garçon avec lequel je t'avais vu à Londres et je sais qu'il t'aime aussi. Vos gestes tendres et vos regards parlaient pour vous. Mais je veux savoir plus, bien plus. L'elfe Dobby m'a dit que ton école organisait bientôt une sortie dans un village sorcier proche de celle ci. J'aimerais pouvoir venir t'y retrouver et passer la journée avec toi._

_Je sais aussi que la guerre fait rage dans ton monde et si tu dois te battre je ne veux pas rester là, les bras croiser à attendre que ça passe. Je veux m'entraîner et t'aider. Je n'ai jamais été très courageux, on peut même dire que je n'ai jamais commit aucun acte héroïque et pourtant, je veux t'aider._

_J'espère que tu répondras rapidement à ma lettre et que tu accepteras que je fasse vraiment parti de ta famille._

_Affectueusement,_

_Dudley »_

Quand il eut terminé sa lecture, Harry était ému. Il n'arrivait plus à parler. Quand Draco l'interrogea, il se contenta de lui tendre la lettre pour qu'il la lise. Le blond accepta aussitôt et quand il eut terminé à son tour la lecture de la missive, il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres du brun. Harry enroula aussitôt ses bras autour du cou du serpentard et posa sa tête sur son torse. Il aimait être dans les bras du blond. Il s'y sentait protégé, en sécurité. Quand il était là, blottit contre le serpentard, il arrivait même à oublier un peu la guerre. Ron jetait un regard tendre sur le couple. Depuis qu'il côtoyait les deux jeunes hommes tous les jours, leur relation lui paressait normale, comme une évidence. Il y avait tant d'amour entre eux. C'était à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour autant se détester avant. Mais c'étaient ils vraiment haïs un jour ? N'était ce pas plutôt une sorte de jalousie ou une sorte de concours permanent pour savoir lequel des deux était le meilleur ? Il était heureux que ces deux là ce soient trouvés. Le petit brun avait droit à sa part de bonheur. Parfois, il regrettait seulement que Hermione ne soit plus à leurs côtés. Comment la jeune femme avait elle pu changer à ce point ? Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec la fille qu'il avait profondément aimé. Un voile de tristesse passa un bref instant dans ses yeux bleus. Harry dû le voir par ce qu'il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux, tendre et empreint d'amitié. Qu'il était bon de retrouver son frère de coeur.

Le reste du dîner se passa dans un silence quasi religieux. Harry réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre à Dudley. Draco se disait qu'il allait devoir discuter avec le jeune homme en question. Ron pensait à tellement de choses en même temps qu'il en avait le tournis. Blaise et Théo ne cessaient de s'embrasser, Dean était plongé dans ses habituelles revues de foot, Seamus était concentré sur sa part de gâteau au chocolat et Luna mangeait son Pudding en rêvassant. Bref, tout était normal. Quand les derniers plats disparurent, les membres de la meute attendirent que la grande salle et les couloirs du château ne se vident. Quand tout fut enfin silencieux, ils se levèrent et quittèrent à leur tour la grande salle. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs déserts et froids. Montèrent quelques escaliers qui se faisaient capricieux et arrivèrent rapidement aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur et comme le dimanche, Harry ouvrit le tunnel qui menait à la chambre des secrets. Il sauta dans le trou suivit rapidement des autres. Il fut ravi que Draco et lui aient nettoyé la zone d'atterrissage, ne plus sentir l'odeur de pourriture et les os craquer sous ses pieds était un pur bonheur.

Ils avancèrent dans le tunnel sombre éclairés par leurs baguettes et arrivèrent dans la chambre en elle même. Le cadavre du basilic trônait toujours fièrement prêt de la statue de Serpentard. Draco et Harry avaient décidé de l'y laisser pensant avec raison que Severus voudrait récupérer certaines parties de la carcasse pour ses potions. Ils traversèrent la vaste salle, contournèrent la statue et se retrouvèrent face à l'entrée des appartements privés. Les lieux semblèrent reconnaître l'héritier de griffondore par ce que le passage s'ouvrit sans que personne n'ai rien à faire. Le groupe découvrit alors émerveillé la beauté des lieux. Severus fut sans voix quand il pénétra dans le laboratoire de potion. Il restait encore des ingrédients et certains avaient disparus depuis longtemps, d'autres coûtaient seulement une petite fortune. Certaines plantes qui n'existaient plus depuis des centaines d'années pourraient être recréées. Avec les talents de Severus en potions et les connaissances de Neville en botanique ça allait être un jeu d'enfants. Théo, Blaise et Luna tombèrent fous quand ils virent la vaste bibliothèque emplies de volumes anciens et poussiéreux. Tout le monde semblait aux anges. Harry avait raison, cet endroit était parfait. C'était ce dont ils avaient tellement rêvé depuis leur retour à Poudlard. Abelforth prit la parole.

- Je crois qu'on a trouvé l'endroit dont on a besoin pour les entraînements, les recherches, la créations de certaines potions et pas mal d'autres choses encore. Ce sera plus sûr que vos appartements de préfets ou la salle sur demande. Une fois qu'on y aura posé certaines protections, nous seront tranquille ici.

Tout le monde hocha la tête. L'homme avait raison. Ils restèrent une bonne partie de la nuit dans cette endroit s'appropriant tranquillement les lieux. Ils y posèrent une multitudes de protections. La plus complexe était une protection qui faisait qu'on pouvait entrer dans la chambre sans la marque de la meute mais que si on en ressortait sans elle, alors notre mémoire se trouvait modifiée. Seul les membres de la meute pourraient aller et venir dans ses lieux sans problèmes. Ils pourraient ainsi emmener les postulants dans la chambre pour les tester. C'était vraiment parfait.

Les jours passèrent assez rapidement. Les cours étaient de plus en plus complexes et les devoirs avec. Leurs entraînements étaient épuisants, surtout ceux de Harry, Draco et Léa qui devait apprendre à gérer la magie spécifique à sa condition d'Animorphomage. Peu avant le jour de la sortie à Pré Au Lard, Harry avait répondu à Dudley et accepté que son cousin vienne. Il serait escorté par Lyannah et Dawn. Sortir du QG lui ferait le plus grand bien et puis le griffondore était heureux de le revoir. Il ne risquait pas grand chose vu que Hermione avait été expulsée de Poudlard pour un moment et qu'elle était la seule du camp ennemi à pouvoir le reconnaître. De plus, cette sortie était la dernière avant Noël et Harry avait de nombreux achats à faire. Il allait acheter quelques jeux sorciers, friandises, livres et autres pour les enfants sorciers de l'orphelinat. Plus tard, il ferait une escapade dans le Londres moldus pour acheter des cadeaux pour les enfants moldus. Il avait aussi envie de boire une bonne bière au beurre, de refaire son stock de friandises de chez Honeydukes, de passer à l'animalerie magique pour offrir un animal à Dudley, un hibou ou une chouette de préférence pour que le jeune homme puisse lui écrire plus facilement. Il voulait aller à la librairie pour trouver quelques ouvrages de sortilèges qui lui permettraient de faire fonctionner son ordinateur portable, son téléphone portable et son baladeur MP3 à Poudlard. Bref, son programme était chargé et il avait hâte d'y être.

Il sortit de ses pensées quand Draco et lui pénétrèrent dans la grande salle. Ils prirent place auprès de leurs amis et entreprirent de manger leur petit déjeuner. Minerva avait accepté que Sarah, Anabelle, Allanah et Léa les accompagnent à Pré Au Lard bien qu'elles ne soient qu'en première année. Vu que tous les membres de la meutes et des aurors seraient dans le village sorcier, les jeunes filles ne risquaient pas grand chose. Bien sûr, les autres élèves plus jeune qui étaient en première et deuxième année étaient jaloux, les filles avaient même fini par passer un marché avec eux. Elles avaient noté les commandes de chacun sur un parchemin, les élèves leur avaient donné de l'argent et elles allaient leur ramener des friandises, farces et attrapes et autres objets. La liste était impressionnante et leurs aînés leur promirent de les aider. Quand le repas fut terminé, ils se levèrent, quittèrent la grande salle, se dirigèrent vers le hall d'entrée et sortirent du château. Ils traversèrent le parc encore désert en cette heure matinale et arrivèrent rapidement aux grilles châteaux. Sur place, Rusard veillait, il leur adressa un sourire édentée qui tenait plus de la grimace et les laissa passer sans vérifier leurs autorisations.

Dès qu'Harry pénétra à Pré Au Lard, il entendit un genre de cri de guerre et fut prit dans une étreinte puissante qui lui coupa le souffle. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir la personne pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Dudley et un Dudley très en forme qui risquait de lui briser les côtes ou de le tuer par étouffement si il ne le lâchait pas très vite. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme le lâcha enfin et lui offrit un large sourire. Il parla alors d'une voix joyeuse que le survivant ne lui connaissait pas vraiment et qui le laissa perplexe.

- Bonjour Harry ! Je suis très heureux de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?

- Euh... Bonjour Dudley. Je suis content aussi et je vais très bien. Et toi ?

- Je suis en pleine forme. Les gens sont super sympa à l'orphelinat.

- Tant mieux alors.

La conversation retomba comme un soufflet. Ces deux là n'étaient pas tellement habitué à communiquer. Il leur faudrait du temps pour pouvoir se parler naturellement. Pourtant, ils avaient tous les deux envi de faire des efforts, d'apprendre à se connaître et former une vraie famille. Après tout, ils avaient été élevé ensemble, ils étaient un peu comme deux frères qui se seraient perdus de vus et devraient apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprivoiser. Le groupe commença à déambuler dans la rue principale du village. Le premier arrêt fut pour chez Honeydukes. En même temps que Harry achetait un stock conséquent pour Noël et les enfants de l'orphelinat, il en profita pour refaire son propre stock et celui de ses protégés. Il acheta même quelques chocogrenouilles, patacitrouilles, plumes en sucre et baguettes réglisse pour Dudley qui était ravi. Il ne connaissait pas les friandises sorcières à part les bonbons des Weasley qui lui avaient donné une langue énorme. Ils passèrent ensuite chez Scribenpen pour refaire leur stock de plumes, encres, parchemins et objets divers pour les études. Harry offrit des plumes, un encrier et des parchemins à Dudley pour que le jeune homme apprenne à s'en servir. L'arrêt suivant fut pour l'animalerie magique. Ses protégés tombèrent sous le charme d'un gros hibou noir d'encre aux yeux jaunes et il ne put faire autrement que de leur offrir. Oui, il ressemblait à un papa gâteau mais il voulait les gâter et leur offrir l'enfance qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Shadow, comme ils l'avaient appelé, leur servirait à envoyer des lettres à leurs amis de l'orphelinat et Allanah pourrait l'utiliser pour communiquer avec sa famille. Dudley tomba en admiration face à une petite chouette cendrée. Elle était magnifique. Harry lui fit un large sourire et lui offrit l'animal. Dudley voulu refuser mais face à l'insistance du griffondore, il capitula. Il décida de l'appeler Cendrah. Ils firent aussi un stock de Miam hibou, il fallait bien nourrir leurs animaux.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée et ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'auberge du sanglier pour manger avec leurs amis. Le rendez vous avait été fixé depuis longtemps. Puis c'était une occasion de voir comme les Sanginaë s'en sortaient. Ils poussèrent la porte de l'établissement et eurent l'agréable surprise de voir que l'endroit était plein à craquer. Visiblement, la jeunesse des demi vampires avait fait venir une clientèle hétéroclite. Les plus jeunes allaient dans la salle qui avait été créée spécialement pour eux, les autres restaient dans la salle principale. Dès que Marina les repéra, elle les salua chaleureusement et les mena dans la salle des _« jeunes »_ argumentant que Lyannah, Dawn et les autres les y attendaient déjà pour déjeuner. Ils la suivirent donc sans discuter. Et elle ne mentait pas. Une immense table avait été dressée pour eux. Il y avait une multitude de plats posés dessus, des boissons de toutes sortes aussi. Ils prirent place aussitôt autour. Harry s'installa sur les genoux de Draco, Théo sur ceux de Blaise et Ethan sur ceux de Matthew puis bientôt, à la surprise générale, Luna prit place sur les genoux de Lyannah et embarqua la demi vampire dans un baiser à couper le souffle. Quand elles se séparèrent, Iana lui fit un sourire malicieux et lui lança.

- Donc si j'ai bien comprit. Tu acceptes de tenter une relation avec moi ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit la blonde avec son éternel regard rêveur.

La demi vampire leva les yeux au ciel. Elle aimait beaucoup la blonde mais celle ci était vraiment incroyable. Elle semblait déconnecté du monde en permanence. Après quelques rires moqueurs et une fois que tous furent remis du choc. Ils commencèrent à manger tranquillement en discutant. L'ambiance était festive, ils avaient décidé l'espace de cette journée d'oublier les entraînements, les missions, les raids mangemorts, les massacres, la guerre. Ils discutaient Quidditch pour certains, musique et cinéma pour d'autres, Foot aussi pour Dean et Dudley. Harry était heureux de voir que son cousin réussissait à s'intégrer au groupe et qu'il avait facilement été accepté. La plupart des personnes présentes autour de la table savaient ce que le jeune homme avait fait subir au brun durant son enfance et pourtant aucun de lui en tint rigueur. Le sujet ne fut pas abordé une seule fois. Draco lançait de temps à autre des regards curieux au dernier des Dursley mais ne fit aucune réflexion. Il se contenta de le suivre quand celui ci parti aux toilettes. Malgré ses questions, Harry ne sut jamais ce que le blond avait dit à son cousin à ce moment là mais après, ils semblaient plutôt complices. La conversation avait donc été positive. Le déjeuner toucha à sa fin et l'heure tournait vite. Le groupe salua donc les demi vampires, sauf Lyannah qui avait décidé de venir avec eux et quittèrent l'auberge pour continuer leurs achats.

Ils se rendirent dans une boutique de vêtements sorciers. Harry en acheta pleins de toutes les tailles pour les enfants de l'orphelinat, il prit également deux robes de sorcier pour la petite sorcière de deux ans qui était si attachée à Draco et offrit une robe de sorcier à Dudley qui le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le groupe parti dans un fou rire en voyant la tête du moldu alors que Harry affichait un sourire innocent. Ils réglèrent rapidement leurs achats puis allèrent à la librairie. Sur place, tout le monde se sépara et commença à flâner dans les rayons. La libraire était ravie. Une pile de livres qui ne cessait d'augmenter était posée sur son comptoir. Certains volumes étaient rares et couteux. Ils passèrent environ deux heures dans l'établissement. Dudley trouva quelques livres qui lui permettrait d'apprendre à connaître le monde sorcier et à le comprendre. Le brun régla les achats, ils réduisirent les paquets et continuèrent leur balade. Au plus grand étonnement du groupe, le griffondore les mena chez le tatoueur perceur du village sorcier. Draco haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Harry et lui avaient souvent de discuter de se faire tatouer et percer aussi mais il ne pensait pas que le brun voudrait le faire aujourd'hui. Finalement, il haussa les épaules, fit un sourire à Harry et pénétra dans la boutique avec lui.

La boutique était plutôt sombre. Sur les murs, il y avait des dizaines de planches de flashs collées. Des modèles de toutes sortes du sol au plafond. Deux vitrines étaient bourrées de bijoux de piercing. Derrière un comptoir en ébène, un homme grand, chauve, qui avait des yeux noirs, des piercings à l'arcade et à la lèvre et les bras tatoués attendait. Il leur fit un petit sourire encourageant. Bien que peu rassuré, Harry approcha et prit la parole.

- Bonjour. Mon ami et mon on aimerait bien se faire percer et tatouer.

- Bonjour. Pas de problème ! Vous voulez quoi les jeunes ?

L'homme avait une voix grave et plutôt rassurante. Harry se sentit plus en confiance. Il se lança donc dans l'explication de ce qu'il voulait.

- Je voudrais un piercing à la langue et les initiales D et H entrelacées tatouées au niveau du coeur.

- Pas de problème. Et toi jeune homme ? Demanda l'homme en regardant Draco.

- Un Serpent argenté aux yeux couleur jade qui enlace un griffon aux yeux pourpres avec H et D entrelacées sur l'omoplate droite, un piercing à la lèvre inférieur, au milieu et H et D entrelacées au niveau du coeur.

- Ok. Je commence par ton ami et ensuite je suis à toi...

L'homme guida Harry vers une arrière salle. La pièce était plus lumineuse que la boutique. Il y avait un fauteuil confortable où l'homme l'invita à s'installer et à se détendre. Le tatoueur, perceur nettoya sortit ensuite des instruments stériles et approcha de Harry. Il lui parla un moment et plaisanta pour achever de le détendre. Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que le piercing à la langue soit fait. Il demanda ensuite au griffondore d'ôter sa chemise pour le tatouage. Le brun fit bien attention de couvrir ses hanches pour cacher les deux tatouages de son héritage magique et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, les initiales étaient gravées sur son coeur. Il remercia chaudement l'homme, remit sa chemise et rejoignit le groupe dans la boutique alors que Draco prenait sa place.

Ce fut bien plus long pour le blond dont le tatouage sur l'omoplate était plus complexe. Le tatoueur avait rapidement dessiné un modèle qu'il lui avait montré et quand il fut sûr que le dessin convenait au serpentard, il se mit au travail. La brûlure et picotements provoqués par les aiguilles étaient gênant mais Draco encaissait sans rien dire. Il avait juste hâte que le travail soit terminé pour pouvoir arborer fièrement ses tatouage et son piercing. Il était heureux de la surprise de Harry, car s'en était une. Le brun l'avait prit par surprise en venant ici. Quand le premier tatouage fut terminé, l'homme le fit tourner et dessina le second sur son coeur. Puis, il rangea son matériel et perça sa lèvre inférieure. Le blond ressentit une vive douleur qui ne dura qu'une demi seconde. Contrairement au piercing moldu, les piercings sorciers cicatrisaient dès qu'ils étaient posés. Il n'y avait donc aucun soin à effectuer. Après presque deux heures passé dans l'arrière boutique, il revint auprès du groupe, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le brun régla le tout au patron et ils quittèrent l'établissement.

Il était bientôt l'heure de regagner le château. Ils décidèrent de faire un dernier arrêt au trois balais pour boire une bière au beurre et discuter avant de devoir se séparer de leurs amis et rentrer à l'école. Draco et Harry s'installèrent à proximité de Dudley afin que les deux cousins puissent parler un peu. Le moldu raconta plus en détail la vie auprès de ses parents après la disparition du brun. Son père buvait beaucoup et rentrait ivre chaque soirs. Il avait commencé par battre Pétunia qui ne réagissait pas. Elle semblait comme anesthésiée depuis que Harry n'était plus là. Comme si elle réalisait enfin ce qu'elle avait perdue. Comme si elle regrettait tout le mal qu'elle avait fait au jeune homme. Dudley avait fini par s'énerver et avait tenté de défendre sa mère. Vernon c'était mit en colère et l'avait violemment battu. Après cet épisode, les coups venaient chaque soirs, de plus en plus forts et violents. Le pire avait été quand il avait appris que son fils avait discuté avec Harry dans un Fast food moldu. Il était entré dans une telle colère et Dudley pensait qu'il allait mourir sous ses coups. Il n'avait pas pu bouger pendant des jours. Ses parents n'en avaient que l'appellation mais plus la fonction. Ils ne s'occupaient plus de lui, c'était comme si il était devenu invisible. C'était pour ça que quand Harry était venu le chercher au milieu de la nuit, il n'avait pas hésité et l'avait suivi sans un regard en arrière.

Quand Dudley eut terminé son récit. Harry avait les larmes aux yeux. Il prit son cousin dans ses bras et l'enlaça pendant de longues minutes. Et là, Dudley craqua, il laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait longtemps réprimé. Son corps était secoué de sanglots lourds. Il avait tellement besoin d'évacuer et il fut heureux de trouver cette épaule amie sur laquelle pleurer son chagrin. Il avait aimé ses parents et le regret de les avoir laissé derrière lui vint s'insinuer dans son esprit comme un poison violent. Il s'en voudrait peut être toute sa vie de les avoir laissé là mais il ne pouvait oublier le mal qu'ils avaient fait à Harry et à lui en leur apprenant à se haïr depuis leur plus tendre enfance. Le brun caressait lentement son dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Il se servit de son don d'empathie pour envoyer une aura apaisante à son cousin. Le moldu commença alors à se calmer et finit par se détacher de lui en lui faisant un faible sourire alors que ses yeux étaient encore rougis des larmes versées. Le groupe ne fit aucune réflexion, ils étaient tous conscient que les deux cousins avaient besoin de ce moment. Ils avaient crevé l'abcès et pourraient enfin avancer dans leur relation.

Les conversations se firent alors plus légères tandis qu'ils terminaient tranquillement leurs bières. Lyannah et Luna ne cessaient de s'embrasser conscientes qu'elles allaient bientôt devoir se séparer. Bien sûr, la demi vampire pouvait facilement venir au château mais elle avait son travail et les missions pour la meute à effectuer. Luna de son côté avait les recherches, les entraînements, les missions, les cours et elle passait ses nuits dans le dortoir des serdaigles entourée d'autres filles qui ne seraient pas vraiment ravies de voir débarquer la demi vampire au milieu de la nuit. Puis comme toutes les bonnes choses, la fin de la journée et avec elle l'heure de se séparer arriva. Ils quittèrent les trois balais. Dawn, Lyannah et Dudley raccompagnèrent le groupe aux grilles du château et après un bref au revoir, ils se séparèrent avec la promesse de se revoir au plus vite.

Le groupe traversait le parc. Tous se remémoraient la journée passée dans le village sorcier. Les quatre premières années quittèrent le groupe un moment le temps d'allé apporté les commandes des autres élèves. Les autres eux allèrent directement dans la grande salle et s'y installèrent. Le dîner serait servi dans peu de temps. Draco et Harry faisaient sensation avec leurs piercings et encore, personne n'avait vu leurs tatouages. Ethan était blotti dans les bras de Matthew et Luna était sur une autre planète. Au milieu de se joyeux bordel, le serpentard vit une jeune femme qui approchait discrètement. Il se crispa aussitôt. Le griffondore se tourna pour voir ce qu'il avait et aperçu Cho Chang dans toute sa splendeur qui approchait du groupe alors que Crabbe et Goyle lui jetaient des regards noirs de la table des serpentards. Loin de se décourager, elle parcourut la distance qui la séparait du groupe et se stoppa devant le brun. Elle prit une grande goulée d'air et commença à parler dans un murmure.

- Bonjour Harry...

- Chang. Répondit il froidement.

La jeune femme se crispa mais bon, elle devait avouer qu'elle méritait amplement que Harry s'adresse à elle de cette manière. Elle fit un petit sourire et reprit la parole.

- Est ce que je peux te parler ?

- Est ce que ça peut attendre demain ? Demanda t-il.

- Euh.. Oui. Répondit elle légèrement décontenancée.

- Très bien. Tu sais où sont les appartements des préfets en chef cette année ?

- Oui.

- Alors rendez vous là bas demain matin à 10h et ne sois pas en retard.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna un peu déçue. Sarah, Allanah, Anabelle et Léa arrivèrent à cet instant, prirent place à la table et les plats apparurent. Aussitôt, les assiettes se remplirent et tous entreprirent de manger dans le silence. Ils avaient discuté toute l'après midi et appréciaient grandement ce moment de calme. Le dîner fut rapidement avalé et enfin, fatigués par leur journée, ils se séparèrent pour la nuit. Ethan et Matthew furent autorisés à squater la chambre de Harry avec la promesse de n'y dormir que le weekend et les autres réintégrèrent leurs dortoirs.

Une fois dans leurs appartements, Draco tira Harry jusqu'à la chambre. Dès que la porte fut close, il la bloqua et posa un sort de silence. Le brun s'empara alors de ses lèvres avec urgence. Le baiser était violent, fougueux, il n'y avait pas de place pour la tendresse. Harry passait sa langue sur le piercing de Draco jouant avec la petite boule argenté. Le blond gémissait doucement, il était tellement bien. Il ouvrit un peu la bouche et le brun s'y engouffra aussitôt. Ils s'affrontèrent pour la domination du baiser que le blond gagna facilement. Leurs mains c'étaient déjà infiltrées sous leurs chemises. Le griffondore laissait glisser ses doigts le long de colonne vertébrale du serpentard alors que se dernier redessinait les muscles de son torses de bout de ses doigts fins.

Puis, avec une certaine impatience, Draco plaqua Harry contre le mur et arracha sa chemise qui vola au travers de la pièce. Le brun lui déboutonnait la sienne avec une lenteur calculée qui rendait fou le serpentard. Il sentait les doigts du griffondore effleurer son torse pâle et imberbe à chaque fois qu'un bouton sautait. Leurs baisers étaient enflammés, passionnés.

Avec une certaine violence, le brun retourna la situation et plaqua à son tour le blond contre le mur. La chemise du serpentard vola à travers la pièce alors que le griffondore déposait des doux baisers le long de la mâchoire de Draco. Il fit de nouveau jouer sa langue sur le piercing de son amour avait de descendre vers le cou et de mordiller le lobe de son oreille. Le blond gémissait alors que le brun continuait sa descente. Il joua avec les boutons de chairs rosés et durcis. Il les lécha faisait rouler son piercing dessus. La sensation de métal froid sur ses tétons sensibles arracha un petit cri au serpentard qui poussa doucement Harry en direction du lit.

Ils ôtèrent rapidement leurs chaussures et leurs chaussettes et entreprirent de s'attaquer aux ceintures des pantalons devenus gênant. Très vite, les remparts de tissus tombaient dévoilant à chacun le corps nu et alanguis de désir de l'autre. Les mains, les bouches et les langues de chacun exploraient le corps de l'autre sans retenu. La chambre n'était plus que soupirs, gémissements et cris de plaisirs. L'air était électrique, chargé de cette passion qui ne semblait vouloir s'apaiser.

Le brun bascula sur le lit et aussitôt le blond se plaça sur lui. Il déposa des baisers enflammés dans son cou avant de parcourir le torse hâlé et musclé de sa langue. Il s'attarda sur les boutons de chair durcis par le désir les léchant, les suçant, les mordillant sans pitié alors que le corps de Harry se cambrait sous la caresse sensuelle. Il continua sa descente n'épargnant aucune surface de la peau brûlante. Il laissa glisser sa langue jusqu'au nombril avant de se stopper et de jouer faisant encore monter la température ambiante. Il laissa tourné sa langue autour du nombril, mima l'acte de sexuel alors que le brun suppliait déjà pour plus.

Draco le fit mariner encore un moment lui arrachant des grognements de frustration puis descendu légèrement plus au sud. Il passa un petit bout de langue timide sur le gland rougi et mouillé. Le corps de Harry se cambra alors qu'un gémissement s'échappait de sa bouche. Il laissa remonter sa langue le long de la hampe dressée avec une lenteur affolante alors que le brun haletait et laissait échapper des propos incohérents. Alors qu'il continuait sa torture tout en malaxant les bouses pleines de ses doigts, il décida de jouer encore un peu avec les nerfs du brun qui n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots.

- Tu veux quelque chose mon ange ?

- Ahhh. Bouche..

- Pardon ? J'ai pas très bien compris. Répondit le blond tout en continuant sa torture.

Le brun haleta fortement et poussa un long gémissement avant d'arriver à sortir une phrase à peu prêt complète...

- Prends moi... Ah Dray ! Dans.. Ta Bouche...

- Suffisait de demander mon ange.

Avant que Harry n'ait le temps de réagir. Le blond le prit totalement en bouche lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir. Il entama alors un vas et vient d'une lenteur affolant qui frustra son amant lui arrachant des grognements réprobateurs. Le griffondore voulut mettre sa main sur la tête de Draco pour caresser ses cheveux et lui imposer un rythme mais un serpentard lui tapota la main pour le réprimander. À ce moment, il se rappela dans sa frustration qui était son amour. Le prince des serpentards, le pire de tous et il était bien décider à le faire mourir de désir.

La bouche de Draco allait et venait lentement sur la verge dressée tandis que ses doigts frôlaient les fesses rebondies du brun et que ses mains malaxaient de temps à autre les bourses du brun. Harry gémissait, haletait, grognait. Il était fou, il n'en pouvait plu. Le blond accéléra alors le rythme lui envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans tout le corps. Il se cambra violemment en criant, ses mains se crispaient sur les draps désordonnés. Draco maintint un rythme soutenu et quand le griffondore fut au bord de la jouissance, il retira sa bouche experte et remonta lui arracher un baiser brûlant lui arrachant un cri frustré.

Alors qu'il l'emmenait dans un baiser dévastateur, Draco prit le sexe de Harry en main et continua les vas et vient soutenus. Si il continuait ainsi, le griffondore n'allait pas tenir, c'était sûr. Alors qu'il sentait l'explosion prochaine arriver, le blond arrêta ses mouvements et serra fortement la hampe tendue l'empêchant de venir. Puis il mordilla le lobe de son oreille en lui susurrant...

- Es tu prêt pour moi mon ange.

- Oui.

- Tu me veux ?

- Oui... Prends moi... Maintenant.

Avec une rapidité affolante, Draco retourna Harry et se plaça au bord de son intimité. Le griffondore poussait des gémissements d'anticipation. Il sentit alors le sexe de son amour le pénétrer avec lenteur et s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde avant de stopper tout mouvements. Il poussa un soupir de bien être. Il se sentait tellement bien, cette impression de ne faire qu'un, cette fusion entre leurs corps brûlants d'un même désir. Il bougea un peu les hanches donnant le signal au serpentard.

Draco se retira et le pénétra à nouveau avec force. Il réitéra plusieurs fois le geste percutant violemment la prostate sensible et le faisant crier son plaisir. Il débuta un vas et vient lent et puissant qui frustrait autant qu'il comblait Harry. Le griffondore donnait des coups de bassins allant à la rencontre du sexe dur du serpentard. Il lâcha dans un soupir...

- Plus vite... Dray... Plus.

Le blond ne prêta aucune attention à la demande de son ange et continua ses vas et vient d'une lenteur affolante. La torture était aussi bonne que cruelle. Le serpentard attendait en fait le bon moment pour donner à son amour ce qu'il réclamait. Moment qui se présenta rapidement quand il entendit Harry presque sangloter.

- Je t'en supplie Dray... Plus...

Il accéléra alors le rythme entrant et sortant avec force. Il variait le rythme et la puissance de ses coups de reins percutant la prostate du brun qui se sentait dériver très loins dans les limbes du plaisir. Il n'était plus que gémissements et cris. Il s'accrochait au draps comme à une bouée de sauvetage pour ne pas sombrer. Son coeur battait fort et vite. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il tenait des propos incohérents. Draco empoigna fermement son sexe et débuta un vas et vient soutenu. Les coups de butoirs étaient puissants, Harry sentait les bourses de Draco percuter ses fesses rebondies alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort.

Ne pouvait supporter plus. Le brun hurla...

- Dray ! Je t'aime ! En même temps qu'il se répandait dans la main de son amant et sur les draps défaits.

L'antre chaude se resserra autour de la verge tendue de Draco qui donna encore quelques puissants coups de reins avant de se répandre dans l'intimité de Harry en hurlant son prénom. La magie explosa dans la pièce réduisant plusieurs objets en morceaux. Le blond retomba sur son amour à bout de souffle et de force. Il respirait vite et fort. Ils restèrent un moment là, immobile, leurs corps haletants et en sueurs. Puis, le blond se retira, roula sur la côté, attira le brun dans ses bras et ramena les draps sur eux. Harry poussa un soupir de bien être et alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil, il entendit un murmure...

- Je t'aime beau brun... Dors maintenant.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres charnues alors qu'il plongeait définitivement au pays du dieu Morphée. Draco déposa un dernier baiser dans sa chevelure indisciplinée et sombra à son tour.

**_Le moment que vous attendez tous est arrivé. Défoulez vous c'est le but mais soyez pas trop méchant hein ??? Non ! je plaisante ! vous dites ce que voulez ! toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre si elles sont constructives ! Une pointe de stress à cause du Lemon plus long que ceux que e fais habituellement et que je n'ai même pas osé relire... Bon ! Je vous donne rendez vous dans une semaine... Gros gros Bixxxxxxxxx à tous ! je vous adore !!!! _**


End file.
